Newcomers
by Lady of the North Star
Summary: The people of The Vale, avoiding genocide, we followed the footsteps of our exiled leader. We had passed into the unknown. As caretakers, teachers, warriors, outcasts. The Legion had burned our world to ash. Together with different races, few of us now remain. Survivors, Drifters, Refugees hiding on a new planet. Creating a new home, the key to our salvation lies on a narrow road.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

…

…

…

" _No one can stop Death!'_

…

…

…

Alleria flicked carefully measured strokes in what seemed to be the hundredth time on the arrow she is holding. Finding usable wood in Draenor was a challenge for the forces of the Alliance especially the elves that went with them. As a result, they had tried to do their best to make every shot count. She could hear some of her rangers grumbling around her but she paid them no heed as the sandstorm around them continued to blow.

Oh how she hated this place but at the same time relished it. The place is barren and food is very hard to find. She knew that the Alliance are doing their best to find a source of something to eat and especially water ways that can be used to save their already depleting stock. There is nothing here but death and grief that she almost choked on it. Reddish rocks and sand stretched endlessly other than the few trees that are here giving this world even more a deadened look. But she knew that this was a place she could sate her vengeance without endangering anyone else.

She still haven't forgotten the death of her younger brother Lirath at the hands of these damnable orcs. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see it again and again. The movement of the axe as it went downward smashing through the shield and the armor of the young elf sending bits of his blood everywhere as he fell bleeding badly on the forest floor. Alleria could only watch in slow motion as the orc's axe rose again and this time smashed through the chest plate of the downed warrior ending his life. There had been screaming around her, she would know soon enough through her rangers telling that it was her.

The Ranger General can't help but left off an involuntary growl leave her lips that made the attention of the five other elves look at her with no small amount of worry. This is the reason why she was here, she would see all orcs dead! She still had two sisters and if she remembered right before she left Azeroth, Sylvanas will be ready to take the trials soon to become a part of the Ranger corp. If she ever became one, she would be facing these green skins that had no pity in their heart. Alleria's hand gripped the handle of her bow tightly that it made sounds of protest at the abuse on it. A single tear fell from her eyes which she hurriedly wiped to avoid her companions seeing it. She had no wish on seeing another of her family join Lirath at the afterlife. If the cost of protecting them would be damning her own soul to condemnation, Alleria was more than willing to pay the price. Better she than them. Her hand went automatically to clutch the piece of jewelry hanging at her neck. This is the last that she had on them, she promised Vereesa that she would come home soon. She really preferred she could keep that promise if she could.

The golden-haired she-elf however was brought out of her musings when the flaps they set at the cave opened and she along with the others jumped forward to grab just in time the bleeding human that stumbled on them, with caked blood all over, the sand mixing with the grime. His helmet is rented and his leather armor was torn in few places showing deep gouges all over him.

Looking at his armor, she immediately recognized him as one of the scouts that have been patrolling this area in case of Horde movements. By the looks of his gashes, it was obvious he was attacked and probably would not survive the night. One sideward look at the priest they had with them certified her thoughts as he shook his head in negative, the flaming light on his eyes dimming lightly.

Turning back to the man that was nearly gone, Alleria shook his shoulders gently to focus his glassy eyed state on her. She knew she shouldn't push him like she usually would. At times like these it is better to be tactful and not push too much else that would only serve to antagonize the situation even more.

"Scout, what did this to you?" her clear crystal but strong voice asked.

The man opened his mouth and made gargling sounds that are barely understood by the elves on the cave. "Found…orcs….patrolling….five….ambush….took all….me…escape. They…follow…..Leave!" and with that words blood fall from the lips of now dead human a coldness seeping the cave with his last words as understanding finally kicked in on the denizens inside the small abode. And it was like someone disturbed a hornet's nest with the way everyone tried to talk at once.

"Did he say he was followed?"

"Why are humans so stupid?

"Are the orcs coming here?"

"We need to leave!"

"We're too few!"

"Oh god we're going to get slaughtered,"

"Why did he led it here on the first place,"

"ENOUGH!" Alleria's crystal like voice snapped like a whip immediately stopping the debacle as she caught everyone's attention. "What's done is done. We can do nothing. We need to leave as soon as possible,"

"But the sandstorm-,"immediately protested one of the rangers.

"Can be endured," finished Alleria. "But we cannot stop an orc attack if we stay here,"

"We don't know how many the orcs are General," muttered the priest beside her. "Maybe it's just one or two that had found this scout and damaged him. We can more than handle two orcs. There are seven of us and you. We don't necessarily need to move. Let's just ambush this rabble,"

"These are scouts itself trained by Anduin Lothar," pointed out Alleria reaching the badge of office pinned at the scout's ripped leather cuirass. "They are the best and can outrun any orc. If the gashes on him are any indication, I believed that the orcs that attacked his group are at least ten and they have wolves with them. See the scratches?" Alleria flipped the dead body to show the group the deep gouges dirted by sand. "These are wolf damage. My guess is he would have made a lucky dash that threw him at a random direction on this sandstorm and momentarily lose his pursuers before wandering off here for help,"

"So what do we do?" asked the priest echoing the question of the other elves on the cave looking hopefully at their ranger general.

"First we need to pack up. No point in delaying more than necessary. If luck was on our side, none of the wolves would have scented the body with us thanks to this storm. Bury it," commanded Alleria.

The others immediately started to move and the familiar sounds of breaking camp are heard on the cave. They might be brave, but they are not foolish. Facing orcs that outnumber them is too much and add the wolves. There is a big difference in cowardice and avoiding a fight that you can't win.

Alleria was just hearing the sound of a shovel being plunged to the ground when a familiar _"whoomp! Whoom!"_ completely caught her attention.

"DUCK!" she only had a second to shout the warning before the "whoomping" sound turned to be an axe cutting through the material they used to cover the entrance of the cave before decapitating two elves that are holding shovels that are supposed to dig a hole to bury the dead scout.

Roars immediately permeated the cave and Alleria's blood turn to ice as she counted at least twenty orcs fully armored waving their makeshift but dangerous weapons. It was twice more than her estimate. She barely managed to knock an arrow at her bow when the orcs fell on the defenseless elves who had ducked in obedience to Alleria's command.

Tears sprang to the Ranger General's eyes as she saw her rangers again being killed in front of her without even being given the chance to fight back. Yelling in fury, she let loose the arrow she had watching it glide to the center of an orc with no helmet piercing his brain. He was dead before he hit the ground.

However much to Alleria's dismay, there are only three of them left and one was limping. To their credit, they all died like heroes. Elven rangers don usually long dirks with them in case of close combat fighting and the three provided the necessary distraction as Alleria covered them with her bow from behind. Between her and them, they accounted for four more dead orcs before the last of Alleria's rangers fell dead on the ground leaving the Ranger General alone cornered on a wall as the orcs surrounded her with leers at her toned stomach being shown by her armor or her chestplate hiding her quite developed bust. Alleria out of her sisters are more feminine than the two of them and her soon-to-be defilers also noticed it. One of the orcs is even smacking his lips excitedly and she could see the eagerness of what they plan to do to her bulging at his loincloth. Tears are falling from her eyes as she held the final arrow pointed at them. She knew what they plan to do to her. The moment she let go, they would be like bloody hounds on a wounded deer tearing her body apart before giving her a quick death. She would have no time to draw again.

"I'm sorry Vereesa," she muttered an apology for her sister knowing that she would break her promise. She let go watching the arrow pierce the slobbering orc at the heart killing him instantly.

As she guessed hands are almost immediately at her and she can't help but flop like a rag doll as they tried to remove her armor and clothes while they punched and slapped her while groping her body shamelessly feeling her. One even began chewing the end of her long ears and she thrashed as the sensitive skin protested at the abuse. She was nearly catatonic from the abuse when Alleria finally felt the cold air touching her inner thighs did she steeled herself for the rape that was about to follow. She was a virgin and she knew that it would encourage them even more once they know. What she didn't expect was for the sudden cold that nearly dropped the room temperature from the chilling heat to icy cold. Alleria was just about to scream as she felt an orc stroking the most sacred of her places when there was the sound of something like faint screaming all around her and she curled herself to a ball forgetting the fact that the hand defiling her had gone. She immediately crawled on hands and feet as fast as she could to the farthest wall she could find before curling to a ball.

She never heard someone coming and she screamed as something colder than ice touched her bare shoulders and she was expecting the groping to continue again when the hand pulled her forcefully to face the one touching her. She can't help but let off the wail that immediately crawled on her throat as she faced the entity in front of her.

The orcs are now nothing but rotting shriveled carcasses behind the thing their faces bearing the expression of agony and torture, she can't help but notice though that also the same are said for the elves. But what caught her utmost attention was the entity leaning down on her.

It had no face, wearing a dark cloak that is highly embroidered in design with silver linings at its edges. Faint rune scars of faint grey permeated his cloak. There is no sign of flesh anywhere on him. The hands that touched her shoulder are gauntleted black and silver that made her understand why it was cold when it touched her skin. His cowl is pulled up and only blackness are underneath it. Two scythes of ebony black are at his hips which she noticed held something like silvery wisps on it. Fear is coursing through her veins as this entity hovered over her almost naked form pulling her up till she is leaning on the back of the wall futilely covering her modesty. She was sure that it would fuck her while standing with the way it simply remained looking at her when the entity suddenly turned back and began floating, yes floating with those ghostly wings at its back.

Alleria caught by surprise asked the most unintelligent question she will ever ask in her entire life. "Are you not planning to kill me?"

The entity stopped looking back at her with a slight tilt of his head. "It is not your time yet to die," it rasped in a voice so cold that it sent the hair at Alleria's back standing before floating again to the open minus the sandstorm that seemed to disappear.

The she-elf never knew what forced her to run after the black entity barely covered and leaving her arrows and weapons behind as she walked beside it who didn't even seem bothered that she had started following covering her nudity with her arms.

"What are you?" she finally asked as the entity threw her some type of black cloak that she gratefully covered herself with even as they walk.

Its answer that day would change not only Alleria's destiny but the entirety of Azeroth on the days to come.

"Death,"

….

…

…

 **(Fast forward on the end of the Second war in Azeroth)**

Alexstrasza have lost count of the years that seemed to come and by as she lay chained on the wall that she now calls her home at night. She was feeling less as usual and her already low self-worth is declining even more as she lay chained there, her hands high above her. Everything on her hurt a lot. From her jaw which seemed to be a little sore to her hips which had been used as leverage and handhold more times than she care to count. Bruises surrounded her body marring the slightly reddish skin black and blue everywhere. Her breasts are sore and the nub ends at their points are seemingly inflamed with the torture it endured night after night. Of course with the white sticky stuff pouring from the edge of her lips, her womanhood and her ass, it was quite obvious that she had been having sex or correctly being used for sex.

For the Life-Binder and one of the most powerful dragon aspects, this was her life now, a breeding stock for these orcs and a plaything. They had broken her many years ago when they first captured her and her mates. For some reason they found a powerful spell that forced her to transform from her draconic to a humanoid one. She was then passed to every Orc of the Dragonmaw clan who then raped her again and again taking pleasure on dominating a Dragon Aspect. She broke then, she never felt like dying as she lay there the entire night in the streets covered in their conquest crying softly praying for help that never came.

And so the cycle that the Dragonmaw Orcs had been the same for the head of the Red Dragon Aspect. At the morning she would be in her draconic form mating with either one of the three males that they managed to capture with her so that they can impregnate her to lay clutch of eggs that would soon be dragons to be ridden upon by the Orcs. And at night she would be in her beautiful humanoid form of a red-haired high elf with the adorning horns and be used as the whore for the green skins that gather for the nightly meals on the great roaring fire in the middle of their village. Even when pregnant in her dragon form, Alexstrasza's humanoid form retained its body showing no signs of her other state. So they had continued using her even when she was pregnant.

Of course there had been a few hiccups when they tried a bid of their freedom. Two of the three males that managed to retain their sanity have broken free a few hundred years ago and managed to release her. For the first time in her long life being captured, Alexstrasza felt hope as she was stumbling drunkenly among the tunnels where she is imprisoned to light ahead. However it seems that saving her took too long and the male dragons haven't exactly been subtle on their escape plan. Add the fact that they are malnourished unlike her that it was nearly insulting how easy it is for them to be netted the moment they stepped out of the caves. Alexstrasza was there to watch them being butchered by the Orcs being forced to watch by her new jailor.

If there was one thing the Dragon Queen hated more than anyone it was her new jailor. Nekros was his name and he seems to think that the Dragon Queen was the perfect gift for him. He had been very possessive of her and even refused the other orcs many times when they come to partake on the "plaything". However Alexstrasza learned too late that she would have preferred the others defiling her than the sick jailor that is now in charge of her.

Alexstrasza never felt so much humiliation or pain while she was at the hands of Nekros. She nearly despaired in life at the things he did to her. At the end of every night when she would go to sleep, Alextrasza never felt so pathetic and helpless. The taunts, the jeers, the constant rape they are doing to her was wearing her down faster than any army can ever do. Nekros had also managed to produce some sort of balls that made her desire sex with them instead of hating it when placed on her womanhood. She had managed to overhear the two guards guarding her door that Nekros planned to make her the perfect slut for them and she can't help but cry. Not because of his intentions but because she is breaking. She had orgasmed for the first time when Nekros spent ages hammering her tonight calling her names that she wanted to simply forget.

That was the reason why Alexstrasza, Dragon Queen, Aspect of Life and leader of the Red Dragon Flight sat there unmoving feeling tears fall from her blank eyes as she recovered from her pleasure induced haze. Her legs are sore and she was pretty sure that if she isn't chained to the wall and tried to stand right now, she would immediately fell over. It didn't help that the smell of the dank and dark room that she is staying at is filled with her sweet aroma as she was forced to be pleasured by her jailor. It reminded her of what she had been reduced to and what she had become. She really wished she could go back to the old times where she can fly freely in the clouds without fear of being persecuted and hunted down.

Knowing that such thoughts are nothing but wishful thinking for her, Alexstrasza closed her eyes letting her body relax despite the tenuous position she was in with her arms raised above her head. Tomorrow she would mate again with the insane male red dragon and she knew she needed her strength to bear through it. Dragon mating is not gentle after all.

Alexstrasza was pretty sure she had barely closed her eyes when the sound of bangs and she was sure she heard screams. She shook her head, she can't believe she had dreams. Dragons never dream ever. She was pulled out of her stupor though when she heard the clanking of metal boots approaching her door. Immediately the red-haired elf tensed. If it was an orc planning to have sex again with her, she knew she would never get enough rest for tomorrow. And if it was Nekros, well she doesn't want to think about it.

The breath she was hitching though left her as fast to turn to confusion as she glanced at the newcomer in no small amount of surprise. Whoever it is in front of her had no face, wearing a dark cloak that is highly embroidered in design with silver linings at its edges. Faint rune scars of faint grey permeated his cloak. There is no sign of flesh anywhere on it. The hands at its sides are gauntleted black and silver and its cowl is pulled up and only blackness are underneath it. Two scythes of ebony black are at its hips which she noticed held something like silvery wisps on it. She didn't fail to notice the skeletal wings of smoke and shadow trailing behind him.

Normally Alexstrasza would be happy seeing someone other than the orcs who took pleasure from her flesh. However she can't help but grew wary of the new visitor. Every part of her wanted nothing more than to ran at the opposite direction and escape the feeling of darkness that came from this one.

A squeak left her lips though as she suddenly felt the chains holding her arms up crack and broke sending the Aspect of Life scrambling to her knees as she tried to hold herself together thanks to the soreness of her legs. She was however quite surprised when something silky landed in front of her and she blushed realizing that it is a black cloak to cover herself with. Reaching out to the silky material, Alexstrasza avoided looking at the face of her savior as she put on the cloak minus the cowl since her horns is a bother. She can't help but sniffle as she finished putting it on as the realization set it that she had been so used to being strutted naked by the orcs that she had come to accept it as her way of life.

Pulling herself together, Alexstrasza immediately tried to stand up and yelped as her sore legs failed her once again. She was pretty sure she would have head butted the floor if not for the cold hands that suddenly grabbed her from behind to prevent her from face planting.

"Thank you," muttered the Dragon Aspect feeling creeped out at the icy feeling of whoever this is and seeing nothing inside his cowl but darkness. "I don't think I can walk, for now at least," she added as an afterthought immediately fearing that she would be left behind if she made it known that she was an invalid and a liability.

The cloaked figure merely glanced at her face as if thinking before she let a very undignified squeak as she was carried bridal style by the figure. Alexstrasza shivered. It felt like she was sleeping in a bed of ice. Its entire body is practically cold. Looking at the faceless head, she can't help but blurt out something that she should have asked the very moment she should have met it.

"Death," it rasped simply and Alexstrasza nodded before stiffening.

She is the Aspect of Life in Azeroth. This is Death, the exact opposite of her. No wonder she is feeling very queasy being so close to it. She didn't doubt its statement. She had felt the aura radiating off from it and hers are practically going against it at all costs. She was pretty sure that if she would be in her draconian form right now and it never rescued her from her cell, she would have no hesitation on either squashing it flat, swallowing it hole or simply incinerating it.

AS it was, tired of a very long day both by the new revelations and the torture she had with Nelkor, Alexstrasza slept peacefully at the arms of her opposite in nature. She didn't feel them flying through the air leaving an empty village of orcs behind. For the first time in many years, Alexstrasza slept without worry.

…

…

…

 **(Fast forward on the time when Illidan destroyed the Tomb of Sargeras)**

She had prided herself for being a good swimmer, always have and always will she. However Naisha for all her pride only had one problem right now that she never expected to have ever. She is surely and slowly drowning.

Ever since Illidan destroyed the Tomb of Sargeras and she and the other Watchers are trapped after they managed to convince their leader to escape, she had led the final charge against Illidan's Naga Guards even killing two before the debris from the ruined temple smashed all around them. She felt her heart ripped in pieces as she heard the cries of pain and death from her sisters, sisters whom she had bonded with for thousands of years and the only family she had ever known. She was sure that they would die of course. That was the reason why they convinced Maiev to leave. Still it hurts a lot seeing the people you truly care for die around you.

She was pretty sure she was going to die when the ceiling above her caved in spewing water and debris. It was only because of her moon saber, Shadowfang who threw her to the side that saved her life thought it killed the great cat by squashing her flat. Naisha was barely able to scream her cry of outrage when the waters sloshed all over her sending the waking world she had to a midnight blue. Self-preservation kicking in of course Naisha had immediately started swimming to the hole caused by the ruptured ceiling hoping against hope that she would reach the surface before she ever ran out of air.

Part of her though felt completely disgusted at the ungraceful act of running away. Even underwater, her sharp ears could hear her sisters' cries that are trapped as they are killed by the Naga. Every fiber of her is begging her to go back and save them but self-preservation and logic pushed her to keep on going to the surface. There is nothing more she could do for them. They are all dead already and she going back would join them being dead too.

Naisha don't know how long she had been swimming as fast as she can. But the sad fact is, she was nearly blue from lack of air and her destination is no closer than before. Heck she can't even see the surface. Everything is just blue, blue everywhere that seems to taunt her of her impending death. She choked feeling the first visage of sea water entering her nose and mouth. She choked again as she drank the water, her lungs burning for much needed air. Her limbs already feel like lead and her vision is darkening.

Cursing herself for what she is about to do, Naisha unraveled the straps of her Watcher armor, her only thing that signified her as a Watcher. It is her pride and joy given by Maieve herself a millennia ago when Naisha was inducted to the Watchers. Finished with the last strap with trembling hands, Naisha with many regrets let the heavy armor sink, her lighter body covered only in her chemise undergarments pushed her higher than she ever hoped to the surface.

It was only a second later that Naisha finally burst forth of the choking water, her lungs taking deep breaths of much needed oxygen. Still scrambling, the former Watcher shakily crawled to one of the beaches of the Lost Isles glad once more that she is at dry ground.

Pulling her shaky body thanks to the horrors and nearly killed by drowning or being squashed, Naisha lay at her back recovering watching the sun. She knew that she needed to find a way back and try to find Maiev to beg her forgiveness. She abandoned her sisters after all. She can't help but cry as she recalled their cries for help once more as she swam away cowardly only with her life on her hands.

Naisha was still crying when she nearly missed the sound of something slithering behind her. She just rolled to the side just in time as a large spear suddenly impaled the sand from where she is only a moment ago.

Knees shaking, Naisha looked at her attacker and groaned when she realized that it was a Naga Myrmidon holding an obnoxiously large trident. She guessed it was probably one of Illidan's scouts. She also knew that she's screwed. Here she was dressed only in her undergarments, no armor of any sort kind except for the helmet she wore which she now used like a shield on her right hand. It didn't help that her head is still spinning from the near death experience she just had moments ago.

Naisha wasn't dumb. She knew she had speed and the enemy had strength. However one wrong move from her was all he needed. What she didn't expect as she nimbly danced away from a trident swipe of the Naga was the sudden tail swipe beneath her feet that threw her off balance.

That was what the Naga needed. Sliding forwards in a speed that she didn't expect it to have. It immediately opened its large maw and bit Naisha's lither frame which is dwarfed by it nearly swallowing her left breast also in the process.

The poor night elf can just wriggle like a flopping or dying deer as she struggled to remove herself from the deathly jaws that it seemed intent on breaking her bones if the bite intensifying was any indication.

Naisha was just ready to let it be and die when there was a sickening crunch and she found herself falling with darkening eyes from loss of blood. Looking up, she can only see the headless body of the Naga spurting its blood everywhere and a black figure behind it with two scythes. She was still wondering what she saw when she finally fainted.

…

…

…

 **HIYA2X THIS IS MY FIRST WARCRAFT AND HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER. NOW I KNOW THAT THIS PART IS ONLY AN INTRODUCTORY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS AND ALL THE CHARACTERS HERE WOULD TAKE GREAT PARTS ON THE MAIN PLOT LATER. KEEP IN TOUCH AND PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

..

…

…

" _Be careful for what you wish for,"_

…

 _.._

 _.._

The Dread Lord Tiel Ban cackled in glee as he finished the last carving that he had created on the floor. Like all of his kind, he is essentially proud and fanatically loyal to the Legion. He had participated on the Third War of Azeroth as a general and had been there when the insects for reasons that he cannot still fathom brought low their mighty leader in charge leaving him and the other generals without someone to follow to. Of course with no reinforcements thanks to the portal closing behind them and no clear purpose of what to do next, he had no choice but to ran gathering whatever troops that he can gather from the splintered invasion army and retreated here at Shadow Hold.

Of course with only five thousand demons, majority are corrupted satyrs and warlocks. Despite his sizeable force Tiel Ban was wise enough to know that he is in no right whatsoever a challenge to the Superpowers that now ruled Azeroth. He knew that the Alliance and the Horde despite their animosity with one another won't hesitate to band together once they are aware of him and his kind hiding down here.

That was why until now, he never allowed any of his demons to wander off until the arrival of their master.

He knew of course that Sargeras would try again to invade this land. Azeroth was rich in magical power and can be a great asset to the Burning Legion if they succeeded on conquering it. He was also aware that their master is already obsessed over the land thanks to the failed invasions three times already. Direct and Indirect, the denizens of this land for some reason had resisted them like a stubborn stone on the shore resulting to almost all campaigns here a failure.

Well, they would fall eventually. No single world can bore down the might of the Burning Legion.

Tiel Ban sprinkled the last of the ingredients he had been collecting for the past few months on the ritual area he is using. He knew that what he is supposed to do is terribly delicate. Regular portal summoning is easy. Summoning a portal to the twisting Nether on the other hand is completely risky. Though it would summon lesser demons that he needed to grow his army to support his master on his inevitable return which he was sure he would surely be rewarded, there is the risk of summoning something that is typically stronger than him. Of course being a Dread Lord, he is a foe to match. But if there was one thing that he learned thanks to their defeat on Mount Hyjal, was the painful truth that it never pays to underestimate your enemy no matter how weak they are. That was the reason why he had thirty or so of the largest and the meanest satyrs he can find at his back and call if the summoning goes awry.

He laughed aloud again ignoring the stench of the dead human paladin that is essential for the ritual. He had already an estimate of the force that he would have once he finished the ritual. With the force he would have then if he succeeded nearly made him salivate in excitement. With this, he would finally be able to challenge the Alliance and the Horde in their numbers and possibly win. Heck he can even invade Northrend and kill that vile Lich King that dared to go against his master. He was sure that brining the armor and the head of the Death Knight that now sits on the Frozen Throne would earn him points of appreciation for his leaders. It would also give him a reason to gloat to the other Dread Lords.

Cutting his hand open on the palm, the Dread Lord poured his own blood on the summoning runes he had crafted and it took all his self-control not to whoop with glee as the portal to the Twisting Nether opened to bring forth his new army. Plans already are forming in his head on what to do with the army that will come out of the portal.

He would bring low the indigenous races here especially those blasted Night Elves who had been a thorn to the Burning Legion for so long especially their leaders. He had head of course the news that for some reason Malfurion, the druid leader of the Night Elves are trapped on the Emerald Dream leaving his lover in charge, the Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind.

Tiel Ban smacked his lips as he remembered the beautiful Night Elf who had faced them on the Battle at Mount Hyjal. She had power in spades and a great leader. He had desired her the moment he stepped out on the portal and had fantasies on what he would do to her the moment he got his claws on her. With this summoning, he can finally bring that fantasy to a reality. Images of her writhing beneath him as he claimed her nearly consumed his mind that he missed seeing the dark and green portal that he is opening turn to a midnight black.

Faint horn calls suddenly are heard snapping the Dread Lord from his dreamy daze as he frowned noticing the sudden change on the portal. He was pretty sure that it shouldn't have changed color and he was expecting the sound of roars and screams of Fellbeasts and demons not the sound of horn calls.

He was still pondering this when he heard someone it seems shouted words he didn't understand.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

Tiel Ban was too late to jump away as a beam of green light suddenly came from the portal in front of him and hit him straight in the face ripping his soul from his body immediately.

The last thing that Tiel Ban saw as he was sent back to the Twisting Nether was white and gold shapes coming from the portal and bringing down his satyr backup.

…

…

…

Arko'Narin felt completely miserable as she remained on her cage chained on her limbs and a collar on her neck. She knew that she would die soon. Goddess only knows how long she had been here already. They had taken her friend Trey away from her and she was sure that she would not see him again. They had also taken Nia' her night saber away from her.

A tear fell from her eyes as she remembered how she ended up here. It was supposed to be easy, just a routine patrol on these lands to make sure that there is no Horde presence in the area. What she didn't expect was to find Demons on their path wandering around.

The night elf woman cursed herself for the millionth time as she remembered herself suggesting to follow the dozen Satyrs that they found. Of course that led them here on the ruins of some kind that led to something bigger than anything they had expected. Of course they failed on their escape plan and before Arko'Narin could even blink, she found herself surrounded with her companion and captured.

The Night Elf cried again as she tried to hug her naked form to keep the cold away. She had never been naked for so long. Of course with the Night Elves' armor which is a bit revealing, her bare skin being seen was not exactly an issue. But they had completely stripped her to her underwear and that was enough incentive on the things they want from her. Arko'Narin knew she is breaking down emotionally. She recalled the one in charge of her taking a list of the Demons that planned to have sex with her once the Dread Lord permits it. She knew it would not be long now. In fact she wished that her mind would break before they put their plans on her into action. She can't face her people if a demon ever had sex with her.

At least they allowed her to use the bathroom, for some reason they preferred her clean instead of rolling around in her muck. She was however horrified by the food they brought her. It was a simple meat that seemed to steam and gave off a very nice smell. For the captured Night Elf, it was practically the best thing she ate ever since she had been captured on this hellhole. She was however horrified when the satyrs guarding her laughed and told her that it is her night saber she is eating. Arko'Narin never felt even more disgusted to herself as she retched at the fact that she enjoyed eating her partner.

But as of now, the Night Elf simply sat at her cell wondering when all these horror would soon an end. She was however brought out of her musings when she heard the door of her cage open and before she could open her mouth she screamed as she felt the satyr grip her hair with her claws and forcefully drag her out.

Already the sounds of what it seemed to be fighting are suddenly heard as she was dragged from the prison cell. However the satyr dragging her led her to another hallway she didn't recognize that led to a single side door.

Arko' Narin watched silently as the satyr took a key from its belt and opened the wooden door making the Night Elf realize that it is a small room only with a bed and a lampstand. She was still contemplating it before she found herself being shoved inside and she can't stifle the yelp that came from her lips as her head hit the wall. Groaning, she crashed to the bed face first as she tried to clear the stars on her vision from the painful bump.

Arko' Narin's eyes though snapped open suddenly as she suddenly felt the satyr above her pressing her down on the bed pinning her. It didn't take a genius what it wanted especially with its erection pressing on her naked ass.

"Noooo! Stop! Please don't!" Arko' Narin begged immediately as she felt the fury hands of the Satyr reaching to her front and molding the two globes she had.

"Please stop! Please stop!" cried the Night Elf ignoring the pleasure boiling between her legs as the satyr massaged her breasts, its claws teasing the sensitive parts of it while nibbling on her ear.

It spoke something at its own tongue on her ear but Arko' Narin didn't understood it. However she was pretty sure that it isn't something that will be beneficial to her health. In fact she was pretty sure that the words is about taunting her more. She was proven right when the clawed hands of the satyr left her breasts and instead began prying her ass cheeks open.

"Don't," Arko' Narin weakly croaked as she felt the satyr's perverseness pushing her small asshole. She was sure that it'll never fit, Night Elf bodies are not just designed for sodomization. She heard stories of her sisters who fought against the Horde and been captured being sodomized by their enemies. They are now nothing but shadows of their former selves when they are rescued broken and defeated by the pain they endured.

Arko'Narin knew she would end up having the same fate. Already the starting of the pain of her asshole being stretched slowly in the opening prompted her to start bawling loudly.

"Please don't do this. I'll do anything. Just please don't rape me," begged the Night Elf seeing nothing but a blurry shape through her tears that is the satyr pinning her down.

She was about to scream again when the satyr pushed even further and the pain intensified when the door was blasted open and she espied three beautiful women holding fireballs in their hands before the satyr slammed her head down on the bed painfully making her pass out.

..

…

…

Green eyes snapped open and Alleria gasped as she pulled herself from the bed immediately pulling her knees towards herself as she tried to keep the trembling under control. The nightmare was still so vivid and if not for the fact that she haven't got used to it already, she would have vomited her dinner last night.

The sound of her door opening registered on the High Elf's ears and she wasn't surprised when cool arms hugged her immediately followed by the familiar soothing sound of her best friend.

"You're dreaming again aren't you?" Naisha's calm voice spoke from in front of her and Alleria just nodded taking pleasure on inhaling the fresh scent of her friend who smelled oddly like wild berries.

"Come, I'll make you some cookies and milk and you can have a dreamless potion that will not bother you," Naisha finally said and Alleria just remained silent as the Night Elf pulled her on her arm following the familiar steps she of the house she had gotten used to down to the ground floor where the dining room is located.

"Wait here," insisted Naisha as she led the troubled High Elf to one of the seats at the table making sure that she is secure before bustling off to the kitchen where the sound of glasses are heard.

Alleria just remained silent watching the back of her best friend disappear to prepare her some food before looking again all over the house. She had been here for many years now ever since "Death" had pulled her out of Draenor. The house alone is very nice, she had to admit that. More like a mansion than a house, Alleria found it quite cozy in fact. There is enough books here to make even the Kirin Tor jealous, there is even a pool laced with magic that she can immerse herself with on the times to sate the addiction that her people possessed. All in all, this place is a perfect home for those who wanted to live their life in peace. Completely the opposite of what she wants at first.

She had been angry to her savior when he first brought her here to "heal". She had thrashed the house the entire day and left nothing untouched that is standing. Only when she slept at the evening and awoke the next day did she realize that the house had automatically pieced itself back together again to the same setting before she destroyed it. Well, she tried again of course only for the process to repeat the next day.

Alleria gripped the cup in her hand harder as she remembered what happened then that plagued her until now, Nightmares.

The Ranger General had taken so many lives, not only Orcs but many more that dare aid the Horde. She even remembered killing two nobles of the humans discreetly because they are proposing to make peace with the savages instead of destroying them. When she was at the battlefield, Alleria never had these nightmares always too tired and her mind too busy for her head to even dream. Now that she is settling down, the result of her actions crashed to her in a vengeance.

They would be accosting her, blaming her, taunting her with words that hurt more than any words as she remained screaming unable to even run. They would force her to watch in their eyes scenes that she doesn't want to recall, the death of her brother, death of her rangers, death of her family around her before she would be then standing on a field full of dead people dragging her down wanting vengeance for the painful deaths that she had inflicted on them. She would then wake up crying and shivering hugging herself hoping against hope for the nightmares to go away.

"Death" didn't help. She was quite surprised on the fifth day on her stay here and the second day of her nightmares when he returned and was not dressed with the black robes she had seen him in but a regular shirt and pants. It didn't help that she immediately blushed when she recognized how handsome he is. His hair looked like it was never combed ever giving it an odd stylish look, his face is fair and not pale like she expected it to be on dealing with Death. He is oddly tall, nearly six five. But what captured her attention was his eyes. They are like emeralds shining in the gloom of the night. If not for the fact that it looked so icy always, she would have flirted with him immediately. He looked human but nothing human is felt around him.

As it was, it took all her will not to come bursting with questions. He would sit at the dining table, eat and then leave towards the basement where she was warned not to go into ever. Alleria never plucked the courage to talk to him bearing the horrors she had alone until of course the latest two additions to the house had been added much to her relief.

"Alleria," a familiar soft voice sounded to her back and Alleria smiled at the red-head dressed in a pink gown who is poking her head on the room, her orange-red eyes blinking,

"Lexa," she smiled in return seeing the Dragon Aspect she had come to love as a younger sister approach and sat with her holding one of her hands.

"You had nightmates again didn't you?" the beautiful red-head spoke looking at her eyes.

Alleria can only sigh. How different their roles are reversed. When Alexstrasza was first brought in this house, she had been the one to hold the crying Dragon Aspect every day force feeding her and bathing her, caring for her like a mother while at the same time helping the Life Binder get through her ordeal. Of course she knew a rape victim when she sees one. However Alexstrasza had suffered more than any rape victim and it broke something within her. It was a miracle she managed to retain her sanity though she never again transformed to her draconian form. Out of the three of them, Alexstrasza for some reason are the least confident of the group.

"Yes," Alexa replied raking her free hand on her hair tiredly. "It's getting even more vivid too,"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," answered Alleria. "But I need to talk to Harry soon. Something tells me that we would be leaving this place and would be joining the world again very soon,"

It had been Naisha who finally needled the identity of Death. When Alleria first heard the Night Elf pestering Death, she had been completely afraid of the repercussions of such an action. The most prominent of course was being killed. She still haven't forgotten how he killed all those Orcs with simply mist that seemed to drag their souls out of their bodies to him. Both she and Alexstrasza never tried bothering him before, always polite answering his rasping voice when he is cloaked and his normal voice when he is human keeping the conversations at a bare minimum when he asked how are they.

Naisha however, the completely hard-headed out of the three of them was not fazed at all by the imposing aura that he radiated and did not put any reservations on her interview on the person that saved them. It caught them all completely by surprise when he laughed in a normal tone and the imposing aura radiating from him vanished completely before looking pointedly at the startled night elf and gave her a kiss at the cheek before disappearing into shadows with the parting words: "I am Harry," He would then be gone for long periods of time before appearing for a day or two checking on them and addressing their concerns now that the remaining two have plucked the courage to talk to him.

"Are you sure?" asked Alexstrasza beside her. Unlike her the red-head had been unable to strike a conversation with Harry without blushing to the roots of her hair. It was obvious to anyone that she liked and admired his savior.

"Yes," sighed Alleria again. "As much as I loved living on this place, I've got the feeling that I need to go on. I need to find closure of the hatred that is eating me inside and I cannot do it here,"

"I see," Alexstrasza is looking down at her lap and it didn't take a genius to find out that she is feeling depressed. Out of the three of them Alexstrasza is the one who felt most comfortable staying on the house buried in books that contain novels. Who would have thought that the queen of all dragons would love reading romance .

"Hey, why does everyone looked so depressed?" the two are brought out of their thoughts at the voice of the former Night Elf Watcher who is approaching them with a jug of milk in her left hand and three glasses with the other.

"Naisha," smiled Alexstrasza in greeting.

"Lexa," replied Naisha with a smile of her own setting the jug and the glasses in front of them. "Still awake at the wee hours of the morning I see,"

"I've woken up when I heard you and Alleria coming down from your rooms. You're not exactly subtle on your steps Naisha," she smirked teasingly which earned her a pout from the former Watcher.

"Says she who planned to ambush Harry with a bar of soap at the entrance door," replied Naisha with her own smirk. "I seem to recall you failing on your own prank when you forgot that you had placed the soap there and you ended up slipping,"

"I forgot alright!"

"Must be because of your old age grandma,"

"I am not a grandma!"

"Well you're older than all of us in millennia you know,"

"That does not make me a grandma,"

"I'm surprised you don't have wrinkles,"

Alleria just grinned at the two women of different species traded banter with one another as she sipped the warm brew that Naisha had made closing her eyes in pleasure as the warm brew calmed down her frazzled nerves. She would not trade this life for anything. All three of them had issues of their own and had been broken. Alleria with her need of vengeance that drove her to unimaginable heights of leaving death in her wake, Alexstrasza who is used as a breeding stock of dragons and been the whore of an orc clan for centuries, and finally Naisha who is so blinded by her devotion and her cause that she doesn't know right from wrong anymore other than her loyalty to her leader.

Many years ago if they would have met at Azeroth, they would have been trying to kill one another. Night Elves and High Elves don't exactly get along. Add to the mix the dragons, well they would be lucky if they manage to even run before they would be the dragon's meal. Yet here they are, dragon, night elf, high elf living as the best of friends and treat each other as family.

It was a bit ironic that it was Death who had brought them together, Death who had united them and finally allowed them to know their faults and begin the process of healing. However like she said before, she began to know and feel it in her heart that complete healing will not be found here but in Azeroth, her home.

"Guys I need to go to the bathroom alright," called out Alleria to the two cutting off Naisha's remark about how weird Alexstrasza's horns are.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" asked the Dragon Aspect, her reddish eyes blinking with innocence.

"Why Lexa," purred Alleria teasingly. "I never thought you had in you," she then sauntered away putting an extra sway on her hips that left the red dragon spluttering behind as she finally caught on what Alleria meant followed by Naisha's raucous laughter.

Upon reaching the bathroom door though, Alleria met the last person she expected to see today leaning on the door in his human form with an amused light in his eyes.

"For a Ranger General in Quel Thalas' I never expected that kind of behavior you know,"

"Harry," bowed Alleria ignoring the frown that adorned his face every time they did that, protesting that he is not some kind of king to be bowed at. His mood had warmed to them a few years ago and the three are more than happy on weaseling any sort of information from him. In fact it was him who had brewed the Dreamless potions that Alleria took every time she had a nightmare.

"How many times have I told you that you stop this nonsense of scrapping and bowing Alleria," he sighed.

"You can tell how many times you want, we are not stopping it," replied Alleria with a bright smile. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh come on now. This is my home, can't I return to my home without being asked why am I here?" Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

"Normally yes," replied Alleria bypassing the leaning figure to enter the bathroom. "But with three of us here, you are sure that we would always needle you for information," she finished closing the door with a thud closing the handsome man from her view as she washed her face with the water keeping the after effects of the dream under wraps under layers of mental fortitude to prevent the owner of the house from asking her. It was no avail at all.

"You have dreams again did you?" Harry's voice echoed.

Alleria only sighed closing the water flow of the house before leaning at the door sitting. "How do you always know?" she finally asked.

"Trade secret, but I'll tell you one day," answered Harry outside.

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

The two are silent for a while and no one spoke. Alleria was just relishing the feeling of it in the air when Harry's voice sounded again.

"I'm taking you three with me to Azeroth tomorrow,"

"Do we have any say on it?" asked Alleria quite surprised. "Alexstrasza it seems doesn't wish to leave here. Though you would have no problems talking to me and Naisha about it,"

"I'm not surprised," replied Harry. "But we need to go back tomorrow. I need to help out the people I know and I need all the three of your help to do it,"

Alleria was actually caught by surprise at her rescuer's words. She was pretty sure she heard it wrong. Him? Needing their help? That was pretty far-fetched for her to simply believe. He is Death, he destroyed Grim Batol alone without breaking a sweat. He killed Twenty Orc riders and their wolves without raising a hand and he needed my, no, our help?

"Uhhmm…did you just say you need our help?" Alleria blinked pretty sure she heard it wrong.

"Yes," replied Harry curtly. "There are things that only you and your friends here can solve that even I cannot do,"

"What do you mean Harry?" Alleria finally had enough as she stood up and pulled the door open revealing the form of her crush who looked surprised for a second that she opened the door before schooling his features on an emotionless mask as quick as the surprise came. "What do you mean we can solve something that you cannot? You're the most powerful of us Harry. I've seen it. You are Death. You can do anything you want,"

"Not everything," replied Harry and Alleria nearly jumped as he touched her shoulder at the straps of her night gown, her eyes looking at the warm hand that touched her skin briefly before tracing it back to the emeralds of its owner.

"I might have the power to take Alleria, but the three of you have something I do not have. The power to give,"

"Give? Give what?" asked the High Elf woman completely confused.

Death merely looked at her pointedly before answering simply.

"Peace, Azeroth has changed Alleria. It is no longer the place you had left before and everyone will need you more than ever,"

..

…

..

Naisha sighed as she finally heard the last of the conversation in the bathroom and she steadily walked back among the shadows before sitting back at the table where Alexstrasza is waiting impatiently.

"So?" asked the red-head the moment Naisha flopped her rear end down on the chair.

"We are going back to Azeroth tomorrow," stated Naisha taking a sip from her milk. "All of us," she added as Alexstrasza opened her mouth to say something.

Naisha remained silent as she watched the full moon at their window. Technically the place they are in was nothing more than a resting place for Harry between Death and Life. More like a little island somewhere the two roads. The moon and the sun they see every day was nothing more than an illusion but Naisha had always enjoyed watching the moon. That habit remained the same even before she became a Watcher and was nothing more than a tiny little elfling in her mother's arms. She can't help but wonder how things now are in Azeroth. Harry said it changed, how much it changed though Naisha never knew. She was unsure if she would really want to go back, the place where she almost died more times than she can count.

Something soft hugged her arm and she didn't need to place her chin on the shorter woman's horns as she reciprocated the hug with one arm to know that it is Alexstrasza. She didn't fail to notice that the woman she had come to care for are trembling a bit.

"Lexa…,"

"I don't want to go back," whimpered the red dragon. "I don't think I can,"

"I understand Lexa. Trust me, I do understand," replied Naisha, her grip tightening over the shivering form of her friend before adding. "But we need to go back. We might be safe here but Azeroth is our home. Alleria's right. We need to find closure about what happened to all of us. Not just me, but for all three of us. We'll never find it here and we'll be stuck in the past forever,"

"But-,"

"Don't worry Lexa, we'll all protect you," smiled Naisha kissing the temple of one of the people closest to her. "Harry, Alleria and I won't let anyone hurt you again,"

…

…

…

 **SO YEAH! THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS ON CHAPTER ONE READERS. PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT IT TO DO SO. NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE HARRY AND THE GIRLS MEETING THE LEADERS OF AZEROTH AND HARRY'S FRIENDS.(NOT SCHOOL FRIENDS).**

 **PS: DO NOT WORRY. ALEXSTRASZA IS NOT ALL POWERFUL HERE. IN FACT SHE WOULD BE ONE OF THE WEAKEST CHARACTERS THERE WOULD BE. AND YES, SHE WILL BE PART OF THE HAREM.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

…

…

…

" _The difference between wounds and scars is the simple fact that scars never truly heal,"_

…

…

…

Tyrande Whisperwind was never one for looking beautiful. In fact the last time she remembered doing this was when meeting the Prophet Velen of the Dranei people when they crashed landed on Azeroth. She knew that first appearances is as important as fighting when it comes to diplomacy and can affect everything no matter how subtle it is. It didn't help that she knew how beautiful her people are. Unlike most women of all species, Tyrande was honest enough with herself to understand that her people are beautiful compared to some. And she herself had finally believed that she had beauty in spades, one that she could use for the betterment of her people when needed.

That is the reason why she is now right here at her quarters doing her best to look presentable.

Nearly everyone in Darnassus was stunned when one Druid of the Wind half-ran, half-stumbled on the council room in the middle of a meeting which is completely unheard of. Tyrande was just about to remind the panting Druid of proper decorum when he immediately began blabbing that a new race has entered Azeroth at Shadow Hold.

What followed then was pandemonium as everyone in the council immediately started shouting trying to be heard. Of course the opinions are different with one another. Staghelm, the lead druid was screaming at the top of his voice that they need to bring down the might of the Alliance on this new group of interlopers while the head of the Sentinels Shandris Feathermoon was arguing that they immediately try to create contact with this group.

Somehow only Tyrande was the only one who managed to keep her thoughts under wraps and thankfully managed to silence everyone. There is no point in debating it until they are sure that indeed a new group had come unto Azeroth. It might be a trap made by the damned Shadow Legion to lure them in before wiping them all out.

When she finally asked the messenger Druid for validation of his claims, he immediately told the council of a message that came from one of the Sentinels patrolling the area that had been captured and saved by the group. He told them that it was her that sent the message informing them of the new group that are willing to meet with the leaders of the races.

Tyrande sighed as she finished the last touching of the dew of the plant that she put under her eyes to make her skin even look fairer. They had received twenty heads of the largest Satyrs she had ever seen a few days before from the new group as a sign of good faith and trust. Proof that they are not in any way affiliated or allied with the Burning Legion. The small bag had been found on the outskirts of Darnassus by a few patrolling sentinels and had been brought to the council. That alone swayed most of the neutrals in the Night Elven leadership to finally argue to make contact with this new group and possibly invite them to the Alliance.

The Priestess of Elune can't help the grimace that came to her face as she pulled the skirts of her dress with her hands and began walking outside of her room following familiar paths that led her down to Teldrassil in a way that avoided the eyes of everyone. Tyrande was never one for wearing dresses preferring her armor. But she believed that she would suffer wearing one today when meeting this new people. It was simply a lacy green dress given to her by the prince of Stormwind, Anduin Wrynn when the Alliance first met and he is completely infatuated with her.

"Tyrande," the high priestess inclined her head in acknowledgement to her general waiting for her at the entrance to Teldrassil with twenty of the Sentinels that will come with her as her guard. News had spread far and wide in the Alliance about this new race and the rest of the races also agreed for a temporary truce while sending some of their leaders to meet the newcomers.

"Are we ready?" Tyrande asked looking at the faces of twenty of her sisters re-checking their weapons.

"As ready as we can be," replied Shandris. "The Kirin Tor had sent one of their mages to teleport us to the edge of Shadow Hold where the rest of the Alliance representatives is waiting for us,"

"Very well then,"

"Tyrande," the High Priestess looked at her second in command and she can't help but sigh as she saw the troubled look that her general and long time friend is supporting.

"We've been through this already. Nothing's going to happen to us all Shandris. This is a diplomacy mission, not a fight,"

"Still I would feel better if you stay here Tyrande. I am a good diplomat on my own and I could handle these newcomers as much as you do," insisted the general.

"I know you can Shandris," said Tyrande in a soothing voice knowing only that her friend is worried for what might happen. Facing the unknown after all is always daunting and meeting this new race in Azeroth whom they knew nothing about is a very big unknown. "I'm not doubting your skills my friend, I know you can handle it on your own. But what do you think will others think if I do not show up there as a representative of our people? The Horde leaders will also be there and the Alliance too. What do you think they will say when the leader of the Night Elven people will not be turning up?"

"But you can send Staghelm-,"

"Who would cause more damage than help," finished Tyrande for her. "He is a bigot of the highest order and I had no plans of alienating what might be a potential ally Shandris," Tyrande then sighed looking over the sprawling elven city and communities laid out scattering on Teldrassil. "I'll never admit it but we are losing too many of our sisters and warriors on this war against the Horde and the Lich King. We need new allies Shandris. Our people as strong as they may be are not as many as before in the Third War. This new group might tip the balance that we desperately needed," She then gave off a faint smile to her general who looked down and put her hand on one of Shandris' pauldrons.

"But I thank you for worrying for me Shandris. You're a good friend,"

"You're welcome High Priestess," replied the Night Elf general composing herself for the lack of decorum.

Tyrande only smiled at her friend before turning unto the red robed human who had acted as if he isn't listening to the conversation of the two night elf women.

"So are we ready to go yet?" asked Tyrande smoothing the hems of her dress that had been a bit ruffled by her fast trek from the top of Teldrassil.

"I'm only waiting for you to finish your conversation High Priestess," said the Kirin Tor mage respectively. "Are you ready to go now? The others are already there,"

Tyrande looked back to her sentinels and Shandris before shrugging at the mage. "As ready as we can be I suppose. Do it,"

Everyone was silent as the red-robed mage began swirling his hands and blue lights erupted around them showing the familiar runes of teleportation. Tyrande remained silent like the others as the next moment found them almost covered in a blue flash followed by her feet planting to something other than the smooth stones that led to Teldrassil.

She acknowledged immediately the two groups that are standing quite apart with one another with only a few of them interacting. She recognized almost all of them of course. There is King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind accompanied by twenty armed knights who is openly scowling at the Horde leaders opposite them. Prophet Velen is also there beside the human King who is reading on a book while the Dranei with him looked sick as they glanced every now and then at Shadow Hold. There is a bald man on red robes which she doesn't recognize but indicated that he is a representative from Kirin Tor with three other red robed magicians including the one that had transported them. And there is Jaina of Theramore who beamed at the sight of Tyrande and her entourage. Unlike the others which gave her a curt nod or a smile in greeting, the young female mage glided to her front and hugged her.

"Tyrande! I'm glad you're here," Jaina's cheerful voice greeted them and the High Priestess can't help but smile at the leader of Theramore whom she had fought with at the Third War.

"It's refreshing seeing you again Lady Proudmoore," replied the High Priestess returning the younger woman's embrace before looking at her smiling face. "And here I am expecting that humans degrade the more they get older. But you my dear it seems have grown even fairer than the last time I saw you,"

"Oh stop it with your jokes Tyrande," chided the human mage but Tyrande can't help but grin as she noticed the red stained cheeks adorning the mage's face.

"Well I had to agree with the High Priestess on that one," a very familiar gruff voice sounded and Tyrande turned to see the lumbering form of Thrall in his red and black armor walking towards them giving a nod of recognition to her before looking at Jaina who it seemed have blushed even more.

"It's good to see old comrades-in-arms again," he grinned showing his large fangs. "High Priestess, Lady Proudmoore," he bowed to the two of them before returning to the opposite group to which Tyrande noticed was composed of Horde Leaders. Of course she was aware of who they are .

At the forefront of course and the renowned Warchief of the Horde was Thrall himself with ten of his Orcs, one whom she noticed are glaring balefully at them never letting go of his war axe. At his side was the Hulking form of the Tauren Chieftain Cairne Bloodhoof and three other Taurens at his side. Vol'Jin the shamanatic leader of the Horde is beside him doing goddess only knows what with his needles. At their side stood another Orc with the insignia of a dragon and was quite big with a heavy war axe at its back. A few steps away from them are perhaps the most renowned woman other than her in the entirety of Azeroth, Sylvanas Windrunner.

Unlike the other leaders of both Alliance and Horde, Tyrande never had the pleasure or displeasure of meeting the Dark Lady of the Forsaken. She had been told of course that Sylvanas had joined the Horde though the Forsaken are not exactly trusting of them and the Horde vice versa. Now looking at the scantily clad leader of the Forsaken with fifteen of her rangers beside her, Tyrande immediately disliked her.

Only one word came to her head the moment she laid eyes on the woman, snobbish. The other Horde members had given her curt nods of acknowledgement when her eyes roamed to them but the former Ranger General of Quel Thalas had not even the graces to even look at her and instead fingered her manicured nails not even sparing the High Priestess a glance.

Tyrande was about to take the first step on getting to know the leader of the Forsaken better if not for the arrive of a man appearing in front of them from the gate wearing colors of black and silver armor with a winged helm and black cape. He had no weapon of any kind and he looked tall, tall enough to even match the Night Elves in height.

"My lords and ladies," he greeted bowing before straightening up. "Welcome to Shadow Hold. I assume that you all are here as friends and not enemies?" he asked looking at all of them who wasted no time nodding in affirmation.

"Very well then, If you will follow me and I will lead you to Master Neville Longbottom the second-in-charge of our people who followed us here,"

And without further ado, the messenger left not waiting for any sort of response making the others nearly ran after him in order not to be left behind by his sudden departure.

"Second-in-charge?" asked Shandris to Tyrande in a whisper after following the bulky form of Varian Wrynn and his scowling knights.

"Yes, you heard him," replied Tyrande in the same hushed tone.

"I smell something fishy about this High Priestess," said the Sentinel in a worry.

"I know," nodded Tyrande. "But it's too late to turn back now. Besides, the Horde is not as worried as we are," she pointed to the Orcs who seemed not at all bothered by entering the misty halls of Shadow Hold.

"They are brutes my lady," Shandris grimaced in disgust. "What do you expect of them?"

Tyrande just sighed and let her old friend rant on about the Orcs. Many of the Night Elves hated the Orcs for chopping down trees of Ashenvale and never truly forgave them even after the Third War. Shandris was one of those Elves. As it was the High Priestess just continued on hoping that nothing bad will come out of this.

…

…

…

"Okay I'm ready now!" Naisha's voice echoed from the top floor to the bottom nearly making all the inhabitants flinch at the volume of her voice.

"Goddess Naisha! Keep it down," chided Alleria coming out of her own room wearing the familiar green and yellow light tunic armor that she had managed to sew the entire night that is the replica of her ranger uniform before she went to Draenor to fight the original Horde of Orcs. Pinned on it was the old Silvermoon brooch that marked her as Ranger General Alleria of the First Rangers. At her back is a small knapsack carrying everything she had managed to pack and plan to keep for the future. Naisha was willing to bet that it contains all the jeweled crystals that she managed to "borrow" on the house. Alleria loved collecting and Harry's warning that they won't be able to return had the High Elf on a collection spree on anything she can get her hands on.

"Where's your bow?" asked Naisha noticing that the former Ranger General doesn't have her principal weapon clinging on her. "Don't tell me you're planning on leaving it behind?" She knew how much Alleria loved the bow that Harry had whittled for her.

"I left it at the porch entrance to pick up for later," waved the High Elf off hefting her backpack to ease her muscles. "And what about you?" she asked inquisitively before peeking at Naisha's back sounding off a low groan. "Goddess, don't tell me you plan to bring that all back?" she asked incredulously eyeing the large number of canvases that are bound together on a rope with a plastic bag dangling on it.

"I am. There's nothing wrong with carrying some of the things I've come to love to do while I am here," replied Naisha hitching up the straps on the stack she had bound on her shoulders. "Azeroth doesn't have these and I'm willing to lug it all the way. Not that it matters, I'm the one carrying it after all and not you two beauties," the Watcher finished with a grin.

Alleria just rolled her eyes and waved Naisha off who can't help but giggle as the High Elf closed her door and seemed to linger her hand on the handle.

"Oohh….little Alleria is gonna cry," teased Naisha knowing how attached the three of them are at their rooms where they had lived for many centuries.

"Shut up Naisha!" called out Alleria and the Night Elf just blew a raspberry at her before walking down to the ground floor.

Immediately she noticed Alexstrasza sitting at the dining table sipping her milk with two duffel bags as large as she is at the side of her chair. She immediately groaned knowing that all those bags would be containing books from the massive library that the manor had. By the bulging of the bags, she knew that Alexstrasza had managed to pilfer more than a few of the books there.

"Hey Naisha, nice outfit," Alexstrasza greeted with a beaming smile the moment she noticed Naisha walking down the stairs.

Naisha just sat at the table beside her friend taking the extra cup of milk that the Dragon Apsect had set aside for her and Alleria.

"I managed to clean it up last night," explained Naisha sipping at the milk. "Harry recovered it for me when I asked for a favor,"

"It looks good on you," commented Alextrasza eyeing the armor up and down. "Though I never thought that you would wear leggings,"

Naisha just smiled on her drink. "Normally before I don't," she answered. "But when Harry pointed out that if I don't wear any leggings, I would be putting a free show for the males when we arrive,"

"Oh, I see, that's good then," replied the Life-Binder blushing a bit and Naisha just rolled her eyes at her.

For someone who had experienced continuous rape, Alexstrasza was the shyest on them when it comes to talking about it. Even Alleria can be quite perverted when coaxed a bit. For a Night Elf, she never actually had problems showing her skin and beauty. It is normal for them. But she had to agree with Harry when he pointed out that she needed to wear something beneath her armor on the lower limbs or else everyone would manage a peek on her groin with the short metal skirt she wore. Naisha might enjoy showing a bit, okay more than a bit of skin, but showing off her privates is out of the question. That's the reason why she was wearing violet leggings which she with Harry's help had managed to sew overnight.

"Planning to continue painting even while at Azeroth I see," Alexstrasza pointed out eyeing the canvas and the plastic bag that Naisha had set on the floor beside her.

"I am, though I had to admit. I am quite worried once I ran out of paint. I don't exactly know what the ingredients are," said Naisha worriedly. All three of them had hobbies that they had found while staying on Harry's house. Alexstrasza of course was reading and devouring the library as fast as a locust. Alleria with her collections of different stones and crystals that littered the outside of their house and Naishathe art of painting,

"I do," beamed Alexstrasza. "One of the books I brought with me had the ingredients on making paint. I can look it up for you Naisha. It said,"

Naisha only smiled at the beaming dragon who ranted on and on. She knew that the real Alexstrasza would never act so childish. But she also knew that this new attitude that the red dragon is doing being so bubbly and all is in fact a defense mechanism of what happened to her. Still, this was better than her crying and screaming like she always did some nights when she would have a seizure when the horror reached her again and Alleria with her would sleep with the crying Life-Binder until she calmed down.

"Well, that would be another reason for me to keep you around Lexa," commented Naisha once Alexstrasza finished her documentary monologue.

"Very funny Naisha, I know you loved me," Naisha just laughed at the same time as Alexstrasza when the front door opened and in stepped Harry who positively smiled at seeing them at the table. It didn't miss Naisha's attention that Alexstrasza blushed hard at Harry's smile.

"Naisha, Alexstrasza, are you two ready to go now?" asked Harry noticing the packs they had prepared situated beside their chairs.

"As ready as we can be Harry," smiled Naisha sauntering towards the man and giving him a brief hug. She immediately winked to her sister-in-heart who is blushing to the roots of her hair apparently wishing to do the same but are too shy to do it.

"Where's Alleria?" asked the human aspect of Death looking around trying to find the first resident of their house.

"Oh she's just getting to emotional on leaving the door Harry," snickered Naisha making sure to louden her voice so that the High Elf above them would hear. As she suspected, there was the sound of feet thudding on the wooden floor followed immediately by a very annoyed girlish shriek from the topic of their conversation.

"I AM NOT EMOTIONAL!"

Naisha only giggled as her next sister-in-heart appeared looking very disgruntled carrying two bags with her that jingled on her every step obviously filled with the collections she managed to gather. Ignoring the stuffy look of her sister, Naisha left Harry's side and picked up her own bag. She was however amused seeing Alexstrasza struggle on her own four obviously book-filled bags that she can't fit on lithe frame.

"You can ask Harry for help you know," teased Naisha making the red-haired girl's cheeks turn pink as she immediately tried her best to avoid the eyes of Naisha and struggled with her packs. She knew that Alexstrasza would never take the first steps on doing it no matter how much Naisha or Alleria would try to make her jealous. The Aspect of Life was just too shy and the two elves have taken it as a challenge to get Alexstrasza to admit her feelings to her savior.

"You do know that you can never lift that up on your own you know?" continued Naisha as Alexstrasza again tried and failed on hefting the heavy straps on her shoulders that nearly ripped the thick red dress she is wearing as she stumbled on her knees. Instead of wearing the familiar revealing armor that she wore long ago, Alexstrasza thanks to her ordeal now simply wore a simple plain dress, red in color that hugged her figure tightly.

"Uhmm, please help me," muttered the red dragon aspect unaware that her two sisters are willingly allowing her to suffer enough that she must beg her crush.

Naisha only shrugged. "I will if I can Lexa, but as you can see," she hefted her pack showing how heavy it is. "I can barely carry my own. And it looks like Alleria's busy too," she added pointing to their sister who's making a grand act of having sore shoulders.

"Why don't you try asking Harry?" repeated Naisha pointing to the man who is leaning at the door waiting for them nonchantly.

As she expected, Alexstrasza blushed as the same color of her dress as she began again picking the straps of her bags.

"No, no I can manage," she gave off a weak smile trying to heft it all. "I don't want to bother anyone," however this time something different happened.

There was the resounding sound of something ripping and all six eyes looked at the largest bag that Alexstrasza had tearing apart at the amount of books it is carrying sending the tomes and volumes it contained scattering on the floor one after another.

Naisha was ready to jump in and comfort her sister-in-heart who looked at the verge of tears at the ruined books when someone beat her to it.

In two strides, Death was holding Alexstrasza's trembling frame who immediately stiffened at the contact. For a moment Naisha was worried. Alexstrasza had never yet fully recovered from what happened to her at Grim Batol. To have a male hold her at this time of recovery was not a very good idea. She could see Alleria ready to intervene at the side of her eyes also in case the person they loved completely lose it. She was however surprised when the Life-Binder slowly relaxed and closed her red eyes leaning at the person's chest. She could see also Harry pulling something like a stick with three violet circles adorning it pointing at the pile of bags and discarded books. Immediately they shrink not only Alexstrasza's but also hers and Alleria's and with another wave of his stick flew at Harry's pocket.

Blinking, Naisha just stared at the face of Harry who is smirking at them. Looking at her side, she could see Alleria sporting the widest eyes she had ever seen her had that she was worried if te High Elf's eyes would pop off.

"Follow me," Harry simply said walking outside leaving two rooted girls at the house. It took a minute for them to regain their senses and ran after him just in time to see him enter a portal with Alexstrasza who is positively beaming at being held.

Looking at one another, the two made a silent agreement to put what they had seen behind them for the meantime and quiz him about the stick later as they also entered the Portal.

After all the wrath of women was something that no male, not even Death can endure for long.

…

…

…

Tyrande completely wished that she had brought her bow right now and no small amount of regret is bothering her as she followed their guide inside the burnt down Hold. Already she is regretting the decision on coming here and judging from the faces of the other Alliance and Horde leaders, they have the same mind as she did though Sylvanas and the Orcs are masking their uneasiness as best as they can.

Looking at her side, it would have been amusing to see her general and best friend so tense as she looked at the people surrounding them while gripping her bow so tightly that it is already squeaking. The other sentinels following her are also as tense and Tyrande knew that if they could go back, they would in a second.

The reason of course of their uneasiness was the kind of people that are armored in red around them that are peering over them in what could only be curiosity. It took all of Tyrande's self-control though not to panic at the species that are walking around the hold and are burning dead demons.

First and foremost of them that nearly made her grab the nearest bow of the Sentinel she could reach was the Centaurs. It was only when she noticed that they are clad in formal armor of black and silver in their upper torsos and wearing helmets did she stayed her hand. She never saw centaurs wear armor before and they don't exactly look like the cannibals that she once saw on Kalimdor. In fact their eyes are so deep that Tyrande felt young whenher eyes met theirs.

The second species that she noticed was the short people about four feet in height and had the ugliest faces that she had the displeasure to see. Their noses are crooked and long while their eyes are squinted giving off an aura of mischievousness on them. She dare not ask their guide what they are. Unlike the others they are clad in gold and black, very unproportionate to the others surrounding them.

The third species she noticed was the most beautiful she had ever the privilege to witness. They are women, or at least human women with incredible beauty that Tyrande felt her breath hitch. The need to get near them was so strong that Tyrande nearly ran to the nearest one she could find and snog her senseless before she managed to get a hold of herself. And it was not only her that is affected.

Two of her Sentinels had begun discreetly masturbating while walking and if not for the lewd moan that came from one of them, they would never have been found out. Another one had lost it for a bit and had begun removing her already revealing armor and had been down to her undies when her sisters managed to slap some sense into her.

The others are faring as bad. Jaina and the rest of the Kirin Tor are busy turning to chicken their guards who looked ready to leap the beautiful women and King Varian Wrynn had to draw his sword to keep his knights in order as some of them drooled over the women. At the Horde side, much more semblance can be seen though not that much. Thrall, ever the observer had summoned two of his shadow wolves to flank the sides of his orcs that any orc who went out of order immediately received a bite. They all had multiple bites later. The Tauren for some reason are not bothered though it could be heard that they are muttering canticles of prayer beneath their breath. Even Sylvanas are biting her lip and the Dark lady is pinching herself. Her Rangers faired the same as the Sentinels and are touching themselves before the more level-headed of their sisters got a grip on them.

The last race that mostly outnumber the others though are simply humans, but unlike the humans in Azeroth, Tyrande recognized the written lines of grief and sadness in their eyes. That kind of look only came from those who are warriors and judging from the looks that they had, these are all soldiers. She didn't notice any families or children on the way though, but she could hear the soft laughing of them in some parts of the halls.

Thankfully the trip wasn't that long and Tyrande breathed a sigh of relief as they finally reached two doors that seemed to have been blasted open and are lying on their hinges singing. Following the guide, the two greatest political groups of Azeroth entered and are met with five people that are waiting to an open portal of some kind.

The first she noticed was the normal human looking guy wearing nothing but a simple shirt and pants. He seemed handsome enough and his hair is curly. He is quite tall compared to the other humans. Almost as tall as her in fact, he had brown eyes that is soft looking but had the tiredness of the others she had seen. When her eyes met his, she can't help but blush. Only if she is not the lover of Malfurion, she would be happy to get to know this man.

The rest she noticed was the same as the species she had met outside minus one. There is a beautiful woman with blue hair who had an aura in her that made Tyrande want nothing more than to jump her. There is a short one with crooked nose that she found ugly and there is also a palomino centaur which is bare-chested and had white hair holding a staff. However inside what it seems to be a floating bubble filled with water was a half-human with scales and half-fish that looks nothing like the Naga watching them with intelligent eyes.

"My lords, my lady, I want to present to you the leaders of Azeroth," bowed their guide to the five who immediately stared at the bedraggled group who had not fared well with some of their members. It took all of Tyrande's will not to scold her sisters as she recognized cum stains in some of their thighs and the rest of the races are not faring as good as they are.

"Welcome!" spoke the man to them surprising all with his loud but clear voice and the knowledge of the common tongue spoken in all of Azeroth."Normally meeting some honorable people, I would be presenting you with refreshments and a clear hall but as you can see, we have just taken these place and the Legion here isn't exactly very hospitable thus the dirt that you can see and we still haven't managed to clean,"

There are a few chuckles at his joke before he continued. "My name is Neville Frank Longbottom," there are immediately snickers everywhere at his name especially from the humans and Orcs which earned them a few whacks of the sword or punches in the case of the Horde before settling down in silence again.

The one called Neville coughed at the interruption before continuing. "As I said, my name is Neville Longbottom and I am the second in command of our people. The people beside me are representatives of our Alliance and I wish to thank you for coming all here today and listening to my call. As a sign of good faith that me and the people had no hostile intentions against you, I am willing to return you one of your own that we had found being raped by the Legion when we invaded this place,"

Tyrande's eyes almost popped out as a Night Elf emerged from one of the side doors looking completely healthy. Tyrande knew her of course, she is the one who ordered her to patrol this place thinking it abandoned and nothing to be worried about, something that the trainee Sentinel can handle easily and learn experience at the meanwhile.

"Arko!" Tyrande called catching the young Elf's attention. She didn't need any more calling as she recognized her own kind and immediately dashed to their waiting arms crying and hugging them as if not believing that they are really here.

Turning back to the newcomers who are supporting smiles minus the Centaur who is stoic as ever, Tyrande can't help but mutter a small "thank you" to which they all nodded.

"I think you should need to get to know us since we represent our people," continued Neville. "The only girl you see with us is Marie de Gracia, she is a vela and if you want to know about her kind, feel free to ask her yourself later. I believe that it is her people that had caused you to lost control of yourselves despite unintentionally," he immediately looked at somewhere beside Tyrande and the High Priestess followed his gaze only to look at the blushing face of Shandris who is trying to hide the wet patch in her loincloth.

"Next to her is Lord Ragnok of the Goblins, one of the wisest and greatest battle masters in our world," he indicated to the short man who grinned at them showing pointy teeth apparently amused at the wording of Neville.

"And the Centaur is Firenze, moon priest of his people, the Centaurs. He is not exactly the leader, but they choose him as representative for them,"

Tyrande can almost feel all eyes of the Horde and the Alliance boring at her at the mention of the Moon Priest of the centaurs. She don't know what they expected from her and she focused instead on what Neville is saying. He's much more handsome than their eyes anyway.

"And next to him is the current Mermen leader. Forgive me if I don't know his name since I can't speak Mermish. Only our leader can," Neville rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Wait! You're not the leader?" roared one of the Orcs who Tyrande noticed have glared at them with hatred when they got outside Shadow Hold.

"No, no I'm not," chuckled Nevile. "He will be arriving any moment now anyway," he added pointing to the black portal that seemed to shimmer even darker than ever when Neville said that their leader is coming.

"Right, he's coming," Neville immediately bowed on one knee as did the others and the soldiers around while Firenze just inclined his human half leaving only the leaders of Azeroth standing.

A second, a few seconds, half a minute, a minute, a minute and a half.

"I can't believe these newcomers are so tardy," chuckled one of the orcs that earned him glares from everyone to which he promptly shut up. The silence then was broken as they finally heard voices from the portal.

"I wish I've brought a coat," a female voice spoke.

"Serves you for wearing something so scantily clad," replied another.

"Oh and yours is so modest?"

"Well it's much more modest than yours. What kind of armor shows your cleavage like that?"

Everyone was struck dumb as two figures then appeared, one a Night Elf obviously and the other was a High Elf arguing. Before someone though could make another sound, the portal shimmered again and they heard voices again this one different.

"I'm scared, you promise to protect me?" asked a gentle female voice.

"Don't worry Lexa, I will," a raspy voice sounded.

And right in front of their eyes everyone gasped as the portal widened and out stepped a cloaked figure of midnight black with silver lining and two scythes at his hands. However what shocked them most was the aura that came from him that nearly made them run and the simple fact that the humanoid familiar form of Alexstrasza, the Life-Binder and the Red Dragon Aspect who had gone missing for many years her beauty clearly portrayed in paintings and songs, are clinging at the arm of the cloaked being looking frightfully at them.

…

…

…

 **YAH! ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE. 6K WORDS. ANYWAY GUYS PLEASE REVIEW. IM SADDENED BY HOW FEW I HAD. (SNIFF2X) ANYWAY IM NOT SURE IF I WILL BE WRITING TOM. LOTS TO DO. BUT I PROMISE THAT EVERY WEEKEND ILL TRY TO WRITE. GUYS PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS. DON'T BE AFRAID TO PM ME WHEN YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS OR QUESTIONS.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

…

…

…

" _Learn to accept the Truth and the Truth will set you free"_

..

…

…

The silence that followed after their stepping out was so silent that Alexstrasza felt that if a pin dropped accidentally everyone would be completely startled. Her red-orange eyes roamed over the people gathered below them and she slowly identified their species. It has been very long after all when she left Azeroth and stayed at Harry or Death's house. She smiled though at their expressions who looked totally gob smacked as their eyes glued on her and she beamed at them. One would have thought that being the Dragon Queen would end her up to be a snobbish stuck up person. Alexstrasza was the complete opposite of that. She loved the simple things in life, the luster of the plants, the feeling of the wind on her hair and the flow of Life that she is aware of, being its Aspect after all.

Alexstrasza was still identifying them though when suddenly of the Orcs stood up and roared in what could only be supposed anger drawing all attention towards him. The Life-Binder however stiffened the moment she laid eyes on him, or especially the insignia of his breastplate of a red dragon in a field of black.

Immediately the Red Dragon Aspect shivered as she was dragged down to her memory lane, the horror of what she had endured. She is again chained on that cold wall looking at the shadowy faces of her torturers. She could see their eyes even on the darkness and the icy stones that she is leaning in are slowly sapping her strength and the chains holding her arms and legs are nearly giving her frostbite. She can't help the scream that left her lips as one of them pulled her legs apart shoving his perversity in her body making her squeal and cry out in pain, begging for it to stop as they simply laughed at her misery and another orc went and grabbed her behind and explored her other hole with his own tool sodomizing her without warning. The red-dragon can only whimper now as the intensity of their damaging thrust brought no sort of pleasure but intense pain as they ripped her inside out. She was still screaming when someone pulled her head down and before she knew it, her jaw was stretched to the point and her throat was bulging as the slimy rod destroyed her. She can't help but only cry as she looked at the shadow faces surrounding her destroying her inside out showing no pity on their eyes as she literally begged for them to stop as her lithe body rocked at their defilement. The last thing she saw before they filled her was the insignia of a red dragon in a field of black. And the process repeated again.

"Lexa! Lexa!" Alexstrasza was brought out of her darkness as she suddenly heard the voices of her sisters-in-heart and she blinked as she realized that she is no longer in that dark place but are right here today finally safe and sound. She could feel two sets of arms surrounding her and she can't help the choking sobs that left her mouth and eyes as she reciprocated the comfort provided by the two. She is nearly hyperventilating and she is shivering all over.

"It's alright Lexa. It's alright," Alleria cooed patting her red hair rocking the shaking Aspect of Life as she shivered.

"You're not alone. You'll never be alone," whispered Naisha also beside her and she can't help but bury her head on their shoulders crying softly as she tried to get a grip on herself. The nightmare was so real and so scary that Alexstrasza thought for a moment that the free life she had lived with Naisha, Alleria and Harry is the dream and she is still stuck at Grim Batol being used as a pleasure slave.

"Please tell me that you are real," pleaded the Life Aspect in a begging tone that made even the very stoic centaur who are watching the precedence in silence pity the red-head who are clinging to the two as if her very life depended on it. "Please tell me that all that had happened is real and not a dream," she repeated in that choking broken voice.

"Shh, we are real Lexa. We're real," whispered the High Elf at her and Alexstrasza can't help the tears of relief when the former Ranger General of Silvermoon kissed her brow. "This is not a dream. You are safe now Lexa, safe with us. We will not let anything happen to you ever again. Me, Naisha and even Mr. Cold there will protect you,"

"I second Alleria, Lexa," Naisha's cool voice followed and Alexstrasza continued to sob as they tightened her hug on her. "We are your family now. We will not leave you. Nobody's taking you away from us ever again,"

"Alexstrasza," this time a rasping voice called and despite her miserable feeling, the Aspect of Life lifted her head up from the shoulders of her sisters-in-name as she looked at Harry looking like Death floating at her side. She shivered a little as the cold metallic fingers touched her cheek.

"You are not alone anymore my friend," the faceless figure Alexstrasza was sure would have been sporting a smile if it had a face. "I swear by Life that if it was in my power, I will protect you as best as I can. Fear not the darkness any longer Aspect of Life. Trust in those who care for you. They care for you and will never leave you,"

"And what about you?" Alexstrasza can't help but ask meekly at the looming taller figure of Death not caring about the fact that she had an audience hanging on her every word. "Do you care for me too?"

Death only bent its hood lower that it is nearly a hairsbreadth away from the Aspect of Life's face. For a split second only, Alexstrasza saw Harry's face inside the dark cowl looking at her with such concern and care that she thought for a moment that she had simply imagined it.

"More than you know," Death rasped pulling away but Alexstrasza was having none of it.

Disentangling herself from the arms of Naisha and Alleria who was caught by surprise, the Red Dragon Aspect clung to the arm of Death ignoring the astonished looks of everyone as she pressed herself to him.

"Alexstrasza," Death began but Alexstrasza cut him off.

"Don't leave me," she begged.

Black faceless eyes stared at the troubled beautiful red-orange ones of the Dragon and Alexstrasza for a moment thought that he would shake her off. She can't help but beam a little though as Death shrugged in affirmation before facing the crowd looking at them in no small amount of astonishment.

…

…

…

Sylvanas remained silent as she watched the events unfold from the arrival of the black cloaked figure to the breaking down of the long lost Aspect of Life. However despite her silent façade, Sylvanas Windrunner was seething inside. She had of course noticed the two that came out of the portal before the black robed one to which she could feel something powerful emanating from. She never thought she would feel the lost part of her soul that had truly been gone when Arthas killed her again. Looking at this being, she could almost feel the tugging on her very being as if connecting with him would complete her again. It took all her discipline not to show any sign of the struggle inside her.

However it was not the black cloaked person that gathered Sylvanas' full attention. No, it was the green cloaked one with yellow linings and golden hair that seemed to shimmer on the torchlight of Shadow Hold. Sylvanas only knew one person with that kind of hair and she did not need the prodding of her Dark Rangers as she also noticed brooch that are pinned on her cloak.

"My lady, it is….," her Dark Ranger Cleah began but Sylvanas cut her off with a wave of her hand and a hiss as they watched silently as the Aspect of Life began breaking down.

"Don't speak her name!" Sylvanas spoke trying not to gnash her teeth on seeing her long lost sister. She doesn't know how to react. One part of her was revealed that her sister is alive and well. She and Vereesa had mourned her when the portal that led to Draenor was shut off cutting them from those whom the Alliance had sent on the expedition against the original Horde. She still kept the shard of crystal that Alleria had given her that is part of a larger crystal that had once been a necklace.

Seeing her now however, the Dark Lady of the Forsaken had mixed feelings about her. It didn't help that she is comforting someone else. She had always loved her sister of course. She still remembered the sessions they had where Sylvanas was still young and Alleria would drag her to the woods to teach her archery. She would always smile at Sylvanas despite the annoyance that the Dark Lady already would have at teaching such an incompetent student. Alleria had been her hero, her inspiration, someone she wanted to be like when she grew up. She could still remember her watching down the windows of Windrunner Spire watching the golden-haired figure give orders with such authority to other Elves. She would always then be beaming with pride for having a sister like that.

That all changed though at the death of their brother Lirath. Sylvanas' heart clenched when she remembered how her sister darkened and began her path of vengeance against the Orcs. She would stay away from home more and more preferring to be out on the field to sate the bloodlust that she had against the green skins. It was during the victory of the first Alliance thought that made Sylvanas' undead heart clench as she remembered her sister volunteering on going with the expedition to the other world. That was where she received the crystal from her. She was frantically begging her to stay, to not leave them, to forget the war and stay with their family. However Alleria had already changed and Sylvanas knew then that she would do anything to sate the blood lust that she had, even leave her family in the process.

And that was why Sylvanas can't help but be bitter about her. She was supposed to be the Ranger General when the Scourge ransacked Quel' Tahalas. She was brighter, faster and an active thinker than Sylvanas ever could be. If only she was there and not off to heaven only knows where then Sylvanas won't be stuck on this undead form. If she was just there being the Ranger General then they might have survived the attack and still have a home that they can call. Sylvanas would have followed her without a problem. She knew that she did her best on stopping Arthas and the Scourge, but she knew in her heart that Alleria could have done better, much much better. And that made her angry.

Looking at her comforting the Aspect of Life, Sylvanas can't help but notice how different she is though from the last time she had seen her many centuries ago. There is no sign of the blood lust on her face and instead it is lined with what could only be seen as grief and sorrow that if possible made her even more beautiful on the naked eye. She didn't miss the looks that the humans had given her sister. It was obvious that of the people gathered here today, the only one who still remembered Alleria Windrunner was the Kirin Tor', her Dark Rangers and mostly herself.

If the Longbottom man will try to introduce her, Sylvanas knew it would cause a lot of shaky pandemonium. She didn't care though. What she cared was having a face to face confrontation with her long lost sister later, she's going to make sure of it.

…

…

…

Harry smirked seeing them all looking at him with wide eyes and no small amount of fear. If he told his younger self that other than defeating Voldemort he would one day become a leader of a united people and would fight the Burning Legion, before being betrayed by the very world he fought so hard to save and taking the mantle of being Master of Death and leading his people to this new world, he would have laughed at himself for making such a very good story. However that is all true and Harry knew that he had to shoulder that burden, not only for himself but for the people who trusted him and left everything they ever knew based only on his words. Looking at the still shaking Aspect of Life clinging to his arms, Harry knew that he had now another reason to create a new home, a peaceful home for them in this world.

"Neville get up, you know as well as I do that I don't like to be bowed down. I am neither your king nor your lord," Harry rasped on his Master of Death form.

"But you are our leader Harry," protested his best friend though he now rose from his kneeling position along with the others. "You had led us through the darkest of times against the Burning Legion and against Voldemort and the bigots on our world. If anyone deserves to be bowed down it is you,"

"The boy speaks right my lord," Firenze's deep voice spoke. "Even the stars in the heavens show that you are someone to be respected at. It is only right that we honor you for the burden of leadership that had been thrust into you,"

"Be it as it may Neville and Firenze. I don't want you to bow down to me. I have no intention to rule or be ruled. And let it be the end of that," Harry waved his hand off to indicate that the argument is over before looking at the assembled leaders of Azeroth's races who looked ready to bolt as he floated towards them, the ghostly wings he had moving unconsciously behind him though Alexstrasza never let go of his arm.

He can't help but smirk seeing them reach for their weapons as he stopped in front of them and he could practically smell the fear leaking out of them in droves.

"I am Death," Harry rasped in their common tongue and he could feel them shiver and their fear increasing in spades when they registered his words. "I am once known as Harry Potter in my world but I am now the Master of Death. I want to thank you for coming here and meeting me at my friend's request,"

"Why have you come into our world? Are you one with the Legion?" a loud voice asked and Harry craned his hooded head slowly at the King who immediately regretted opening his mouth when Harry's full attention was placed on him.

"Me and my people are not friends with the Burning Legion. We oppose them and their allies," rasped Harry in the coldest and most intimidating voice he could. "But come now human king. It is impolite to create a conversation without knowing the people you are talking to at first. I have introduced myself and so did my companions I hope. But you and the others here have not. Now would you mind telling us your names and your races before we move even more on this conversation,"

What followed next was a symphony of names one after another that Harry already knew. Honestly Harry is already completely aware of who they are and their introduction was mostly for Neville and the rest of the representatives of the races he had brought here with him. He had been popping on this world in and out for the last few centuries thanks to being the Master of Death watching them, observing them and understanding how their world worked. Harry always believed on preparing for something before doing it. There was no way he was going to bring his people here without any sort of advance research. This world may not be perfect, but Harry knew this is the perfect world where his people could prosper. Thankfully the time frame here is faster than the one at Earth else Neville would already be dead before they arrived here.

"Harry something's wrong with Alleria," Alexstrasza tugging the hem of his cowl brought the Master of Death's attention to the High Elf who looked like ready to cry and break down looking at the Dark Lady of the Forsaken. If not for Naisha holding her steady, Harry was sure she would have crumpled to the ground already.

"Excuse me," a gruff voice then interjected bringing Harry's attention to the Orc with mass of black hair approaching him a little.

"I know that it is impolite to ask this, but what are you and your people's plans on coming to our world?" Thrall asked. "I do not mean to be rude but we do not take well with invaders from other worlds. We have enough problems on our own and we do not need another enemy,"

Harry remained silent as murmurs broke out everywhere immediately at the warning especially from his people. More than one hiss of outrage could be heard from them at the innuendo of the Horde Warchief though Harry understood his concerns.

"Peace Thrall, son of Durotan," rasped Harry. "Me and my people pose no threat to you or Azeroth. Like you, our world had also faced an invasion of the Burning Legion and survived. However despite our Victory, the humans in our world have driven us out and we had no choice but to leave else suffer to be annihilated. All we want is a new place to call home,"

"Wait a second," this time a clear voice cut out making every eye look at the beautiful Night Elf wearing a green dress and a circlet of moonstones at her head. Harry did not miss Naisha's hiss when she also noticed the Night Elf. "Your world fought the Burning Legion too?" Tyrande asked.

Harry let himself chuckle which is completely terrifying with his rasping voice making every representative of Azeroth shudder. Only Alexstrasza's slap at his arm made him shut up before clearing his voice. "We did not only fight them High Priestess. We fought and we won,"

"That is something extremely hard to believe," muttered the Prophet Velen. "Very few worlds have survived the Legion's invasion and most of them are magical ones. It is hard to imagine how your people here who are not non-arcanic in nature manage to fight them off,"

Harry only smirked. He had anticipated this. In fact he would be calling them fools if they simply take his word for it.

Looking at the Aspect of Life still holding on his arm, Harry nudged her a bit to get her attention. "Let go of my arm for a moment Lexa," he requested. It was the first time he used that endearment on her.

He didn't miss the sudden influx of fear in her beautiful eyes and he caressed the side of her beautiful face with a hand to calm her down. "It will just be for a moment,"

She nodded slowly letting go and Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Naisha approached her side with Alleria in tow shooting glances at the Dark Lady of the Forsaken every now and then.

"Come on Lexa," smiled Naisha holding the Life-Binder's hands on her own. " needs both hands, you can hold mine,"

Harry just rolled her eyes at the Night Elf's antics as he approached the center of the chamber where the two groups are standing separated and held out his gauntleted hands on both sides. Wandless magic is Death's forte, not Harry's human form and he was not disappointed when water immediately hovered in a semicircular table on the air the size of an extremely large balloon.

Ignoring the astonished looks of the leaders of Azeroth and the hungry ones of the Kirin Tor, Harry took one of his scythes who immediately released a wisp to the floating ball of water which glowed silver when the smoke touched it.

"In my world, this is called a pensieve," Harry explained to their faces. "It contains memories that I had just imbued in it. Touch it and I can show you everything that you need to know about my world and will confirm the truth of my words ,"

Harry remained silent as they all began debating to one another again and more than one warning of "It's a trap" are heard. Harry just let it be. He knew that he should allow them the time to discuss it on their own no matter how irritating he found it to be. He needed their trust on this though it reminded him of the Wizengamot which had made his life hell before.

Thankfully they all agreed on touching the floating sphere and the Kirin Tor looked positively ravenous as he approached with the others and touched the water with them. Harry also approached and touched the sphere knowing that they would panic if he is not with them.

It took a lot of mental effort for him not to snicker as he appeared in the midst of them making most of the Night Elves shriek in surprise as "Death" appeared beside them so close.

"This is my world," explained Harry to their curious faces as they looked around in awe at the world full of humans with tall buildings and machines that they had never seen before. "Or to be more specific, this is the muggle world or the world where no magic is found," continued Harry before the memory shifted and everyone found themselves on Diagon Alley where magic is everywhere. "And this is the world of wizards and witches living among the human world in secrecy," pointed out Harry to their gobsmacked faces and the Kirin Tor mages looked positively giddy wishing for six eyes.

"For many years we have lived this way, the magical world living in secret with the larger muggle world in peace. Until this man came," the memory shifted to one of a snake like man rising from the cauldron in Harry's fourth year that made everyone choke in disgust. "His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle or commonly known as Lord Voldemort. He believed that the muggle world should be serving the magical world since his father was a non-magical and left his witch mother. He created a civil war with the ones in charge of the government of the magical world and killed those who opposed him. He is one of the most powerful wizards in our time and none can stand against him. He died trying to kill me as a baby when he went to my house and killed my parents. Unfortunately a ritual of my mother made the curse he tried to kill me with bounce back to him reducing him to wraith form. The scene you see here was his return when I am fourteen years old using a ritual that brought him back to life on which the details I will not give you,"

Harry let them watch his duel with Voldemort and his escape before changing the memories again to that of his fifth year where Professor Dumb-as-a-door told him the prophecy in his office that he would be the one to kill Voldemort. "My teacher at school somehow explained that I would be the one to kill Voldemort based on a prophecy from a fraud. He like Voldemort is one of the most powerful wizards in our time and the supposed leader of the Light,"

Harry laughed ignoring how they all sweat dropped at how hideous it sounded with him at his Aspect of Death form.

"The supposed leader of the Light was so arrogant and neck deep on believing the prophecy that he never expected that Voldemort would try to open a portal to summon Demons. Apparently that was his own undoing as well since summoning Demons as your personal army is incredibly risky. The ambitious idiot had his soul sucked by a Pit Lord that is in charge of conquering our planet killing him again. However what he did opened our world to an invasion of the Legion,"

Harry waved his arms again letting the scene change to the familiar background of London encased in flames. Military soldiers are battling Fel creatures that came in the hundreds while tanks, planes and other modern equipment that the world had for its military tried and failed to stop the incoming horde of creatures that looked endless in number.

"The muggle world was a strength of its own without magic," explained Harry letting them watch as a tank plowed dozens of Fel beasts before a Dread Lord appeared and smashed its front that crushed the driver inside leaving it a husk. "They did their best to stem the Horde advance but it was futile. Only when half of the world was nearly burning did my kind join the war but we had another obstacle that we didn't expect,"

Harry shifted the memory to that of a large hall surrounded by wizards in red and purple robes. They are shouting at one another and Dumb-as-a-door is at the center making a grand speech every now and then that would make everyone applause. "When the wizarding world finally entered the fray, we are led by my old teacher who believed in second chances," explained Harry. "He believed that the humans who had sided with the Legion can be given a second chance. Well that didn't work out well for everyone when the fighting started. Many who begged for second chances and asylum from us turned at the right moments betraying us. It was pandemonium and the world we had barely survived,"

The memory changed again and this time the leaders of Azeroth found themselves looking at a small glade where "Death", Neville and the rest of the races that introduced themselves before are meeting. "Me and a few quite others didn't like the others propaganda. We formed an alliance with all the magical races that we can find and such muggles that are willing to fight but do not have the resources to do so. We waged a war of attrition against the Burning Legion shoring up the beleaguered armies as best as we can until we finally beat them back to the portal where they belong. Unfortunately the world saw our little alliance as something that cannot be tolerated especially since it is compromised mostly by non-humans. It didn't help that we are essentially cruel in our ways on battling the Legion. Thus we had no choice but to find a new home or face annihilation with the very people that we sought to protect,"

"Wait," the Kirin Tor's sudden exclamation made Harry look at him and he had to give him a few points on bravery for facing his Master of Death form without flinching. "You're human before. How did you get to be Death?" he pointed out.

Harry only chuckled making the mage step back at how unnatural it sounds. "That would be my secret to keep and for you to find out,"

Harry waved his hand once more bringing them back to Shadow Hold and out of the memory before asking though he already knew the answer to it. "So, did what I show you proof enough that me and my people bore you all no ill will?"

….

….

….

Alexstrasza shivered despite the lack of air as she watched Harry and the other leaders of Azeroth lean away from the sphere. She had faintly a vague idea of what Harry had shown them after Naisha managed to needle the truth from him about his world. She smiled as she thought of her sister-in-heart holding her. The night elf was confident, confident enough that even Harry who is so stoic at times can be pressured by her to answer her questions. In fact if it is not for her, Alexstrasza was sure that she and Alleria would not be aware of Death's mortal name and form.

"What are they talking about?" asked the Aspect of Life unable to hear the discussion that is going on below them.

"Beats me," yawned Naisha leaning her head on Alexstrasza's shoulders not a bit concerned. "Knowing Harry though. I bet it would be looking for a home first for his people. I mean he can't expect them to stay here will he?"

"I agree with Naisha," spoke Alleria who had gone gloomy on the last fifteen minutes than the fifteen decades that Alexstrasza had seen her in. "This is no place for any newcomer to stay. Harry would need to find a new home for his people,"

"That won't be easy," replied Alexstrasza looking worriedly at her savior who was still talking at the leaders of Azeroth. "Though Azeroth has many places that had no one living in them, it's not exactly safe,"

"Let's just let Harry handle the logistics shall we?" Naisha yawned again. "I'm getting sleepy,"

"You're always sleepy," murmured Alleria which earned her a glare from Naisha making Alexstrasza giggle at them. The three though was broken out of their conversation when they heard something drawn looking up just in time to see an orc pointing his heavy war axe at Harry much to the surprise of everyone on the room who had also drawn their weapons at the greenskin with the red dragon emblem at its chest.

"You had something that belongs to me Death!" roared the Orc ignoring the furious glare that the Warchief is throwing at him. "I am Melkor nephew of Meklor and brother of Neklor of the Dragonmaw Clan. And I challenge you thief and murderer to a Mak'Gora for stealing the red dragon whore that rightfully belonged to the Dragonmaw Clan!"

Alexstrasza froze like a statute as the orc leveled his eyes on her and she could practically see the lust on his eyes as he licked his lips while glaring at her. Once again the fear that she had buried deep inside her heart is being slowly brought to the surface.

…

…

…

 **THANK YOU FOR THE NEVER ENDING SUPPORT TRA-LA. IDEAS PLEASE ON WHERE TO SETTLE DOWN HARRY AND HIS PEOPLE. I AM NOT VERY GOOD AT PLACES WHEN IT COMES TO WARCRAFT. ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE THE MAK GORA AND MORE OF ALLERIA AND NAISHA'S THOUGHTS AND POINT OF VIEW ON CONFRONTING THEIR PEOPLE. WOULD INCLUDE MAYBE FINDING A NEW HOME FOR THE NEWCOMERS. ANYWAY PELASE REVIEW. OH BY THE WAY, ALEXSTRASZA WILL MEET YSERA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PS: FOR THE IDIOT AKRITEDES. READ THE WARCRAFT LORE AND YOU WILL SEE HOW ALEX IS CAPTURED. AND IM THE BLOODY AUTHOR. I CAN WRITE WHATEVER I WANT! MORE THAN I CAN SAY FOR YOU WHO HAD WRITTEN NONE BY THE WAY LAZY ASS!**

 **PPS: CHECK MY OTHER STORIES "SON OF THE SEA, DAUGHTER OF ROME" AND "PHOEBE ARTEMIS VAMPIRE HUNTRESS" THEY ARE SOME OF THE FINISHED ONES I HAVE AND ARE MORE THAN A 100K WORDS.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

…

…

…

" _The things we fight for are for the things we love,"_

…

…

…

Naisha was practically raging the moment the words of claim left the filthy green skin's jaws. And if not for the fact that every Night Elf who had a weapon in hand are now aimed at the proud orc, she would have sent her glaive at the beast who wanted to fuck her sister-in-heart. The former Watcher was sure that if not for the fact that Alleria was hugging the trembling Aspect of Life, the Orc would have been a pincushion by now. The former Ranger General of Silvermoon after all had one of the worst tempers that Naisha had the displeasure to see when riled.

"FOOL!" Thrall's louder than normal voice roared sending a shockwave of energy as the Orc Shaman said that one word that made the entire chamber shudder at his anger. Immediately the doors opened and humans, a dozen Veela , Centaurs and goblins rushed in all armed and ready looking at whatever caused the small earthquake.

Naisha ignored them though and continued to watch in silent fascination as the Warchief of the Horde marched unto his challenging subordinate who refused to be cowed and faced the Orc shaman with his head held high. At his hand Doomhammer was crackling with lightning as the Warchief stopped in front of Melkor who is as wide as Thrall himself though a head shorter than the Horde's Warchief.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING MELKOR?!" hissed Thrall with enough venom to make even a Dread lord consider farming as a profession. "HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND? WE ARE HERE TO NEGOTIATE! NOT PICK A FIGHT!"

Naisha observed Melkor baring his fangs at his Warchief in defiance not the least cowed by the more powerful orc.

"When my clan joined the Horde after our home was ransacked, you promised us vengeance for the monster that ripped the flesh and skin off my father and my father's brother and many of our best warriors. You also promised that the dragon brood mother that managed to escape our prison will be brought to chains before us so that we can retain the pride of our name as Orcs of the Dragonmaw Clan!" replied Melkor in the same volume that Thrall had just used on him.

"We had aided you Warchief. My people have obeyed you and have fought for your wars. We died for you! All for the reason that when the time comes, the Horde would uphold your end of the bargain and grant us those two requests you promised us long ago. Now that we are here and the very two that my clan wanted dead and the other one returned, you refused us? You have no honor Orc!"

Thrall roared at the insult and brought Doomhammer in a complete downward stroke that would have smashed Melkor's head to a pulp if not for the Dragonmaw Orc swiftly sidestepping the powerful downward stroke that cracked the floor before kicking an off balanced Thrall on the chest making the Warchief stumble back to the other Orcs.

"I deserve this Warchief!" roared Melkor brandishing his two war axes from their sheathes as the Warchief was helped up by his guards. "My people deserved to get what we once had. I will kill Death who murdered my father and our chieftain and many of our clan at Grim Batol. I will claim what is rightfully ours and Life-Binder or not, that dragon belonged to our clan and our clan alone!"

"Have you gone daft?!" hissed Tyrande at him. "She is the Aspect of Life. You cannot just use her as some kind of breeder for your army!"

"You had no idea what you are talking about Night Elf!" snapped Melkor standing alone at the crowd gathered against him. "The glory and pride of my clan depends on her. How could we call Dragonmaw Orcs if we had no dragons? No, I would bring her back to my people no matter what happens,"

"MELKOR ENOUGH!" growled the Warchief of the Horde. "I promised you vengeance against the murderer that killed your people. But I would not sacrifice warriors of the Horde for petty vengeance. And I did promise you that I would help you capture the red dragon that you used as a breeder for your army. However I cannot in good conscience helped you do it, now that I know that it is the bloody Aspect of Life herself you want to chain up again,"

"So you won't honor the deal you made with our people?"

"Not if it means going to war what could only be potential allies and losing a lot more lives in the process. And certainly no! If it means using the Life-Binder as your breeding stock," growled Thrall who caught everyone by surprise with his decision. Some even of the Orcs looked disgusted by his words especially the one who had been glaring at the Alliance races with such hatred.

"You! You! You dishonorable piece of meat!" snarled Melkor and Naisha watched in silence as the orc with the red and black dragon on his chest piece nearly salivating in anger. "Traitor! Oathbreaker! The Dragonmaw Clan won't follow you any longer you liar! You denied us our vengeance and our prize! You don't deserve to be warchief of the Horde and you certainly don't even deserve to be called a chief after this!"

Naisha watched as Thrall only glared at the snarling and spitting Orc with squinted hate-filled eyes as he gripped the legendary Doomhammer with both hands. "I am giving you one more chance Melkor. Stand down or I will put you down myself. It doesn't have to end this way old friend,"

"It had to be this way Oathbreaker!" spat the other Orc glaring at the Warchief. "My people's blood cries out in the ground for vengeance and by the spirits I'll bring them all justice,"

"Very well,"

Thrall was just ready to charge the other orc with his hammer when someone suddenly spoke that everyone had temporarily forgotten as the two massive orcs faced down one another and have taken the majority of attention of everyone in the vicinity.

"Let me handle him Thrall, son of Durotan," Death's raspy voice suddenly spoke catching everyone's attention as the dark figure glided with ghostly wings beside Thrall and put a gauntleted hand on the Warchief's shoulder. "His quarrel is with me and not with you. Stand down for now Warchief. Preserve your honor. Let me fight him,"

"Are you sure?" asked the leader of the Horde looking back and forth at Death's faceless cowl and the gleeful face of Melkor at seeing his hated foe wanting to face him. "He is not someone easy to be defeated,"

"As am I, now that stand back Warchief," rasped Death, the two scythes of pure ebony sliding out of his side as he glided forward landing on the ground a few paces away from Melkor who are brandishing his two axes.

Naisha watched worriedly as the two approached one another. She knew that she isn't supposed to be worried about Harry but a part of her can't help but worry anyway. Beside her Alleria and Alexstrasza was the same though she had to aid Alleria on keeping Alexstrasza standing as the female red dragon had another one of her fits that brought her to the nightmares of her memory lane.

"You will pay for what you did to my people Death!" spat the Orc leveling one of his axes at Death. "You killed my father! You killed my chieftain and you killed an entire village of us. Today our clan will have vengeance on you. And once I'm done with you, I will capture that whore you stole from us and I will let your soul hear her cry as I would fuck her dry!"

Naisha gnashed her teeth at the implication of the orc and her finger itched at wanting nothing more than to send her glaive on his neck for the threat he posed on her sister-in-heart. "You better win this Harry or else I'll never forgive you," whispered Naisha more to herself missing the slight inclination of Harry's hood on her direction when she spoke.

"Your clan committed rape, abuse and torture at the highest order," Death rasped floating even closer to the orc who immediately roared and charged at the black cloaked figure without warning. "For that alone I would have killed you already,"

There was the sound of metal screeching against metal when the Dragonmaw Orc slammed his axe on one of Death's scythes surprising everyone as Melkor bounced back, his right arm jarring from the impact.

"But you have also hurt my friend," Death moved with such swiftness that it is nearly impossible to see and Melkor roared in anger and surprise as one of his axes was left a stump the regular iron that the Orcs had no match for the ebony scythe that Death wielded.

"Made her cry," another sound of steel screeching leaving the Orc weaponless as Death hovered over him.

"And made her life hell even when you are not there anymore to torment her," Melkor screamed as Death's gauntleted hand smashed into his face and everyone winced as the huge orc was sent flying with a crack, his blood falling on the pavement indication that his jaw was broken as he crashed to one of the side walls groaning.

"But you know what your worst crime is?" Death rasped as he approached the whimpering form of Melkor one of his scythes pointed at him piercing the Orc's green flesh. It didn't escape Naisha or anyone else's attention the small wisps that seemed to connect with Death's scythe to what only could be Melkor's soul who is slowly panicking as it was pulled away from its body.

"You plan to do it again without any sort of remorse," finished Death and immediately slashed at Melkor's chest. Immediately the Dragonmaw Clan member howled in complete pain as everyone saw the silvery wisps that somehow form Melkor's soul had a huge gash on where Death had sliced it.

Death just sheathed his scythes before floating back with ghostly wings to where the leaders of the Alliance and the Horde are watching in what could only be awe. "I am done with him Thrall. Do what you want with him Thrall, boil him, kill him, string him up, I don't care. Just make sure that he doesn't come near me or my people ever again,"

"O-of course," the Warchief of the Horde stuttered not displaying the tough façade that he normally had after seeing the one-sided fight. Naisha watched him order two of his Orcs to check the bloody but still breathing form of Melkor who looked like he wanted nothing more than to stay on the ground as his fellow Orcs helped him on his feet.

"So," Death's voice sounded positively cheery catching everyone by surprise at the sudden abrupt change of attitude of the one who just thrashed the Dragonmaw Orc within an inch of his life. "Where were we?"

Naisha only shook her head as the people below them got a grip on themselves and acted as if what just happened did not happen and continued with the discussion. Going to the two whom she considered her sisters-in-heart, Naisha smiled at Alexstrasza who gave her a weak smile leaning further into Alleria's embrace. Turning once more to the Orc who started all this debacle, Naisha frowned as she noticed his bloody and broken face looking at them or specifically at the resting Alexstrasza with what could only be eyes full of hatred.

The former Watcher gripped her glaive tighter as her eyes watched the Orc being carried away by two others who are hauling him up towards outside. Part of her can't help but wonder if Harry did the right thing letting that Orc live. For some reason, she can't help but worry that that Orc would cause problems later on.

…

…

…

"Sister," Alexstrasza blinked looking around a familiar glade that she always visited long ago before she was captured by the Dragonmaw Clan. Everywhere is full of plants and trees and can only be described as peaceful as she looked around. The sound of birds chirping is heard on the trees and water flowing through stones caught the Aspect of Life's attention.

"Sister," the familiar voice repeated again making Alexstrasza turn to its source and for the first time in many centuries saw her blood sister lying on her front paws at a clearing on the glade she was standing in on her draconian form.

"Ysera," Alexstrasza can feel tears on her eyes as she found herself running to the green dragon who looked at her lovingly as the Aspect of Life hugged the snout of the large creature.

"I missed you Lexie," chuckled the green dragon closing her eyes in bliss as Alexstrasza cried on her scales not letting go. "I'm sorry I didn't manage to save you from those Orcs,"

"It's alright," replied Alexstrasza pulling back and looking at the green dragon that had been part of her original family. "I had a new family now and they are caring for me. This is a dream isn't it?"

Ysera merely rolled her eyes at her question. "For centuries we have been family Lexie and you are still asking the same obvious questions. Of course this is a dream. This is the only way I can contact you with me being trapped in here,"

"Wait, trapped?" Alexstrasza who had sat at one of her sister's paws looked at the massive green dragon that is sporting a forlorn look. "I thought you can come out of the Emerald Dream anytime you want?"

The green dragon merely looked away making Alexstrasza worry for her sister even more. The last time she remembered, Ysera never keep secrets from her….ever. "Ysera talk to me. Remember when we are still whelps? When we promised that there would be no secrets between us?"

Ysera only sighed before nuzzling Alexstrasza who patted her nose. "I know Lexie. I just don't want to add even more burden to you more than necessary. I've seen your dreams. I've seen what those filth did to you replaying again and again on your mind every time you sleep. I am not there Lexie. I am not there when you need me the most and they broke you hard while I sit here not even trying to find you,"

"Ysera," Alexstrasza spoke but Ysera merely laid her head on the grass and Alexstrasza noticed that she is shedding tears on her eyes. "I am such a useless Aspect. I failed both here on my duty and more importantly I failed my older sister when she is being used as a toy by the Orcs. Lexie I can't even look at your dreams without me feeling sick watching them rape you again and again. Titans only know how long you endured that without your mind falling into insanity. I let them Lexie, when I heard that you went missing many centuries ago, I didn't try hard enough to find you leaving you to your fate. It took me a decade when I began to feel your dreams again to pluck up the courage to talk to you. I am afraid that you would hate me and blame me for not being there,"

"Ysera," Alexstrasza leaned on the larger head of her sister's draconian form erasing the tears with her hand. "It's true. What happened to me will always scar me till the end of time. I am no longer the sister that you remember before I was taken Ysera. I am….broken, in more ways than just one. If not for Harry, Naisha and Alleria, I would still be a slobbering mess on the ground unable to even get the grip of standing on my own and leaving the dark corner of my mind where I took refuge from.

"Lexie, I'm sorry," Ysera's eyes blinked at Alexstrasza's humanoid form. "I know its many centuries late but still I'm sorry for everything. If there is any way I can help you and make it up for abandoning you, I would do it,"

"Thank you Ysera. It means a lot to me," Alexstrasza smiled softly to her sister. "You have done your duty as the Dream Keeper. You owe me nothing. You did try to find me right? Besides it's not your fault that I failed to protect even my own lair from them,"

"That doesn't make me feel better Lexie,"

"I've never been good with feelings and stuff Ysera, you know that," Alexstrasza smiled at her sister who licked her hand.

"Loved the new outfit Lexie," commented the green dragon appraising her modest red gown up and down. "What happened to the old one? I thought you liked that one the most,"

"It was too revealing," mumbled Alexstrasza softly making one of Ysera's eyebrows spring up in surprise.

"You never seemed bothered with that fact before," pointed out the Green Dragon.

"I'm not," replied Alexstrasza looking at the beautiful clearing in front of her. "But now I am Ysera. As I've said before, I'm not the same sister that you had come to know,"

The two remained silent then simply enjoying the company of one another after being united for so long and Alexstrasza instinctly leaned on her sister's neck. The green dragon merely snorted leaving her be.

"Lexie?"

"Hmm?"

"I just had a wonderful idea," the green dragon said beaming.

"That's bad," commented Alexstrasza. "As I recall, most of your ideas are mind blowing at the best of times and world changing at worst,"

Ysera only pouted managing to do it cutely even in her draconian form before continuing her rant. "Since as you said before that I don't know you now, I think it would be a very good time for me to pass on the mantle of being a Dream Keeper to someone else and spend the rest of my days at your side in order for me to get to know you better and protect you. What do you think?"

Alexstrasza only blinked at her the green dragon who is positively beaming before groaning as the realization kicked in that after all these years, her sister haven't changed a bit.

…

…

…

"So do you think that Karazhan is acceptable?" asked Harry poring over the map that the remaining leaders of Azeroth had spread for him as they debated on finding a place for his people.

Thrall had already left with Vol' Jin to deal with the aftermath of what could only be a problem on dealing with the Dragonmaw Clan thanks to Melkor's actions leaving Cairne Bloodhoof and his Taurens to aid Death and his people on finding a new home. Sylvanas had also left a few minutes ago with her rangers not caring much about the meeting and Harry didn't miss Alleria following the Undead Ranger. The Master of Death only hoped that she knows what she is doing and be ready for a confrontation. During the entire duration of the meeting, he had felt resentment from the Forsaken Queen ever since she arrived here and it did not take a genius to identify to whom that resentment is based at. Harry may not show it much but he does care very much for the three girls whom he had managed to pluck from the jaws of Death and Insanity. He was quite confused though when Shandris followed Alleria after the High Elven Ranger left.

Some of the Alliance representatives had also left like the Horde so that they could deal with their own problems at home and break the news about the new group that had arrived at Azeroth. Only the Night Elves and the Dranei had remained behind to help Harry on finding a suitable location for his people. The Kirin Tor had insisted that they will also stay but Jaina had shooed them off telling them that Harry would be connecting with them very soon.

Harry wasn't dumb. He knew that the temporary truce that he had created between the Alliance and the Horde won't stay that way forever. Sooner or later he would be forced to pick a side and Harry preferred if he would not choose at all. He came here to find a new home for the people he led not lead them to another war.

"It is," replied Velen. The Draenei priest had remained silent during the entire debacle of the meeting between the races that Harry brought and the representatives of Azeroth. It is only when everyone started leaving did the old Draenei approached the Master of Death and offered him his people's friendship. "Other than the mages of Kirin Tor who would love to get a hold of the tower. No one is interested enough to attack the place head on. It is certainly better than trying to retake the Plague Lands or Lordaeron from the undead there. Not to mention that you would be close to the Forsaken. They may be completely hostile to the Horde but I don't think it would be wise to stay in an area so close to them. Sylvanas may have some measure of control for them not to attack the living but they are certainly not averse to the idea,"

"I agree with the Prophet Velen," Tyrande spoke. "I think that out of all the options we have right now, Karazhan would be the most ideal choice for now. As strong as your people might be Death, they are not numerous enough to challenge the Scourge that are based at Naxxramas. Not to mention the Scarlet Crusade who would not take well having non-humans with you. I wish I could offer you a place nearer to our society but we don't have a place where you can fit all of your people,"

"So Karazhan it is," nodded Harry looking to all of their heads who are nodding in agreement before looking at the map where Karazhan is located between Deadwind Pass.

Harry had to agree with their reasoning. At the precarious position he and his people had right now, goodwill among the other races is the only option they could choose right now until they managed to spread their roots on their possible new home. Karazhan so far was the best choice. The tower is situated between the ley lines of magic and he would have large amounts of extra power for the wards he and his people would erect to keep outsiders off. The dead forest surrounding the tower could be easily repaired, especially with Neville around. It would be the perfect place for the Centaurs to live the nomadic lifestyle they usually had. The mountains not far from the tower according to his research are filled with gold and minerals that the goblins would be more than happy to mine. They would easily be able to build a new habitat for their kind there. If there was one thing that Harry knew, is that the goblins are not lazy and would be more than happy at the challenge of building their new home. The humans and the Veela with them could spread to the abandoned villages surrounding Karazhan and repopulate them. The land was fertile enough for planting so food was not a problem. There are great swaths of marshes at the eastern side of the tower and Harry was confident enough on his magic to create a large lake there that could be the new home of the merfolk. With the ley lines there, it would actually be completely effortless for someone like him. They are not exactly fast on breeding and the lake could be home for them for many generations to come. Them occupying Karazhan would also secure Deadwind Pass and make it passable again for the common folk who long ago used the pass as one of the main roads in the continent.

"The only problem that you would encounter there would be the ghosts that right now inhabit the tower," Cairne pointed out. "More than one party of adventurers have tried entering the tower and liberating it but had failed. I recommend caution on entering the tower,"

"You must also watch out for the human king of Stormwind Varian Wrynn," pointed out Tyrande. "Having you so close to his people is not exactly a bad thing but he would surely pressure you to join the Alliance unlike me and Velen. Remember Death, the humans here are not as tolerant of other races as the humans you had brought with you. One way or another he will bother you soon if you make Karhazan your home,"

"And also be wary of the Kirin Tor," reminded Velen. "Once word got out that if you did manage to retake Karazhan, there is a very high chance that they would persuade you to either give it up to them or share the knowledge that you will acquire there. I will leave the decision to you Death on how to deal with it,"

"So, if Karazhan is your home of choice, do you have any more questions?" asked Cairne to the silent form of Death who had remained silent floating on the air all this time,"

"Just one yes," replied Harry. "Who among you can create a portal that will lead at the edge of Deadwind Pass as soon as possible?"

…

…

…

"Sylvanas! Sylvanas! Wait!" Alleria frantically called out as she tried to catch up with her undead sister far ahead with her rangers who had been ignoring her frantic calls all this time.

She nearly skidded to the floor though when one of the rangers of her sister suddenly shot an arrow that nearly took her head off if she did not duck just in time.

"What do you want elf?!" hissed the Dark Ranger and Alleria stopped to look at them who had all their arrows pointed at her glaring at her with their red eyes. Only Sylvanas who had remained at their behind have not drawn her weapon and are looking at her with a cruel smirk that adorned her gray but beautiful face.

"I-I need to speak with my younger sister," panted Alleria looking at the dark rangers before darting her eyes back at her sister.

"Leave us!" Sylvanas' voice cracked like a whip and Alleria shivered at how different it is from the pleasant melody of the sister she had left behind when she left for Draenor.

The former Ranger General of Silver Moon remained silent while standing as the Dark Rangers one by one left the two of them glaring once in a while at her before following the path that led outside until Alleria was left alone with her sister who is looking at her with those red deadened eyes.

Gulping, Alleria took the first step towards her sister. "Sylvie-," that is the farthest she got before Alleria's eyes widened when the sudden pain in her abdomen made her choke and she realized too late that her younger sister had kneed her. She barely raised her head when a sudden impact at the side of her head sent her ears ringing and Alleria would have lost her footing if not for another impact at the opposite side that cracked her jaw. Alleria would have screamed in pain if not for the kick that connected to her showing stomach that made the High Elf gasp and cough blood out as she felt two of her ribs crack at the high-heeled metal boots that connected with her.

Stumbling drunkenly, Alleria sank to her knees holding her stomach with both hands as she wheezed at the painful breaths caused by her broken ribs. Eyes blurry, Alleria only saw the blurry form of her sister's boot connecting with her face and she screamed as her neck craned and she was sent sprawling on the floor eyes blurry with tears at the impact.

"That is only a pint of the pain I suffered because you have left," Sylvanas' cold voice growled near her ear and Alleria whimpered as her sister stepped on her head making her face plant on the cold floor breaking her nose.

"Sylvie," Alleria began again but Sylvanas suddenly slammed her boot again at her head making Alleria scream as her face eat stone bloodying her nose and teeth and making her smell dust.

"You don't have the right to call me that!" roared the Dark Ranger. "Everything that has happened to me was all your fault. I never would have suffered if you did not leave! I had no sister. I never wanted to see you again Alleria Windrunner!"

Alleria can only whimper as Sylvanas kicked her side again sending her flying to the nearest side wall with a small crack that broke the bones of her arms, her body limply falling on the stone floor. She could hear her sister walking away and Alleria can do nothing but cry as her broken body bled inside out. Alleria's entire being hurt, from her broken nose to the bruises on her body and the broken bones of her arms to her ribs.

However it was not the wounds of the body that made her die slowly from the inside out but the wounds inside her heart. There is no sign of the sister she loved on the elf that just beat her within an inch of her life. The realization that her sister hated her for leaving and the accusation that what she is right now was Alleria's fault made the former Ranger General want to crawl to the nearest corner she could find and slowly die. She never expected that going back here would be like this. She was ecstatic on seeing her sisters again but she didn't expect them to hate her so much.

Alleria just cried on the corner seeing blurry shapes as she lay at the floor blood pooling from her nose and mouth feeling emptier than she had ever felt in her entire life. She barely acknowledged the purple skinned figure who appeared on her vision who frantically called her name before hefting her limp body in her arms. And she certainly missed the figure opening her lips and kissing her hungrily as she drowned in her own sorrow.

…

…

…

 **HIYA! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE WEW! IM TIRED HIHIHI HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ANYWAY READERS I NEED YOUR HELP. I DO NOT ACTUALLY PLAY WARCRAFT AND I HAD NO IDEA WHO IS WHO LATER ON. GUYS I NEED GUIDANCE. PLEASE ENUMERATE TO ME GROUPS, PLACES, ESPECIALLY ENEMIES THAT ARE ROAMING IN AZEROTH SO I CAN CREATE A STORY LINE. ALSO LABEL TO ME EVENTS THAT HAPPEN ON THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE SO THAT I CAN KNOW HOW HARRY AND HIS PEOPLE COULD INFLUENCE SAID EVENTS. JUST POST IT ON THE REVIEW. ANWYAY GUYS THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT ALWAYS. PLEASE REVIEW YOUR OPINIONS ON THIS STORY.**

 **PS: I TRY MY BEST. IM SORRY IF IM NOT VERY GOOD AT TENSES AND GRAMMAR. IM GOOD AT ENGLISH BUT NOT THAT GOOD.**

 **PPS: HATERS, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY THEN DON'T READ. NOBODY'S PRESSURING YOU.**

 **PPPS:IM SORRY BUT ALEXSTRASZA WILL BE HARRY'S FIRST LOVER. THERE ARE VERY FEW STORIES THAT ALEX IS PORTRAYED AS PROTAGONIST. THAT'S WHY I INCLUDED HER HERE. BESIDES YOU HAD TO ADMIT THAT ALEX IS PRACTICALLY SMOKING HOT. EVEN MORE THAN YSERA.**

 **PPPPS: FEEL FREE TO GUESS WHO STOLE ALLERIA'S KISS**

 **PPPPPS: GUYS READ THE AN I HAD WRITTEN ABOVE THE P'S SO THAT I WILL KNOW HOW TO IMPROVE THE STORYLINE AND FOLLOW THE EVENTS IN WARCRAFT.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

…

…

…

" _The ghosts of the past are the ones who knows how to hurt us the most,"_

…

 _.._

…

Karazhan, the legendary tower, home of the Last Guardian of Trisfall, Medivh. No one in Azeroth knew who built the tower and its surrounding structures. Legend says that it was already there even before the Dragon Aspects are made. Some say that it just rose from the ground, a magical construct given birth by magic when a strong Earhtquare ripped Deadwind Pass wide open.

Made in white ivory, the tower is the focal point for ley lines of magic that are scattered along Deadwind Pass. The place had bore witness to the events surrounding Azeroth, from the first war of the First Alliance against the Orcs to the Invasion of the Burning Legion and the victory on Mount Hyjal. Karazhan had witnessed it all.

Many adventurers, scholars and people had tried entering the Ivory Tower after the death of the Last Guardian. No one had yet succeeded. For deep in Karazhan's bowels, the great structure contained the ghosts of the people that the possessed Guardian had experimented upon. Magic of unknown origin had crept into its walls and halls where none of the living had dwelt upon in centuries turning Karazhan that had once been a beacon of light on Deadwind Pass into one of darkness after it sealed itself. Mutated creatures roamed outside its walls marking the tower as their own. The endless fog that settled on it didn't help and none but the most ambitious, greediest or bravest adventurers dared enter the fog's borders risking their lives on the creatures that hunted there to pry Karazhan open and learn its secrets. None who entered the tower had ever yet returned and fewer and fewer adventurers are trying to enter it every year not willing to risk their necks for such a futile mission.

Into the edge of this fog, a small pop are heard breaking the eerie silence that are pervading the night. Creatures that hunt in the fog immediately became silent as they lurked in their hidey-holes preparing to ambush the newcomer. Unwanted sounds that didn't belong to any of their ilk that used the fog as a hunting ground is usually prey and the creatures are never one to pass up such an opportunity for fresh meat.

Harry or Death craned his neck to observe the magnificent tower that he had only seen once before when he was still investigating Azeroth as a potential home for his people. Like the previous time he had been here, he can't help but appreciate the massive structure who looked more like a citadel than a tower. Despite its age, the tower is beautiful. On the night, it stuck up like a sore thumb on the dark sky and the fog surrounding it. He could practically feel the magic in the place making him shiver. Ley lines of blue and silver are interlaced at the very top of the tower making Harry excited of the things that he can achieve if he managed to stay here. Already in his heart, he knew that Karazhan and the places surrounding it would be his and his people's home.

In his eyes it was perfect. The tower or citadel is large, very large in fact that Harry believed the Veela could call the tower their home. In here they would be safe even with their allure unrepressed until they would be ready again to search for mates that would increase their population.

Several buildings and domes are scattered on a U-shape surrounding the main building Harry guessed would be good enough to be temporary residences for anyone who would want them and some of them could be modified with magic into guest buildings for the other races whom he was sure to send their ambassadors or representatives to keep an eye on the new group that would enter Azeroth.

Only one pathway made of Ivory jutting out of the forests below led to the main entry to the only entrance of the tower itself. It is narrow but not narrow enough that you will end up falling. Any small force could defend it easily against any invading army, especially if the defending force is comprised of species whose blood ran thick with magic.

Tall mountains are everywhere, a natural defense for the tower that made it unassailable except for Deadwind Pass. Sure they might be open in the air but Harry knew that that problem could easily be solved with the wards he and the goblins is planning to put up for later. The mountains he knew when he scouted this place before even he saved Alleria was hollow and would be the perfect place for the goblins to create their new home and restart their mines. It would also be near enough on Karazhan that in case of emergency the goblins would be able to aid their allies who came into this world with them and vice versa.

Harry was glad though when he noticed that the trees surrounding Karazhan have finally grown and have the makings of a great forest. Last time he was here, the forest is practically non-existent and filled with dead trees instead of living ones. Aftermath of the Fel magic that came from Medivh when Anduin Lothar and Khadgar killed him. The centaurs would be happy on their new home and like the goblins most importantly, they are practically very near to the tower where the others could aid them when problems arose. Having the trees now blooming and fully grown also meant less work for Neville whom Harry believed would have far better uses for his talents that growing a forest which is easy but time consuming.

The humans from Earth he had taken with him will have no problem whatsoever. Harry had rechecked the dozen villages that had been abandoned before when Medivh died and the ghosts of the tower began roaming around. The buildings are rotting already but with a little maintenance and work, Harry knew that the humans who followed him will have no problems whatsoever on settling down.

Surprisingly the only hiccup was creating the home of the Merpeople. The marshes had not changed for the last few millennia and are still as dirty as ever. Harry already knew that it would take a lot of power for him to create a safe and progressive habitat for the water folk but he had accepted that burden already when he accepted their plea for help at Earth. There is no going back now. Besides he is the Master of Death or Death himself. Somehow he find it ironic that he who is supposed to be wanting people dead are making sure that they have a life of peace.

Looking back at the tower, Harry can't help but think as usual to the three people that right now mattered the most to him. He knew that sooner or later a deep discussion will be held between the three of them and he dreaded it. Unlike what many thought, he do care for them all when he saved them and brought him to his temporary home planning to bring them out again when his people are finally ready for their new home.

Of course that is not what he felt for them at the first place.

When Harry rescued Alleria, the reasons behind his intention was the simple fact that the Ranger General is a legendary figure and could be the peace offering he might provide to the other races out there that obviously knew who she is and not force them to attack without thinking for a moment.

Same as Alexstrasza, it was all preparation for his coming here. Bringing new people in Azeroth was sure to garner the attention of the Dragonflights that maintained the balance on Azeroth. What better hostage than their queen? With Harry having her, they would not dare pick a fight with him and endanger the Aspect of Life be consumed by Death.

As for Naisha, Harry had to admit, his intention for her had never been truly pure when he saved her from being sheesh-ke-bab by a Naga. He had been merely passing through wandering around the Broken Isles when he saw the fish boy ready to murder the pretty Night Elf. Of course his saving people thing immediately kicked in and the Naga had its head separated from its body before it even realized that he was there. Harry had been planning to use the Night Elf then as a bed warmer when he brought her to his home with the others. She is perfect in fact, wet, beautiful, her purple skin smooth and shining, violet tattoos in her eyes inviting him to open those eyes and drink the beauty on them. She had just the right muscle between soft and hard. All in all, she was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen and can even give Veelas a run for their money. It was only Neville's abrupt Patronus' call that postponed his plans on taking the maidenhood of the Watcher that time.

And from there, Harry had no idea how they wormed their way into his heart by simply being there. He had ignored them of course at first, drinking the fact that they are afraid of him, especially Alleria and Alexstrasza. Harry was no longer the same person when he bonded with Death after he collected the Deathly Hallows and become its master. It changed him not only physically but also spiritually and emotionally. There is no sign anymore of the warm Boy-Who-Lived who would rather die than cast a killing spell. What replaced it was a wraith that is logical, taciturn, wise and a very selfish desire to protect those that he cared about. The Angel of Protection, the Angel of Death.

Maybe it was because the three of them are broken, Harry had always had an urge to comfort those who are crying when he was human. That urge never left him even in his new identity. Alleria was a force of nature in her desire for vengeance against the people who wronged her. Maybe it was that nature that cooled Harry's own. He had been like her once and he hurt seeing how much a double-bladed sword that kind of fanatical desire is. So he can't help himself but comfort the High Elf using the wisdom imprinted on his identity to guide her away from the maze created by her own bloodlust. In the end he had no idea how, but his previous plans about her went to ashes when he ultimately began caring for her more than he should.

Alexstrasza was plain and simple broken, not only physically but spiritually and emotionally. The old saying that you are attracted to your opposite was proven true. She is Life, he is Death. Every sane individual can assume that they should be throttling each other's throats. However the opposite was true. He was surprised when the Life-Binder clung to him like a leech taking comfort in his presence. Of course he was bewildered, it didn't help that she is practically very beautiful that he found his resistance crumpling faster than a stack of dominoes. That single act changed him as largely as his act changed her life when he saved her. And like Alleria, his plan for her is now dust on the wind.

He had completely disregarded his first plans on them now as the three became the three most important people in his life. Harry had very few of those. Most are dead and the only one left he had is still imprisoned on the basement of Death's home. They balanced one another. Alexstrasza was the kindest and the most insecure which dampened Naisha's antics who is the most confident of them, confident enough to even pry his secrets and identity. Alleria was the most mature of them, being a comforter for Alexstrasza when she had one of her fits and being there for Naisha when she felt the loss of abandoning her sisters. He was not blind at the fact that they managed to grow feelings for him, especially Alexstrasza and no matter how much Harry denied it, he also had strong feelings for them though he might not show it much. The three beauties may not be aware but he spent most of his time sitting at their bedsides watching them sleep, comforting them when the Nightmares come.

To long had Harry been without a family. And that one desire he had for his life have never been tampered with, not even when he became Death. Though he had managed to tamper that dream as one of simply fantasy during the long war of Earth against the Burning Legion, having the three around him had inflamed the embers of hope that the dream that had almost died went up in a roaring flame. It did not help that all of them are extremely desirable to look at and despite being Death, Harry's human form practically ached to take them. Even Alexstrasza who is doing her best to be the most modest out of the three is a beauty that very few can compare. In fact in Harry's eyes, the broken Dragon Aspect is the most beautiful of them. She didn't need to wear revealing clothes and armor like Naisha and Alleria when they finally prepared on their trip back to Azeroth, she is just beautiful by nature without even trying.

Harry sighed in his Death form as he slowly let out the smoke that slowly enveloped the fog scaring the denizens within. He hated feeling forlorn and he hated not having the three beside him or at least close to him. He missed the Life Aspect's warm touch that he had gotten used to during the meeting when she clung to him all that time. He knew that leaving them right now was a very bad idea. Alleria was attacked by her sister and is distraught for reasons that he haven't yet been able to pry from her and Alexstrasza had just another fit that still haven't calmed down. He just hoped that Naisha and the others would be able to handle two of the most important people right now in his life. Two scythes of ebony are unsheathed and the screams of pain and death are heard once more at Karazhan as the Aspect of Death claimed lives and souls again.

They need a home and they need it fast, not for him but for the three of them. Harry will make sure that they would have that home before they arrived here. Karazhan had been the home of the Last Guardian who betrayed his duties and his oath on keeping Azeroth safe. Harry will make sure that he would not be like that. The Ivory Tower will be his people's home and the home of the three who he cared more than for life itself.

He would be their Guardian Angel, the Angel of Death and everyone who dares face them will face fear itself.

….

…

…

"So you are a wizard too?" Tyrande asked curiously and Neville can't help but squirm under the High Priestess' gaze. Despite being twenty-five years in age, the Longbottom heir had never been one to be confident around women, especially beautiful women. The only one he had experienced talking to directly without squirming had been Hannah Abbot before the War against the Legion and she had been killed.

Having a very beautiful, and quite exotic looking Night Elf Priestess quizzing him with her body too close to his liking nearly made Neville hyperventilate in no small amount of nervousness. It didn't help that Marie and Ragnok for some reason are laughing are looking extremely amused at his predicament. Even the thrice-blasted centaur Priest is coking an eyebrow at him for reasons he cannot fathom.

Right now they had been dropped by Velen's portal at the edge of Deadwind Pass and the large group are keeping together following the abandoned path that had once been a major walkway to Karazhan. He made sure that some of the Centaurs and the humans scouts stick with them. Deadwind Pass is filled with fog and he had no wish to let anyone get lost on it. Harry will have his hide if he did.

Right now he is at the head of everyone with the Night Elf High Priestess walking beside him.

"Y-yes," gulped Neville doing his best to stem his nervousness making sure not to look at the High Priestess in order not to be tempted on ogling her body which he believed may lead to a political incident. "I am the same as Ha-I mean Death when he was still a wizard,"

"Really?" asked the Night Elf leader with such enthusiasm that Neville was reminded of cat having its canary.

"Yes," nodded Neville to her. "Magic at our planet though is very different here. We had to use magical items to guide our magic like a conductor to our bodies unlike here where you can just feel the magic everywhere,"

"Show me," it was a command not a request. Neville only looked at the Priestess who still looked over enthusiastic in his opinion before he sighed and waved his hand at thin air.

"Orchidius!" Neville spoke out loud making Tyrande gasp as a red rose appeared on thin air and Neville took it on his hand before giving it to her. He was completely baffled by the sudden change of hue in her cheeks which flushed red as she took the rose from him daintily.

"Thank you," mumbled the beautiful Priestess smelling the rose and caressing its petals gently before looking at him questioningly. "How did you do that? And what are the words for?"

"It's just simple Transfiguration," shrugged Neville ignoring the thumbs up and the cheeky grin that the leader of the Veelas is giving him behind Tyrande who is completely oblivious. "It is one of the few subjects of magic that we are learning at our school. Basic rule is we change something into something we need or like. And as for the words, it helped us focus our magic. Saying something is much better than simply imagining it. It helps us focus,"

Neville smile as he remembered then and there one of the few stories that he had got from their previous History professor which had replaced Binns in their seventh year at Hogwarts.

"There was once a legend in our home world when magic was young and a bit of an alien subject for many people. We don't use words then preferring to think the incantations rather than speak them. Let's just say that on one occasion, one of the wizards-in-training accidentally transformed his friend into a goat when he planned all along to simply put a suit of armor on him. When investigated, it was said that he was accidentally thinking about his farm's goat when he casted the magic and unintentionally transformed his friend into it,"

The young man was quite surprised when Tyrande actually laughed at his story. It was beautiful hearing her laugh out loud. In his entire life women never actually laughed at his words or stories. When they ever do, it would be mocking and insulting. Hearing the beautiful Priestess laughing made his heart warm. It didn't help that her laugh was like that of a chirping bird that warmed his heart and made him feel glad himself.

"So," sniffed the Night Elf once she got herself back in control of her snorts. "Did they manage to change him back?"

"They did," replied Neville. "After a lot of research about what happened, magic is after all unpredictable even at the best of times and the cases of accidental magic are some of the most difficult after all,"

"What happened next?" asked Tyrande leaning on his direction a little that Neville had to step back a few steps to avoid touching her alabaster skin. Why are night elves so scantily clad anyway? Did they know how much of a temptress they look like?

"Well," Neville gurgled trying to keep his thoughts in order and focus on what he had to say instead of looking at the well-toned stomach of his questioner. "After the incident, the magical society began to implement words for spells to avoid incidents like that again. And it had been the same ever since,"

"I see," Tyrande frowned as if she is thinking something deep then. "Lord Longbottom-,"she began but that is far as she got.

"Please High Priestess," he stopped her. "It's just Neville. I'm neither a lord nor a king, just an ordinary wizard chosen by the humans as a temporary leader," it took all of Neville's self-control to smile at her face and not gawk at her body next.

"Besides my lady, calling me Lord Longbottom makes me feel older than I thought I am,"

Neville nearly lost composure as Tyrande beamed at him. Why is she so illegally beautiful? "Very well Neville. If that is the case then you may call me Tyrande,"

"B-but you are the High Priestess of your people," protested Nevile quite put off by the familiarity she wanted him to call her. "It would not be polite for me if I don't call you by your title my lady,"

"Tyrande," corrected the Priestess of the moon. "Everyone whom I met always call me High Priestess. It would be refreshing for me if someone did call me by my name,"

"But people calling you that would only be your friends my lady," pointed out Neville wracking his brains for justification on not calling the fair lady beside him with such familiarity. How did their conversation end up like this? It took him all his Occlumency Training not to send a pebble on Ragnok's overlarge inflated nose as the goblin king sniffled his laughing on a handkerchief after overhearing their conversation.

To her credit, Tyrande who looked very formal on the meeting with Harry looked terribly cute when she began pouting her lower lip at him. "Are we not friends Neville?"

" _Now that is completely illegal,"_ Neville completely thought blushing to the roots of his hair. How can he say no to such a beauty?

"Fine, Tyrande," Neville said her name and he can't help but feel how right it is rolling off his tongue.

Tyrande positively beamed as he finally caved and he was sure that for a second she looked ready to hug him if not for his sudden inspiration to cut her off before she can get her head to order her body to do just that.

"So Tyrande, what can you tell me about the Night Elves?"

"Didn't Death told you?" blinked the High Priestess at him.

Neville only shrugged. "He did, but I would rather hear it from you. Second opinion and stuff like that,"

"Right, let's see," Neville can't help but appreciate how cute the Night Elf leader looked as her face begans sporting a contemplating look. "Well first thing you need to know about us is the small fact that Night Elves are quite long lived. In fact if the World Tree had not been destroyed, we could have been immortal even. We liked forests, in fact we revere them and we hate those that cut down our home. In fact we respond harshly to those who dare cut down our beloved trees. And we are more graceful than your average human by the way,"

Neville can't help but raise an eyebrow at her last statement which she looked terribly smug in his opinion. "You do know that last statement portrayed you as very vain Tyrande?"

To the wizard's surprise, Tyrande didn't deny her words bur rather looked at him in a very predatory way.

"Well aren't you quite the observer Neville for that is what most Night Elves are," she then walked ahead in front of him before leaning closer to his face, so close in fact that Neville could smell the very air that came from her nose and his eyes drank the whites of her own.

"Especially me," Tyrande purred before pulling away leaving a red faced wizard behind as she walked away with an extra sway on her hips.

…

…

….

"I've never seen our priestess act like that before," commented Arko'Narin beside her.

"What do you mean?" asked Alexstrasza who like everyone else in the vicinity have watched the interaction between Tyrande Whisperwind and Neville Longbottom who is leading the procession.

"I mean Tyrande…..High Priestess never acted like this the entire time I've been under her wing," pointed out the young Night Elf.

"Oh," Alexstrasza only blinked at the young Night Elf.

She had accompanied of course Harry's people after Death had convinced her to stay with them for the time being as he went on ahead to clear their new home. The Life Binder was miffed of course with him leaving her that nearly sent her to a panic and nearly didn't agree. The idea of him going off and facing off the horrors of that tower alone without backup of any kind was a very bad idea for her. Harry despite being aloof was her anchor that stopped her from descending into the madness that is trying to consumer her being thanks to her ordeal. Without him around, she felt that darkness creeping closer to her that ended with her mostly descending back to memory lane. It was only thanks to his presence and Alleria with Naisha did she resembled any form of coherence. If he died accidentally and left her alone, well Alexstrasza doesn't want to imagine what would happen to her state of mind. It doesn't help that her feeling for him is growing strong than ever. The beautiful Aspect of Life never felt anything like this before. Sure she may have mated with male dragons but it was always out of necessity and she found no pleasure on it. But for this human, no Aspect of Death, she can't help but feel different around him. Dragon mating is different from human mating and the past experience she had was only that of the Orcs using her as a fuck toy. Alexstrasza was not willing to let him go, not until she managed to act on this feelings at least. Dragons are possessive creatures after all.

Only when Harry dragged her to a corner and transformed to his human form to hide from everyone else did he explain his reasons why she must stay. Somehow that reason was right now sitting on the hay cart she is also at with Arko' Narin being comforted by Naisha and Shandris who had insisted on not leaving the Alleria's side as the Ranger general of Silver Moon cried slowly after the beating Sylvanas gave her.

Alexstrasza and Naisha of course had tried comforting her but found out that the best way they could help their sister-in-heart for the meantime was simply being there for her at the meantime. The two had taken rotations on watching over Alleria and it was Naisha's turn right now who was humming a lullaby to the crying High Elf who is leaning on the former Watcher while Shandris held her hand leaving Alexstrasza some time to get to know the two others who didn't feel at home with the new races surrounding them.

The Aspect of Life can't help but wonder at their two new companions though. The latest was the a shy Draenei priestess who had white hair and beautiful body with multiple piercings on her navel which the Prophet Velen had pushed to join them. And the other one had been Shandris Feathermoon who had literally volunteered herself without Tyrande's consent never leaving Alleria's side for a minute.

Alexstrasza had to shake herself off she imagined the comparison from their two new members. The Draenei who had stayed on the farthest of their hay cart was a relatively shy girl who looked terribly nervous around everyone and is keeping to herself. Shandris on the other hand was very confident and was not bothered on getting to know her better and everyone else. Thankfully she and Naisha got along very well though. Naisha for some reason that she won't divulge to them doesn't want getting within twenty footsteps near Tyrande and Shandris was as tight-lipped as the former Watcher and stated tahtif Naisha doesn't want to divulge it, then she certainly won't.

That's the reason why Alexstrasza stayed with Arko' Narin who had followed Tyrande here who had also insisted on joining their group. The Red Dragon was glad that she got to know the young elf. Unlike Naisha and Shandris, Arko was simply two hundred years old, born only a few centuries before the Third War against the Legion. Her ordeal had made the beautiful young girl completely insecure and Alexstrasza found a kindred spirit with her.

"Have you talked to the Draenae yet Lexa?" asked Arko after their moment of silence. The girl had been easy to convince on calling her on the endearment and Alexstrasza was mighty glad for it.

"No," Alexstrasza shook her head.

"This is the first time I've seen a Draenae," whispered the girl looking at the priestess who looked mighty uncomfortable.

Alexstrasza can't help but smile at the curious Night Elf turning her head to face her. "Why don't you get to know her then?" challenged the Dragon Aspect.

Arko' Narin only blushed a shade of purple avoiding Alexstrasza's eyes. "M-m-me?"

"Yes, what is wrong about it?" asked the Life-Binder focusing back on the heart shaped face of the Draenae. "She's alone and had no friends here. Be one," urged Alexstrasza.

"You think so?" asked Arko' Narin.

"Nope, I know so," replied Alexstrasza giving the girl a small push who daintily crawled beside the surprised Draenae blushing to the roots of her hair.

Alexstrasza only sat alone watching the long road ahead wishing that they be there soon and be reunited with the Aspect of Death who had claimed her heart again.

…

…

…

 **SO ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. HHIHIHI WOW! 91 REVIEWS. NEVER HAD SO MANY REVIEWS BEFORE. I NEVER THOUGHT ANYONE WOULD LIKE MY STORY EVER :'( IVE JUST BEEN JUGGLING THE IDEA AROUND WHEN I STARTED THIS STORY…..I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD BE APPRECIATED. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FORTIFICATION OF KARAZHAN AND ALEXSTRASZA X HARRY MOVING ON. YSERA WOULD MAYBE BE THERE NEXT CHAPTER. I'M SORRY IF MUCH OF THIS CHAPTER IS NARRATION AND NOT CONVERSATION. BUT I THINK I SHOULD GIVE AN OVERVIEW TO HARRY'S THOUGHTS SINCE THE LAST 5 CHAPTERS IS NAISHA, ALEXSTRASZA AND ALLERIA'S THOUGHTS.**

 **PS: GUYS IDEAS WHAT THE TERRITORIES OF LORDAERON ARE?**

 **PPS: IDEAS PLEASE ON HOW MIGHT THE HUMANS AND THE HORDE WILL CAUSE PROBLEMS FOR HARRY'S PEOPLE POLITICALLY.**

 **PPPS: YES, A NEW PAIRING IS THERE BETWEEN NEVILLE AND TYRANDE.**

 **PPPPS: IM SORRY BUT I FIND ALEXSTRASZA BEAUTIFUL THAT IS WHY I INCLUDED HER. IVE WATCHED THE WARCRAFT LORE ABOUT HER AND I DON'T LIKE HER VOICE. IM QUITE SURPRISED THOUGH AT THE CONFIDENCE SHE HAD. PREFERANCE BY THE WAY WHO MIGHT BE THE CANDIDATES OF THE ASPECT OF LIFE OTHER THAN HER?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

...

...

...

 _"Where the heart is, home is,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Bregor Dragonhammer cursed for the hundredth time as he tripped on a fallen twig permeating the still air with large crackling sound that would have revealed his location if not for the large sound coming from the large camp in front of him. Bregor actually didn't mean to find the large group that he had been following for a few hours now. He had been one of the Horde's spies here at Stormwind keeping an eye on the humans in case they ever fully mobilized against the Horde. Unlike the others of his kind, Bregor actually used his brain rather than charging in head first. He knew that orcs are not meant for stealth and spying, that was the reason why that instead of creeping along drains and shrub, the Orc had preferred to simply wait out here at the edge of Deadwind Pass for any sort of event that might occur that would warrant the Horde or especially the Dragonmaw's clan attention.

Imagine his surprise when out of nowhere, a portal appeared a few yards from where he was hiding spat out centaurs, attractive beautiful human ladies, short armored ugly imp like things and hundreds of humans not clad in the Alliance armor of blue that the humans in Stormwind used as the color code for their soldiers but rather black and silver with winged helms on their heads. Large glass-like coffins filled with naga like creatures are also being pushed among the large group.

Bregor was confused. He had fought centaurs once and he certainly didn't recall any of the wearing armor or armed with swords and spears that looked finely crafted and not the crude axes and bows he had gotten used on seeing at their kind. And he never got attracted to any human before, however seeing the beautiful women who seemed to glow at the fog that is constant at Deadwind Pass. It took all his self-control not to charge in and grab two or three of them before running out. The Dragonmaw Orc also didn't recognize these humans. Humans are loud, smelly, weak and annoying. The animosity between humans and orcs are strong and Bregor Dragonhammer was aware about who his enemy is and the best way to taken them down. The humans in this group was the weirdest he had ever seen. They are silent as if bearing a heavy burden and was very disciplined. The entire time he had been following them, he had been more than once concerned when a human's eyes would pass on his direction.

So far the only ones on the group he recognized was a High Elf that didn't dress like the Blood Elves that are part of the Horde, a Draenei priestess who looked particularly as if this is her first mission alone and three night elves who made him shudder in fear. Or at least the two did. Any sane orc would recognize immediately High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, the leader of the Night Elves in Darnassus and Shandris Moonbow, who had fought against the Orcs and the Burning Legion during the Third War. The third Night Elf he didn't recognize but she was very beautiful and judging by her armor, she is one of those huntresses. Bregor just can't help but wonder who is this group that even one of the leaders of Azeroth are deigning to travel with them?

Of course what he should have done should have used common sense and rushed off to the nearest Horde outpost he can find which is on an isolated small island not far from the continent of Azeroth and report this new group. However seeing the last member of their group made his blood boil.

Of course he know her. Every Dragonmaw Orc does. Like all other races they had paintings of her. But unlike them who had their craftsmen portrayed her as a thing of beauty, kindness and hope, the Dragonmaw's paintings about her was different. It would be her chained to a wall while his people ravaged her using her as a breeding stock for their mighty clan many centuries before proving dragons for them to ride in. Her escape until now was still a mystery when someone or something rescued her and killed half of the mighty Dragonmaw clan leaving nothing but shriveled bodies and corpses that are not even recognizable, much less fit to be buried. They had to be burned, Bregor's uncle was one of them.

That single night had changed the fate of his people. Once they are one of the most powerful Orc clans that rival even that of the brave Frost Wolves who never took the Fel curse on their blood. Now they are forced to join the Horde in a choice of survival after so many instant deaths.

Seeing the beautiful red-head which is the humanoid form of the Life-Binder, Bregor had all but lost any sort of loyalty right and then to the Horde and had followed this large group on his own. If he managed to capture her, the fortunes of his clan would change drastically. They could again regain the glory of their past and she would pay for the deaths that her escape had caused. Too many families had been broken when fathers, brothers and sons are left as shriveled corpses behind on Grim Batol many years ago.

Using all the stealth that he can manage, Bregor successfully followed them and his attention had been focused on the leader of the Red Dragon Aspect who is talking to one of the Night Elf Sentinels. He had never been so careful in his entire life, he knew that if he got caught, he would be strung up before he can even bark for help and spout his excuses.

It took the remainder of the evening trying to follow the large group and Bregor had slowly began regretting his decision. His feet felt like lead in tiredness and they seemed not to show any indication of stopping any time soon. Imagine his relief when the group suddenly stopped and made camp.

However it seemed that fate had somehow smiled again into his clan and frowned at the Aspect of Life as he saw her walking away from the camp to a clearing not far from the sentries at the edge of the camp who are centaurs. He isn't dumb, he knew that kidnapping the dragoness isn't an option right now. He would be captured if he did so and would not even make the next thirty steps before they managed to string him up. The whore had walked away from their camp but not that far away that he can managed to subdue her. There is also a very big possibility that he might be eaten if he faced a dragon alone and without any sort of backup whatsoever. No, the best thing he can do is to creep forward and find out what she is doing and perhaps glean something important that might help the Dragonmaw clan on their recapturing of her later.

Heaving his slightly heavy bulk off the dirt he was crouched upon for the last hour or so, Bregor took a roundabout rout to the clearing he saw the Aspect of Life had went into. He could have followed her easily using the bushes as cover near the sentries but he had no idea what these uncentaurlike centaurs are capable of and he had no plans to find out. After all those spears they are holding looked positively lethal and he didn't think those things are just for show.

Creeping as silent as an Orc is capable of, Bregor left off a sigh of relief as he finally noticed again the red dress gown that the Red Dragon in humanoid form only a few meters away from the bush he is peeking. She is right now bending on a small stream talking to someone and the orc craned his ears to listen to whatever words the Life Aspect and whoever she is chatting into are sharing one another.

"-so are you sure about this?" the worried voice of the Red Dragon asked to whoever she is talking to.

"How many times have I told you Lexie that I am very sure and my decision is already made," her correspondent replied in what Bregor could guess was a voice of irritation. "I'm not there before when they took you and by the Titans I'll make sure that I will be there for you as soon as I can finished my preparations here,"

"You don't have to do this Ysera," Alexstrasza replied in a sad tone to the water making Bregor's ears perk up. He heard that name before, Ysera the Dreamer, one of the Aspects and leader of the Green Dragonflight. One of the patrons of the hated Night Elves.

"I am alright with the others here. You don't need to abandon your duty,"

The sound of a snort can be heard from the water before Ysera's voice spoke again in obvious sarcasm. "Sure you are. Look at you right now. You do look alright and full of confidence. You might be my big sister Lexie and our queen but I have been with you long enough to know that everything is wrong with you right now,"

"But-," the red dragon tried to protest that Ysera silenced by growling at her sister that seemed to vibrate into the entire forest making Belgor squawk in surprise only managing to cover his mouth just in time looking fearfully at the Life Aspect who for some reason impossibly didn't hear his brief outburst.

"My decision is final already Lexie," spoke the Aspect of Dreams. "I will see you soon five nights from now at the portal to the Emerald dream situated at Felwood. It is the only time that I will be able to sneak away from the Nightmatre without being noticed,"

"But if you leave, who will replace you as the leader of the Green Dragonflight?" asked the Dragon Queen now in a panic as the realization kicked in that her younger sister could not be dissuaded from the path she is insisting to follow.

"My daughter Ysondre is old enough to take my place," spoke Ysera in a placating tone. "My mate Erakur had also agreed to train and guide her and be my daughter's mate when I am gone. Do not worry too much Lexie, Ysondre is more than capable of taking over the mantle for me. She had been ready for years and like me had shrugged off the corruption created by the Emerald Nightmare quite successfully,"

"Are you really sure about this Ysera?" asked the Red Dragon who Belgor guessed are slowly caving in to the wishes of her younger sister.

"Yep," replied the Green dragon cheerfully, the P popping out at the end of the word. "I have served as the Aspect of Dreams for too long than I can even remember. It's high time I stretched my wings or limbs without worrying anymore. Its even a bonus that I would be able to spend it with you,"

"Well alright," sighed the Dragon Queen in defeat. "If you are so adamant about it then I guess I would see you at Felwood five nights from now,"

"Perfect," chimed Ysera in what Belgor guessed in pure excitement. "See ya soon Lexie,"

The orc of the Dragonmaw clan didn't wait for the Dragon Queen to give off her own reply as he slowly left the bush on which he is hiding. Following carefully crafted familiar paths, the Orc lumbered towards the boat that he knew is waiting for him at the edge of the cliff. He needed to get this news to his clan as soon as possible. If they timed this right, they would soon not only have the opportunity to capture the Dragon Queena again. But they would also be able to snag another Dragon Aspect as an extra addition to be their Dragon breeders and another whore for his people to enjoy. He could already taste the victory that his people will celebrate. It's an added that they are sure to make the Aspect of Life watch as they defiled her sister. It would only be vengeance for the deaths that her escape had caused on Grim Batol so long ago.

...

...

...

Alleria sighed for what could only be the hundredth time as she stared at the crystal pendant that is in her hand. The gem on it was broken and Alleria wasn't sure how in the world she would be able to manage to unite it again with the three other pieces that she had divided into her sisters. The confrontation she had with Sylvanas had already dropped her confidence more than anyone, even her had thought possible. She had been dreading of course the accusations when she first stepped outside Harry's home and had been expecting a confrontation with Vereesa and Sylvanas. What she didn't expect was for the beating that her younger sister gave her making her hope of reconciling with her family go down from zero to a complete negative. Naisha and Shandris had tried convincing her that Sylvanas was a changed woman ever since she became the Dark Lady of the told her of the story how her sister became the Ranger General of Quel Thalas after her and had tried halting the Scourge's advance futiley.

Hearing how her sister had been tortured by the Lick King though Shandris and Naisha had been tight-lipped about what tortuer her sister endured, Alleria's self-loathing increased exponentially now that the full impact of her vengeance created road long ago are now paid in full with interest as the dreams of her losing her family are now turned into reality. Alexstrasza comforted her that Vereessa is still alive and she can connect with her youngest sibling. However after with the bad confrontation with Sylvanas, Alleria's desire on reconnecting with her family went completely down now in ashes.

Alleria raised her head from the pendant in her hands watching the final curve of the hill that would lead them to Karazhan. They had already found the night before they made camp the first telltale signs of battle left by Harry or as everyone knew him other than her, Neville and her two sisters in all but blood, Death. It was simply a village situated at the edge of the road probably used before the First War as a place for travelers to relax and rest before either visiting Karazhan or passing through Deadwind Pass leading to Stormwind. A dozen wild furlbogs they had found there rotting and shriveled, signs of Death passing there by. Neville upon seeing the first casualties on Harry's campaign on trying to find them a home immediately slowed down their pace letting the warriors arm themselves fully and the scouts spread in all direction to prevent any some sort of ambush from any remnant fiend that might be either brave enough, or stupid enough to attack the large group,

They had been like that now ever since they broke camp this morning. Centaurs and human riders spreading out like a net on the larger group comprised with families of women and children of the combined species, the less armored Veela and the tanks of the merpeople which is heavily guarded by the much heavier armored goblins.

"Alleria," Shandris' cool voice spoke somewhere beside her and the former Ranger of Silvermoon craned her neck just to the see the general of the Sentinel Army climbing on the wagon beside her.

"Shandris," nodded Alleria in greeting back. She will not say it but Alleria felt completely uneasy with the blue-haired Night Elf and it was not because of the animosity that existed between their people. No, it was rather the uneasiness born on the fact that she had no idea why the beautiful warrior was following her around trying to get to know her ever since the meeting between the races of Azeroth and the people of Earth.

Not that Alleria minded having the beautiful Night Elf around. She is witty, shared Alleria's interests and very pleasant company in fact. However can't help but wonder what her intentions are. Shandris had followed her when she confronted Sylvanas and had been the one to carry her back to the others. She had been comforting her with Naisha and she had never left Alleria's side yesterday. It didn't help that when they camped last night, she had asked to share tent with the former ranger general of Silvermoon blushingly and they had slept side by side of course. It didn't help that when Alleria woke up this morning, she had a strange taste in her mouth that oddly tasted like wildberries and she had the sinking feeling that someone had just stole her first kiss and left their taste on her mouth. It was only the fact that Shandris was still sleeping fitfully beside her on the cot that prevented Alleria from blaming the Night Elf for her suspicions and exploding on her. Alleria hated being molested.

"So, nothing yet?" asked Shandris sitting down beside Alleria her own bow made of oak adorned by feathers and stones contrasting with the slender one that Alleria held in her hand.

"Nothing so far," replied Alleria, her blue eyes darting back and forth among the mist keeping an eye on the scouts that they won't suddenly disappear. "Death had been quite thorough on getting rid of everyone on the road,"

"I had to agree with you on that," said the Sentinel General, her violet eyes also scanning the horizon while at the same time keeping an eye on the High Priestess who like yesterday had deigned to walk beside the Longbottom human positively beaming the entire day like a young moon saber who made its first kill.

"So where's Naisha and Alexstrasza?" the person beside her continued questioning.

"Naisha was spending time with Lexa," replied Alleria trying her best not to react when the Night Elf's skin rubbed on hers when their arms accidentally touched one another sending a pleasant feeling on her when the wagon jerked and made outbalanced the two a bit.

"Lexa's teasing Arko then again?" asked the Sentinel who is sporting a grin on her face.

Alleria only snorted. As if Alexstrasza would ever do that. The Dragon Queen had less humor than that of Malfurion Stormrage and Harry put together. Naisha however ever since finding out that the youngest Night Elf in the group had finally plucked up the courage to get to know the cute Draenei they have with them had been merciless on teasing the Sentinel-in-training and her Draenei friend. Alexstrasza who had been caught on the crossfire between the two are trying her best to lessen the effects of the teasing that Naisha is doing to their new friend.

"We're almost there," Shandris' voice brought Alleria's mind off the pathway of thoughts as she also noticed the slight bend upward on the road in front of them.

The High Elf merely nodded as she gulped at the expectation of their new home. Unlike Naisha and Alexstrasza, she had complete confidence in Harry's abilities. She still haven't forgotten how Harry saved her from the hands of those marauding Orcs so long ago. She also had a slight suspicion that Harry's powers are not only limited to the living but also to the dead. And if her hunch was based right, the best one who could retake Karazhan was Harry. Like most of the members of the First Alliance, Alleria was completely aware of Karazhan and Medivh, She had been one of the few who had seen the Ivory Tower before the treachery of the Guardian was found out. She had traveled from Quel Thalas' and saw the destruction left on the surrounding on the aftermath of the battle on taking down the possessed Guardian. The land was practically destroyed leaving tendrils of energy everywhere.

"Are you sure that it would be a good idea for you and your people to live in Karazhan and the places around it?" questioned Shandris a bit worriedly and Alleria can't help but quiz an eyebrow on her as the Night Elf grasped her hand tightingly.

"If Death says it is, then it is," said the High Elf curtly to the opposite of her species. "I trust him completely,"

Shandris didn't let go of her hand the rest of the journey and Alleria can't help but wonder why about it as they passed on the last hill that eventually led to the outskirts of Deadwind Pass and enter the borders of Karazhan. The large group huddled together closer as murmurs broke out among them when more corpses of ogres, felbeasts and satyrs rotted on the ground with looks of horror etched on their faces. Alleria can only hope that with all these casualties, Harry had secured with not much trouble their new home.

...

...

...

"This is pure gold," Naisha giggled perversely as she sat at the back of one of the haycarts in the middle of the group with Alexstrasza, Arko'Narin, and the Night Elf's beautiful friend and current new addition to the group, Kayla the Draenei Priestess who sat beside Alexstrasza in an effort to dissuade more teasing from the most perverted of their group.

The three of them had gotten to know the white-haired Draenei thanks to Arko's efforts and Naisha didn't waste time teasing the two making them blush cherry red when the former Watcher yesterday began insinuating how good they would look as a couple. It didn't help that the Priestess was a looker herself. She had white hair that reached to her shoulders and the usual horns that adorned her head like all of her kind. Her skin color is that of a light blue, being shown off through the rather provocative clothing that Priestesses wore.

Naisha can't help but be fascinated about the new girl from the tip of her horns to the end of her cloven hooves. Being rescued by Harry before the events when the Exodar landed on Azeroth, the night Elf Watcher never got the opportunity to meet a Draenei before. Having one so close had really piqued her interest and Kayla had been saved thanks simply to the efforts of Alexstrasza who reigned the Night Elf off from making the Draenei her personal guinea pig of information.

That was the reason why Naisha right now was stuck painting the two new couple that caught her attention instead of bothering Arko'Narin and Kayla who are chatting with Alexstrasza at the back. The two had taken a good liking to her sister-in-heart and though Naisha will never admit it, she was glad that the Dragon Queen is starting to open up with others rather than simply her and Alleria. She still haven't forgotten the nights that she would hold her as she thrashed and cried when the nightmares come.

And speaking about Alleria, Naisha can't help but giggle again to herself silently as she looked at her other sister-in-heart being held in hand by the Shandris Feathermoon, the beautiful general of that blasted murderer Priestess. It was obvious to anyone who is watching that the Night Elf general is deeply smitten with the former ranger of Silvermoon. Some of the Veela had even exchanged bets when the two would start playing tonsil tennis with one another.

But as for Naisha, she can't help but do what she does best upon seeing a situation like this. She took one of the precious canvases that she had managed to bring from Harry's house and began to paint the scene in front of her. Many centuries of practicing at Harry's hours had molded Naisha into an artistic painter and she had the capability if she wished to, to paint something that fancied her in a very good way.

Looking up from the canvas she had her brush on to the scene in front of her, the Night Elf giggled again as she added more strokes on the canvas with her brush. There is no way she would let her sister-in-heart forget this moment whether she comes to realize Shandris' feelings for her or not.

...

...

...

Thrall cursed for the hundredth time as he passed what could be the thousandth bucket of water being passed from one orc to another. Thrall may be the Warchief of the Horde and could simply stay back and let his men do the heavy lifting while barking off orders. But no, Thrall had always preffered to lead by example. That is the reason why he is right here sweating his green butt off trying to save as much of the buildings as he could from the roaring fires.

In fact he should have expected this. Ever since they arrived from their meeting with Death, things have gone downhill for the Horde. Blackrock DragonTooth, the chieftain of the Dragonmaw Orc clan and father of Melkor wasn't too happy at what happened at the meeting when Thrall and the rest of the leaders met. His son bloodied and bruised being thrown to the dungeon didn't help matters.

The Dragonmaw Orcs which had been one of the largest who had numbers on Orgrimmar upon hearing from their chieftain that the Warchief had broken his oath on not trying at all to bind the Dragon that their clan desired had protested rather vehemently. It was only Thrall using his entire authority as leader of the Horde that stopped the fighting on the streets between those who supported Thrall's decision to not attack the newcomers and those who was angered that the Warchief didn't fulfill his end of the bargain with one of the largest orc clans in the Horde.

That night then was when everything went impossibly wrong than even what Thrall could hope to possibly imagine. He had been housing Sylvanas and Lor'Themar of the Blood Elves on the main keep when the first of the messengers arrived at the middle of the night from Undercity bleeding and one arm missing yelling at the top of his lungs that a rebellion under Varymythras aided with the Apothecaries had occured on the home of the Forsaken.

Thrall of course went immediately to ready his warriors to stamp down the rebellion and aid Sylvanas on killing the traitor. It was then that the fires started all over Orgrimmar sending the cohesive force that the warriors under Thrall into a full blown panic as the main city of the Horde went up in flames. Sylvanas of course with what retinue she had didn't care one bit as she refused to aid the burning city and instead went back to Lordaeron with the help of Lor'Themar and the Blood Elves to bring down the rebellion leaving the Orcs and Tauren to stop the fire.

It would only be later in the morning that Thrall would discover that the entire Dragonmaw Clan had left and is the one completely responsible for creating the confusion to cover their escape.

...

...

...

The Queen of Dragons never liked the cold. It reminded her of the cold chains that bound her limbs when she was still held captive and the damp wall she would be pressed unto as they defiled her. Walking now into this mist made her shiver and despite the quite comfortable gown that she is wearing, she can't help but feel the dampness sinking on her skin.

Like her, the others are also feeling the change in the weather as they finally saw the highest spire of the Ivory Tower jutting out the side of the mountains indicating that their long walk is almost at an end. Alexstrasza can't help but feel pleased about this. Being a dragon, she never stayed in one place too long, always moving and flitting about places that would serve as repositories for her clutch of eggs. The concept of home never occured to her until Harry suggested it at the meeting with the other races.

Looking at the others, the Life Binder can't help but smile discreetly at the observation she gleaned.

Tyrande using the cold as an excuse, manged to snag to Neville much to everyone's amusement coiling like a snake on the human's body. Alleria also looked extremely uncomfortable on the other wagon as the Night Elf commander hugged her figure, pressing her body unto the High Elf's back while snagging her arms on Alleria's bare navel which Alexstrasza can't help but notice she is constantly rubbing making the former ranger general support a red tinge on her cheeks. Arko'Narin and Kayla are huddled with one another talking while sharing a blanket giggling like small girls unaware of Naisha who isn't bothered with the cold thanks to her getting used to the cold dungeons on the Vault of the Watchers in her previous life painting the two of them discreetly. In fact it was only Alexstrasza who had no one with her right now.

Rubbing the sides of her arms with her hand, the Aspect of Life sighed as she moved her rear to a more comfortable position on the wagon. It might be more comfortable than walking like the others but Alexstrasza found the position cramping and bothersome not so long after. She wished that they are almost there. The excitement of seeing the corpses of monsters that Death left decimated as smelly as they are have finally disspitated, especially with Neville ordering the scouts to clean the road up in advance so that the entire group would not suffer the stench any more than necessary. However the cold replaced the stench and it did not help that the fog is thicker than ever as they closed even more to their destination. Even the thick red dress that she wore failing to warm her completely from the icy temperature.

A sudden loud thud in front of the group suddenly caught everyone's attention, the attitude of boredom and laziness that most wore immediately fading as hands went to automatically unsheathe swords, level spears and notch arrows on bows pointing at the source of the sound. Even Tyrande and Neville had armed themselves, Neville pointing some kind of stick less ornate than the one she had seen with Harry when he is at his human form and a sword on his other, while Tyrande was sporting the familiar bow she had that Alexstrasza noticed was the same one she had when the dragon first met her when they fought off Ashzara.

"Stop hiding, show yourself!" Neville's stern voice called out on the fog and the sound of wind moving followed his statement. Immediately a warm feeling passed through the red dragon shooing of the cold away.

Alexstrasza's breath hitched though as she immediately found herself moving, quickly getting off the wagon and running forward ignoring the fact that she is pushing aside, goblins. humans, Veelas and centaurs on her excitement. She barely heard Naisha and Alleria calling her name as she plowed on with tears falling from her eyes. How could she not know it? Her very being recognized it.

Breaking through the last of the bystanders and bypassing the stunned and quite alarmed faces of the High Elf Night Priestess and the wizard, Alexstrasza finished the last remaining distance not caring as she leaped forward and hugging the black figure that emerged from the fog. The feeling of safety enveloped Alexstrasza fully and she could feel the familiar cold gauntlets that held her centuries before caress her again in fondness. She could feel him smiling, she always did despite the faceless cowl he wore.

The Aspect of Life barely listened as he addressed the others in words of reassurance making everyone cheer at the news that they now had a new home. For her only one thing was concerned, she is here back at his side at his arms. She felt her two other sisters-in-name join the embrace she had murmuring Harry's name and Alexstrasza finally felt complete.

For a moment, just for a moment. Everything felt perfect.

...

...

..

 **HIYA SO ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN TWO DAYS. BEEN BUSY AND SLIGHTLY LAZY. YOU KNOW I COULD FINISH WITH THE STORY ON THIS CHAPTER IF I WANTED TO TRA-LA HIHIHI ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW. NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE ABOUT THEM SETTLING DOWN AND THE FIRST OF MANY TROUBLES THAT WOULD COME NOT ONLY FOR THE PAIRINGS BUT KARAZHAN'S NEIGHBORS.**

 **PS: I LIKE BURGERS**

 **PPS: DONT WORRY ABOUT THE NEVILLE X TYRANDE PAIRING READERS. IM QUITE AWARE THAT SHE IS WITH MALUFURION. JUST STICK WITH THE STORY AND WATCH WHERE IT GOES.**

 **PPPS: M0RE THOUGHTS ABOUT ALEXSTRASZA, NAISHA AND ALLERIA WILL BE MADE LATER ON. IVE DECIDED, ARKO'NARIN WILL NOT BE PART OF HARRY'S HAREM FOR A SURPRISE, BUT SHE WILL BE PART OF HARRY'S FAMILY FOR LATER. KAYLAH, IM STILL DEBATING AND ALSO WITH SHANDRIS.**

 **PPPPS: IS THERE A DARK PORTAL NEAR KARAZHAN? IF THERE IS HOW WILL IT AFFECT EVERYONE THERE? IDEAS PLEASE.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

…

…

…

" _Enemies on our doorstep, walls at our backs, allies have been kidnapped, honor is what the world lacks,"_

…

…

…

Harry smiled which he did sparingly ever since he became Death as he felt the soft body of Alexstrasza pressed on his side. Instinctively his hand slowly rubbed the small of the Life Binder's back enjoying the smoothness of her skin. Looking at her still sleeping face, Harry can't help but wonder how lucky he is that he snagged such beauty without even knowing it in the first place. She looked beautiful and angelic on the morning light and her gray horns adorned with golden jewelry seemingly make her even look more radiant in Harry's eye. It didn't help that her curvy and sexy figure is pressed to his and he is certainly not complaining as he can feel the Dragon's humanoid assets pressed to his chest through her very provocative clothing.

It had been a week since they took Karazhan and everything had been going smoothly as far as Harry can observe on his group's integration on their new home. The centaurs are more than happy for the forestry regions which are wider than their previous home and had taken no time on occupying their new home surrounding the Ivory Tower after they made sure that Harry and such people that are remaining with him in Karazhan are settled in. The humans and goblins also left to their allotted places after leaving a fair number of their people who unlike the centaurs can settle on the Ivory Tower and the buildings surrounding it with no such problem to provide Harry with an adequate fighting force and servants despite his protests. Of course being Death, he can't protest much and just nod to their pressuring to keep his reputation of being the somber figure that captured the uncapturable home of the Last Guardian of Trisfall in a matter of hours.

Harry knew that he would have no trouble with the humans and the goblins. The former bankers of the wizarding world nearly kow-towed to him when he informed Lord Ragnok of their new home, they had even respected him even more when his offer obviously adhered to their traditions. No sane goblin would accept simple charity. They would rather work for it and Harry knew that. That is the reason why he simply pointed out the large cave that would lead to the hollow part of one of the mountains surrounding the ivory tower and the goblins are more than happy to take part on excavating their new home. The jewels and minerals that are immersed on it also was an added gift and Lord Ragnok much to everyone's surprise swore a blood vow that once he got his people settled in, Harry will forever be remembered as the greatest of Goblin friends and promised him even more goblin artifacts that would be incredibly useful for a later date.

Of course Harry immediately tried to wave their appreciation gift off and it was only Naisha's slight kick at his back legs that completely hurt despite being avatared as Death that stopped Harry from uttering the words that he might have regretted. As it was, he instead simply smiled at his old allies who had trusted him and his leadership ever since the Earth-Legion War before they left in nearly uncontrolled excitement on building a new home.

As for the humans, Harry had no problem whatsoever. They are not at all bothered that they would need to repair the dozen surrounding villages which are allotted to them and fortify them. The war with the Legion had changed the humans on Earth and all of them are hardy folk made strong by the furnaces of battle after battle. Some had even laughed when Harry worried how they might feel that unlike the Centaurs, the Veela and the merpeople, they would need to put large efforts on rebuilding their homes. Many had the opinion that after a decade of battle with the Legion on Earth, doing their best to kill and destroy the beasts, building and repairing stuff would be a refreshing change of things that many of them admitted that they intend to do now that they had a new place to call home. Neville had agreed to rotate in these villages every once in a while to check on their progress and Harry made it abundantly clear to them all that they would always be welcome on the Ivory Tower at any time if they want to visit their folk who wished to stay with Harry on keeping Karazhan populated and in proper order.

The Veela of course as he planned had preferred to stay near him, especially with their few numbers on the neighboring buildings of the main tower. Harry of course understood their reasoning behind it though he guessed that they would never admit it even on the pain of Death.

One of the main reasons why the remaining Veela choose to travel with Harry and stay with him was because of the simple fact that he was powerful and he had the capability to protect what remained of their species. Harry might have guessed that somewhere behind that reasoning was the simple one that he is still a bachelor and many of them entertained the wishful thinking it would be him who would father daughters for them. But besides that point, the Veela Harry was sure were ready to follow him even if it meant he would be camping simply in the middle of the forest.

He also had managed to finally build the much needed lakes and little streams that he promised the merfolk on the first day that they arrived here at Karazhan. Harry still haven't forgotten how he tried to interact with the ley lines feeling unending power floating on his veins as he carved large swaths of land easily on the swamp letting water pervade it until it formed a small lake with tiny deep streams adorning it on a dozen directions that floated through the forests where the centaurs had taken their abode.

To put it simply, the merfolk was like children who had eaten high sugar as they explored their new home. It also helped that Harry poured gallons of water filled with hundreds of fishes he had captured on an inflated bag that had been reduced in size of a book to provide the merpeople a stable ecosystem of food for their new home. He had foreseen that problem when he decided to bring the merfolk with him and Harry certainly not disappointed them.

All in all, the assimilation of his people was a complete success. Karazhan as a center did manage to bring a new home for them here in Azeroth. However much to Harry's chagrin, three days since their assimilation, everyone immediately began proclaiming him the King of the Ivory Tower without his consent and are calling the borders of Deadwind Pass and the mountains and forests surrounding it "The Land of the Vale". The former Boy-Who-Lived had to give points on whoever named their territory though. It is really fitting. Deadwind Pass was always filled with fog and one can easily get lost on it if you don't stay on the main road. Only borders of the villages the humans had graced with Harry's wards had clear air and settlements while everything else was covered with fog.

Like usual, Harry can do nothing but grudgingly accept his new position especially when Neville argued that despite his protests that he is simply their leader, Harry needed to be a king for them to unite or else the races that was brought with them would sooner or later be forced to choose and fight one another thanks to the politics in Azeroth right now. The threat that his people would have the bonds created by war on Earths shattered simply for politics was the last straw that Death needed as he reluctantly accepted their proposal though he made it clear that everyone retained their freedoms.

Harry agreed that they indeed need to be autonomous now. All in all the numbers that came with him from Earth are large and can create a formidable army when called together. Not to mention the fact they are all veterans. The humans alone numbered three thousand who could wield a sword, not counting the old, the young and the women. The goblins under Lord Ragnok had eight hundred and the centaurs have another five hundred. The merpeople thanks to the potion created by Severus Snape who was Harry's friend and main potioneer before he was eaten by a Fel beast are able to transform their fins for legs for a durable amount of time numbered another two hundred. While the Veela despite only being eighty in number have their own brand of magic and can fight when the need is great. So altogether Harry had a sizeable force of four thousand plus able bodied warriors, and had an army more than enough to challenge even Stormwind on a straight up fight and larger than any army that one single race can field alone.

Of course the main danger other than the Vale people was Harry himself.

It was a busy week then, filled with distractions as everyone helped one another on rather relatively small problems. Centaurs helping humans mostly on cutting more wood from the forests to rebuild the villages and the goblins providing everyone who needs excess quarry stones as they began mining on their new home.

However the most interesting part that Harry got so far was from one of the girls he had brought with him and is right now sleeping soundly on the bed.

Alextrasza, Alleria and Naisha had been completely ecstatic about their new home despite the Life Aspect not showing it too much unlike her sisters-in-heart who immediately dashed for the rooms that the tower provided before Harry could welcome them properly with every intent to find which room would suit them best. The Aspect of Life merely remained behind standing with him looking gloriously beautiful in her red dress politely asking if they could have Kaylah and Arko'Narin staying on the main tower with them. Of course Harry can't say no to that terrible cute smile and he had promptly agreed watching silently as the Life Binder gave him one of her rare hugs before pulling inside the two completely terrified younglings who looked back at Harry's form of Death in no small amount of concern as they clung to the Life Binder tightly as if she is their lifeline. Harry waited until they are gone on the next bend before chuckling to his self in amusement. It never failed to amuse him how much terrified the common folk are at his Death form and attire.

However it was the night later that surprised Harry most of all and made his day completely interesting. He had been on the process of dozing off on his new bedroom which is previously Medievh's bedroom before a small knock at the door nearly made Harry jump out of his skin as he immediately grabbed his wand ready to curse whoever it is as he opened it. Only assassins visit at the middle of the night, and despite being here now in Azeroth the trained paranoia that Harry supported did not abate at the slightest.

Imagine his surprise when the door opened and it was the beautiful Light Binder wearing the most provocative clothing that Harry had seen her in. It was like her old armor only it was night clothes this time. All in all what she wore can be only described as a red two piece laced with gold at its sides. His eyes nearly bugged out as he drank her form from her bountiful breasts which looked more than a handful and her alluring curves. Loose golden braces adorned her wrists and ankles making her look like a goddess in human form.

Even as the Aspect of Death it took Harry all his willpower and Occlumency techniques not to grab the Aspect of Life and start ravishing her on the bed. If she is beautiful before when modestly clad, she is breathtaking showing her slightly reddish skin. No wonder the Dragonmaw Orc is willing to risk a duel for her. Alexstrasza was someone whose beauty could cause kingdoms to fight for her hand if she was a human at Earth.

Harry can't help but notice though that she is shivering and looked on the verge of tears as she clutched a book on her chest to hide her ample bosom trying her best not to look at his eyes as if expecting him to jump her. It was obvious that she suffered again one of her fits and the man had no idea what possessed her to come here dressed like this. Harry doesn't really recall what happened then as his mind became frozen seeing his opposite enter his room without a word before lying on his bed still watching him warily as he in his pajamas with chibi Hungarian Horntails in design joined her then peeling the book away from her bosom before hugging her to him holding her as the shivering intensified for a while obviously from fear before she calmed down when Harry hummed her a lullaby combing her long red hair as their limbs intertwined. It was not long before the two of them fell asleep then.

And that was how Harry found himself right now watching his opposite sleep in peace. He only smiled at her knowing that she's not ready for any intimacy yet, not with what they did to her. Looking at the rising sun, Harry sighed as he gently pulled himself away from Alexstrasza's tempting form kissing her once on the brow before heading off to wash his self.

After all, he had a kingdom to rule and secure if his people insisted him on this nonsense becoming king.

…

…

…

"Shandris, awake already I see," Tyrande's amused voice spoke up nearly making Shandris jump as she didn't see the other night elf appear out of nowhere in the morning mist.

"High Priestess," Shandris immediately bowed to their leader quite ashamed that she is found by her friend wearing only her nightclothes with her hair disheveled and a pitcher of water at her hand.

The two of them of course had opted to stay here with two thousand of the combined humans and goblins who planned to stay here and populate Karazhan with their families. Being representatives of their race, they had been allotted one of the finer houses at the edge of the rising cliff which gives them a view of the forests below and the large lake that Harry created. It had been two days since they arrived here and the two Night Elves had become quite surprised how quickly the "Vale people" worked.

Most of the Satyrs and the dead ghosts and monsters that are left for dead by Death when he went on a killing spree here had been collected and burned. Sure that is what they did mainly in their first day here other than a council which they attended where they proclaimed Karazhan a sovereign state in Azeroth and chose Death as their king. Shandris was sure that this would rustle up a lot of feathers, especially from the nearby kingdom of Stormwind who is surely to reclaim Karazhan as theirs once they hear it free from the horrors that possessed it.

"Please Shandris, you and I are friends for millennia now. Stop calling me High Priestess when we are not at meetings. And what are you doing so early in the morning?" asked the Priestess eyeing her pitcher of water and her disheveled getup.

Shandris only blushed. She may be the general of the Night Elf Sentinel Army but she had also certain habits that she wanted to do when she is off duty. And this is one of them

"I-I am watering the plants my lady," she finally admitted stepping to the side to let the Priestess see a stone alcove filled with earth and various cut flower stems lining up on them.

The Night Elf general blushed even more as Tyrande raised a questioning eyebrow at her work. "And how are you planning to take care of them when we would return to Darnassus three days from now?" asked the High Priestess.

"Well I am planning to ask Alleria if she could care of them for me while I am gone," replied Shandris unable to hold back the massive blood pressure that rose on her cheeks as she spoke of her massive crush to her leader.

Shandris admits it, she had taken a very big liking on the former Ranger General of the High Elves during the First War. Unlike most Sentinels who spent most of their days training, fighting or bathing in the moon wells frolicking with one another and exploring the pleasures of the flesh. Shandris enjoyed reading books about the heroes of old. Especially about those that joined the first and second war. Ashenvale may not have contact with the outside world but Cenarius when he was still alive thanks to the connection he had with the Emerald Dream had filled his libraries about everything he had collected about the outside world. It was a t this place that Shandris spent most of her time reading every time she is off duty reading the histories written there.

She had always admired Alleria Windrunner and the sacrifice she made when she went to the Dark Protal with the others to shut it from behind. Seeing her in the flesh made Shandris' hitch her breath. Not to mention that Alleria is also very beautiful. Oh she fell for her alright, she fell for the High Elf hard without even knowing it.

"You liked her don't you," it was a statement and not a question. Shandris refused to meet Tyrande's eyes. She knew thanks to her actions yesterday and the day before staying at Alleria's side instead of her Priestess' that she would be having this talk. In fact she was dreading it.

"I do," replied Shandris still not looking at Tyrande's eyes. She knew that her behavior was questionable and not befitting someone befitting her station. Being the only of the High' Priestess' guards at this point, her priority was supposed to be guarding her and not worming her way to the heart of someone who does not even show the slightest inclination of being interested back to her. "I'm sorry I left you without a guard Tyrande, especially with people we don't know if we can trust. I hereby accept whatever punishment you deemed appropriate,"

Shandris was quite surprised when the High Priestess merely cupped her chin and kissed her lips gently. The Night Elf general simply closed her eyes opening her mouth to allow Tyrande to explore her if she wanted to. This act was no longer foreign to her. She had been the High Priestess' partner on sating her needs for many millennia when the men are asleep on the barrows.

"I'm not mad, don't worry Shandris," smiled the High Priestess pulling away from the brief kiss. "You are my best friend and goddess only knows that you need a partner that badly, sooner better than later,"

"Y-You approve?" Shandris can't help but stutter nervously. Night Elf and Blood Elf animosity is quite high after all.

"Of course," shrugged the High Priestess. "I have interests more or less the same as you had after all," she added looking behind the former Ranger General.

Shandros only had a moment to see the three riders that left Karazhan. But that brief look made her aware of the wizard that Tyrande was walking with the past day and a half leading the two others.

…

…

…

"That is so beautiful Naisha," the soft voice of Alexstrasza made the former Watcher smile as she glanced back to his behind to see the Life Aspect wearing a white gown with gold trimming s this time ogling her work.

"Thank you Lexa," replied the Night Elf before returning to the canvas she is painting looking back and forth to her object of being painted.

"She still haven't recovered very much did she?" asked the dragon looking at their sister who is sitting on a garden of flowers that Harry had grown for them cupping a black rose on her hand.

"No," sighed Naisha as she finished her painting depicting Alleria holding the said flower on her hand while sporting a forlorn look at her eyes before looking at the real thing who smiled gently as she raised her hand and a violet butterfly landed on it. "I don't know any more what to say to her Lexa. Everything I tried to cheer her up failed,"

Naisha sighed again for the second time as she tried to wrack her brains on how to help the female High Elf. Now that they have a new home which she may add she really liked. She had expected to have her two sisters frolicking around with her on discovering their new home. She had also planned to finally get the two to muster up the courage with her to admit their feelings to the newly crowned king and their savior. What she didn't expect was the couple of wrenches made by some idiotic Azerothians that made the two even more broken than ever.

Alleria was broken emotionally and spiritually thanks to a couple of punches and kicks made by the sister she had held on hope into being reunited one day. Though she may not show it, Naisha could see that the girl was merely maintaining the "she was fine" façade and slink back to depression every time she thinks that no one is watching her.

Alexstrasza on the other hand have lost decades of confidence built up thanks to a Dragonmaw Orc claiming her to be their clan's whore the very moment she stepped out of the portal in Azeroth. Why oh why did Harry not just finish that accursed clan? Naisha never know. However what she knew was that her sister in all but blood have slunk back to become that shy unconfident girl she had to hold with Alleria at Death's house being tormented by nightmares. She didn't miss noticing that Alexstrasza barely spent any time with them, preferring to bear it a minimum as she locked herself on her room last night without contact with everybody else. If not for the fact that Naisha was too busy settling in and exploring, she would have slept with Alexstrasza last night if only to let the girl know that she isn't alone.

"Naisha, I need to talk to you and Alleria about something," the Life Binder spoke softly but this time with a hint of seriousness on it.

"I imagine that it is something important yes?" asked Naisha surprised at seeing the red-head serious for once. She was always trying to be gentle in all her ways that this new attitude surprised the Night Elf.

Alexstrasza only nodded making Naisha put down her paint brush as she beckoned Alexstrasza after he as she walked at the bench where the golden-haired High Elf is sitting still admiring the flower.

"Alleria," Naisha spoke gently making sure not to startle her as she placed a hand on the former ranger general's shoulder. "Alexstrasza's here. She wanted to speak something to us,"

Naisha watched in silence as their emotionally broken sister moved her head slowly from the flower she is holding to her and the Aspect of Life beside her on which she gave a small smile in greeting.

"Lexa, I'm glad you're here. How are you settling in?"

Naisha was quite surprised as Alleria whom for a second had a reaction like her as Alexstrasza blushed deep crimson unable to meet their eyes before muttering a small "good" at them.

Clearing her throat, Naisha tried to ignore that she didn't see what she noticed as she opened her mouth to ask what the Dragon Queen wanted that she had been a bit serious on asking it.

"Alleria, Lexa here wanted to talk to us about something," Naisha spoke.

"Really?" Alleria quipped an eyebrow questioningly at Alexstrasza. "Are you having nightmares again Lexa? You're free to sleep with me if that's the case. I really enjoyed singing something if you are beside me,"

"No, no that's not it," said the Dragon Aspect who looked quite surprised at their assumptions. "I….well I need to leave for Felwood at a week's time," she spoke in a whisper that the two of them obviously heard.

The result was instantaneous. Naisha felt her heart drop at Alexstrasza's statement and judging by the sudden witling of the flower's petals at Alleria's petals, Naisha knew that she also was caught by surprise at the Dragon Aspect's words if she didn't notice that she is drawing the life energy by the plants.

"Y-you're planning to leave us?" Alleria's voice cracked as her face held disbelief. The High Elf looked on the verge of tears. Even Naisha can't believe what she heard and her ears are still trying to convince her that what the Alexstrasza spouted from her lips are not her imagination.

This is a nightmare come true for her and she also knew ten times as hard for Alleria. The three of them might not say it much, but together they complete each other. Naisha was their pillar that keeps them standing when their Nightmares come, Alleria was the one with the proper head that knows what to do and how to act during such situations. But Alexstrasza, Alexstrasza was the heart and the life that is the rope that binds their little family together. Sure they may worry about one another's problems, but Alexstrasza was the common ground, the one that both Alleria and Naisha can dote since she was the most broken of the three of them.

Naisha found a sister in here, someone she can care. Being a Watcher, her only sisters are her fellow wardens and they are more her shield-at-arms than her sister in act. Alleria found a replacement for the separation she had with Vereesa and Sylvanas. Someone she can dote on and be an elder again that she had the mistake to make when she left for war to sate her vengeance. That single sentence spoken by the beautiful Dragonness was a thrust to the heart for both of them.

"I'm not leaving completely," spoke the Life Binder in an alarming stone must have upon seeing their horror stricken looks. "My sister Ysera wanted me to pick her up there since she wanted to live with me and join us here. I'm sure you'll love her,"

Naisha blinked at the bombshell she had just heard. Ysera, the Green Dragon and the Aspect of Dreams coming here to live with them? The Night Elf was sure that what she is in right now was just a dream. There is no way that one of the most revered of the Night Elven society would agree to live here on the Vale, as the territory that the Karazhan and its lands are now called. It would be a dream come true for a Night Elf to meet or even see the Dreamer. However it was Alleria's next question that made Naisha faint.

"So where are you retrieving her Lexa?"

"Oh, she said Felwood," replied the Life Aspect cheerfully. "And I need your two's help on convincing Harry to let me go," she finished, before looking in surprise seeing the form of Naisha crash to the bushes in a dead faint.

…

…

…

King Varian Wrynn was furious. News had traveled far and wide that the Horde are in current turmoil thanks to the defection of the Dragonmaw Clan that seemed to disappear in thin air and the civil war on Undercity.

Now normally Varian would have no qualms on attacking the undermanned Horde occupied territories. However he had refrained from doing it thanks to the other news that seemed to shake Azeroth on its knees.

When he first met those new people, it took all his effort not to reel in disgust at some of the new species that he met. However he was wise and old enough to know that insulting any of them would lead to political fallout that the Horde leaders could use to entice them into joining the ranks of the Horde. As disgusted Varian is at the new people, he would rather deny resources to the Horde if he can help it.

However he never expected that the new group practically landed almost at Stormwind's doorstep out of thin air and what's worse, they managed to recapture the Tower of Karazhan. One of the mages at Dalaran had contacted him hours before telling the king that Karazhan was now free from the taint that it had. They had also began clamoring to the king to get the new group out so that the Dalaran mages can take control of the tower and the buried knowledge that it had.

As concerning the Mages' plea is, Varian had other major concerns. Like the fact that he had a large group of people near his city who held no allegiance whatsoever at the Alliance and they had an army to boot strong enough to challenge Stormwind.

Varian growled as he weighed his options while twirling his drinking cup full of wine. Right now he had three options to present to his council the moment they meet later to discuss this new problem that rose out of nowhere and deal with it.

First is of course the most simple is to attack and destroy them before they can be a threat. Varian won't do this for a gajillion of reasons right now at the moment starting from the fact that they would sure to have severe losses to the Horde butting in and saving the new group that will earn them the Horde's favor.

Second is trying to convince the humans with them that it would be on their best interests to defect to Stormwind and add their military might to Varian's already considerable army in exchange for citizenship in their city. He believed this plan will work but he had to find a way to let the humans of the other world only know in case the other races of the new group will fell on them like thunder.

Third and foremost choice which make Varian's mouth taste ashes as he remembered the beasts that he met was to make an alliance with this group and later force them to join the Great Alliance. However doing that would be quite tricky. He needed something more than a written peace treaty of ink and paper to cement this new alliance.

"Father I'm back," a sweet innocent voice called out from one of his doors making Varian realize had the perfect pawn for his plan as her beautiful illegitimate daughter born from one of his accidents with another woman, approached him daintily her golden blonde hair felling to her waist. She looked like an angel in her yellow dress especially with that innocent and sweet face and Varian hated her more for it. The shame of his family though she didn't know.

"Yes Myrcella, yes you are," he smiled falsely as his nineteen year old daughter hugged him.

…

…

…

 **HIYA READERS ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE. IVE ALREADY COME UP WITH THE PAIRING THAT HARRY WILL HAVE WITH GIRLS. THERE WOULD BE FIVE. ALEXSTRASZA (OBVIOUSLY), NAISHA, ALLERIA, YSERA AND MYRCELLA. NOW I KNOW THAT MANY OF YOU WISHED TO SEE A PAIRING WITH ARKO'NARIN, KAYLA(DRAENEI) AND SYLVANAS ESPECIALLY. DON'T WORRY READERS. THEY WILL HAVE PAIRINGS TO BUT IT WOULD NOT WHAT BE YOU WOULD EXPECT.**

 **OTHER PAIRINGS WILL ALSO BE INVOLVED LIKE TYRANDE AND NEVILLE, SHANDRIS AND ALLERIA WHICH IM DEBATING WOULD BE SIDE LOVERS.**

 **NOW BY THE WAY THE TIMELINE ON MY STORY IS WHEN UNDERCITY HAD BEEN ATTACKED AND WOULD BE A WHILE BEFORE WE MEET SOME OF THE RATHER MAIN CAPLINES OF THE ORIGINAL WOW STORYLINE. THE VALE WILL PROSPER AND I WOULD GIVE IT TIME EVEN AS THE ROMANCE DEPARTMENT WILL IMPROVE.**

 **PS: I KNOW THERE WAS NEVER A MYRCELLA IN WOW THAT IS THE DAUGHTER OF VARIAN WRYNN. BUT I AM A FAN OF GAME OF THRONES AND I HAD ALWAYS LIKED MYRCELLA BARATHEON. SHE'S PRETTY, YOU SHOULD LOOK IT UP.**

 **PPS: AS I SAID BEFORE, ALEXSTRASZA WILL NOT BE ALL POWERFUL. AND YES DEATHWING WILL BE PRESENT FOR VEERRRYYY LATER.**

 **PPPS:** blassreitter **HARRY AND HIS PEOPLE ARE NOT IGNORANT. THERE ARE SENTRIES THERE THAT IS CENTAURS AND HUMANS BY THE WAY. THERE ARE NO HIGH ELVES EXCEPT ALLERIA WHICH IS GRIEF STRICKEN. THE ORC WHICH IS SPYING ON THEM BY THE WAY IS ALSO ONE OF THE BEST. YOU DON'T GET TO SURVIVE BEING A SPY IF YOU'RE STUPID AS A 3 LEGGED BULL.**

 **PPPPS: PROMISE YSERA WILL BE AT THE NEXT CHAPTER  
**

 **PPPPPS: GUYS I NEED A MOTTO FOR THE VALE. SUGGESTIONS?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

...

...

...

 _"I hear horn calls from the North ringing, with it came the messenger of shadow and Death,"_

..

...

...

Myrcella no-name looked nervously at the mist in front of her. She was dressed in a thin blue dress with a white traveling cloak with golden lion designs that is the animal representation of Stormwind and her father's house. Looking at the thick fog covering the main road made the illegitimate daughter of the royal house of Stormwind increase her misgivings about this whole affair.

It all started yesterday when she was summoned by her father after her trip on providing charity for the poor of the city. She never expected that her day with end up like that. Sure she knew that many on the royal house are disgusted having her around and hated her for merely breathing but she never expected that her father would be one of them. He never showed her any unkindness and kept her provided and safe within the palace walls instead of being thrown to the common folk. She loved him for it very much. He and her half-brother Andruin Wrynn, the crown prince are simply the two on tolerating Myrcella around.

However when she was informed that she would be used as a wedding offering to someone or something she had never even met to establish an alliance made Myrcella's ice turn cold. It didn't help that there her father's last statement scared the living daylights out of her.

 _"Father please don't do this to me. I don't want to marry. I'm only nineteen years old and I can't do this," begged Myrcella unable to stop the tears falling from her eyes forgetting the little fact that the entire royal council are watching the proceedings. Normally she would not show such weakness and vulnerability to these old fools who would sooner want her hanged and gone._

 _"You can and you will," replied the King harshly in front of her sitting on the raised golden throne, his hands resting on the lion armrests the throne had._

 _"Father please reconsider," insisted Myrcella feeling her legs wobble looking around for any kind of support from the council, her heart sinking as she saw the smirks on their faces. "I'm your daughter,"_

 _"All the more reason that your marriage to this man is important Myrcella," growled Varian Wrynn. "Your binding to him will cement an alliance between their people and ours. They are practically our neighbors Myrcella. We could not afford to get our armies anywhere if we are not sure that they won't invade our city. The Alliance will fall without our armies and that is the reason why you are to be married to him,"_

 _"And what if I don't want to,?" huffed Myrcella. "I am a woman and I had my rights both as a person and a princess of this realm. I wish to marry for love father, not a political marriage where I might spend most of my days unhappy,"_

 _"You can wish all you want my daughter," huffed Varian leaning on his golden throne even more. "But the fact remains, I am ordering you to go. If you do not, well," he grinned preadtorily that sent shivers of warning into Myrcella's spine._

 _"Accidents in walking to the city tend to happen to anyone. Including royal bastard princesses,"_

 _Myrcella only looked at her father in horror at the implication that she will have her killed. She can barely hold back the screams and wails that are threatening to leave her lips. In fact she didn't even register her father stating how she should act as a proper lady of the court once she's betrothed and convince the humans there that it would be on their best interests to affiliate themselves with Varian's people and not the monsters there._

 _"Come Sister," Anduin's gentle arm wrapped around her as the meeting ended an hour later. "We need to get you ready for your journey tomorrow. I'm sorry about everything. I did't know this would happen. I'll try to convince father not to continue with this nonsense,"_

 _Myrcella only nodded letting his half-brother lead her back to her chambers knowing full well that despite no matter how much Anduin Wrynn would try to turn back their father's decision, he would fail. Crying silently Myrcella followed for the last time the familiar corridors that led to her room so that she can pack her things and such artifacts that she wished to bring with her to Karazhan._

"Lady Myrcella," the scornful voice of Sir Allister called out behind her snapping the princess from her trip down to memory lane as she looked at the knight who hated her for being the king's shame.

"Yes Sir Allister?"

"My men and I are leaving now your royal bastard," snarked the knight and Myrcella had to hold the arm of Sir Gray from drawing his sword and try to flop the disrespectful knight's head. "May you live long and be blessed with many children," he finished silkily in disdain turning back from her with his men.

"One of these days," growled Sir Gray eyeing the forms of Allister and his men who had ridden already to the bend and have disappearred from their sight.

"Just let it be, Sir Gray," whispered the princess knowing that what's done is already done. And no amount of argument and anger is going to change it.

Sir Allister Thorne have hated her more than any of the other knights at the palace for her status being a bastard princess and the shame of the king. True to his name, the knight had been a thorn at her side reminding her every time that she is a bastard and is not worthy of her title as a princess. During their trip here as her guard, he even made long lewd comments how she would be nothing more than a whole to be fucked by her husband to be and would be shared to every barbarian here. It didn't help that the men kept on adding how she would not be able to stand properly for a week after what the newcomers will do to her.

Despite knowing that what the knight said was only because of spite to her. Myrcella can't help but worry a little for the truth in his words. It is true, Sir Allister had been part of the retinue of King Varian Wrynn when they met with this new group with the other leader of the races. She knew that her husband would be Death itself and she can't help but tremble at the very thought about it. Myrcella had always expected that she would be forced on a political marriage thanks to her status as an illegitimate child and a princess. She also wasn't blind. She knew she was the most expendable in the royal family and the perfect trade-offering for this newcomers whom they knew nothing about. The fact that there are centaurs here made her tremble unconsciously. She had read how those at the Steppes of Kalimdor centaur cannibals would eat their victims. She had no desire to be eaten whatsoever. Myrcella may not be vain but she was honest enough that she would make a very good quishy meat if roasted. Princesses as a rule are quite soft after all.

Thankfully Anduin Wrynn, the crown prince of the realm and a dear brother to her had managed to convince their father that it would be a very bad idea to send Myrcella alone to Karazhan like the original plan would be with only the clothes on her back and the letter from her father about the alliance. He had reasoned and protested vehemently to anyone who would listen that she would be put in danger if she is sent alone. That is the reason why she had Sir Gray, one of the older knights that is loyal to Anduin alone and part of his personal guard and her old nanny, Fidawara, or as Myrcella prefer to call her, "Wara".

"Princess are you alright?" asked Wara holding her arm gently. Myrcella only smiled at her caretaker. She is now old reaching fifty-five in age and still a widow. She is one of the few that see her as Myrcella and not Varian Wrynn's bastard of a daughter. For Myrcella she is almost like a mother.

"I'm no princess once I stepped in on this fog, Wara," spoke Myrcella sadly. "I would just be another whole to be taken. You should never have agreed to come with me,"

"Hey," her nanny said softly lifting the princess' chin to face her old face that looked completely stern. "Don't you dare listen to the words that pathetic excuse for a knight had said. You are Myrcella Wrynn, daughter of Varian Wrynn and princess of Stormwind no matter what everyone is saying. Yours is the blood of kings no matter how tainted it is," her look then softened.

"And most of all you are my Myrcella, my little princess and bundle of joy. You are beautiful, kind and caring my dear. They will love you,"

Myrcella only shook her head at her nanny feeling tears grip her eyes as she hugged the older woman. "But what if they try to eat me?" asked Myrcella baring her heart to the one who raised her. "Thorne said that there are centaurs there and other more unnatural beings that would rape me until I'm a husk and then eat me?"

"Then that is the reason why am I here then right my lady?" Sir Gray's gravelly voice spoke. "If all else fails and there is danger to your life, then I swear by my honor as a knight that I would spirit you and your nanny away from here,"

"Really?" asked Myrcella sniffing. "But won't that be contradicting to what my father's orders are?"

To her surprise, the graying knight simply scoffed. "As far as I'm concerned your highness. Your father can shove his orders up his ass for all I care. I may be a knight of the realm of men and the Alliance. But my first loyalty belonged to your brother who made me promise to care for you and keep you safe,"

"Wait a second," said Myrcella in surprise. "Brother ordered you to keep me safe?"

A wry smile adorned the knight's face. "Precisely your highness. You don't think that your brother who cared for you very much would just send you here without backup of any kind would you?"

Myrcella can't help but feel tears on her face at the knowledge that she won't be alone on her ordeal and she would have these two with her. It helps that her heart warmed knowing that her half-brother cared for her enough making sure to send someone that is not biased of her being illegitimate. The fact that he is worried for her counts the most though.

"I-I don't know how to thank you both of you," Myrcella can't help but sniffle trying to hide her tears.

"You're welcome my princess," smiled Wara holding her hand. "Now let's go meet your future husband and make sure that he is someone who will be worthy of someone as kind and beautiful as you,"

Myrcella despite herself giggled as she allowed herself to be led by her nanny to the fog blocking the main road with Sir Gray behind her taking the rear. Immediately the cold dampness of the weather started boring down on the princess of Stormwind and she instinctively wrapped the cape she had around her. She can barely see three feet inside of her and if not for Fidawara holding her hand, she would have already gotten lost.

"Bloody chilly this place is," stuttered Sir Gray with a chattering voice beside her. "Makes me wonder what kind of people would want to live on a place like this,"

"People who wanted to be left alone of course," a barritone voice that didn't belong to Sir Gray sounded from the fog making the three stop and Myrcella in instinct held to her nanny in fear as five figures in red and silver armor appeared from fog, their clanking hooves sounding extremely loud on the stone road bearing bows and spears pointed at the three of them.

"Who are you? Do you mean us any harm?" Sir Gray asked shifting herself in front of the two women with sword drawn.

A centaur with a black body of a horse strutted forward. Myrcella immediately guessed that he is some kind of leader with his posture that is a lot different than his fellow centaurs and there is an aura of command on him as his black eyes pierce that of hers and her companions. Looking at it made Myrcella feel young, well younger than she ever felt before.

"I am the one who is supposed to be asking that question human," snarled the centaur hefting his spear on them. "What are you doing at the Vale and our home?"

...

...

...

"Harry, are you really sure about this?" asked Alleria as she followed the tall form of Harry in his humanoid form striding in front of the three of them as they tried to keep up.

What the High Elf thought she could hear was a sigh of irritation. "Yes Leria, I am quite sure what I am doing,"

"But we are outsiders here Harry," protested Naisha who is walking in tandem beside her, the former Watcher's strides easily keeping up with Harry's than that of Alleria's. The former Ranger General made a mental note to start training again. Decades of inactivity made her soft.

"This is a meeting between you and the leaders of your people. We have no place here,"

"You have every right to have a place here. And you three right now are the most important people that I have in my life. So please, indulge me on this. Trust me, the others are going to love you," Harry only chuckled.

Alleria only combed her long golden hair wishing that she was anywhere but here. Tomorrow would be the day that Alexstrasza would leave for Felwood and for some reason, her very being screamed "danger". She wanted nothing more than to haul the Life Aspect out of this idea of hers. Alleria's instincts had never been proven wrong but Alexstrasza was adamant on going. Naisha also shared Alleria's concerns when they spoke with one another and she relayed to the High Elf how uneasy she felt about the future of their sister. Alleria had already lost two sisters, she doesn't want to lose another one.

"And here we are," said Harry cheerily as they reached the oaken doors where the other leaders of the Vale are waiting.

"Harry-," Alleria tried to protest once more but Harry held a hand to stop her from speaking more.

"You two are getting to get introduced," he said pointedly. "Just smile and act like your beautiful selves and you will have nothing to worry about. The others don't bite...much," he finished with a smile making Alleria even feel more nervous about it though she can't help the blush when he complimented their beauty.

Today is the fifth day ever since that they arrived here at Karazhan and had begun naming their new home the "Land of the Vale". Much had been finished already by everyone on trying to settle in and this meeting right now was the first meeting the leaders would have on their next step on a unanimous decision on what to do next. This is a meeting of the heads of other races though and Alleria felt completely out of place like the Night Elf beside her. Oh how she wished she was the one helping Shandris clean up and not Alexstrasza.

She just remained silent lifting her chin up and stood as straight as she can be making Naisha giggle beside her.

"You looked like a stuffed rooster,"

"Shut up Naisha,"

"Follow me alright," Harry said cheerily to the two of them as he opened the door and it took all of Alleria's effort not to strut haughtily as she tend to do centuries ago when she is meeting with King Sunstrider and his advisors at Quel' Thalas.

"Oi Harry. You're late!" Neville's cheerful voice broke the nervousness that Alleria was having as she saw the others sitting already at a round table sipping some kind of drink that she never saw before.

She recognized Neville of course, she had the pleasure to meet the tall prodigy about plants that is Harry's best friend and the representative of the humans that came from Earth. At his side is the leader of the Veelas, Marie who immediately batted her eyelashes at her and Naisha making them both blush. The palomino centaur, Firenze was also there looking expressionessly at the two of them with clear gray eyes and Alleria noticed that he is the only one not sipping a drink. At the farthest sides are King Ragnok who are chatting amicably with a guy obviously a merman with his green scales and skin. She had no idea who he is.

After slapping Neville on the back, Harry led the two of them to two chairs and she smiled at him as he pulled them out for her and Naisha. Alleria knew right now that Harry, Naisha and Alexstrasza are the most important people in her life. Without them she wouldn't know what to do. Losing one of them was something she can't bear to think and despite Harry' power, she had a gut feeling that their little family would lose one very soon. The very thought of it made the High elf shiver. She really wished that this feeling of uneasiness she was having for the entire week will not abode as she feared it would be. She won't survive if someone she cared about was ripped away from her again. Alleria swore inwardly. She had lost Sylvanas already due to her carelessness. She will make sure nothing like that will ever happen again.

...

...

...

Harry watched in silence observing the faces of the two whom he had brought with him. It is obvious something bothered them other than being here on the meeting. He believed though that it would have something to do with the fact that Alexstrasza would be leaving tomorrow. He still can't get it off his head that the three of them had banded together in order to convince him to grant the Life Aspect her wish to fetch the Dreamer.

"Where's the other one my lord?" King Ragnok asked looking at the two newcomers noticing that one of them is missing.

Harry only groaned at his new title. "She is helping a friend clean up King Ragnok," replied Harry. "And please, call me Harry,"

"Does it have something to do with the sounds that we hear this morning my lord?" asked the goblin cheekily making everyone in the room minus him and Firenze blush. Harry felt completely uncomfortable though.

This morning apparently, Shandris had made a wrong turn at one of the buildings that supposed to be leading to the baths. It was completely by accident that the Night Elf was confused by the morning fog that the building that she opened was indeed the baths, but to be more specific, the baths that belonged to the Veelas.

Harry shivered at what followed next as far as Alexstrasza who managed to haul Shandris' form there told him. The Veela (there are at least five of them there he recall Lexa telling)never one to miss an opportunity had immediately pounced on the quite confused Night Elf general dragging her inside with them before locking her in.

Apparently Shandris was a screamer and the entirety of Karazhan had heard the girl's throes of pleasure as the Veelas took it like fish on the water mating with the blue-haired elf. It lasted for two hours and let's just say, everyone practically knew what happened when Alexstrasza who was wandering around the garden making plants grow found the Night Elf general with a permanent smile attached to her face, with her eyes cloudy and looked like she was still on cloud nine as she wandered around in her bathrobe limping slightly.

"Let's just not talk about that shall we," Harry spoke making everyone snigger as they also recalled the incident. "Now before we start, I wish to formally introduce to you all the two new people whom I had accepted to my family," said Harry clearly indicating Naisha and Alleria. "There are three of them though, but the other one is currently indisposed helping deal with the incident this morning. As for the two of them here, this is Alleria Windrunner and Naisha Silvermoon both great warriors in their time from the Night Elf and High Elf races. As for the one that is not here, her name is Alexstrasza and she is the Life Aspect here in Azeroth. She is a dragon and...my complete opposite,"

There are a small applause that followed after Harry's words after the others blushed at his introduction. Harry can't help the groan though that left his lips as he saw the high-backed chair that looked like a wooden throne. He didn't miss Neville's smirk that completely said: "Deal with it" on looks alone. Sitting on it would cement his position as King of the Vale.

Taking a mental note to have words with his best friend later, Harry sat on the throne looking down at them all on the round table.

"So," he began. "How is everyone holding up so far?" asked Harry looking at the faces around him.

"We have finished thirty percent of the tunneling of the mountain you had alloted to us," the gruff voice of Ragnok spoke first. "We had also cleaned most of it and put the familiar wards we had at Gringgots at its entrance. It is worthy now of your visit my lord if it pleases you so to grace your presence with our Halls,"

"Thank you Ragnok, I thank you for your invitation to your halls," Harry nodded to the goblin who gave a brief bow before he focused on the rest of them asking each and every one how their people are.

Harry can't help but feel pride as they one by one told their reports. The merpeople have nothing to report other than the wild murlocks that occasionally tried to make a home of their lake which they successfully rebuffed. The centaurs other than the itch problem that had occured to some of them thanks to uknown plants have nothing to report whatsoever. Marie expressed the Veelas concern that they would soon start finding mates to replenish their dwindling population.

"And what about the human villages Nev?" asked Harry to his best friend who had been silent all this time. "Do we have any food problems?"

"No, we have made considerable progress in fact Harry," replied Neville completely informal which pleased Harry a great deal. "Right now we have four working farms and enough animals to start breeding them again. With the stocks we have brought with us until the first harvest three full moons from now. Food is not a problem if my estimates are right,"

"But something is?" Harry asked not missing the thoughtful look that is at his friend's eye. "Speak your mind Neville,"

The Longbottom heir sported a serious look as he sighed. "I was thinking of building stone walls around the human villages Harry. Unlike the centaurs who are hidden by the forests and the goblins who can close their tunnel entrances if the need arose, the human villages are vulnerable to attack and danger. I would also suggest wards Harry at the edge of the Vale. With our neutral situation right now, we don't have any friends on the other races than that of the Night Elves and the Draenei. I believe that we should look now in our borders before trouble finds us,"

Harry only raises an eyebrow at his old friend. "Do you really think that trouble would find us Nev? We have only been here a week. We had done nothing to antagonise anyone as of yet,"

"It's not that I'm expecting trouble Harry," sighed Neville. "This is a new world you have brought us to and the Vale will be a new home for everyone here. However if we based events on what you told us about this world. I really believe that we should be expecting trouble sooner rather than later. And it is my suggestion that we should be prepared as possible on facing it,"

Harry only remained silent as he mulled what Neville said. It is the truth as far as he saw it. However doing what he suggested would be like implying to his people that they would be fighting again. Something that made Harry's tongue feel like ash. However he can't deny the truth of what his best friend's points are. Harry sighed as he looked at the goblin king who liked him is sporting a thoughtful look.

"Lord Ragnok, tell me. How many stonesmiths do you have with you right now?"

A rather predatory glean on his eyes was just the goblin king's reply. "Enough to have for what you plan to do in mind my lord,"

"Good," nodded Harry. "I will deal with the wards that would cover the entire vale. Once I'm done. No one would be able to enter our home unless they have magic stronger than my own,"

Everyone suddenly went silent as their attention shifted to the raised hand of the only Night Elf right now in their midst who immediately turned scarlet at being the center of attraction of the room.

"Speak your mind Naisha. Do not be shy," chided Harry seeing that the beautiful Elf was regretting her decision on raising her hand.

"Well," she mumbled in a small voice not as confident as she usually was. "I was wondering. If we really are worried about having enemies. Won't it be better if we simply joined a faction?"

"She speaks the truth," agreed Marie. "If we joined with one of the main factions here in Azeroth, it would be easier for us. Sure we might gain enemies, but at least we can have allies on our back and call,"

Harry merely remained silent. What the Veela leader and Naisha said had a point. It would be very much easier to join either the Horde or the Alliance. However some part of him warned him that doing it would be a bad idea. Both groups have their ups and downs Harry had to admit. But he was reluctant on throwing their lot into one single group. They came here to find a home and avoid more war, however it is only a week and they are already discussing it again. Harry wondered if coming here at the first place was the right idea.

"I suggest we focus on making sure that the Vale would be securely defended. We can discus later whom we would ally ourselves with. For now we must look after our people. Especially the human villages that are scattered and have nothing in defense but the fog that the Vale had at its borders. Any agent of the Legion right now could march in and destroy one of them right now," Neville's voice broke Harry's concentration as he looked at his best friend who nodded in understanding at him. Harry knew that his friend understood his doubts about allying with someone right now.

"So what are you proposing Nev?" asked Harry.

"I suggest that we do what you said before Harry. We ward the borders of the Vale. I know that it is impossible to apply some of the more lethal wards with the amount of ground we have to cover but we can at least apply some of the rather stronger confusion wards that any army trying to come here would be so hopelessly lost. It is ten kilometers from the border to the nearest village of the humans in the main road. I suggest we cover all that space from one end of the Vale to the other. Then we fortify the human villages so that if any did in fact manage to pass through, they won't be sitting ducks. I believe that the centaurs and the goblins will be more than happy to help on creating cities from the worn villages that we found,"

A snort came from the goblin king and Firenze only nodded.

"Very well," Harry nodded. "Is there anyone else here who want to propose something else?" he looked around to everyone.

"I suggest we keep training our troops my lord," the mermish representative spoke on his double-octave voice. "We might not be facing the Legion any longer but I would rather that we have the forces ready just in case someone threatens our new home,"

"We all plan to do that anyway," interjected Lord Ragnok. "The races here might have accepted us for the time being, but I don't put any stock in words. The only ones I trust right now are the people whom I have stood shoulder to shoulder against the Legion and that is every one of you here in this room,"

"Well spoken Lord Ragnok," smiled Harry at the proud goblin king. "We may be different species but we have found a way to live with one another in harmony. Nothing on this world will divide us. The bonds our people share will hold fast. I want everyone to be reminded of that whatever the future decides to do to us. At this Vale, I want everyone to know that every single person here is equal. Be you Veela, human, Centaur, merman or goblin. And we would extend that offering to these two beautiful women here and to anyone else on this world that are affected by prejudice," Harry smiled at the two whom he he cared for very much.

"Into this Vale we would do our best to live in peace. We had left our world as brothers and sisters in arms and found a new home here. The world we left is full of prejudice, that is the reason why it is almost destroyed by the Burning Legion. We will not let it happen here,"

Harry stood tall in front of everyone pulling the Sword of Gryffindor that appeared on thin air at his hand. "My life for the Vale!"

"My life for the Vale!" the echo around the room sounded as every leader of the different races repeated what would be the phrase of the people here from this day and of the many years to come.

...

...

...

Alexstrasza shivered as she stood there trembling outside Harry's bedroom, ready to enter like she always did for these past week. She knew what she wanted to do and say, but even thinking about it made her want to curl up into a hole and hibernate to simply forget about it.

Tomorrow is the day she would leave for Felwood and she would be taking one of Harry's "portkeys" for instantaneous travel according to his explanation with a contingent of soldiers that Harry is sending with her for "protection". Technically she believed she didn't need them. She would only be fetching her sister, what could go wrong? It would be a simple in and out.

However right now she had finally plucked up the courage to speak to the man she had fallen in love with about her feelings. She didn't know what prompted her to guide this, but she felt that she won't have the chance again to do this after tomorrow.

Gulping, Alexstrasza, knocked twice to the door hearing the familiar hinges open revealing Harry who smiled at her looking a bit disheveled in his pajamas.

"You're early Lexa, are you that tired already?" asked the Avatar of Death as he ushered her in.

Walking slowly, the Life-Binder never felt as nervous as she did now as she entered the room and hear Harry close the door behind her. Every part of her wanted to bolt and forget that all this never happened. However another wanted to get this over with right here, right now.

"Lexa?" Harry's voice now sounded worried as he obviously noticed the troubled expression she wore. "Is everything alright?"

"I had something to tell you Harry," spoke Alexstrasza in a small voice trying to hide her nervousness. "Can you sit beside me?" she requested as she plopped on the bed feeling the soft mattres touch her bare skin. (remember Alexstrasza is wearing her usual revealing attire when she is in her High Elf form minus the gauntlets and boots)

"Sure," responded Harry sitting beside her sporting a worried look on his face.

Alexstrasza took a deep breath. Its now or never. "Harry," she said his name clearly worried at how small her voice had suddenly become. "I want you to know that I've fallen for you and I...I think that I love you," she finished.

She didn't dare look at her rescuer as she focused on her clasped hands. He didn't say anything, he didn't even flinch at her admission. Alexstrasza felt extremely worried. She knew before that admitting something like this would lead to the probability of botching up his close friendship with her, Seeing him not reacting now, made that nightmare even more realistic and she can't stop the first tears that fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have. I never have said that," she mumbled trying to hide the streams in her eyes as she tried to stand and leave but a sudden grab at her wrist stopped the Life Binder on her tracks as she was forced to look at Harry who had closed his eyes.

"Tell me again," he spoke clearly.

"What?"

"The words, those three words. Tell me again," said Harry now in a commanding tone.

"I-I love you Harry,"

And before Alexstrasza knew what was happening she found herself being thrown on the bed and her savior claiming her lips hungrily, his body pressing down on her own. She can't help the flush of heat that rose all over her as his tongue coaxed her lips open while his hands roamed all over her bare skin, touching her, feeling her.

"Harry-," Alexstrasza tried to stop him, her hands pushing his chest but he grabbed them quite forcefully and raised them over her head as he took initiative on invading her now open mouth, exploring the caverns of her lips touching her tongue with his own.

Alexstrasza's world exploded with bliss at how intimate the touch is and she can't help the sultry moan that left her lips as she reciprocated the gesture. Her skin is flushed and with him bare chested, and her clad only in her bra and panties, she could feel him all over her.

"Gods you're so beautiful Lexa," sighed Harry as he removed his lips from hers from the lack of oxygen and instead began worshipping the smooth skin of her neck making small kisses there.

"Harry," sighed Alexstrasza in pleasure feeling herself getting aroused as she felt Harry's hands on her breasts massaging the soft globes she had. She didn't even know when her bra came off. She squeaked as she felt Harry's tongue touch the nub on one of them sending alien pleasure somewhere between her legs.

Harry only smirked at her face when she looked at him sucking her nipples like a newborn babe before biting one gently. The effect was instantaneous. Alexstrasza's eyes popped open and she moaned loudly as her body responded to the treatment quite nicely. Harry was chuckling now as he continued his ministrations to her other breast while massaging the finished one gently.

Alexstrasza was in heaven as the person she loved worship every inch of her body touching, her, feeling her. She doesn't care anymore that she didn't hear the words she wanted to hear from him. He didn't drive her away and that was enough for her. She knew of course where this would lead and she didn't give a damn. This was so much different from the Orcs that raped her again and again. This act was gentle, caring, not forceful and brutish that ripped her in two.

She screamed though quite loudly as she felt one of Harry's fingers touch her womanhood. When did her underwear went anyway?

"I'm sorry," Harry's apologetic voice immediately sounded as he stood up looking at her. "I didn't know, I didn't.

"No!" snapped Alexstrasza shutting him up. "Make love to me Harry, tonight. Take me, please,"

"Are you sure about this Lexa?"

"Y-Yes. Take me Harry,"

He didn't waste any more time, as the Aspect of Death went back to his ministrations on her.

Alexstrasza can't explain the feelings and what happened then. All she knew that she was in cloud nine as she was feeling things and moaning lewdly as she came more times than she care to count as the most sensitive part of her fall under the worship of his hands, his tongue and manhood. Harry was above her and she could feel him inside her as they moved in tandem, doing the ritual that all those who loved each other in tandem as they held one another. The Life Binder can't help but chuckle as Harry kept repeating how beautiful and soft she is as he claimed her.

When Harry finally came inside her, Alexstrasza kissed him one more time trying not to scream as he bit her shoulder, marking her. She never felt so cared for and happy as her naked body pressed to his under the sheets and she curled on his chest. She is now his, in body and in spirit.

"Thank you Harry," sniffed Alexstrasza letting tears fall as her lightly red eyes focused on those emerald ones. "Thank you for everything,"

"You're welcome Lexa. I-I love you too,"

Alexstrasza just smiled as she laid on the crook of his neck feeling happier than she ever felt and safe. The Aspect of Life drifted off to sleep with her new love not knowing how cruel the Fates will be the next day and how the events that would happen next would change not only the man she loved, but the world of Azeroth itself.

...

...

...

 **YEAH! I KNOW THERE'S A LEMON SCENE HHIHIHI ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW READERS. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ONE OF THE MAIN EVENTS. IM SORRY IF I DIDNT PROCEED ON IT IMMEDIATELY. I QUITE FORGOT THAT THE VALE WOULD BE FORGOTTEN IF I DID PROCEED ON IT.**

 **PS: IM NOT DUMB! OF COURSE ALEXSTRASZA WOULD BE SENT WITH A COMPANY OF GUARDS.**

 **PPS: NO HARRY, IS NOT COMING WITH HER.**

 **PPPS: MORE MYRCELLA LATER.**

 **PPPPS: MORE NEWS ALSO FROM THE HORDE AND ALLIANCE LATER. ALSO WOULD REVEAL VARIAN'S AND THE KIRIN TORR'S PLOTS AGAINST THE VALE.**

 **PPPPPS: GUYS QUESTION. WHERE THE HECK IS GRIM BATOL SITUATED?**

 **PPPPPPS: READERS ONE MORE QUESTION. DO YOU WANT ME TO DISCONTINUE THIS STORY. I HAD THREE ALREADY SENDING ME MESSAGES THAT MY WORK WAS "A PIECE OF WORTHLESS DRIVEL AND SHIT" SAYING THAT I SHOULD TAKE IT DOWN. IS IT REALLY THAT BAD? I KNOW IM NOT THE PERFECT WRITER. BUT IS IT REALLY THAT HORRIBLE?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

…

…

…

 _"For those who desire peace, they must be ready for war,"_

…

…

…

Tyrande sighed softly as she sat on her familiar looking chair on the Temple of Elune. She is bone achingly tired and the "Portkey" thingy that Death had given her for instantaneous travel had placed her three miles from the edge of Darnassus did not improve her mood. Apparently the leader of the Vale had neglected how uncomfortable that sort of travel would be and Tyrande had no choice but to vomit her breakfast to a nearby bush the moment she felt the spinning stop and her feet landing on solid ground. The walk alone is not an issue, but the conflicting emotion that fought like a saber wolf on her chest making the Priestess' head ache.

She was stupid. She knew she was deeply attracted to the Vale's second in command for some reason that she cannot fathom making the millennia old priestess doubt herself more than she ever did than the two centuries before combined. Part of her felt disgusted with herself. She had a lover all those millennia stuck on the Nightmare of the Emerald Dream and here she is sucking it up to another person.

The High Priestess of Elune wanted to bang her head to the nearest tree every time she pondered about her problem. Part of her wanted to forget about the Longbottom human and live her life as she always does leading the Night Elven people and wait for her lover's return. However the selfish part of her wanted the exact opposite. She had been Malfuiron's lover many years than she dared count and she had given her maidenhood to him. However a part of her hated the fact that the powerful Druid never asked her if she wants to be his partner for the rest of their lives. It didn't help that when he was awakened during the Third War, he is very cool on her treatment with her. For Tyrande, it is almost as if Malfurion didn't know her anymore though he called her his love still and risked an alliance with Illidan to save her from being killed.

Night Elven people didn't exactly have marriages and some of them took a partner as long as they want before leaving for another. The High Priestess of Elune can't help but wonder if it is her time to find another one. After all, she and Malfurion never had children and there is nothing binding them together right now.

Tyrande was contemplating these things sitting on her bath when she was rudely interrupted by a knocking of one of her maids frantically, telling her that Staghelm has ordered the council to meet to discuss the "invaders".

That is the reason why Tyrande was here right now sitting at her chair with a massive scowl as the members of the council trickled in. Normally the bigoted Druid wouldn't have have any sort of authority to even call the council, much less summon her but Staghelm was a cunning one and had been slowly demeaning the High Priestess' influence while increasing his own without looking overly like a threat.

Tyrande's eyes narrowed as in walked Staghelm with his three bodyguards preening like an oversized peacock as he also sat at a high-backed chair designed with roots looking like he owned the hall with the way his chin is lifting.

"What's the matter now?" Tyrande immediately began as the last of the council members also sat going straight to the point. She is tired and seeing Staghelm's face had soured her mood even more making her snappy. Right now she wanted nothing more than to kick the pompous Druid off the side of Teldrassil and sleep on her bed.

"What's the matter?" asked Staghelm incredulously. "I thought you already knew being our esteemed leader you are," he finished the sentence with a mocking tone making Tyrande gripped the armchairs of her chair to stop herself from throttling the Druid.

"We are here to discuss how to destroy the invaders that dared enter Azeroth before they could pose a threat to our people of course. We wanted your opinion how to do that and to coordinate with the rest of the Alliance High Priestess,"

"We are not going to war!" hissed Tyrande gritting her teeth angrily at the Arch-Druid. "I have made an alliance with them and they pose us no threat. I've spent a week living with them Arch-Druid and I've seen their lifestyle. They wanted nothing more than to be left alone and live their lives in peace! They don't even want us to intervene in their lives,"

"That's because they are plotting behind our backs," spat Staghelm and it took all of Tyrande's patience not to brain him as he stood up and faced the other council members.

"I've received word from the King of Stormwind through one of the mages of Dalaran that the person leading this new people is Death itself. He had allied himself with centaurs, minor demon spawn and naga descendant creatures. The King also told me that he had brainwashed a lot of humans and had gathered a large force around him that poses a major threat to Stormwind itself,"

"That's the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard!" Tyrande had enough. The Arch Druid is obviously steering the council on sidestepping her and is again using the situation on taking control and gaining more influence and power as he manipulates the cautious nature of her people. "I had never been harmed while I was there and so is Shandris who accompanied me. Even Prophet Velen and Thrall didn't see them as a threat,"

"That's because they are blind Tyrande. All the races are minus our own. We are the eldest here in Azeroth and know the planet before they even arrived here. Besides will we really believe the endorsement of the leader of the Orcs who is the exact examples of savagery and the Head priest of the coward Draenei who did nothing on their lives but run away from the Legion? The Human king himself had the same opinion as I do and most of the mages in Kirin Tor who had debated these facts and had come out with one conclusion. This group that came from nowhere, they must be destroyed for the good of Azeroth,"

"I've already given them my word that we won't attack them Staghelm!" hissed Tyrande playing her final card. She knew that what she did would cement the alliance between the Night Elves and the People of the Vale. "And they had already agreed. I've left Shandris and Arko'Narin with them as our ambassadors already. Besides, don't tell me that you exactly believe Varian Wrynn's words? The man believed that he is the king of all humans and had an oversized ego. And you knew as well as I do that the Kirin Tor wanted the Valemen wiped out, so that they can occupy Karazhan and know the secrets of magic there,"

"Valemen?" spoke one of the other members of the council questioningly.

"Yes," nodded Tyrande looking at the other Council members. "That is what they called themselves. The people of the Vale and they had already declared themselves a sovereign state after they took Karazhan and the entirety of Deadwind Pass and its borders,"

"See?!" Staghelm's booming voice drowned out the murmurs that are made thanks to Tyrande's words. "These people are so barbaric! Deadwind Pass belonged to Stormwind and these newcomers had taken it without even leave of the original owner. They are obviously thieves. Besides, what kind of sane people would dare make the Accursed Tower of Medivh as their home? That place is cursed! Not even the strongest adventurers had managed to break down its doors locked by Fel Magic yet these Valemen," he spoke the word in pure disgust. "Had taken it in a day easily. It is obvious to anyone half a brain that they are somehow affiliated with Fel Magic,"

"Be it as it may Staghelm," growled Tyrande. "I have given my word that we would leave them alone and it would remain that way. I have seen how they live Arch-Druid, I've seen how fast they've progressed on the past week alone. They didn't want war with us. In fact their leader had even rescued Naisha Silvermoon, Alexstrasza and Alleria Windrunner and had been taking care of them ever since the past decades or so,"

Immediately everyone began to murmur again at these news as Tryande expected it to be. Naisha was well-known as one of the finest Watchers that had died on the Forgotten Isles and had been second only to Maiev Shadowsong. Alexstrasza was one of the Dragon Aspects that blessed Nordrassil that had given the Night Elves their immortality before they lost it on the Third War and the Aspect of Life had always been revered by the Night Elves and when she had gone missing, many of the Night Elven people had mourned her disappearance. Alleria Windrunner was a legend among Sentinels despite being a Hight Elf and though she is not a Night Elf. Many of the new generation these days are aware of the High Elf's exploits and deeds.

Staghelm though immediately leaped to his feet almost frothing at the mouth.

"What?! They have the Life Binder captive and you simply let it be? This just proves how untrustworthy they are. And Naisha Silvermoon is a traitor like her fellow Watcher Maiev Shadowsong who lied to Malfurion, our esteemed leader. She should be brought here to be judged and executed for her crimes. If they didn't give her up, that just shows that they are harboring a criminal and just proves how right I am at their allegiance. As for the Windrunner girl," Staghelm merely smirked. "There's no proof that she is what you say she is. As far as everyone in Azeroth is concerned, the ranger general of Quel Thalas had died on Draenor. There is no one alive right now that can verify if what she claims is right!"

"Staghelm!" Tyrande now spoke slowly making everyone on the temple cower as the immense aura of the High Priestess filled the hall where the meeting is taking place. "I've given them my word and it would remain so. They won't harm us and we won't do anything to them. That is my final verdict and it shall remain so,"

To his credit the Arch Druid remained standing not showing an ounce of fear on his face as he faced up a very angry High priestess of Elune.

"Your decision will ruin us all Priestess!" growled the Arch Druid. "As far as I'm concerned, what you did was a shame, believing the words of newcomers instead of those that had fought with us against the Horde for many years already. When they attack and they will attack. The blood of those who would die would be upon your head and I will be there to tell you "I told you so," and this is not over. You're a pathetic excuse for a leader High priestess.

With those parting words, the Arch Druid and his retinue stood up bowing mockingly to Tyrande who took all the effort not to shoot the power-hungry druid as he turned his back on her and disappeared among the curves of the stairs leaving a silent council behind.

Tyrande only sighed as she massaged her scalp as everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Staghelm disappeared. She is really getting to old for this. "Now that's done. Is there anything more pressing concerns we need to look at?" asked Tyrande. She was quite surprised when it was Jaelyn Evensong who stood up.

"Actually there is High Priestess," said the champion of Darnassus. "Starting three days ago, we have lost contact with the three outposts that we had at Felwood. They are supposed to send a runner every two days to check in on us about what is going on there, but they had not done so this week,"

Tryande perked up at this. "Have you sent anyone to investigate?"

The champion merely nodded grimly in affirmation. "Yes High Priestess and I'm afraid that the scouts I sent didn't report back to,"

..

…

…

…

Myrcella woke up feeling cold as cold as last night when she slept on the bed. For the last time she wished she had brought something warmer and had taken the initiative on packing her own clothes as her entire frame shivered and she crawled slowly to the edge of the stove where a fire was burning that kept her room dry. Placing her palms near the fire, the princess of Stormwind rubbed her icy hands together before hugging it to herself and her flimsy pink nightgown.

Apparently the one who must have arranged her things for her trip here must be of those who hated her as a bastard daughter of the king. Instead of packing some of her regular dresses that she managed to buy without the buyer's trying to overprice her on her wardrobe. She had been plain horrified at the rather provocative dresses she found at her bags that Stormwind women used to entice men during their wedding nights when they get intimate with their men. It took all her effort not to fling the bag she brought with her to the fire and burn the clothes. Despite the bad thing though, there is at least some good that happened to her yesterday.

The centaurs last night which had met them had led them to one of the villages who much to Myrcella's relief wasn't covered by fog. In fact it looked like a regular human village except that it is in the process of repair. She had almost expected the sneers of disdain that met her every time she entered a human village, but she was quite surprised when the humans did not look at her like dirt but rather that of extreme curiosity but also wariness.

It was then and there that Myrcella realized that these humans are not the same as that of Stormwind but belonged to the newcomers. It was plain obvious with the way they stared at her with no comprehension of who she is, but mostly because of their lack of concern at the presence of the armored centaurs that surrounded their little party of three as they are escorted at the village. Any human who is a native of Azeroth would have been screaming his or her heart out if they met a centaur face to face, but these ones do not. In fact if Myrcella wasn't seeing things, she saw even some waved a hand of greeting to their guards on which the centaurs reciprocated with their own smiles. Now that's weird. Centaurs and smile don't go well together.

Remembering last night, Myrcella can't help but giggle at how stupid her notion is about these "Vale" people that her father was so paranoid about. When she was traveling with the centaurs, she had been expecting them to bring her to a cave and defile her before roasting her alive. At least that was she was forced to believe when she was traveling with Sir Allister Thorne. What she didn't expect was the casual conversation that the lead Centaur Bane made with them, politely asking who and what they are. It even came as a surprise to the three of them when the Centaur speak the fluent common tongue of Stormwind.

Her opinions of the people here have increased dramatically in a fortnight and Myrcella can't help but feel a little bit safer already than she ever did at Stormwind every time she stayed away from the castle. Many are not welcoming of her of course. She may be a princess, but she is still a bastard and many people think it bad luck to house one on their establishments.

"Cella, cella! Breakfast's ready, and someone's here to see you," Wara's voice called outside her room.

"Coming Wara," called back the young girl, as she washed her face on a hot basin that she noticed near the fire hastily before pulling on a robe over her nightgown combing her golden blonde hair with her fingers before heading out of the bedroom.

Myrcella smiled as she recognized her two guardians sipping on something sweet smelling as they smiled at her in recognition. With them is one old man with gray hair and another who looked like on his late thirties.

"Come Myrcella and sit," gestured Wara on a chair beside her which Myrcella sat on daintily. She was handed a steaming cup and she smiled as the sweet aroma pervaded her nose though she looked curiously at the dark brown liquid on the cup.

"It's called coffee," explained Sir Gray as he noticed the princess looking at her cup. "It is a brew they drink on mornings from where these good people came from,"

Myrcella raised an eyebrow at the old knight before taking a small sip. She nearly dropped the cup when her tongue was scalded earning laughter from everyone on the table.

"Easy there young one," muttered the old man chuckling at her. "Take it slowly or else it'll burn you," he advised to which Myrcella nodded shyly at being addressed by the older person as she sipped again this time much slower taking pleasure at how sweet it is. She stopped though when she realized that every eye on the room is looking at her and she can't help the blush that adorned her cheeks as she realized that she hadn't bothered on getting the two people on the room with her.

Fadawara only chuckled seeing her expression before speaking for her at the two people she didn't know.

"This is the princess Myrcella my lords, illegitimate daughter of King Varian Wrynn," introduced Fadawara surprising the young princess when she didn't saw any sign of condemnation on them. Aren't they concerned she is a bastard of the king?

"And Myrcella, this is Lord Hathwell Lavine and his son Josh Lavine. They will be the ones to escort us to Karazhan later," finished Fadawara.

..

..

..

"Do you really need to go?" Arko Narin's voice whined cutely and despite himself, Harry can't help but smile at the young Night Elf as she hugged Alexstrasza's figure. Harry had to admit that Alexstrasza looked extremely beautiful despite the red dress that had red flowing sleeves on her arms showing no bare skin but her face.

"It would only for just be a couple of hours Arko," replied Alexstrasza with a smile at the girl. "I'll be back for later tonight and I would expect you and Kayla not pranking anyone else again,"

Harry heard Neville snort beside him and he had to agree with his best friend. They are right now saying their temporary good-yes to the Life Binder who would leave with twenty of the human guards that Neville and him had handpicked for her with five of King Ragnok's personal goblin enforcers in full armor and two centaurs that had volunteered for the job. Other than her guards, only Arko'Narin, Kayla, Naisha, Alleria, Neville and him of course are here to see the Life Binder leave on her own for the first time ever sinced Harry saved her.

"It would be a miracle if that girl ever stopped," whispered Neville to Harry. "Dumbledore and Voldemort would have a higher chance of marrying one another than for that lass to give up pranking people,"

Once getting over the trauma of being taken against her will, the young Night Elf had struck a sisterly bond with the shy Draenei balancing the priestess' quiet nature with her quite mischievous one which Harry guessed was much of a coping mechanism from her ordeal. Together they are quite the pair. Arko'Narin's cheerful and childish attitude despite being a Sentinel forced the shy Draenei to interact more with others and not bury herself on books. And on the other way around, Kayla's nature made sure that Arko' Narin's pranks don't get overboard that it would hurt someone permanently at least.

Between the two of them, Karazhan despite how busy it is had never a dull day with those two around. Harry in fact was still not done dealing with the aftermaths of their latest prank which somehow included tree sap on the Veelas baths that made the beautiful women's screams of outrage shake the tower's core when their silky hairs stuck together like cardboards thanks to the sap. Neville, Alleria and Naisha had to hold on to the railings for the next half an hour laughing their hearts out as the disheveled Veela chased the two pranksters. Even Alexstrasza had a proud smile at the two whom Harry believed she looked down to as daughters as she clung to his arm.

"Alright Lexa, we will," sniffed Arko'Narin standing back towards her surrogate Draenei sister who immediately clasped her hand in comfort to the sniffing Night Elf. Kayla had already given her farewells to Alexstrasza and Harry could see how much the Priestess put in her self-control not to breakdown sobbing with their mother figure leaving.

"Please Lexa, you don't have to go," Alleria's voice pleaded softly as she held Alexstrasza's hand with her own and if it was not for Harry's improve hearing, he would have bet that he won't have heard it. "I really got a bad feeling on this one Lexa. Don't go! At least send someone else or bring Harry with you,"

"I had to agree with her Lexa," spoke Naisha in the same tone as Alleria. "In all my life being a Warden Lexa, I've never felt so uneasy before. If you won't listen to Alleria, then at least listen to me. You know what you mean to us Lexa, what you mean to Harry. You haven't even got to help us get on to bed with him," added the Watcher with a smirk and even Harry smiled as he saw Alexstrasza blushed scarlet. The Life Aspect had shared with her sisters about his and her new intimacy and the two despite the initial jealousy are proud of their sister-in-heart of snagging the man of her dreams.

"I won't be alone," reasoned Alexstrasza. "I had Harry's guards with me, if I get into trouble, they would be there to bail me out. I also had the emergency portkey that Harry gave me. If I get into a fiddle, it would be quite easy for me to just grab it and return back here,"

"Lexa, I can't lose you," Alleria was openly crying now. "I can't lose another sister,"

"I know Alleria, I know," the Life Binder replied hugging the crying High Elf. "Nothing will happen to me. I will be back before evening maybe with a new sister for you and Naisha and I will help you how to seduce Harry to mating with you as you desire,"

Harry just shook his head as he heard Neville covering Kayla's and Arko' Narin's voice from the adult words that are being spoken shooting the Life Aspect a glare which she demurely replied by poking her tongue out at him.

Same words are also exchanged between Naisha and Alexstrasza though the Night Elf had better control of her emotions than Alleria and managed to kiss the Aspect of Life on the forehead clasping a necklace of gold with an emerald on its center at Alexstrasza's neck telling her how she and Alleria had made it for her incoming departure. A sign that wherever they may be, they would always be sisters.

And finally Harry finds himself staring at the beautiful face of the Life Aspect who is looking back at him. Harry only smiled to her as he caressed the smooth face of this wonderful dragon woman that wormed her way into his heart. No words are said, no words are needed. Harry just leaned down to kiss her chastely before activating the portkey that vanished her and the guards with her to Felwood at one of the Night Elf outposts there. He isn't worried, he knew she would be back soon and he can't wait to bring her back to bed with him. Maybe he can cook for her and express how much he liked her around. Already the recipe of a Cullinary Gumbo of meat is springing to his mind for his fair lady to eat for later.

Little did Harry know that his plans will never come to be. In fact all of their plans and even that of fate would change completely tonight.

…

…

…

It took all of Alexstasza's self-control not to vomit the moment she felt her feet touch solid ground forcing her to land on her knees. The Aspect of Life took a deep sigh, as her stomach churned. Now she knew why Harry warned her about the unpleasantness of Portkey travel last night after their love making.

"My lady are you alright?" asked one of the soldiers holding a hand up to her on which Alexstrasza took gratefully as she wobbled on unsteady feet.

"Don't worry my lady. You'll get used to it," comforted the one who helped her up. Alexstrasza just nodded not trusting that if she opened her mouth, the contents of her stomach would not leave her.

"So where do we go from here on out my lady?" asked Finn, one of the two centaurs and assigned leader of her guard as he and the others looked around warily at the clearing they are in surrounded by the dark trees that comprised Felwood. Alexstrasza doesn't blame them. The forest itself feels sick after the corruption of the Legion and if not for the fact that meeting Ysera here is so important, Alexstrasza would be more than happy on leaving this dreadful place.

"It's only a few minutes of walk from here if the memories provided by Ysera can be trusted. Just follow the main road and there is a fork at the end of it that would lead us to one of the exits at the Emerald Dream where my sister said she would be waiting," explained Alexstrasza as she pored over the paper on which the map of Felwood is drawn.

"Let's get to it then my lady," said Finn looking at the others who are waiting for his orders. "Skullfang, you and your brother Fangjaw take ten of the men and under all circumstances do not leave Lady Alexstrasza's side. Brother Pykon, you also stay with them. The rest of you, I want a two meter line around Alexstrasza and her guards. I don't want even a squirrel sneaking in without me knowing about it.

The others merely nodded and Alexstrasza soon found herself surrounded by ten humans at all sides, two goblins and a centaur with a massive broadaxe attached on its human back and the others with Finn surrounding them in a net like formation. To the regular observer the group would look like a lost group blundering about, but Alexstrasza knew that with the formation they are in right now, no enemy could ever surprise them even if they managed to kill one or two of the scouts around them.

So far the trip from the clearing on which Harry's portkey dropped them to one of the hidden entrances on the Emerald Dram took no more than ten minutes and soon Alexstrasza found herself staring at a green portal hidden in a cave guarded by Dragonkin which would have attacked them without any warning if they haven't recognized the Queen of Dragons in her humanoid form with the newcomers on which they stood down immediately.

"Have my sister arrived yet?" asked Alexstrasza to one of the guards once they managed to finish their scraping on the ground with her.

"No my Queen, but I believe Lady Ysera would be out any minute now," said the Dragonkin guard glancing at the Green Portal which is swirling brighter than normal.

Alexstrasza only nodded watching the portal swirl brightly one more time before flashing brightly revealing a very gorgeous looking Night Elf with horns on her head and green shining eyes. This is Ysera, the Dreamer and the Life Aspect's younger sister. Alexstrasza wasted no more time running to her sister and engulfing her in a hug that made the Former Aspect of Dreams to chuckle as she returned her sister's hug.

"I missed you Lexie. It's been far too long," Alexstrasza was not surprised that her sister is crying. Ysera was after all the most emotional of them Aspects and it took very little to make her cry.

"And I missed you too Ysera. I'm sorry if I had been the cause that made you give up your mantle as an Aspect," spoke Alexstrasza burying her head on her sister's dark green hair.

"Oh please," snorted the Dreamer releasing Alexstrasza from her hug. "I've been serving as the Dreamer for millennia now. It's high time I take a little break and live my life how I want it to be,"

"I find it surprising that you would give up your title Ysera," pointed out the Aspect of Life. "Out of all our siblings you are the most behaved and let's just say I didn't expect this,"

"Well," smiled the former leader of the Green Flight. "I had other duties than simply doing my responsibility as the Aspect of Dreams. I also had a sister to take care to and I believe it is high time that we start bonding again. We haven't stood side by side for years Lexie. I finished my duty Lexie, and as I said before, I wanted to spend the rest of the years at your side and this newcomers that came into with Azeroth.

"How did you know?" Alexstrasza asked in amazement. To her surprise, the Green Dragon giggled perversely before leaning on Alexstrasza's ear.

"Because I saw your dreams sister," she whispered sultrily. "I never thought you had it in you to be that dirty Lexie,"

Alexstrasza can't help the massive blush that suddenly adorned her cheeks making Ysera if possible giggle even more at her predicament.

"Y-you approve?" asked Alexstrasza.

This knowledge is a very greatly kept secret. For Dragons, mating with another male is not an issue. There is no romance involved, and certainly no attachments. But when they do it in their humanoid forms, it's very much different. It leaves feelings behind and bonds are formed thanks to those feelings. That is the reason why very few dragons bother to have a humanoid form seeing these bonds that might form as a weakness. And that is also why Alexstrasza knows why her sister wanted to care for her. When they mate in their humanoid form, lasting bonds are formed made from the love and intimacy that are shared. For a dragon, to do that is one of the greatest and purest acts that they can offer if they indeed become intimate with someone else. To lower themselves to an inferior species and let them have their way with their bodies is the greatest of trusts that a dragon might offer for her humanoid mate.

That's why Alexstrasza was so broken and no longer the fearsome dragon she was once. If they only held her captive at Grim Batol on her dragon form and forced her to lay eggs. She would have burned the fortress down to the ground without any thought or worry in her fury. However they also forced her on her humanoid form and raped her not only once which is bad enough, but more times than she can count that it broke her spirit and part of her mind. An act that is supposed to be sacred for her have been forcefully taken and repeated again and again adding salt already to the major wound.

"Of course I approve," chimed Ysera happily. "I've always wanted you to find your humanoid mate. I'm still wondering where I can find mine," giggled the Green Dragon. "Anyway, you need to introduce me now to your overprotective guards else they drill a hole on my head,"

"Oh right," blushed Alexstrasza taking her sister's hand and leading her to the others who are eyeing her warily. The Life Aspect does not blame them. Though Harry have been very discrete on it, he had been very thorough on his commands to them, to assure that no harm will come to her.

"Ysera, this is Commander Finn and he is in charge of my guard," she introduced to the black haired centaur who bowed on his waist to the former Aspect of Dreams who like all the other races of Azeroth looked completely shocked as they beheld a civil centaur, not the cannibals that they are used to seeing.

"It is an honor to meet you my lady," spoke the Centaur with a very respectful voice that Alexstrasza did not miss. "We have read about you with the tomes our King had given us. Your dedication to nature in this world has earned you our respect. If you had the time, we would be honored for you to visit our woods,"

"King?" Ysera whispered to Alexstrasza questioningly. "Who is this King he meant?"

The Life Aspect merely smiled knowing that it would be the perfect place to prank her sister. "Yes Ysera, the leader of the new people here on Azeroth who had taken Karazhan as their home. The King of the Vale, my mate,"

It took all her effort not to burst out laughing as the green-haired night elf blinked and looked like she had completely misheard what Alexstrasza had said. Her mouth opened and closed that she looked like a goldfish who was dragged out of water.

Before the two could even finish giggling with one another though, they are surprised when a goblin entered the cave they are in looking bloody with several rents on his golden armor.

"Pyter!" hailed Finn clopping towards the downed goblin warrior who looked up to the centaur with one of his eyes missing. "What happened? And where's Pykon?" he demanded immediately.

"Dead!" moaned the goblin. "All of them, the scouts and those stationed outside are dead. Fel!" he groaned one last time before staying still with lifeless eyes.

The Centaur was immediately in charge as everyone looked ready to panic seeing the lifeless eyes of the goblin. "Emergency Portkeys now!" he commanded as every soldier grabbed the coins which were provided to them by Harry before leaving Karazhan.

"Wait!" Ysera suddenly called out. "Give me a minute to transport my people to the Emerald Dream and seal the portal here. This access to the dream must be closed,"

"How long will it take?" asked the Centaur.

"Five to ten minutes," answered the Green Dragon already beckoning to the Dragon kin to enter the emerald portal.

"Do it! We'll hold the line," nodded the Centaur.

"What? How are we planning then to get out?" asked the Green Dragon in a panic as the sound of faint horn calls sounded outside.

"Instantaneous travel, now move!" snapped Finn galloping towards the remaining men he had as Ysera gestured for her people to enter the portal.

Alexstrasza with a nod to her sister followed the centaur outside and what she saw froze her in place. At least a hundred orcs bearing the sigil of the Dragonmaw Clan fully equipped and staring at her hungrily the moment she stepped out of the cave. But it was not the soldiers that made her afraid. Ysera in her dragon form can wipe them out easily. However it was not possible any longher when she saw a rather large orc holding an artifact that bound her before to them in the first place.

The Dragon Stone, or as it is now called: The Demon stone. It would not be possible to fight them any more in their draconic form as the Dragon Stone can render them immobile.

How did they even get here? Or how did they know where and when the meeting is? This is no accident seeing them here. The orcs are waiting for them. So many questions are erupting in Alexstrasza's mind and none of them she had the answer for the moment as the Orcs roared and charged at their group, a sea of steel, green and muscle.

"Ysera hurry up!" called out Alexstrasza as she observed the remaining ten men dressed in leather armor interlock their rounded shields (Imagine the Unsullied at Game of Thrones. That is where I took the inspiration of Harry's humans armor) while their two and a half meter spears are spread out at the opening of the cave pointing at the enemy. Two of the remaining goblins are already hefting their axes ready and Finn had his longbow out.

"I'm doing the best I can!" yelled back the Green Dragon.

Alexstrasza felt completely useless as she watched the Orcs hit the shield wall like a rampaging Thunder Beast. Normally even in her high elve form, Alexstrasza can still threw fireballs of immense power at the enemy in front of her but the golden light that streamed from the stone had rendered her powers useless and let's face facts. Alexstrasza had no idea how to wield a bow, much less a sword and spear. However the humans of the Vale much to her surprise managed to hold their ground even as their grunts if based on indication, are pushed to the limit.

"Ysera!"

"Almost done!"

Orc after orc died as the centaur's bow with them sang sending arrows at the horde. The Goblins despite their size surely earned their title as great warriors. When one of the humans fell, his head cleaved by a large hammer, one of the goblins immediately plugged the gap on the line with his axe waving on his head, hitting the orcs who breached the line like a freight train sending them sprawling as their legs and knees are hewn before the goblin axe finished them off.

"Ysera! Hurry up!" called out Alexstrasza in a panic now as the third human fell with a cry, a knife from nowhere slipping past the shield wall and unto his ribs.

"One more minute!"

"We don't have a minute!" yelled the Aspect of Life as the remaining guards slowly retreated to the mouth of the cave to preserve their shield line and block the gaps of their dead comrades. Twenty Orcs have already been killed thanks to the spears, arrows and axes and their dead bodies are being trampled by their comrades.

Two more humans fell dead and Alexstrasza was now starting to panic as a brutal melee occurred on the cave in dangerous hand to hand combat. She is already clutching her own Portkey coin, ready to say the phrase that would transport them to Karazhan the moment she touched her sister.

"Lexie!" Ysera's voice emerged at her side and Alexstrasza wasted no more time grabbing her sister by the wrist and spoke loudly while clutching the coin.

"The Vale!"

She closed her eyes ready to feel the spinning sensation that would indicate the instantaneous travel, but much to Alexstrasza's horror, nothing happened.

"Lexie!" Ysera's frightened tone called out as one of the orcs dropped a goblin corpse and charged at them. She had tried blasting the orc with her magic but nothing came out of her hand. She had even tried transforming but found that she can't increasing the panicking on the green dragon's heart.

"The Vale!" repeated Alexstrasza again willing with all her might to make the Portkey active but nothing still happened. She however found herself flying as Ysera tackled her to the side to avoid the orc's hand that is ready to grip her head.

"Lexie what are you doing?" asked the Green Dragon barely coherent as she crawled away at the Orc while dragging a stunned Alexstrasza.

"It is supposed to work," cried the Aspect of Life as she repeated the phrase again and again at the coin. "It is supposed to work,"

"Lexie!" Ysera's scream brought Alexstrasza out of her confusion as she saw her sister being dragged like a sack of potatoes on the floor by her ankle while she clawed on the floor frantically,

"Let her go!" yelled the Aspect of Life taking a large stone in her hand. Nobody hurts her sister and get away with it. She was already standing up and ready to bash the Orc's head when a large sword removed came from nowhere and removed the Orc's head splattering her with red blood.

"Why are you still here?!" demanded Finn as he kicked another Orc with his hind legs sending the thing flying while pulling up the former Aspect of Dreams to her feet and pushing her to Alexstrasza's arms.

"The portkeys won't work. Something's wrong," exclaimed Alexstrasza as she held the shaking Night Elf form of Ysera.

"What-," Finn never finished his sentence as a sudden arrow sprouted from his neck making the Centaur gurgle on his own blood before falling down dead on the floor.

Alexstrasza stepped back in fear as the familiar face of Melkor accompanied by other orcs approached the cave with a sneer of victory adorning their faces while stepping on the bodies of her dead guards.

"I told you I would find you Life Binder," leered the Dragonmaw Orc at her and her sister who is clutching at her for support only a foot between them. Despite herself, Alexstrasza found herself crying and shaking in terror as the Nightmares she had are threatening to come back as the Orc closed their distance and cupped her chin with his grimy fingers still stained with the blood of her guard.

"You are so beautiful," commented the Orc and Alexstrasza shivered as his slimy tongue licked her cheek.

SLAP!

"Get your grimy filth off my sister!" hissed the Former Aspect of Dreams looking extremely enraged at the orc who reeled from the attack of her hand. "I will kill your Orc! I swear it! I will-,"

She never got to finish her tirade as Melkor grabbed one of the horns on her head and slammed it to the nearest wall sending the Aspect of Dreams directly to Hypnos' realm.

"Ysera!" wailed the Life Binder running to her sister's side, but she didn't even take two steps when the chop of Melkor's palm at the back of her neck, sent her also to unconsciousness.

The last thing that Alexstrasza felt and saw was the Orcs divesting her sister's armor in front of her and their hands ripping the red dress that Harry gave her as she lay there motionless. Praying to any deity who dare would listen, Alexstrasza finally lost all sense of consciousness.

…

…

…

 **HIYA ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE. WEW 7k WORDS. PLEASE REVIEW. READERS I NOTICED THAT YOU ARE ALL ASKING HOW HARRY SHOULD HAVE KILLED MELKOR DURING THE MEETING. HE DIDN'T GIVE HIM A CHANCE TO LIVE BECAUSE OF SECOND CHANCES. MELKOR THAT TIME WAS A REPRESENTATIVE. KILLING HIM WOULD PAVE A BAD LIGHT FOR THE NEWCOMERS AT THE SIGHT OF THE HORDE NO MATTER HOW JUSTIFIED THE REASON IS AT MOK GA RA.**

 **MANY OF YOU ARE ALSO PROTESTING HOW HARRY SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT THE DRAGONMAW CLAN WANTED REVENGE. SURE HE KNEW THEY WANT REVENGE, BUT HE DOESN'T KNOW THAT THEY HAD DEFECTED FROM THE HORDE AT THIS TIME. THAT IS WHY HE ISNT BOTHERED SENDING LEXA TO HER TRIP.**

 **EXPLANATIONS ABOUT WHY THE PORTKEYS DIDN'T WORK WILL BE ON NEXT CHAPTER AND EITHER NAISHA OR ALLERIA WILL FINALLY BED HARRY.**

 **BY THE WAY, THE VALE WOULD LOSE THE NIGHT ELF'S SUPPORT NEXT CHAPTER AND MYRCELLA WOULD FINALLY MEET HARRY.**

 **AN OLD FRIEND WOULD ALSO BE THE ONE TO TELL HARRY WHAT HAPPENED.**

 **I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL INCLUDE SHANDRIS TELLING HER FEELINGS ON ALLERIA YET. I WOULD ALSO SHOW THE STATE OF THE HORDE NEXT CHAPTER THAT'S FOR SURE. REMEMBER AZEROTH IS IN CHAOS RIGHT NOW THANKS TO THE ACTIONS OF THE DRAGONMAW CLAN AND THE REBELLION IN UNDERCITY.**

 **HOPE YA LIKE THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Im the new writer of this story. Be thankful, Cass nearly discontinued this one crying if not for me volunteering to take over. Honestly why is everyone so hateful of her? I reviewed her story and it is good and excellent so far. I'm not exactly a Warcraft player but I do love HP crossovers.**

 **So far the ones everyone hate are the rape scenes yes? Ive read the story three times and I cant help but wonder what is all the fuss about it. Sure there are rape scenes but it was only on chapter one and two. It was not even heavily implied. The rest are only based on speculation and guesses of you readers and some are based on Alex-something memories here that comes back every now and then being described by the previous author which in my opinion gives the story color. Ive seen stories that are even more graphic and everyone's singing their praises**

 **So no Cassie's not writing anymore thank you anonymous guests. So Ill be taking over this story. You should have heard Cassie's plot for this one. It was awesome, but I guess that's no longer possible. Im taking over now and unlike my gentle pretty best friend who is very creative by the way. I don't take shit from anyone. So let's get started shall we. HAHAHA!**

 **And by the way, Im a bit crazy, and it shows when I write.**

 **-LOSE THE ANGEL. BEWARE THE DEVIL.**

Chapter Eleven

..

..

..

" _The things we do for love cannot be explained, it cannot be bound and it certainly is worth any sacrifice,"_

…

..

..

"I knew I'd find you here," exclaimed Neville as he noticed the human form of his friend sitting cross-legged at the middle of the tower of Karazhan, the Leigh lines of magic surrounding him like wisps of smoke.

"You sure do have a lot of stairs to pass from your room towards this place," panted Neville as he sat beside his longtime friend letting his hand glide to one of the leigh lines, shivering at how much magic he felt that traveled on that single touch for a moment. He doesn't wish to know at all how Harry felt as the man was surrounded by dozens of those around him. Any normal wizard would have combusted by now.

"It helps me think and relax," explained Harry opening his eyes to look at him. "It's a bonus that you can view the sky here in peace also,"

"I had to agree on that," said Neville looking at the beautiful and clear sky above them where the multitudes of stars shine. Looking at the blinking lights, Neville can't help but remember their old home. The world was no longer the same after the War against the Legion. The clouds are red filled with the Burning clouds that blanketed the atmosphere and is slowly poisoning the planet. The stars which he and Harry had studied at Hogwarts with the rest of their classmates were nothing more than a distant memory on those troubled times.

Looking around, he could see the entirety of Deadwind Pass on the dark of the night. Around it already was the Mist that protected their barriers. Harry had finally gotten into it once the construction of the walls of the villages or as rightly now called, small cities had begun. Inside the mist is a deep forest that tangled and twisted. It is not dark per say, but it had the capacity to challenge even the bravest of hearts and make any stranger horribly lost unable to get back or go on. The mist that is powered by the magic drawn from the Leigh lines of Karazhan helps. If there is one thing that is worse than being lost, it's being blind while lost. He almost pity any spy or army stupid enough to attack the Vale. Harry had loosened some of Hagrid's "pets" on the Mist with compulsion charms not to wander outside it that might accidentally attack the Vale farms or get lost into the lands of Stormwind.

"Thinking again Nev?" Harry's voice spoke, bringing back the Longbottom heir from his thoughts of premonition.

"Yes," sighed Neville sadly. "I can't help but remember the others, Susan, Luna, Charlie, Fred and George. I still can't get over the fact that we are the last two wizards here on Azeroth,"

"You know the reasons Neville, and my decision on that remains the same until now," said Harry stiffly.

"I know damn it! I know. Bringing more magic here that is unknown to this realm would be very bad itself. Besides it is not your call to make Harry. Death would not have allowed us the chance to transfer here and find a new home if we didn't agree to his terms," Neville spoke remembering the deal that Death offered to them when the world turned against them once the Burning Legion is destroyed, the leaders both muggle and magical condemning their large group due to the ferocity that they had used to even things out with the Legion. Neville had been worried that it would have brokered another war, but it was Death who solved things for them, giving them a chance to transfer to another world and rebuild their lives in peace. Of course there is a backdrop, and it was the simple fact that no magical would go with them except him and Harry, and the Veelas who sheltered on their group minus their wands.

Harry just nodded and the two remained silent taking pleasure in each other's company. The silence was good in his opinion. Neville did not begrudge that fact. Ever since Harry became the Master of Death, the wizard he knew at school vanished and became somewhere in between of being the old Harry and the characteristics influenced by Death which until now Neville had trouble completely understanding. Only when he saw Harry being influenced by those three women in fact did he finally see his friend rising from the cold figure that led them against the Legion on Earth.

"So anything to report?" Harry finally asked not looking at him.

"What?" asked Neville a mocking tone of annoyance. "Can't I just visit my best friend and have some quality time with him?"

Harry just snorted. "Ever since that Priestess left, you have been seeking my company more and more unless you are busy overseeing the new human cities Nev. You liked her don't you?"

"What?!" squawked the Longbottom heir spluttering. "You can't be serious on that Harry,"

"Why shouldn't I be?" shrugged the Master of Death. "She is beautiful, powerful and mostly kind. I know that you are attracted to those kind of attitudes Nev. Don't deny it. You like her. Besides, imagine how expert she is at bed if you can plucky up the manage to bed her,"

"I can't believe the Master of Death is a closet pervert," muttered Neville beneath his breath.

"I heard that, besides. I've been around three extremely gorgeous species of the female specimen for the last decade or so every now and then. Made me appreciate a woman's touch you might conclude," chuckled Harry.

"I still can't believe that you haven't bedded any of them. You are aware that they like you right. Heaven only knows why? But they do really like you, maybe even love you. That red-head that left this morning certainly does. I could see it in her eyes,"

Neville didn't miss the flinch that Harry had when he mentioned Alexstrasza. Now that you mention it, he noticed that his friend's face looked a little drawn and the position of his sitting is looking North-East where Alexstrasza had gone to.

"You care for her," it was a statement and not a question.

"I never thought I would again," admitted Harry. "I never believed I would. She is the opposite of me. She is the Aspect of Life. I am the Master of Death. We are certainly never destined to be together,"

"Aww come on," groaned Neville. "There you go denying yourself again. She loves you, and you loved her. What more reason do you need? Denying that would only make you and her hurt. It's time to move on from your previous lover Harry. Alexstrasza is a good lass, she would balance you our perfectly. Opposites do attract right? Oh come on mate, do not deny you found that dragoness lady extremely attractive. Heck, if she was on our world, she would have won every man's heart with that smile ofhers,"

Harry just chuckled softly. "I know Nev, thanks for the support. God only knows how deep I would be in self-pity if I haven't kept you around,"

"Help me gain Tyrande's heart and I'll be more than happy to consider that debt paid," snorted Neville before freezing as he realized what he just said without thinking. He was almost afraid to look at the face of his friend who had a rather large smile adorning his face.

"I didn't said that,"

"Of course you don't,"

"Really, you didn't hear me said that,"

"Sure,"

"Harry," growled Neville before the Master of Death can no longer keep up with his straight face and burst out laughing raucously.

"You're a bastard you know that," Neville sniffed as his friend hugged his stomach trying to contain his laughing.

"Harry?" a strong but smooth voice called out behind them and Neville can't help the surprised squawk that left his lips as he noticed Naihsa, one of Harry's companions stepped out of the tower trapdoor looking at them in confusion, especially at Harry who is almost rolling around in laughter. She is dressed in a black shirt revealing her toned midriff and Neville can't help but wonder why Harry haven't bedded this one yet. He sure did bedded a lot of the girls at Earth before.

"Enough already!" growled Neville jabbing his friend on the ribs hard forcing him to sit up wiping tears at his eyes.

"That is the funniest thing I had heard ever since the war," he was still chuckling before noticing the beautiful Night Elf. "Oh hey Naisha," he greeted. "Come sit with Neville and me," he gestured to the ground beside him.

"Thank you," the Night Elf smiled at him and then Harry as she made herself comfortable beside him being careful not to touch the Ley lines. Neville didn't miss her trying to be as close to Harry as possible without looking to vulgar.

He shook his head, if she only knows the reason why Harry saved her before; she wouldn't be nearing him within five hundred yards. Yes, Neville knew the reasons why Harry saved all three of them in the first place, and he also knew why Harry had abandoned that first plan now. His friend though he might not notice it yet, is starting to fall in love with each of them. Normally Neville hated people who created harems, he had seen enough on Earth, pigs of wealthy men buying off daughters of those who had no money. However Harry is different. If they choose to share Harry between them willingly. Who is he to intervene?

"So why are you here Naisha?"Harry asked the girl beside him. "Please don't tell me that Arko and Kaylah managed to paint another of the towers pink and green,"

Neville grimaced as Naisha giggled. He still haven't forgotten that prank those two did. Took forever even with magic to remove the stain on the towers.

"No, it was actually about Lexa," spoke Naisha and Neville remained silent as he noticed his friend's face looked panic for a second before he schooled it and retained simply a face of worry.

"Did anything bad happen to her?" asked Harry.

"No," answered Naisha hastily also seeing Harry's worried look. "I'm just worried. It's nearly sunset and she hasn't returned yet.

"Maybe she was just spending quality time with her sister," Neville suggested trying to allay the worries of the two. He didn't fail to notice how Alexstrasza, Naisha and Alleria cared for one another. Theirs is a bond that encompassed blood and made bonds of the soul itself. Very rare to happen to any people, or species, organic beings are selfish things after all.

Naisha only nodded and Neville breathed a sigh of relief as her worried face eased. He was however nearly thrown out of the tower when a sudden blast of magic came from nowhere behind him. He only sighed in relief as he noticed the figure that floated on thin air in a dark cloak holding a massive scythe on one hand while tendrils of black trailed around him making the Ley Lines shiver as it felt the opposing power much greater than it.

They are however too late to notice when Naisha screamed and before anyone can stop her, she had already a knife on her hands and throwing it at the floating figure.

"No!" Neville shouted too late as the figure noticed the knife sailing on its throat when a bony hand extended and the knife shattered to a million pieces. And an aura of fear immediately pervaded the area stunning Neville and Naisha who looked like she wanted nothing more than to get away from here as the cloaked figure approached her.

He was however stopped when another familiar cloaked figure appeared with two hand-drawn scythes on its hands etched with silver came between the dark figure and Naisha.

"What are you doing here Thanatos?" demanded Death as the figure looked at Harry's form of Death with ghostly wings and at Naisha who is trying to make herself look small as possible.

"Having a bad day don't we Harry?" chuckled the cloaked figure in a rasping voice thousand times more horrible than Harry's Death form is as it floated several paces away looking at Naisha's form appreciatively. "She's feisty. I'll give you that,"

"You haven't answered my question,"

"Of course, of course how rude of me," laughed Thanatos making the hair on Neville's skin stand on end. "I bring a message from my sister Myreen,"

"Life? What does she want with me?" asked Death. "She has no power over me to make commands,"

"Oh but it is not a command my friend. It is simply a plea and a message," Thanatos chuckled. "The message is: _"My Aspect is is Grim Batol. Get your ass up and save her before there is nothing more of her left to save!"_ Thanatos chuckled once more before vanishing into thin air leaving three stunned figures at the top of the Ivory Tower before Neville registered what the god of Death spoke and sighed to himself as he watched Harry stiffen at the news.

"Damn this is going to be a problem," before the Ley Lines convulsed green and red in power exploding to the sky.

…

…

…

Myrcella was silent as she rode behind Sir Gray and Lord Hathwell Lavine and his son who is asking for tips at how to manage his newly made family from her nanny. The feeling for the princess is quite surreal. She never thought that she would be traveling a road without an escort ever. As princess of the Realm, every time she left the palace to help the surrounding villages and grace them with her presence, she had always been escorted with nothing less than a full contingent ranging from fifty to sixty men. As nice as most of these trips are, Myrcella never truly appreciated them, especially when it was Sir Allister Thorne who is leading her guard.

The man always took the time to goad her to do something she isn't supposed to do, like shrieking at him. He would call her "Lady Bastard" most of the time and none but the most honorable knights would dare correct him. As cruel as Allister Thorne is, one cannot deny how loyal he is to the kingdom, nor lose someone who had his skills. The man is a three time tournament champion and had fought the Horde longer than any of the younger knights can claim to be. Last time she slapped him for his cheek when they passed a brothel once and he commented in a discrete manner that bastard ladies should belong to one. She still remembered the tongue lashing his father gave her for that single slap when Thorne reported it.

Riding a small pony behind the others, the nineteen year old princess felt at peace as the others chatted despite her worries about her assignment that her father gave her. Around her was Deadwind Pass, or as the people here now call it, the Pass of the Vale. She had to agree with their change of name. The pass was no longer covered in Mist and cloaked danger showing the lush forests and the rising mountains that now belongs to the territory of the Vale.

It is obvious that the People of the Vale had brought some of the magical creatures that they had with them to this world. More than once she saw what it would be green-children and women of adorned with leaves and flowers chase one another in the forests beside the road, their tinkling laughs echoing on the air. They had also passed a bridge recently finished in construction and she smiled as she saw what it could be half-human, half-fish people waving their arms at her on the river beneath the bridge. Even one rainbow-colored male had shot her a flying kiss which made Sir Gray scowl at these amazing creatures as they dived back at the water. There are also many more that she saw, wishing that she had many more eyes to see this new world hidden behind the Mist. As wonderful and diverse as Azeroth is, she never saw things she had seen as different before on this new realm.

Centaurs are the most common they saw at the forest either meditating or practicing with another with their chosen weapons. They even met a small group of goblins hauling what could be stones that would be delivered on the village she passed first for their construction of a wall around it. She nearly fainted seeing the goblins at first, they are ugly in human standards and any human would have done their best to avoid contact with the shorter creatures.

Still Myrcella can't help but notice the intelligence implanted on those beady black eyes they had. What they lacked in stature, they made it up on intelligence. She was sure that they are someone you do not want to pick a fight with.

All in all, this place was not a "barbaric land" as her father called it. When she was sent here, there was another reason other than the fact that she was to be offered as a trophy for their leader. Myrcella scowled as she remembered her and her father's discussion about it.

" _You want me to do what?" the princess exclaimed incredulously unable to keep the anger on her voice at what her father is telling her to do. She can't believe it, what he is asking is not only extremely dishonorable but tantamount to treason._

" _You heard me in the first place Myrcella," he spoke taking a sip of his wine. "I need you to earn the trust of the humans they had with them and if possible convert them to our cause that if hostilities began, they would fight their own people. Do what you must in order to achieve it. But do it!"_

" _I'm not doing this! This is not something I am raised to do," hissed the Princess wishing that the conversation in this room never happened. Varian Wrynn merely glared at her._

" _This is not something you were raised to do yes. But this is something you are born to do. You may be a bastard Myrcella, but you are my bastard and the blood of the House of Wrynn flows on your veins. You are a human Myrcella, we look only to the best interests of our own. Remember that,"_

Myrcella gritted her teeth; she doesn't want to do it. No, she doesn't even to want to think about doing it. However she can't disappoint her father and her people. Wrynn's blood flows on her veins after all and her character forces her to look after the people of her realm.

She was still thinking about this when a monstrous clap of thunder burst from somewhere in front of them from the top of the Ivory Tower as if the Earth had split wide and the shockwave that followed threw Myrcella off of her horse as did the others. The princess merely gave one frightened gasp as she felt herself free falling before hitting hear temple on something hard that sent her to Oblivion.

…

…

..

Thrall cursed as he read the last report of paper in front of him. Everything was going to the drain right now as far as he was concerned. Many villages controlled by the Horde had been ransacked when that thrice accursed clan had broken away from them leaving not only them open to the attack of the Alliance right now as the scattered armies of the Horde tried to reach the places burned down by the Dragonmaw clan. But it also prevented them from aiding the already bogged down resistance in Undercity, unable to help Sylvanas who had organized a resistance movement with such loyalists she could gather against the new ruler Varymythras.

Adding insult to injury, the Dragonmaw Clan had even burned down Grass Hold, the main food source of the Horde in Kalimdor after they stole the stocks that are there. The reinforcement Tauren of twenty that managed to challenge the warband of sixty Dragonmaw Orcs ravaging the town had been badly mauled and it was a miracle that Bane Bloodhoof managed to escape with his life intact.

However what pissed Thrall off the most was the fact that he was forced to stay here in Orgrimmar answering paperwork after paperwork of reports, unable to even go and help. He made a mental note that next time he sees Melkor, he would smash his face with Doomhammer so hard for causing all this trouble.

His scowl deepened as he looked back at the side of his table. It seems that the stack of the paper that had been only an inch tall had quadrupled. He had to read all of that?

Thrall was still scowling when a massive shockwave threw him off balance on his chair, toppling the massive orc on thetable and sending the accursed paperwork into the fire where his hearth burned. He didn't care less.

"By Durotan's ass, what the hell is that?" asked Thrall particularly to no one.

…

…

..

Sylvanas was hiding on one of the ruined stones of Lordaeron watching the four warlocks that are walking casually down the main road as if they owned it. She can't help but scowl. Did they really not fear her anymore and those loyal to her that they strut down on her people's city thinking as if they now owned it just because Varymythras now sits on her throne? She was going to remind them why she is called the Dark Lady of the Forsaken,

The Undead Queen slowly took an arrow from her quiver and was ready to shoot it at the traitors when a massive shockwave threw her off her footing making her curse out loud in surprise as she loosed the arrow blindly.

"It's the banshee Queen!"

"Shit!"

"Run!"

Sylvanas cursed as the necromancers made a run for it and she dashed after them picking another arrow from her quiver. She was already pissed off before. However thanks to that massive shockwave though had made the Banshee Queen worse than pissed off.

Now she was really pissed off.

…

…

…

Anduin Wrynn had a permanent scowl on her face as he watched his father dance with the noble ladies of the court. He normally had very good relations with his dad. However after the incident with Myrcella, he wanted nothing more than to kick his father in the balls for sending her sister off to Light only knows where as a marriage offering. He was wise enough in politics of course to understand that if Death did not accept his father's proposal, Varian Wrynn could consider it as an insult and use that fact as an excuse to mobilize his people for war against the Vale and reclaim Deadwind Pass and Karazhan.

He was still wondering how in the world would he be able to save his sister when blows would start when a massive shockwave threw everyone on their feet including him and he had a moment to see a very drunk Allister Thorne squealing in pain when the chandelier from above them crashed unto him.

"I guess the world has karma after all," spoke Anduin more to himself thinking justice for the man who verbally tormented his half-sister.

..

..

..

Staghelm sighed as he took a leak at the edge of one of Teldrassil's branches. Below him was a small fishing village comprised of Draenei and Night Elf people. He doesn't mind that he would hit someone below. They are coward-horn demons after all.

The bigoted Druid was still thinking about his self-superiority when a massive shockwave made Teldrassil shudder making the Druid lose his balance in surprise and he flapped his hand into thin air looking for support slipping at the side of the tree and into open space below.

It would be only pure dumb luck that he would land on a deep river else that fall would have killed him. Still, the bigoted Druid would have to be in bed for a week or so when his followers later would find him.

…

…

…

"No, it isn't true. Tell me it isn't true," mumbled the horrified voice of Alleria as she watched the Night Elf in front of her face held that of sorrow that confirmed only her worst fears.

After feeling the shockwave that came from the top of the Ivory Tower, Alleria had wasted no time sprinting towards Harry's room knowing that it was only one being capable of releasing power from that magnitude. She was met halfway by Naisha and Neville who then brokered the news to them that Alexstrasza was captured by the Dragonmaw Orcs….again.

"How Naisha?" asked Alleria almost clinging on the clothes of her sister-in-heart. "How?"

"I don't know Alleria, I don't know," answered Naisha with a tired sigh pulling her to a nearby chair which she was extremely grateful for. "In fact nobody knows,"

"No, no, no," moaned Alleria feeling despair creep into her heart in fear for her sister. She had more than once listened as Alexstrasza shared the horrors that those Orcs inflicted on her before and it nearly made her puke only by listening. She was sure in her heart that the Life Binder won't be able to bear something like that again. She was barely holding on as it is and being thrown to that pit of horrors would surely kill her, and at best permanently break her mind.

Alleria was starting to hyperventilate as the fact came crashing down that she would lose another sister. Why is this world so cruel? Why is it punishing her so much by letting her watch the ones she love slowly die around her? Won't it be better if she just died? She had already lost two sisters (hypothetically) thanks to her bloodlust of revenge, is this the world's way of making her redeem those souls she had taken?

The former ranger general of Silvermoon nearly vomited as she remembered the feelings warning her to prevent Alexstrasza from going. She should have tried harder on convincing her gentle sister-in-heart not to go. Her being tortured right now was all because of her fault.

"Leria, Leria!" Naisha's voice rang loudly on her ears making the tearful face of the high elf look at her remaining sister who is also sporting a look of distress, her own tears falling.

"We need to go Leria!" spoke the former Watcher.

"Go? Go where?" bawled Alleria, her entire body shaking. "She's gone, she's gone and it's all my fault,"

SLAP!

Alleria looked at her bleeding lip in disbelief before staring back at Naisha who is sporting a look of utter anger at her.

"She's not gone!" the Night Elf half-yelled, half-snarled at her. "Harry knows where she is, he is going to rescue her. I'm going with him and those who would come. Alexstrasza's stronger than you think, she can hold on for a few hours. So either you stay here and wallow in your misery, or you follow me and gear up to rescue our sister!"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Alleria took the proffered hand of the Night Elf in front of her. She's right, Alleria thought to herself as she felt the familiar bloodlust she had against Orcs rise inside her. She had been complacent for far too long, it is time she take to the field again and remind those why she was the ranger general of Silvermoon. She had lost two blood sisters already. She would not lose another that is as close as possible to that.

Naisha smiled in front of her as she also noticed the lust of revenge on her sister. They would suit up and in a few hours, they would rain revenge on those who threatened their family bringing Death with them. Her smile turned feral as horns across the Vale are heard one after another.

The banners are rallying once more to their new king and his family.

..

..

..

Ysera shivered in the cell she woke up to. She is covered in a green shift that is all that remained of her garments thankfully. She was nearly frantic as she can't locate her sister. She shook her head as she tried to regain her senses and memories.

Immediately it returned to her. The ambush, the trap that rends them immobile as Alexstrasza's guards futilely tried to defend the two of them. She never expected that her sister's escape plan would go awry. What is that little coin that her sister kept on muttering words anyway? If only she knew that it wouldn't work then she would have dragged her sister on the Emerald Dream with her for refuge.

She was still thinking about these things when a sudden high piercing wail echoed around the dark dungeon she was in and her blood turned ice cold as she recognized the cries of her sister.

"Lexie!" called out Ysera in panic in the air immediately trying to transform. To her horror, like before she can't.

"Hear her scream don't ya?" a rather brutish orc chuckled at a side room outside her cell making Ysera glare at him. She immediately recognized the mark he had on his chest piece. It was the same as those who had ambushed them.

"You! Where are we? What do you want with us? What are you doing to my sister?" snarled the former Aspect of Dreams. Her tirade was broken as the cries of Alexstrasza again echoed on the dungeon halls.

"Lexie!" wailed Ysera feeling her heart break listening to her sister's cries before glaring with enough hate at the Orc who looked pleased seeing her hurt look. "Where is she?!"

"Oh she is enjoying the pleasure of our most gifted torturer," chuckled the Orc. "She was the reason after all why many of our forefathers are killed. And as for where you are, welcome to Grim Batol,"

"You'll never get away with this!" growled Ysera before another bout of her sister's cries echoed on the room nearly deafening her. "I'll kill you all and I'll raze this place to the ground!"

"Sure you will little dragon," chuckled the Orc going back to his room. "You are lucky that the chief don't let us fuck you two silly yet. When the time comes, I'll be the first one to enjoy extending that colorful mouth of yours,"

Ysera can only watch as the Orc closed his room leaving her alone to listen as her sister's cries turned bloodcurdling and she can only hold her ears wishing that she can shut out the sounds that remind her of her helplessness. She can faintly hear in her heart of hearts her sister calling her name to be rescued from her torment.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

..

..

..

" _I am the shield that guards the realm of me. I am a watcher of the wall,"_

..

..

..

"So, how are you today my little worm?" the false cheerful voice of Varon Bloodyhand asked making Alexstrasza shiver in fear as the large bulk of the Orc appeared again on the torture chamber.

She had barely been able to sleep from the noose ringing on her neck. Every time her throat relaxed, the noose would tighten making her gasp for breath until she becomes tense again where it would return to its previous state. It was placed there by her torturer last night for "breathing" exercises. He had sadistically laughed when it first tightened on her throat nearly making Alexstrasza turn blue at the face from lack of air.

But as it was, Alexstrasza deigned not to answer the sadistic torturer who surrounded her naked form strapped to the table spread-eagled. She had at first believed they would be taking her brutally like they did before when she woke up here instead of Felwood where the trap was sprung. She had been mentally preparing herself for what would come next. She knew of course what they want from her. However she was quite surprised when Melkor instead left her at the torturer's hands who took gleeful merriment on making her scream, beg, and cry to the gods for help.

At his hands, she didn't know any longer how long she had been trapped in here. All she was assured was the pain and the punishment, but not death, death would be too forgiving. Alexstrasza never felt so cold before. Not even on her previous cell. The room itself was cold, lacking any sort of fire to warm her cold skin as she was subjected to his bloodthirsty desires that long night.

She was beaten hard and long, Alexstrasza won't be surprised if her entire body was covered black and blue leaving shattered bones and numb limbs. The various punches and strangulation attempts all began to blur into one for her that she finally slowly learn to stop fighting them. However that only made the Bloodyhand even more creative to making her scream. He would burn different parts of her with torches letting the burning pitch on her body leave black furrows of ash before rinsing her burnt navel with scalding water that fooled Alexstrasza fully when she saw it first believing it to be a relief from the burnt pains she had. However she can't help the agonizing howl that left her lips as the hot water washed over her skin burning her alive. Unable to even writhe as her body succumbed to the pain. Alexstrasza can only cry as she tried to endure it. What came next were the pointed things that he used on her, designing her entire body with bloody lacerations. She nearly lost it when he used some kind of clamp and removed one of her fingernails on her hand. However what broke her that night was the taking of one of her horns.

Never did Alexstrasza screamed so hard when the sadistic began sawing one of the horns in her head.. It was pure pain as she remembered the blunt saw he used on grilling one of the most important parts of her body until only a stump remained in her head. She can only writhe and beg making him even more cackle in glee as he began using salt on the bloody stump that had once been her pride and joy as a dragon. That is how their sessions ended last night, her crying and him laughing at her misery. She knew it was only one night then. God only knows how long she must survive if she had ten endure pain like this for a week.

"So where are we going to start this time?" asked the torturer and it took all of the Life Binder's mental strength not to cringe as she saw some kind of clamp that is steaming orange from the furnace and several rods beside it.

"Not answering eh?" leered the Orc on her prone body. "Maybe we could start with what Melkor told me would make you both fill pleasure and pain?"

Alexstrasza can only beg through her terrified eyes unable to even answer through her gag as the Orc reached over to one of the burning clamps on the fire with his gloves. She immediately writhed in a panic as she realized where it is going when his free hand pinched her right nipple hard pulling it that it sent shivers of pleasure between her legs.

"Hmmf..hmmmf," muffled moans came from her gag and the torturer merely smiled sadistically at her pleading before noticing the patch of wetness on her thighs.

"You're getting turned on by this?" guffawed the torturer making Alexstrasza cry as he rubbed her outer thighs before showing her the proof of the betrayal of her own body. "Don't worry little dragon, we will get to that part sooner or later,"

Alexstrasza can only watch in horror as the heated clamp was attached to her nipple making her nearly see white at the sudden recognition of pain by her nerves. She can barely hear the Bloodyhand guffawing at her misery as he removed the gag to let the entire fortress hear her screams as he repeated the process on the remaining part of her anatomy.

When Alexstrasza lost consciousness from the pain when the iron rods began pressing on her bare back, she can only wish that her sister was not suffering the same fate as she did right now.

…

…

…

Tyrande was nearly tripping on her own feet as she ran step by step down the Temple of Elune while trying to put on her armor as best as she can. From the windows giving off a brilliant light to the white temple, it is still dark but the first steps of sunrise are already welcoming as the sun is slowly rising from the East. Down below, Darnassus was still eerily silent as the city was still sleeping and very few are wandering right now on its streets.

However, at the Temple of Elune and the Sentinel Barracks, the sound of heavy footfalls are heard as Priestesses and reserve Sentinels who had been badly woken by their fellow bedraggled officers are heard. If anyone was watching, it would have been obvious what they are doing. The Sentinels of Darnassus are marshalling.

And the reason behind it was the dark cloaked figure waiting at the gathering grounds below where every able bodied sentinel, druid and Night Elf who is part of Darnassus that belonged to the military are being gathered. He had given them only an hour to regroup and Tyrande knew it would be a miracle if they scraped no more than two hundred of her people at the abrupt assembly. However she also knew that she can't refuse the call.

She had been having a nice nap on her room at the temple when she was rudely awakened by Jaelyn Evensong who is dressed in an assortment of nightclothes and armor hastily put together. It was then she was told that the leader of the Vale had appeared out of nowhere in the middle of their city scaring half of the guards with his presence alone.

Millennia of experience told her that this is not some kind of casual visit. Unlike Staghelm who had prompted his druids to "detain" the prisoner before snorting off to sleep, she had instead opted to at least hear him out. Visits like this had the tendency to make world-changing effects. And she was right. It took her a moment to listen and absorb the fact when Death told them how Alexstrasza was captured by her former captors and are being held at Grim Batol when she was meeting with Ysera, the Green Dragon Aspect. Of course she knew what he wanted to ask of her and also did Staghelm's representative; the poor Druid had nearly been killed by Death if not for Tyrande intervening for his life when he called Death a liar. As it was, instead of losing his head to one of Death's scythes, he had instead been knocked out by one powerful blow that Tyrande was sure would cause the Druid primary brain damage.

Of course mobilizing as such forces as she can post-haste is not a question. The Night Elves owe a lot to the Former Aspects of Dream and Life to not heed the call. Tyrande knew that if she had refused, she would have been strung up by her people no matter what her reasons were.

That is the reason why she is nearly trying not to trip as she finished the last set of her armor, grabbing her trusty bow and quiver when she passed the stock rooms. Already it was empty of the Sentinels that had been here a minute before that had been rudely awakened. Reaching the door to the courtyard, she could already see the group she and Jaelyn managed to gather in a matter of an hour.

"How many?" she immediately asked the Champion of Darnassus who is finished tying the last straps of her armor.

"A hundred and fifty," the temporary commander in front of her huffed.

"That's it?" asked Tyrande incredulously at the assembled force around her. Some are still yawning while others are leaning on their weapons snoring. They looked like a lot of greenhorns instead of the usual soldiers she is used to command. She cannot fault them though; they had been rudely pulled out of bed after all.

"Yes High Priestess. With the very limited time-table you gave me, we are lucky to have been able to scrape this many in fact,"

"Do you have any idea how many Dragonmaw Orcs we are likely to face?" asked Tyrande to her commander as she sat at one of the nearby stones waiting for their ride that will fetch them once he managed the others who will aiding them.

"I don't know my lady," shrugged Jaelyn. "But I bet it won't be below two thousand. Grim Batol is after all built like a fortress and can withstand any siege. It is also quite spacious and I believe that the ones who kidnapped the Aspects would not go there unless they have enough numbers to at least man the place,"

"You gave them too much credit sister,"

"I gave credit according to what I have seen is proof Priestess," corrected Jaelyn. "Despite the hatred I bare for those orcs for kidnapping the Aspect of Life and the former Aspect of Dream. I had to respect their strengths if I must know how to beat them,"

Tyrande only sighed knowing the truth in her champion's words. Shandris may be the commander of the entire Sentinel army but Jaelyn is a great replacement for her if what Tyrande suspect would occur sooner, rather than later. The Champion is fair and not a bigot like Staghelm, but also wary enough to anyone who poses a threat to the Night Elves. It helps that she had also a great tactical mind which surpassed that of even Tyrande and can play the dangerous game of Politics of Azeroth which is as important as going off to war.

"Remind me why I keep you around Jaelyn," muttered the High Priestess on which the Champion only chuckled.

"You may be older than me by centuries my lady, but even as beings as old as we are, there are still a lot for us to learn,"

"I agree with you on that," answered Tyrande remembering her own budding feelings for the Longbottom human which for some reason, she is being drawn into like a moth to the flame.

She had been restless ever since she returned here to Darnassus after the seven days she had been with the people of the Vale, and more importantly, Neville. She had gotten used walking around with him each day that she realized it too late that she missed his company when she awoke from her chambers at the Temple of Elune and found him missing when she trudged the gardens like she is prone to use to.

"Elune guide me that I might not walk astray," prayed Tyrande silently. She knew that such actions she could act could lead to something bigger if she did not handle it properly.

The High Priestess was glad though at the timely arrival of Death who popped out of nowhere in absolute silence in front of her which caused every soldier in the clearing to draw their weapons at the black figure with two scythes.

"Is this all?" the black robed figure rasped sending shivers on Tyrande's spine. She never got over how scary Death is though she had seen his human form once which is a far cry from the monstrosity that seems to scare the daylights out of her.

"Yes," replied Tyrande taking a step forward waving her hand to her people to let their weapons down. She noticed though that they didn't totally let go of all of them as they glared at the figure in wariness and for good reason to. Death practically radiated well…death.

"It's the best I could get with the time limit you-," she began speaking but was completely cut off by the ethereal of darkness in front of her.

"It's enough. Hold each other's hands," he spoke in what Tyrande could guess was impatiently that she failed completely to register his last words.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" asked Tyrande blinking at him not quite getting the why? About the simple command.

"Are you daft High Priestess, tell everyone to hold each other's hands!" Death hissed as if she was wasting his time which she probably is. Tyrande glared at Jaelyn who looked ready to pounce at the figure at the disrespect to their priestess to stand down. The last thing she needed now was a fight of pride between her commander and the really pissed off figure in front of her.

"Do as he says," Tyrande commanded to the others, who reluctantly let go of their weapons and started holding one another's hands. She herself held Jaelyn's and before she could ask everyone if they are all connected, the cold gauntleted hand of Death gripped her free one and before she could glare at him for touching her without permission, the High Priestess found herself feeling like being squeezed in a rubber tube as her entire vision went black and white. She nearly panicked as no air went into her nose when she tried breathing, and judging from the deathly grip that Jaelyn's hand connected into hers, the other night Elf was suffering the same fate.

Just as she was sure that she would die from lack of air, Tyrande found ground immediately slamming into her feet and she can't help but stumble as she lost her footing, crashing to earth on her butt. Before she can register where she is and what is going on, a sickening sensation at her stomach erupted without warning and the High Priestess of Elune can't help but run to the nearest bush emptying her stomach at the painful feeling. Judging from the other sounds around her, her Sentinels are faring as badly as her. She knew that Death told her of an instantaneous travel to a meeting place of forces that will assault Grim Batol, but she didn't know that it would be this unpleasant.

She was at the process of wiping the spittle off her lips when a familiar voice spoke beside her that she missed so much: "Here drink this, first time Apparition do tend to do that to the inexperienced,"

"Neville!" Tyrande immediately chimed looking to the familiar face of the man who had wormed his way into her heart for simply being there holding a vial containing some kind of red liquid forgetting the fact that other Night Elves who had recovered from their nausea are also watching her in interest as she hugged the human.

"Hello, Tyrande," blushed the man and she can't help but giggle as she noticed the red stains on his cheeks. She was glad that she had that effect on him. "It's good to see you again,"

"What are you doing here?" asked the Night Elf beaming at her crush? Friend? She do not know as she let go of him. Only then did Tyrande realize that he is wearing a black sleeveless armor made of leather and black leather pants to.

"Well I'm the one leading the Four Houses of the Humans of the Vale. So it's just necessary that I would be present here," chuckled Neville sheepishly and only then did Tyrande notice the others on the clearing with her.

She nearly dropped her jaw. It is as if the entire army of the Vale had been summoned here. She recognized the black masks and helmets of the human army with the elites wearing the familiar winged helm symbol that she had gotten used to when she accompanied them to Karazhan before. There are the centaurs covered in armor on their human parts while their horse parts are laddered with extra spears or arrows. The Goblins are also present with their king in splendid golden armor rank upon rank and two Veelas who are clad in light steel of silver with no weapons at all.

The People of the Vale though are not the only ones present she recognized, there is a fair number of Draenei in armor who looked as bedraggled as her Night Elves and even their Prophet, Velen is present, supporting a massive yawn in his massive jewel encrusted armor. Beside them was ten Orcs bearing the sigil of the Frost Wolves snoring on the floor led by Thrall who is amicably chatting with Jaina Proudmoore who is accompanied by two of her knights that are looking distrustfully at the sleeping Orcs. A large Tauren is cross-legged beside them who looked to be deep in meditation.

"Why is even the Horde here?" Tyrande heard Jaelyn hiss behind her. She wasn't surprised about the Champion's hatred for the Horde. When Grom Hellscream sacked the forests of the Night Elves in order to build their homes during the Third War, Jaelyn's mother and younger sister had stood against the cursed orcs at Cenarius' side. They had been butchered with the demigod of the Night Elves and their corpses are never found at all.

"Because the Horde has a bone to pick with that traitor Melkor and his clan,"

Tyrande nearly jumped as out of nowhere, the Warchief is standing behind her with the Tauren whom the High Priestess now recognized as Cairne Bloodhoof.

"Warchief," nodded Tyrande in recognition to her old comrade who nodded back.

"High Priestess,"

"What are you and your men doing here?!" hissed Jaelyn beside her hatefully before Tyrande can get her to stop. "This is Alliance Business; you have no place here Orc!"

"Jaelyn! Remember your place!" snapped Tyrande knowing that fighting with each other right now is useless. Jaelyn Evensong may be the champion of Darnassus and current commander of the Sentinel Army, and the only reason that Tyrande didn't grant her that position to relieve her old friend Shandris was this. The woman had severe temper problems with the Horde and unless she can curb that attitude of hers, she'll never get that position.

"Remember my place?!" Jaelyn half-snarled, half-spat. "My mother's and sister's blood wet the ground due to their actions and you're telling me that I should remember my place?!"

"Yes!" snapped Tyrande. "If you want to continue serving as a sentinel under my command, then yes you will!"

"GUHH!" Jaelyn stamped away to the others in anger making Tyrande sigh as she looked back at the two Horde leaders who had remained silent the entire outburst.

"I'm sorry about Jaelyn Thrall, her mother and sister had been chopped down by the Grom Hellscream and his Fel Orcs during the Third War. She never got over the death of her family,"

"Understandable," rumbled the large Tauren. "This war is costing us more lives and grief. We have to make peace with each other soon or else we'll be rotating on a never ending cycle of hatred," he sighed tiredly looking at the back of the Sentinel who is giving them the evil eye from afar.

"We have lost thirty villages to Melkor and his group when they defected from the Horde. I nearly lost my son. In an ideal world I would have marched the entire force of the Horde right here, right now and she would have justice for her family who had been butchered down by Thrall's old friend. But this is not an ideal world and the best we could do is to make the best out of what is given to us during times of alliance and peace,"

"I agree," sighed the Priestess knowing how much had been lost during the war. Even the Night Elves have their population slowly whittled down thanks to the animosity between the Alliance and the Horde.

"My lords, my ladies," a stern voice called down making the present leaders to see one of the men looking at them. "The Lord of the Vale requests your presence. He needed to discuss to you how we would deal with the forces inside the fort,"

"Alright, tell him we're coming," waved Tyrande off. She sighed as the OId Tauren and Thrall returned to their men waking them up.

"War will make corpses of us all," she muttered more to herself as she walked back to her retinue to call the captains there is to follow her to the meeting.

..

..

..

Hakon Garbline growled tiredly as he set his massive war axe at the side of the red wall. He had been guarding for five hours straight looking at the very unspectacular view of the forest below him. He doesn't understand why Melkor had him and Jorgen Turbarg guarding the walls. It's not like as if something would emerge from the forest right? The entire Dragonmaw clan had portalled here after sacking entire villages of their previous allies and Alliance outposts. The idiots had been totally unprepared and he and the others had been able to escape with a large amount of booty and prisoners before blows could come between them and the Horde reinforcements.

He yawned loudly as another pained scream echoed the Keep. He wondered when would Melkor finally allow them to fuck that Dragon Lady. He had seen her when they dragged her to the torture chambers and she had been absolutely stunning. Thinking about her naked body made him excited already of experiencing it like everyone else.

He was too focused on his daydreams that he didn't see the massive fireballs that came out of the forest nowhere and slammed into his position sending Hakon Garbline's bits and the guard beside him falling in charred pieces. Faint horn calls came from the forest and the still sleeping fort are totally caught unawares as the entire force of the Vale and as such allies as they can gather slammed into the front gates wrecking it completely and pouring in a tidal wave of red, black and silver cutting down in precision the few opposition that is either drowsy or just completely unexpecting them.

..

..

..

Alleria closed her eyes as she felt the power of Harry's magic envelope her. She felt both giddy and nervous. Giddy at the fact that she would finally be able to kill the monsters that had caused the bloodlust on her life that unintentionally led her to the destruction of her family when she left them, and nervous at what she would find that remained of her sister-in-heart. She wasn't dumb, she had seen what these monsters are capable of. And she knew also deep in her heart that they won't be lenient on having captured Lexa. Especially since Harry left a trail of Death last time he rescued her.

"Here we go," Death's voice rasped and Alleria immediately readied three arrows on her bow as Naisha also prepared her glaive. She knew that the Night Elf desired blood as much as her for the kidnapping of their sister. With them was thirty of the Black Watch, Harry's personal guards enhanced by magic to be stronger and faster clad in the familiar black leather armor and face helmet of the Vale. There was also Thrall with them and his five guards who is itching his large hammer looking as angry as she was, if not more. Alleria knew that if not for the fact that Thrall hated these Dragonmaw Orcs more than her, she would never have consented on allowing him to travel with them on this part of the assault.

The familiar sensation of twisting came around her and Alleria focused as the world she was in changed and immediately found herself with the others in the middle of a large stone courtyard filled with half-dressed Orcs who looked in surprise at them and then fear as they beheld the spectral figure leading the group. There was the sound of steel hitting flesh and two thuds followed showing that Harry had decapitated two of them with two strokes already.

That of course snapped the others into action, as they gave off a fierce war cry, charging the newcomers with axes, clubs and hammers even in their half-dressed state.

"TRAITORS!" Thrall's war cry boomed and before anyone could stop him, the large leader of the Horde flanked with his guard charged to the left where a large group of Dragonmaw Orcs are also advancing.

It was six against fifteen, the ex-Horde Orcs never have a chance. Thrall brought Doomhammer down on them like a judgement from the gods turning the first Orc to a grease paint on the ground before bringing it back up that caught another one's jaw sending it flying making the others axe-shy stopping them on their tracks. His guard using the momentum of their leader crashed into the stunned group, rolling like a boulder on the grass sending them reeling as their axes went down sounding the gong of Death as blood splattered the floor.

Around her, the others are also busy fighting the other orcs who are as numerous as the ones whom Thrall is fighting. Harry or Death moved like a Wraith sending greenskins dying one after the other in seconds with his scythes as easy as farmers threshing wheat. She didn't need to see the silver wisps at the edge of his blades to know that the souls of those he killed are now absorbed there. What a horrible way to die.

The others on the other hand seemed to be alright at the moment. The humans are good, Alleria had to admit. Using their two and a half meter ashen spears, they managed to keep the much larger Orcs at a distance killing those who dare challenged the small wall of circular interlocked black shields as they advanced with great discipline while their leader is calling a slow cadence that is forcing the Orcs to back up to the walls. With them was Naisha wielding her glaive with precision, using the small shield she had on her hand to block axes and hammer blows preventing the group of men's flanks as the Orcs tried to hit them on the sides. For someone so graceful, Alleria couldn't believe that Naisha could fight that good. She brings down easily Orcs like sacks of potatoes and her lithe frame hid her strength as her shield took blows from being three times her size and strength.

Feeling the blood pooling on her limbs that gave her strength, Alleria immediately raised her bow. It is time to remind the world of the legends of the former Ranger of Quel Thalas.

..

..

..

The Night Elf grunted as she blocked another blow from another Orc. She cursed, as she twirled her glaive sending it spinning on his stomach, spilling his insides before it twisted again in another direction, bouncing off the neck of another killing it before returning back to her.

Pushing back the corpse of her opponent, Naisha danced aside as a heavy war blow that might have split her into half came crashing down not a moment longer on the floor. Twisting her arm, Naisha swished the glaive at what she might guess only the Orc's head and was rewarded with his gurgling sounds as his throat was ripped open.

There was another cascade of sounds that indicated metal meeting flesh and Naisha spared a moment to look at where the Black Watch have now forced the Orcs to a corner and are spearing the majority of them in a wall of shields and thickets of spears. While they screamed for help and pain as they are trapped, the black phalanx moved on the hall showing no mercy to any of its path.

"RAH!"

"Shit," cursed Naisha as she rolled to her side, nearly being flattened by a large war hammer thanks to her lack of attention. Normally it would be easy fighting Orcs, what they have in strength, they totally lacked in finesse. She had learned that there are only two directions their massive attacks had. It's either up or to the sides. Once you knew, it was simply a matter of guessing.

"Come get me," taunted the former Warden and it did not take a lot of goading for the Orc to charge like a wild bull waved with a red flag.

Naisha was halfway on drawing her glaive on a throw when a sudden pain on her left shoulder made her gasp and almost scream, as teeth pierced the pale flesh there. Before she could smash her elbows to the face of the offender behind her, she felt muscle corded arms grab her on her exposed midriff lifting her high in the air as the bite strength increased and the teeth reached bone. And if that was not bad enough, the Orc in front of her now as leering in victory as it raised its large Warhammer ready to bash her head to a pulp.

The former watcher flailed immediately ignoring the painful wound on her shoulder, she craned her head forward and smashed it backward in a second feeling something break as the helmet she wore smashed something soft. The result was instantaneous, the Orc behind her howled in pain clutching its bloody nose which had been smashed flat and Naisha managed to wriggle away twisting unto the floor in a crouch facing the two who glared at her before charging again. She was ready to throw her glaive again at them when two arrows immediately appeared on their necks, sending the green skins tumbling down. Before Naisha could look for the source, another three Orcs dropped dead who are trying to flank the Black Watch phalanx, all with arrows on their foreheads. Looking back, Naisha smiled as she saw her remaining Sister-in-Heart firing arrow after arrow on the Orcs never missing even once. All found their mark. She was almost afraid at the icy calm on the High Elf's face as she decimated the Orcs that charged the line. It was as if she had no emotion at all.

Shaking her head from the fanciful thoughts, Naisha threw herself again at the fray taking delight of finally being able to let loose as she sent her glaive to as such Orcs that did not fell on her sister's arrows.

The battle was almost easy if battle it was called. More like a massacre. The Orcs are too undisciplined, too unorganized to mount a subtle defense against the surprise attack. The Black Watch Phalanx maintaining their steady discipline and cadence rolled like a porcupine on a field of rats leaving their death on their wake. The Orcs began starting to feel arrow-shy as Alleria started shooting making it even easier to fight them when they are nervous when the Ranger's arrow would hit a random orc at the head. With Alleria at the back, they couldn't reach her of course. They had to breach the phalanx which is easier said than done. Around the other sides of the hall, the others are just cleaning up.

Harry was pulling the soul of one more Orc unto his scythe while the poor wretch begged and pleaded not to be killed as sixty at least of his brethren lay rotten and withered on Death's wake. At the other side of the room, nearly twenty Orcs are brought down by Thrall and his guard. Despite the gashes on the old Warchief's face, he is looking none the worse for wear.

Twisting the glaive one more time, Naisha swept it into an arc at the remaining three Orcs who are hiding in barrels while glancing at Alleria who had an arrow pointed at their direction. They never saw the large disc of metal cutting into their necks and sending their heads tumbling down.

Looking at the others, Naisha nodded as they started executing the third and most important part of their plan. Search the castle and find Alexstrasza while killing everything that is on their way while the main armies of the Vale keep the majority of the Orcs occupied.

Indicating Alleria to follow her, Naisha took a random door as the Black Watch, Thrall and the others also went into other directions. It had been part of the plan. No one knew where Alexstrasza was being held and despite Harry's misgivings on sending them two alone, they had managed to prevail on him into letting them go. They cared for Alexstrasza as much as he do and Naisha be damned if she allowed herself to be sitting at the back while everyone bled on trying to find their broken sister.

"Be careful and stay at my back," whispered Naisha to Alleria who nodded as they tiptoed on a dim corridor. Again she was grateful for their elven abilities to be light footed and the two made easy time traversing the hall that it seems leads downward. Already the smell of sewers are pervading their nostrils.

"It must be a dungeon in here," commented Alleria softly making Naisha nod. That would make sense. Dungeons are mostly situated below the keeps so that the prisoners cannot escape easily. In fact if there is a dungeon in here, there is also a very great possibility that Alexstrasza was here.

The two are soon rewarded by the sound of crying, more accurately, the sound of women crying while harsh voices echoed on the hallway they are in. Looking at Alleria, Naisha needed no further urge of word as she sprang like a timber wolf not caring if they heard her. If Alexstrasza was there, and if she found out they hurt a hair on her head, oh her retribution would be great.

Reaching the end of the Hall, Naisha kicked the steel gate open, immediately rolling forward as an axe of a hiding orc came out of nowhere that would have beheaded her. Before the orc, could react, the former Watcher kicked him at his knees, making him yell as it dislocated. Alleria's arrow at the back of her head finished him off and stopped his cries.

Letting out her pent up breath to calm her boiling nerves, Naisha turned to the sound of women behind her and she was stunned by what she saw. Instead of seeing Alexstrasza, what is in front of her was women of different races of Night Elf, human, Draenei and even that of Orcs stark naked, most of them contained bruises and many looked malnourished. Some had even lacerations and what could be seen as whip lashes on their backs. It was obvious that these are prisoners. Naisha recalled during the war meeting the others reporting that the Dragonmaw Orcs had ransacked small villages and undefended towns. These must be the plunder they got. Already at the back of her mind she knew what these monsters plan to do to these women remembering Alexstrasza's ordeal. Nearly all of them contained a haunted look that can only be seen to those who had suffered a great ordeal. They are all huddling together at the farthest side of the wall looking fearfully at the Orc Naisha just killed and then back at her.

"Naisha, what's the holdup- Oh," Alleria's voice stopped mid-speaking as she also noticed the large group of prisoners.

Putting her glaive away at her side, Naisha cautiously approached the traumatized group. They all had chains interlocking connected on their necks and she guessed that their jailer must be planning to smuggle them out of the city as his personal prize. If that was the case, she was more than glad then that she managed to kill the monster now bleeding on the floor.

"You don't need to be afraid," Naisha spoke trying to make her voice as gentle as possible as she approached them. She knew that they would be wary if anyone thanks to their treatment. And she doesn't blame them. "I do not mean you any harm,"

"Of course you don't child of the forest," a very melodic voice chimed and Naisha can't help but fell to her knees in respect immediately as a very beautiful night elf with blue violet skin emerged from the back of the group, naked as the rest but are but lacking none of the bruises the others have yet. However it was her closed eyes and the large horns in her head that made her distinguishable to any Night Elf worth his or her brain.

"Please brave warriors," the former Aspect of the Dream in front of her cried. "Save my sister,"

..

…

..

Harry could feel her, he was almost at her. He could sense her aura connecting to his ever since they had sex with one another. It didn't help that they are opposites, she is Life, he is Death. It took all his effort not to smash the door and glide out to her where she could almost feel a battalion of Orcs waiting for him.

"Pathetic," rasped Death leaving the withered corpses of those who had already tried to stop him. No one can stop Death.

Opening the door, Harry was greeted to a large arena where at least three hundred Orcs lay in waiting fully clad in their armor with weapons on their hands. However his focus was not at them but rather at the large familiar Orc that had challenged him to a Mok Ga Ra only a week ago and the captive beside him who is kneeling on a stone block filled with bruises and burns, her head lying on the flat of the stone exposing her long neck while he had a foot pressed on her bare back.

"Lexa," Harry or Death rasped warmly seeing her still alive despite her conditions. "I've come for you,"

She only smiled sadly in recognition and Harry did not miss the black eyes on her face.

"So, you've came," Melkor's furious voice stated calmly. Something that Harry found a little off.

"You had something that belonged to me," Death rasped.

"She belonged to my clan!" snarled the Orc. "And now here you are taking everything from me again. What is she to you that you are willing to destroy us all?!"

"Everything," Harry only rasped. He was surprised as Melkor hefted his axe and sighed as if the entire world was suddenly placed on his shoulders.

"You took everything from me Death! It is only fair that I returned the favor,"

Harry only took a second to guess what he said and was only a millisecond too late on apparating behind the Dragonmaw Orc and removing his head from his shoulders with his scythe. But he was too late as he watched in horror as the axe as if in slow motion fell on his beloved's neck and her head fell from her shoulders.

Harry can only watch as it rolled like a ball on the sandy arena, the blood spurting from the headless body as it crashed down. Never again would he see that gentle smile or the faint blushes that she gave him despite them being already mated. Never again would he feel her kiss or feel that smoothness of her skin as they lay together. Never again would his world be the same without her. She was his light and he was her darkness that comforted her on the Night.

Steeled gauntlets shaking in fury, Harry raised his hand on the one who killed his beloved and uttered the forbidden spell that Death himself had unleashed on his world that can destroy all things and is the only spell that can rip a person's soul from their body like paper.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

..

…

…

" _The wolf howls,_

 _A howl of warning,_

 _Warning that Winter is coming,"_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

…

..

..

" _I love you more than the stars that I taught how to shine_

..

..

..

Harry did not need to feel the coldness that suddenly pervaded the room he was sitting in to feel "him".

"Thanatos," Harry spoke when he felt him finished reforming behind.

" _Champion, still retaining vigil I see. How long has it been now?"_

"Don't know, don't care," replied Harry gritting his teeth as he continued staring at the lifeless body in front of him. The last thing he needed now is a very sarcastic god who loved nothing more than to annoy him.

" _You're not doing anything good or bad by staring at her for two weeks already. She's not going to spring back up alive Champion. I already felt her soul pass my domain,"_

"Then why are you here?" asked Harry still not looking at his "friend"

He first met Death of course during the first aftermath of the Legion's invasion on Earth. He had been part of the team of Aurors that had been dispatched to investigate Voldemort's corpse. That is also the time that he had first taken the Elder Wand as his own even by accident. He still remember the memory clearly that made him meet the god by accident.

 _Harry was sitting at his room in Grimmauld Place listening to the Wizarding Wireless Network. Every word that came out of it was pertaining to these new beings invasion that are now running down country after country that dared to stand against them both Magical and Muggle. The world was still skeptical and some do not even believe it until the very horror of these creatures is at their very doorstep. Harry sighed as he checked the wand that he had picked up at the massacre of the forest where they found Voldemort and twenty of his Death Eaters Inner Circle nothing more than corpses._

 _He can't help but feel power from the wand. Unlike his phoenix wand, this seems to be different in his feeling, like it doesn't belong to this world. Every one of the sixteen Aurors including him of course was aware that this belonged to Voldemort, and before to Dumbledore. Tomorrow he would present it to the Ministry as a final proof that the Dark Lord is indeed dead and if they would allow it to be used on the upcoming war against these new creatures from the other world. The other Aurors had entrusted to him the wand with the reasoning that he would never run with it._

 _He was still inspecting its sides when a very familiar squealing sound of "Harrrryyyy," from outside made him fell from the bed in surprise nearly dropping the wand from his hands in surprise. Pulling himself up, he immediately dashed to his bathroom to try and find his Invisibility Cloak. It's the bitch again and he had no desire on seeing her._

" _Where are you my Harryy?" Ginny's voice echoed along the dark walls making the hair on Harry's arms shiver._

 _Ever since the Death of Voldemort, he had of course tried to reconnect with his girlfriend during his sixth year. There he learned a very horribly, ugly truth. The girl he had fallen in love with was an avid fan girl and had the every reason that Harry did not like about girls. Heck he never even noticed that she didn't outgrow her fan-girl attitudes on him until it is too late. When he broke up with her, she didn't even believe it and is under the delusion that he is simply taking his time before proposing to her. Thus she tends to stalk him even in own home._

 _Oh why did he register her in his home that is under the Fidelius Charm?_

 _Making sure that the wand of Voldemort was stuck at his pocket, Harry opened the door to his bathroom seeing the familiar shimmer of his Invisibility Cloak. The coldness that followed should have warned him then that something is off. The wand in his pocket had already frosted on its handles and even the ring that he had taken to wearing that had once belonged to Dumbledore are cracking. Even the Cloak is starting to give off silvery wisps._

 _Normally Harry could easily notice these small changes thanks to his Auror trainin, but Ginny's "Haaarrryy" squealing and nearing thudding steps sent him to a panic as he immediately grabbed the wispy cloak and covered his body with it._

 _Immediately Harry felt like someone kicked him in the gut sending him spinning a zillion miles per hour in a spinning wheel. He was just about to feel the familiar feeling of vomiting when he found hard ground beneath his feet. The impact though, jarred him and he stumbled backward as he lost his balance._

" _Finally, took you a long while to reach here," an annoyed voice spoke up and when Harry finally lifted his face, he nearly fainted seeing a figure with black cloak holding a massive scythe sitting on a throne made of bones._

" _Who-who are you?" Harry can't help but stutter in fear. Now speaking about it, Harry began to look around and immediately fell to the conclusion that this is seriously not Grimmauld Place. Everything is dark, not dark as in dark without a light. It was Pitch Dark, the Darkness that seemed to grip on your very soul, simply cursing you for living._

" _Me? I thought you mortals know that already knowing that you have been expecting me ever since you had your brains function," rasped the figure in front of him and it took all of Harry's Gryffindor courage put up together to keep himself rooted on the ground as the eight foot tall dark figure approached him with a scythe large enough to cleave him in two in one swing._

" _I am Death of course,"_

" _Why? Can't I visit my favorite champion,"_ chuckled Thanatos.

"More like gloat that you've got one of your sister's main servants," Harry gritted his teeth in response. He knew that it is unfair knowing Thanatos for so long, but the death of Alexstrasza had rattled him badly that he can't even find it anymore in his heart to be kind on his friend.

He knew that he and Death had a very interesting association with one another. When he was offered by Death to be his champion to fight against the Burning Legion, he became the angel of Death. The suffering he suffered when Dumbledore died and Voldemort was free to attack where he wished has kicked the naivety off of him. Before the blasted Dark Lord had himself killed off accidentally in his lust for power, that year was the worst for all of magical Britain before the arrival of the Legion. Harry himself suffered on that year being the top target of the Dark Lord's man hunts. It was then that he believed that the passive ways that Dumbledore tried ingraining on him be thrown to the trash bin. Sometimes the only way to fight fire was also fire and not placing your hands on it, hoping it would simply burn down on itself.

That's the reason why he accepted the offer of Death or as he preferred to be called, Thanatos to be his champion. The god despite not caring much about mortals seems to have a vested interest on keeping the Legion off as many worlds as possible. Apparently the Burning Legion are responsible for creating undead super-soldiers out of damned Mortal souls that Death found it insulting being robbed of these souls at their proper times. Sadly it cannot interfere too much without a connection to a world that the Burning Legion is attacking that Death commented once, have always grated his nerves in annoyance.

It seems that despite his bad reputation, Harry grudgingly found Death not so bad. In fact he began to respect the poor sod. Imagine living alone with your sister as your opposite as the worlds revolved around you while you stay the same? Harry understood now Death's reasons why he isn't close with any of the mortals. The one pain in immortality is the simple fact that you had to watch those close to you die. Death avoided this and closed himself off to the world continuing his existence as the god of the dead while keeping away from mortals.

Normally, Harry knew that Death won't even raise a finger even at the worst of wars of different worlds. But having the chance to striking the Legion using Harry as his champion is too good for Death to pass the opportunity. That is the main reason why Harry was granted the power of the Angel of Death of course.

Using the Hallows as a power source, Death began changing him of course and designed his Aspect of Death self that is the embodiment of Death itself. The Elder Wand stripped of its powers are now transferred to the scythes that Harry wielded granting him power beyond any other able to destroy everything in its path, no magic or man-made armor or weapon able to stand against it. The Resurrection Stone melted down gave him dominion to the souls he reaped and judge those he deem to be damned. And the Cloak was refined to be something more than a tool for hiding, and it gained new powers, the power to release a fog so dark that any being who is unlucky to get caught into instantly fell to the power of the Resurrection Stone that left them on the mercies of the Angel of Death to be judged. However the fog as powerful as it is can only be used once a month before being used again. It belongs to the god of Death's domain and had no place on a mortal world far too long. The Cloak also gave Harry a precise more connection to his magic that the use of wands and incantations become no longer necessary. He had only to will it and it shall be so.

However no power can be without backdrops. Harry gaining the power of the Angel of Death is also not an exception. He had to contend with the temptation of dominion that came with wielding so much power in his hands. He also had to keep a balance with the icy demeanor of the Angel of Death and his original one, making sure that it is always in a balance and not one threatening the other. Three wishes are given to him as a temptation. Three wishes to ask anything of Death that is within his power to do. Once these three wishes are formed, Death is within his right to take back the power that he gave.

And Harry got a suspicious feeling that is the reason why Death is bothering him right now, to tempt him to make his second wish.

" _I'll take that as a compliment Harry,"_ chuckled Thanatos. _"But you know me better, I never take pleasure in seeing the servants of my sister die,"_ Harry nearly tackled the figure when he removed the linen sheet covering the head of Alexstrasza which Harry had been placed above her headless body to reduce his feeling of guilt _. "Especially someone as beautiful as this,"_

"Then why are you here Thanatos?" Harry asked darkly. Despite having a good relationship with his master knew that he won't just pop out of nowhere without asking for something for him to do. It was normally things that Death couldn't handle thanks to his restrictions. "Don't tell me that you are expecting me to ask that you revive her as my second wish. No matter how much I….." Harry took a deep breath. "Love her. She would not wish that my second wish on her would be useless when it could help others more. Besides…,"Harry stared sharply at Death. "You know as well as I do that I still need this power till the right time comes,"

" _Ahh till the right time comes, very astute my champion. That makes you a very good leader and one of the main reasons why I granted your first wish no matter how draining they are,"_ rasped Death. _"However you are right. You don't need to waste your second wish on reviving her. Your time has not yet come, that is for sure. I'm planning to bring her back for you and for my sister who had been badgering me non-stop,"_

"You would revive her?" Harry asked quite stunned. He can't believe his ears. Even Death would never normally do this since it could cause trouble on the sands of time and fate which is bad news for him if the other gods got wind of it.

If Death could smirk at his cowl, he would have been doing it now already _. "Yes, I would. She would be needed for later in the long Night. However what I will do had a price of course,"_

"Anything," Harry immediately replied looking at the lifeless eyes of the beautiful dragon he had come to love. His wish he may not give up for her, but anything less than that, he would do, as long as it did not endanger his people.

" _Good,"_ rasped Death taking Alexstrasza's severed head and placing it gently on the stumped neck. _"I'm glad I didn't make a mistake on choosing you. Do not fret my friend; what I would ask of you will affect not only yourself but also the people around you, but not in a bad way though it is up to you how to deal with it. I had the utmost confidence in your skills,"_

..

..

..

"Twenty-One, ah you're falling behind," laughed Alleria as she sprung to another tree before sending another arrow at a bandit going one on one with one of the Watch.

"That's so unfair!" protested Arko' Narin who is hiding behind a large stone while sending her own arrow, only to be blocked by a shield from the bandit she was aiming at. "How do you know where to shoot them?"

"Easy," smiled Alleria aiming again, letting an arrow fly at the bandit the young Night Elf had missed piercing him in the eye. "I look and I fire,"

"That doesn't explain anything," huffed Arko'Narin as she fired another arrow at the last five bandits who are now attempting to escape hitting the last one to flee at the calf of his leg sending him screaming profanities as he clutched the bleeding appendage.

"Oh stop teasing the girl Alleria," Shandris firm voice interjected making Alleria smile as she skipped to the blue-haired Night Elf who didn't wait on grabbing Alleria on her bare midriff catching her midflight before kissing her. She just grinned when they finally backed away, the lingering taste of Elderberries remaining on her lips.

"We really need to take it up a notch later when we get back," she winked at her Night Elf counterpart who only smiled softly.

"Do you really need to do that in front of me?" The two older archers smiled at the young Night Elf who looked like she was about to be sick because of what she had just seen. "I don't mind you two kissing each other, but please just not in front of me,"

"What? You don't find it hot to see two beautiful elves kissing one another Arko?" Alleria teased grabbing Shandris on her bare toned midriff letting her fingers enjoy the smoothness of the Night Elf's bare skin. The Sentinel merely laid her head on Alleria's shoulder closing her eyes. "One day you'll find a man or woman that you're going to fall in love with Arko, what better way than learning from the experts?"

Alleria smiled as Arko turned a cute symphony of purple and red on her cheeks as she huffed. "I'm not going to fall in love!

"Really? Not even to the cute Draenei priest that you are constantly with?" asked Shandris mischievously at her opening one of her eyes. "Imagine her bending down while bathing, her cute little rump in display on the air while her tail wiggled back and forth inviting you to…,":

"NOO! I'm not listening anymore. Kayla where are you?!" Arko' Narin wailed running to the main road where the other members of the Black Watch and the young Draenei priestess are, leaving two chuckling Elves behind.

"That girl is just so adorable," commented Alleria watching her ward tackle the white-haired priestess who is healing one of the Watch who had been injured on the small skirmish babbling immediately.

"Hmm..should I be jealous?" whispered Shandris who immediately began to nibble at Alleria's neck sending tingles on the High Elf's skin.

"Should you be?" Alleria merely rolled her eyes as Shandris pouted before picking up her bow and walking off to the main road where the others are waiting with an extra sway of her hips.

"Tease," the former Ranger of Silvermoon merely called out making the Night Elf laugh as she also followed her.

The ten members of the Black Watch bowed to the two of them and Alleria gave a nod of recognition quite pleased that none had been killed though there are some with minor scrapes and bruises. At the back of them was Arko'Narin happily chiming to her best friend how many she had killed on the battle. Judging from the small smirks of everyone around, Alleria knew that they are now amused by the young elf's antics. For someone who is two centuries old, Arko' Narin is only reaching for the Night Elves, what they would call the edge of their teen years where they will take the trial to receive their tattoos and marks.

"How many this time?" asked Alleria looking at the dead bodies of the bandits now littering the main road.

"Fifteen, my lady, they are getting bolder on trying to explore the Mist. This is the farthest one that made it so far,"

"I see," spoke Alleria in a thoughtful tone.

It had been three weeks already since the Battle of Grim Batol where the temporary Alliance between the Horde, Alliance and the Vale forces have finally crushed once and for all the entire clan of the Dragonmaw Orcs and found out that Alexstrasza was also executed. Alleria in fact still had nightmares on that day when she and the rest of the leaders of the combined army who advanced entered the arena after feeling a very powerful energy surge that came from there that nearly tore the entire fort apart by its intensity.

What she saw that day she would carry until her grave. Three hundred Orcs lay scattered all over the pavement, all with faces that bore unbearable pain. There are no wounds to any of them but they are all dead with black blood pouring out of their every orifice. Their skin is all shriveled up like they had been placed under the sun and dried, and some had their green skin as pale as it can be as if life had been totally drained from them revealing nerves and muscles beneath. Even Thrall who is the most stoic Orc that Alleria had the pleasure to meet have emptied his stomach at the sight of the carnage. However it was the fact seeing Death or Harry holding literally the soul of Melkor the Accursed in his hands that threw them all off guard as he ripped the soul to a hundred tiny pieces with one of his scythes. Everyone was silent as Death finished his torture and he didn't even acknowledge them as he then approached a figure in the sand that none of them had seen being either too focused watching Death torture the poor orc or looking at the dead bodies that rotted and gave off a foul stench.

It was then that Alleria nearly lost her mind as she watched Death crouch over the headless body of Alexstrasza. She remembered herself screaming and wailing at the same time as Naisha as they ran towards Death who had picked up the headless body and Alexstrasza's head with one hand before flying off. She never felt so broken. Even Tyrande trying to bring them to their senses by slapping them have not stopped the mournful keening that came from her lips as her worst nightmare had again come true. Another sister close to her heart had died.

When they finally returned back here to the Vale with the rest of the army and the dead, Alleria wasted no time clinging to Naisha and a left behind Shandris who looked stunned as Alleria hugged her willingly. The passing days then were a blur, they had soon find out from Neville that Harry had warded his room so immensely that nobody can get in and the responsibility of Alexstrasza to take care of Arko'Narin and Kayla had fallen into her. It was also the time that a very shy and blushing Shandris had tried joining her on her bed to comfort her as she keened on the night as the image of her dead sister-in-heart appeared in her mind. She didn't know how she and Shandris started sharing a relationship, but she remembered one night of crying, kissing and well, thinking about it made her blush.

"What are we supposed to do with the bodies my lady?" asked the leader of the Black Watch kicking one of the corpses.

Alleria merely frowned at the idiots that are sent to threaten the fragile realm without a king. "Burn them,"

…

..

..

Naisha bit the bottom of her lip as she carefully placed the small moonlace flower on the small patch of earth she had dug with her fingers. Gently pushing back the earth with her hands, Naisha blew gently on the small bud atop it and smiled as the flower's petals slowly open and the roots of the plant grip the soil she had placed it. All Night Elves have an affinity on things that grow, especially plants, and the former Watcher was no exception. Taking pleasure on seeing the fifth moonlace she had planted for today, she smoothed her hand on the hems of her skirt to clean it up. Sound of small footsteps behind her made Naisha's ear twitch. She had become familiar with that sound ever since they came back here at Karazhan.

"Hello," Naisha didn't need to look to know who the source of the voice is. Pushing a strand of her purple hair behind one of her tapered ears, she smiled as she turned her head to the golden-haired royal that had been living with them for the last two weeks.

"My lady, what are you doing here?" asked Naisha as the bastard princess of Stormwind crouched beside where she worked, her blue dress skimming on the dirt of the ground making Naisha frown. "You'll ruin your dress," she pointed out.

"I'll just wash it later," waved the princess off caressing gently the small petals of the moonlace that Naisha had planted before looking at the small garden infested with small plants newly planted from fruit trees to the small flowers like this moonlace. "You really like gardening don't you Naisha?"

"All Night Elves love plants Myrcella," replied Naisha taking another shovel before crouching beside the princess to begin digging another hole at the side of the moonlace she just planted. "It is something that you humans might not understand,"

"I know," sighed princess watching her work as she continued caressing the petals of the flower. "But you haven't answered my question,"

"Come on Myrcella. You've been visiting me here every day watching me work on my garden. I suppose that should answer your question already," the former Watcher snorted.

"I'm just trying to make conversation," mumbled the girl softly making Naisha sigh as she recognized the downed tone that she is using.

It was two weeks ever since Harry had gone to reclusion with Alexstrasza's body leaving everyone a mess. The Vale leaders of the races who had just started to begin the feeling of settling in on their new home have been torn upside down in a panic as their king and admired leader had gone to recluse without anyone to lead on his place.

It didn't help that the entirety of the world of Azeroth it seems had been shaken to the core thanks to the past events. The Alliance had suffered drastically thanks to the Night Elves and the Humans which composed the largest of the Alliance forces unable to provide the necessary troops to keep up the borders of their territories. Darnassus was almost in a civil war thanks to the different opinions that had pervaded due to the death of the Life Binder. Two factions had immediately rose on their society, the one led by Tyrande who had respected the High Priestess' decision on leaving the Vale alone and the ones led by Staghelm who used the opportunity caused by the Life Binder's Death to rally supporters to attack the Vale using the excuse that it was their incompetence that led to the capture and beheading of the Aspect of Life. It didn't help that many villages had been ransacked by the Dragonmaw Orcs in their betrayal dealing a major blow to the civilian population of Darnassus.

King Varian Wrynn on the other hand had consolidated his forces near the borders of Stormwind both by sea and land. The old kings had been paranoid of his new neighbors and are seeing them more as a threat to the Humans than the Horde at the meantime and are stubbornly refusing to send aid to the other Alliance outposts that ended up severely undermanned. So far the only ones that had enough forces to free are the Draenei, Gnomes and the Dwarves. Altogether combined, these races had enough numbers to maintain the Alliance hold, but not as strong if they have the humans and the Night Elves helping them.

However Naisha knew that the King of Stormwind is right about one thing. Right now, the Alliance had bigger problems than the Horde.

Thanks to the betrayal of the Dragonmaw Clan, the large faction led by Thrall is on the verge of collapse. Orgrimmar after the burning of the Dragonmaw Clan is still being repaired, too many of the villages had been sacked and even with the aid of the mighty Tauren and their shamanistic ways, not enough food was being provided for everyone. The Blood Elves like the Draenei are not as numerous as the other factions and are one of the few untouched by the betrayal of the Dragonmaw Clan. Still despite putting as many of their kind as possible on Horde controlled territories, there is not just enough to muster a force to face any sort of army right now. It didn't help that the Undercity of the Forsake still remained at Varymythras grip and the last report that came from outside told that despite the Banshee Queen's efforts, the Dreadlord and his minions have been able to hold out on their acquired ground.

The Vale using the time of having no potential threats at the moment (minus Stormwind thanks to the temporary truce in the form of Princess Myrcella) have used the time to elect a new leader until Harry's return. Somehow that ended up on the poor Longbottom heir despite his protests and chagrin. Naisha though can't help but agree on everyone's choice. He is the right man for the job right now on preparing the new kingdom.

And he came up in trumps of excellence as far as the former Watcher had confirmed.

Four of the human large towns had been properly walled, two from the East and two from the West while several small homesteads and villages are outlying them. Neville refused to name them though, insisting that it should be Harry who did it the moment he got out of his own imposed exile. The others despite their reluctance agreed on it.

However the greatest achievement of Neville so far until right now on his career was the strengthening of the Mist that surrounds the Vale's borders. Sure it was strong before but when the first of the Dalaran mages arrived as an "embassy" for the People of the Vale demanding the tomes from Karazhan back, Neville had them promptly thrown out before thickening their first lines of defense. Pockets of Black Watch traversed the intraversable Mist using magically created items that led them on the right paths on the thick forest that pervaded the Mist. No one comes in and no one comes out without them knowing so. Not that anyone can come in. Any poor sod that does tend to end up dead on the thick forests with Mist either by hunger of being lost or killed by the animals that are dumped there by Neville that once belonged to some fellow he called "Hagrid" or something.

It's a good thing to for several bandits groups have invaded the borders of the Vale who believed that the newly placed people would be easy pickings. They are horribly mistaken when they got lost on the Mist and did not even make it halfway through. Several nagas also had tried invading from the south sensing a new water source to live in using the new rivers and streams that only water creatures can navigate to bypass the Mist. The Mermish people somehow took care of them despite suffering losses at first unwilling to give up their own home to these invaders.

It also came to a shock when a pocket of the Black Watch managed to come across one of the largest bandit groups that crossed the border and found out the truth through one of the corpses why large numbers of bandits are invading. Apparently thanks to the temporary alliance, the king of Stormwind had moved in an underhanded tactic to cause problems to the budding new civilization. That included paying these cutthroats gold and promising that they can loot any town or village they want without Stormwind's soldiers interfering.

Neville was enraged when the Watch reported this and thankfully Tyrande was present in one of her usual visits to get away from the political storm in Darnassus to calm the wizard down. Right now there is nothing that they can do with Stormwind, not at least with Princess Myrcella on their hands. Short of beheading her and sending her head to her father, they cannot break their alliance. It would be a bad move to be seen by the Alliane to kill an ambassador after all.

Still despite the problems they had. All in all the Vale was prospering, the Goblins have finally managed to expand their tunneling network and are already gathering the gold needed for the currency of the people and the Centaurs are thriving. Some of the Veelas have even gotten pregnant already with new mates, especially when the army returned carrying the captives of the Dragonmaw Clan who had elected to stay with the newcomers. Who knew that many of the Veelas wanted a female mate? Especially from the kinds of the Draenei and the Night Elven females who had chosen the Vale as their new home. All in the entire Vale was prospering despite the temporary loss of its king.

As for her and Alleria, Naisha knew that it would take time for them to recover from the ordeal of losing their sister-in-heart and the man they had fallen in love with. Without Alexstrasza, the glue that bound together the three sisters-in-heart are gone and she and Alleria are too different without the dragon between them.

As it was they separated at the moment looking for ways to deal with their own suffering. Alleria with Shandris took her new wards, Arko' Narin and Kayla to the border to train them both and help the Black Watch keep the young realm safe. As for her, she had stayed here at Karazhan though she moved out of the tower, electing to live on a small house away from everyone where she made her small garden. For some reason, the illegitimate child of Varian Wrynn tend to join her in her solitude with her reasons of being uncomfortable with too many people.

Naisha didn't question her choice. The girl is so much like Alexstrasza when she met her, that the former Watcher was glad to have the company she provided every now and then. She is shy, kind and obviously hates violence of any sort, she tends to have confidence problems thank to the situations of her birth and obviously the people of Stormwind did not do anything to improve her condition. All in all Naisha had come to care for the golden-haired princess as a surrogate daughter and she'll be damned before anyone try to hurt her again.

Looking at her right now touching the petals of her planted moonlace, she looked beautiful and radiant. Naisha knew within her heart that if not for the company she provided, she would now be neck deep in depression at Alexstrasza's death and Harry's distance from them.

Looking at the small box of moonlace she still had to plant, Naisha smiled as an idea occurred to her.

"Would you want to help me plant the moonlace Myrcella?" she asked the girl who looked stunned for a moment at the offer before her face showed off a happy beam.

Naisha didn't notice the small snow flake that landed on her hair that slowly melted.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

..

..

..

" _By our hands and hearts we build our home,"_

..

..

..

 _Red ruby eyes opened, she can't help but feel quite confused about her current predicament. She is supposed to be dead and should be sent with the other souls that enter the realm of the Dead to be judged. Alexstrasza had felt it, she was the Aspect of Life, and she could always feel the souls when they finally entered the last gate that is the bridge between the living and the dead._

 _However what she felt now was nothing sort of the feeling of the realm of the Dead. Even though she had never been there, she had always felt the aura of the place where souls go to be judged thanks to the souls that go there that are connected to her. However now that she had been mentally preparing herself for her own judgment, she found herself now inside a house that looked terribly homely. Something that made her feels that she could stay here if she wished to forever._

" _I'm glad that I finally met you child," a gentle voice suddenly spoke nearly making her jump as she noticed the two women in front of her._

 _Red eyes blinked and an involuntary blush adorned her face. She had been too focused looking at the homely house that she missed the two who seemed amused with how her face is reddening up. One of them had a motherly look on her wearing a simple dress that women wore when they are at home. She is cooking something on a small pot at the brazier on the wall. The smell that it gave off registered on Alexstrasza's sensitive nose and her stomach made an involuntary rumble making the other woman who is sitting at one of the plush chairs laugh softly. Unlike the motherly looking person, she is extremely gorgeous. Her eyes are blue as the morning sky and her hair is also white that it is blinding. She is wearing a plain gown of blue and white that covered her entire limbs though one could see that she could pass to be one of the most beautiful people that Alexstrasza had the pleasure to meet._

" _Sit Alexstrasza," chided the white-haired woman smiling at her. Even her teeth are white. "I have been waiting to meet you for a long time,"_

" _You do?" asked Alexstrasza quite dumbly as her brain tried to register what is going on. As far as she can remember before she died was the torture she had at the hands of the Dragonmaw Orcs which broke her before they dragged her to some sort of arena with a large number of Orcs fully armed and made her to kneel on a block of stone and wait beside their leader who had the Dragonstone on his necklace to keep her subdued._

 _She had never felt then as hopeful as the man she loved appeared in front of her, ready to rescue her again. Alexstrasza didn't register the words they are speaking nor does she care. Her love is here like before ready to rescue her. The last thing she remembered is a sudden pain in her neck before everything blacked out._

 _"I died," gasped the former Dragon Aspect clutching the back of her neck in a panic as the sudden remembrance of the pain that had killed her came back in a momentary flash._

 _"Yes you did, I'm sorry about that, but I believe that it would help you better on the long run," said the woman on the couch taking a sip on her tea._

 _"Better? How could it be better?!" Alexstrasza nearly shrieked as she lost her temper. Very scarce does the Life Aspect of Azeroth get angry, but what the woman said in front of her had inflamed her temper than ever before._

 _"Harry would be grieving or me! Nasiha and Alleria would never get along without me, especially Alleria. She had lost already her blooded sisters thanks to her actions and she barely got herself together again. How do you think she would react and feel that her adopted sister is also killed? It would kill her!" Alexstrasza immediately stopped as she tried to regain her breath from her shouting. All that time the woman in front of her remained silent and did not eve flinch._

 _"Are you done?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Have a seat," she gestured to the couch in front of her. "We have a lot to talk about…my daughter,"_

 _Alexstrasza's mind went immediately blank. She wasn't sure she heard right, this woman just called her, her daughter. Already the doubts that this is one ugly dream are starting to form in her head._

 _"I'm not mad if that's what you're wondering," the woman in front of her actually smiled catching the Dragon Aspect off guard._

 _"Did you just?"_

 _"Read your mind? Of course I did, I am the one who gave the Naaru the power to bless you and make you what you are today Alexstrasza. So please, have a seat and all your questions will be answered my daughter," this time, the woman's voice was laced with power that Alexstrasza completely lost control of her limbs and she found herself moving on her own accord to sit on the indicated chair that the woman was pointing at._

 _The moment her butt touched the soft couch, a plate of toast and eggs was immediately placed in front of her by the other woman who is cooking. The smell wafted straight to Alexstrasza's nostrils and for the second time, she found her stomach gurgling as it registered the food in front of her._

 _"Eat my daughter, your aunt will feel insulted if you don't partake on any of her cooking, especially since she made a little extra effort to cook just for you," gestured the white-haired-whom-she-does-not-know in front of her with a small smile._

 _Looking at the two "very" trustworthy women who is smiling in front of her, Alexstrasza daintily took the fork and cut a small part of the egg at her plate before daintily placing it in her mouth. Her mind immediately exploded in bliss. She never tasted anything as tasty as this. It was as if her taste buds themselves are rejoicing. Before she knew what she was doing, she was already spooning the rest of the food in front of her much to the amusement of the two women in front of her._

 _"So, are you full yet?" asked the white head once Alexstrasza finished devouring the last of her toast and eggs._

 _"Yes," nodded Alexstrasza blushing at how she had devoured the food without reservations of any kind. "It was very tasty,"_

 _"I'm sure it was," nodded the woman. "Your dear aunt Hestia, the goddess of the Harth or Home is the one who cooked it after all,"_

 _"Goddess?" blinked Alexstrasza questioningly._

 _The white head merely raised her eyebrow at the red haired dragon in front of her. "You haven't figured it out yet? I'm surprised,"_

 _Alexstrasza blinked again, the words clanking around her head like a small ball. Being the Aspect of Life before and the Queen of Dragons, no one had been able to match her in power, she was the best, the strongest and everyone knelt before her though she never abused that kind of power. The concept of something or someone greater than her is a bit of a new thing for her. However now that the figure admitted what she was, Alexstrasza can now sense power radiating from her in large amounts with the same aura as her own, but only in so much greater proportions that it dwarfed Alexstrasza's in fact. Comparing hers to the woman In front of her would be like comparing a grass stem to a tree. There is no question about it. This woman in front of her is the…._

 _"You're the goddess of life," Alexstrasza half-gasped or half-whispered in awe earning her a smile from the goddess in front of her._

 _"Now there's the girl I've watched growing up," the goddess of Life chuckled. "You may call me Myreen my girl,"_

 _"Uhmm do I have to bow?" asked Alexstrasza nervously knowing that she probably should especially since she is talking to two goddesses in front of her. Much to her surprise, the two immediately burst out laughing, confusing the Aspect of Life at their reactions._

 _"What's so funny?" Alexstrasza asked now terribly confused as the two tried to stifle their snorts and giggles._

 _"No, nothing," muttered the goddess of life regaining any sort of semblance in her composure. "Of all the things we expected you to ask, that's not it,"_

 _"Oh,"_

 _The two giggled again until Hestia managed to poke her sister in the ribs to stop her from giggling._

 _"Right, right," Myreen composed herself finally. "Forgive me Alexstrasza, it's just so funny. So, I bet that you are wondering why you are here right?"_

 _"Well technically, I was more concerned why you called me your daughter my lady. But yes, I guess that is also one of my main concerns," spoke Alexstrasza._

 _"The first is an easy one my dear. You do know that you and your brothers and sisters are born as proto-drakes at first right? The time before you become dragons,"_

 _Alexstrasza just nodded not wanting to be reminded of her life before she became an Aspect. It was a horrible existence she wants to forget._

 _"When the Titans came and transformed you and your brethren to be the first Aspects, I needed a representative on your world and the Titans agreed to give one of you to me. That was you my dear. I offered part of myself to you. Blood of my blood, soul of my soul. You are my daughter in all but name. And I'm proud to call you that,"_

 _"So you brought me here because I'm your daughter?" asked Alexstrasza stiffly. Her mind is still reeling at the revelation of her ancestry. It's not every day that you meet a goddess and tells you that she is your mother. It took everything on Alexstrasza to get a grip of her head at the moment and not totally freak out._

 _"Well not exactly," this time it was Hestia who spoke standing beside Myreen. "There are two reasons exactly why we brought you here after haggling your soul from Death of course,"_

 _"Two reasons?"_

 _The goddess of life merely nodded in affirmation. "Yes, the first and the main reason is that the strand of time on this world has been thrown In disarray after Death's champion, your mate made landfall on this world. You had no idea how much we had to do to keep the Maester of Time from killing Death and all his people,"_

 _"So how does that affect me?" asked Alexstrasza not the very least amused that someone as powerful as these gods is planning to cause her mate bodily harm._

 _"Everything," Myreen sighed tiredly as she took another sip of her tea. For Alexstrasza though, it looked like the goddess had aged an extra thirty years with how drawn her face is. "Like the fact that if not for the fact that he didn't try interfering, you should never have died today or suffer everything that you have suffered. If the time continuum remained the same, you yourself would have laid waste to Grim Batol and massacred your oppressors. Your humanoid form would never have been touched and your mind would still be intact. His arrival here was like a droplet that caused ripples on your world. Ripples that will give way to a storm if I'm right about what was too happen._

 _"Wait a second," cut off Alexstrasza. "Do you mean to tell me that all my suffering, what…what they did to me was all because of Harry coming into this world?" She didn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it._

 _"It-it just can't be," Alexstrasza was on the verge of tears. It felt like she was being ripped in two. Part of her was maddened beyond reason that it was Harry who was the cause of her entire suffering. However another part of her who loved him terribly wanted her to forgive him blaring horns at her head that it's like that he didn't mean all these to happen. As cold as Harry is, he cared for all of them who are under his wing of protection._

 _"I'm afraid it is my daughter," sighed Myreen._

 _Alexstrasza was silent for a moment before her mind clicked again. "Mother, would I have met Naisha and Alleria if the timeline didn't change?"_

 _Much to her horror, her mother's face darkened. "No, you won't," she spoke simply. "You would resume your position as the leader of the Red Dragonflight. Naisha would have been killed by the Naga and eaten as they are drowned at the Lost Isles and Alleria with her husband died in the wilderness at the hands of cutthroats after they hid themselves from Azeroth,"_

 _If Alexstrasza's mind was numb before, now it was frozen. No, it can't be. Her two sisters she loved more than life itself dead? Images of Naisha's limp body floating at the water with huge bites on it and Alleria lying on the middle of a road with her throat slit in a puddle of her own blood pervaded her mind._

 _"No," Alexstrasza mumbled feeling tears fall from her eyes. Immediately Life's arms embraced her._

 _"I'm sorry my dear," she spoke concernedly that Alexstrasza felt she would melt at the truth of the feelings behind it that are genuine._

 _"They're all dead," croaked Alexstrasza remembering the snap vision as clear as day. It's much worse that remembering her own torture._

 _"I know, but I believe that you would love the second reason why we brought you here my dear,"_

 _"What is it?" asked Alexstrasza still feeling a bit rattled at the truth of the right timeline._

 _Myreen and Hestia merely shared smile of mischievousness between the two of them before looking at her directly in the eyes._

 _"You're pregnant my daughter,"_

 _".."_

 _".."_

 _"…"_

 _THUD!_

 _Two goddesses laughed aloud watching the fainted form of the Aspect of Life who had fainted on the floor._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Fifth Week since the Founding of the Vale_

"I'm telling you that we need to strike them at the source," Alleria's chipped voice over the room making Naisha gain a little headache at how her sister-in-heart had vehemently protested her cause.

It had been three hours since the last of the Rogue "Dalaran" mages have been neutralized and Alleria had returned from the border, dress smoking and the ends of her golden hair are singed with Arko'Narin and Kayla leaving Shandris to take temporary command of the Black Watch. Apparently fifty very well armed bandits have tried pushing from the Western Border of the Vale through the main road with twenty mages in tow. They had not been able to make any good sense when they come against the Mist; however with the help of their mages, they had been able to dispel a large portion of it quite a while and managed to even push forward before they got horribly lost on the forest where the Mist pervaded. Still they managed to kill two of the larger Blast-Ended Skrewts on the forest who choose to attack them as a meal before they are set upon by a Manticore who then made short work of them. Two members of the Black Watch managed to find what remains of their corpses fifteen minutes later. However what happened was nearly a major cause of concern and Alleria had called a general meeting to all the race representatives of the Vale to apprise them of the threat. Naisha didn't even know why she was invited here, she got a nagging feeling that it was only because she was one of the King's "girls".

"I'm not sanctioning anyone to go out of the Mist Alleria," Neville tiredly sighed as he leant on his chair. "Without Harry to guide us, we don't even know our way around very much despite the detailed information that had been shared to all the citizens of the Vale,"

Naisha inwardly winced. That was the crux of the problem; the People of the Vale are now as comfortable as they can be on their new home. Despite their numbers and the different races that are now living here, Deadwind Pass had still too much space even with the humans spreading out as far as they can without going too much away from the walled cities of the West and the Eastern roads. The centaurs would once in a while ride to the plains and the goblins preferred their mines. Behind the defense of the Mist and the shielding of the forests on it, none had so far expressed too much interest on the outside world yet, being too focused on their present one so far right now.

"So what do we do? We wait for them to get to us?" Alleria grimaced. "I've lost ten men already these three weeks ever since the bandit raids and I've got another five that are wounded enough that they can never wield a sword again,"

"Maybe we could increase the heaviness of the Mist," Ragnok suggested from where he sat rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Thicken the enchantment on it enough so that not even the mages of Dalaran can dispel it,"

"Yes, I've also considered that. However to do it would require tremendous amount of energy and we would need access to the ley lines of magic atop Karazhan which I might remind everyone somehow, is inaccessible at the moment,"

Everyone grimaced as they remembered their mourning King who had locked himself inside. As far as Naisha had found out so far, everyone in the Vale had lost someone on the war against the Burning Legion and that's the reason why they had allowed Harry to mourn Alexstrasza as long as he liked. They after all owed him on bringing them here. Naisha had tried picking information about how Harry had brought them in Azeroth and everyone just shrugged muttering about something of a "wish" and a "Deal".

"So attacking outside is not an option and increasing the magic of the Mist is not available right now. What are our options?" asked Firenze closing his arms on his chest.

"Makes me wish that we can still do magic," muttered Marie' the Veela leader. "If we can, we could just put on the repulsion wards and no one would bother us. I know Neville and our esteemed leader is the only exception of the rule but letting them try warding the entirety of the Vale would be tantamount to death from magical exhaustion. Come now though, there's no point in crying over spilled milk, any suggestions so far?"

"We could set up a permanent Watch at the Mist," Naisha finally spoke making everyone look at her including Alleria who was frowning a bit.

"What do you mean Naisha?" asked Neville who holds a thoughtful gleam on his eyes.

"I meant we could set more men at the borders," pointed out the Night Elf. "As you said, we could not attack outside and we can't trust magic to solve our problems for us at the moment. So what I'm saying is if we could prepare a permanent guard to look out at the Mist,"

"But we already had that," reminded Ragnok irritatingly. "The Black Watch is already patrolling the Mist as best as they could,"

"I know they are lord Ragnok," said Naisha. "But as far as I can see, the Black Watch is not exactly made for stealth purposes on fighting. Tell me Alleria," Naisha looked at her sister-in-heart who gave her a faint smile already guessing at what Naisha is pointing at. "In all your battles at the Mist with the Black Watch, is it pitched fights, or ambush ones?"

"Mostly pitched ones," shrugged the High Elf. "The Black Watch is not exactly equipped and trained for this type of fighting. As field troops, they are good, but not as scouts and ambush fighters that can use the terrain to their full advantage,"

"What are you implying?" asked Marie with a small frown. "That we need fighters who can extract the full advantage of their terrain?"

"Yes," nodded Naisha. "We need people who are good at ambushes and can kill without being seen or heard. I believe that we can lessen our casualties that way and probably for good. I've seen the Mist and how it affected anyone that comes from the outside. I know that with the right people guarding it, it would be next to impossible for someone to crawl there without us knowing about it,"

"That could work," Neville nodded thoughtfully. "But we currently don't have soldiers like that. The best you're going to get so far was the Centaurs and even if they devote their entire population on guarding the borders, there are still too many gaps on it that will remain and can be exploited, especially if we pull the Black Watch out. Not to mention that you'll be asking the Centaurs to sacrifice themselves as our guards forever for the rest of us, many of them came here to live in peace,"

"I agree with Lord Longbottom," Firenze's voice spoke deep as usual. "While we might be glad to join everyone else when the call to war is asked, my people won't take it kindly if all of them are recruited to guard duty. Not to mention that without us, no one will be able to aid the merfolk from the encroaching Nagas that sometimes pass on the streams and rivers of the forests of the South,"

"I'm not talking about using the centaurs. I'm talking about using Elves," said Naisha loudly stunning everyone at her suggestion.

"I don't think everyone would be too happy if you bring a large amount of Night Elf Sentinels on the Vale Naisha. They are not so happy about us at the moment after the incident of the Life Binder's Death. Not to mention that we are entrusting our main borders to them," spoke Neville.

"Not Night Elves, High Elves," Alleria interjected making everyone look at her. Naisha already knew though, she had been appraised by Myrcella when the princess was cornered by the former Ranger of Silvermoon politely asking about a small refugee camp of High Elves that are hiding under the protection of Stormwind that did not follow Kael'Thas' leading. They had been trapped on the continent slowly weaning themselves of their magical addiction using mana potions until Stormwind managed to know about them and had been able to aid the half-starved group with food and supplies with the exchange of the gold they are forced to mine on the mountains where they hid. The trade in fact was a bit unfair and many of the High Elven survivors are unhappy at their predicament being forced to mine for the humans; especially sometimes with the outrageous demands demanded by the King.

"You mean Blood Elves," Ragnok sniggered. "I don't think it's a good idea. Inviting a large amount of Blood Elves to our land would be like waving a flag to the Alliance that we are siding with the Horde,"

"I'm not talking about Blood Elves, I'm talking about High Elves!" the former Ranger insisted quite heatedly. She had admitted in one of their talks before when they came here learning the present course of Azeroth about the demise of her people and how they now called themselves. Surprisingly Alleria found the new title for her people distasteful. "There are survivors on the mountains North of here that managed to escape the destruction of Quel'Thalas and hide in the mountains in seclusion slowly weaning themselves off our….addiction to magic. They are currently being used as miners by Stormwind and are not happy of their predicament,"

"Are you sure they can be trusted?" asked Firenze. "We can't have them betraying us. Especially with the fact that we are putting the lives of everyone here on their hands if we entrust the Western and Eastern borders to them,"

"They can be trusted representative. I am sure of it. Once we offered them a home here to stay with us, they won't argue on helping us man our borders," insisted Alleria.

"And how can you be so sure of what you are saying Ranger General Alleria?" asked the King of the Goblins. "We had nothing to base on other than your word alone and I'm sorry for doubting your race, but we need proof of their allegiance if we ever did allow them to stay here,"

"It will be because we will be providing them a home," Alleria softly said making everyone silent as they saw the sadness that seemed to seep all over the Ranger General's physique. "If the history I read are correct, many of the High Elven survivors when Quel'Thalas was destroyed are currently lacking what they always wanted, a home to call their own. And we could provide that home. Especially since we are not affiliated in either the Alliance or the Horde, I believe that word would spread to the different groups of survivors that are still wandering Azeroth and they would come,"

Naisha watched in silence as everyone considered a pondering look on their faces. Of course she knew that what Alleria is proposing is risky. It might be alright to let a small group of foreigners like the prisoners that they rescued on Grim Batol to settle on Karazhan, but inviting a large group and letting them settle on the land is very risky. However Naisha also knew the pros of Alleria's argument. She was right of course. These High Elves are right now being enslaved by the humans here. They would not say no for a chance of freedom offered to them by the Vale. Not to mention that they will have protection if they are behind the Mist. If Alleria did manage to train most of them which Naisha believed she probably will in the arts of the Rangers, this could solve the border problem of the Mist and spare the men of the Black Watch.

"They could solve our spacing problem," pointed out Ragnok after the moment of silence. "I might be a little reluctant about it, but we could place them on the West where there are small pockets of forestry region that will calm them down. They would also be near one of the big cities that the humans there can keep a close eye on them,"

"Point taken Lord Ragnok," spoke Marie. "Though if I may Ranger General. How many High Elves are you planning to take back to our fold?"

"Two to three hundred," the High Elf shrugged. "Most of them are women and children, especially children. Myrcella had told me that when Quel'Thalas had fallen, they managed to save an orphanage along the way and managed to bring out the children before the city completely fell,"

"Then I suggest that we move quickly to bring these people back here safe and sound," Neville spoke in a tone of finality. "I won't suffer children to suffer, not on my watch. Everyone agreed on this?" Naisha watched in silence as each head of the race nodded in approval.

"Very well, Ranger General Alleria, I am committing fifty of the Black Watch to accompany you as your guard to these refugees to bring them back here to our fold,"

"Does it have to be that many?" frowned the High Elf. "Ten will do,"

"No!" snapped the temporary lord of the Vale. "Harry will have my head if anything happens to you and Naisha here. Both of you are after all his…girls," finished Neville.

Naisha felt her cheek heating up as the people around them snickered. Judging by the red tinge adorning Alleria's face, she knew her sister-in-heart is feeling the same as her about the teasing.

"But that would make Stormwind aware of our presence," pointed out Alleria. "They would know that it would be us that had taken their labor force on the area,"

"Let them!" scoffed the Goblin king. "They are honor less fools that stabs you in the back with one hand offered in friendship and another hand with a knife. I could care less if what we do upsets them. No, scratch that, the more upset they would be, the happier I will become,"

"Thank you for your creative opinion Lord Ragnok," spoke Neville once the goblin finished his rant of anger. As much as I could care less about the feeling of the human capital in Azeroth to us, I don't want to cause a war because of bad feelings only. Alleria, if you could, be discreet as possible. Bring portkeys with you by the dozen that can bring you back here on the Vale. That would save you the trouble of walking back and possibly falling on an ambush either from looters or Stormwind supporters,"

"Yes my lord," bowed Alleria.

"So, does anything more needed to be addressed to the council?" Neville looked around to everyone who shook their heads in negative.

"Very well, then council is adjourned. My life for the Vale,"

"My life for the Vale," repeated everyone standing up and muttering the phrase that are now being commonly said to a motto by all Valemen before walking off slowly outside. Naisha though walked towards her sister-in-heart who gave her a big smile and wasted no time hugging her hard.

"I missed you Leria,"

"And I missed you to sister," replied Alleria before backing off with a mock scowl adorning her face. "Do you really have to call me by that horrible nickname?"

"No, but I know you liked it," Naisha grinned at which Alleria merely blew a raspberry at her. "So when are you leaving?"

Alleria's eyebrows merely rose in a questioning gesture. "Don't tell me you're planning to come with me?"

"Come on Alleria, do I look like I'm going to be going off anytime soon?" asked Naisha gesturing to the home dress she is wearing which is badly patched thanks to Naisha's sewing skills which is somewhere close to zero. "And do you really think I would be able to leave my flower beds without someone to look after them and go traipsing off the road?"

"I guess you're not," Alleria said. "But humor me Naisha, why are you asking? I bet that it was not only because you want to know when to visit us before we head off and wish us good luck,"

"You're right about that," chuckled Naisha scratching her violet hair at the side. "I have a favor to ask and it's a big one,"

"Okay, out with it," waved the High Elf.

"I want you to bring Myrcella with you on this trip," Naisha spoke, her countenance this time going serious. "She can help you on this,"

"Myrcella, the princess who came from Stormwind?" the high elf's eyebrow rose in a questioning manner.

Naisha only nodded in affirmation. "The very same,"

"I don't know about that," Naisha observed as her sister-in-heart bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "No offense whatsoever Naisha, but doesn't her loyalties lie on Stormwind instead of ours?"

"No, she's as loyal to Stormwind as we are to the Legion," Naisha can't help but reply a little harshly. "She had been ostracized by the people there due to the case of her birth,"

"Ah, legitimacy of the blood and all that nonsense, humans are really fickle creatures. So to whom does her loyalty lie if not at Stormwind?"

"Right now? No one," sighed Naisha. "The girl had very low self-confidence and doesn't believe she can do anything right. I've taken her under my wing by the way. I need the companionship after the…incident at Grim Batol," finished Naisha a little coldly and she shivered as the same time as Alleria, their memories remembering the severed head of their sister-in-heart being clutched at Harry's hands.

"Anyway," Naisha shook her head kicking the memories off. "The girl as far as I've seen had the talent on talking and might be useful for you on convincing the High Elves to come back here with us. Unlike you, they know her and might listen to her more than they will to you,"

"I don't know about that, I am rather famous," smirked Alleria proudly making Naisha swat at her playfully with an arm.

"Okay, okay I'll take her," laughed the High Elf. "At least the guards will have someone to look after to rather than me," she paused though as she eyed Naisha critically. "That isn't the only reason you are sending her with me is it?"

Naisha only sighed as she ran her hands at her long hair. She's not surprised Alleria noticed that she held some of the main reasons about the Why? on sending Myrcella with her. "I want her to spend some time with Arko'Narin and Kaylah which I am sure you would take with you. I know those two are a lot older than her, but they are teenage girls in heart like Myrcella. She never had a good childhood thanks to her label as the "bastard princess" of the king and she had always been alone. I've tried keeping her company as best as I could but she looks to me like some sort of older mother that she gets really dependable. That's why I am sending her with you,"

"Oohhhh mommy Naisha, mugwuu!," teased Alleria making the former Watcher swat at her again which she just evaded with a chuckle before asking. "Is that all? I can sense a lot more,"

"Well," Naisha grinned sheepishly. "I was hoping you could teach her survival skills. You know that she would need it if the time ever comes. Azeroth is not a place for the meek of heart after all,"

"No it is not," agreed Alleria with a sigh. "Very well Naisha, I'll take her in,"

Naisha smiled and she grasped the arm of her sister-in-heart pulling her in for a hug. "Thank you Leria, I owe you one. And do be careful out there. I won't put it past some bandit camps to try attacking your group and I…..," Naisha gulped the words feeling like ashes on her mouth. "I don't want to lose another sister,"

She was quite surprised when Alleria merely caressed her face and she can't help but look at the face of the former Ranger General.

"Don't worry Naisha, I'll come back home safe and sound with Myrcella in tow. Besides, we can't die just yet. We still haven't confessed to Harry remember?"

Despite herself, Naisha laughed alongside her before sharing one more hug with the Ranger General of the Vale. Despite herself, she can't help but worry about the High Elf. It was actually almost the same as Alexsrtasza did before she left and look at how that ended. It took all her willpower to let go of Alleria and stood face to face with her trying to hold back down the tears and insecurities she felt because of another "simple" trip.

"Be careful sister, I love you," spoke the former Warden.  
"And I love you too sister, don't fret too much about us. We'll be back," smiled Alleria like always.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

..

..

..

" _Kindness can earn you the trust and loyalty of a person if you perform it at the right moment,"_

..

..

..

"I really don't think I should be here," Myrcella's voice whined from the princess riding on the horse beside her, and it took all of Arko'Narin's self-control not to roll her eyes at her new "friend".

Together with the fifty members of the Black Watch which compromised over the quarter of the force of the Border guards, Arko'Narin found herself riding behind Alleria with Kayla and the princess of Stormwind who made it clear to them the moment that they are introduced that she is the illegitimate daughter of Varian Wrynn, the King of Stormwind. Arko only looked questioningly at Alleria who then explained how humans looked at the bastards as something cursed on their society. Arko can only pity the poor girl. She is young, very young, even with human standards. To be looked down by her people at such an age had obviously left emotional damage to the beautiful princess. With unspoken agreement, she and her Draenei best friend agreed on befriending the girl and lift her spirit up. Somehow it has been four hours since their ride and the two haven't had much success yet.

"Why would you think that?" asked the white-haired Draenei who sat at the other side of Myrcella making small light appear with her staff and are juggling the small orbs in the middle of her palm.

"Cause I am a bastard," sniffed Myrcella making Arko' Narin groan inwardly as she sounded very close to tears.

"And what is that supposed to relate with anything?" continued the Draenei throwing one of the orb of lights that she is playing at to Myrcella who accidentally squeezed the orb when she caught it vanishing the small source of magic light.

"I'm sorry," the princess squeaked but Kaylah merely waved it off making another small ball of light before smirking at the direction of the princess. "Catch,"

"Eep!" Arko'Narin can't help but let her amusement show as Myrcella barely caught the golden ball that came from the end of Kaylah's staff bouncing it on her hands left and right nearyly unseating herself from the saddle before finally managing to let it settle in the middle of her palm.

"Good reflexes," smiled Kaylah who looked terribly amused as the golden-head nearly unseated herself from her horse for catching the werelight.

Arko only watched the princess beam at her best friend. "Thank you,"

"So Myrcella, have you ever been to this mine place that we are going?" asked Arko'Narin as she urged her horse beside that of the princess whom she noticed was petting the golden ball as if it's a kitten. The Night Elf made a mental note to find a night saber kit for the girl the first moment she gets hands on Tyrande.

"Only once, why?"

"Nothing," Arko' Narin shrugged. "I just prefer knowing about a place before actually going there. Tyrande always taught me to be aware of the places where I am going before taking a single step unto it,"

"High Priestess Tyrande taught you?" Kaylah's voice interjected. "You never told me that,"

Arko merely grinned at her best friend mischievously. "Well if you're more focused on asking me more about me than asking about my love life, then you'll have known it already,"

The two females only giggled as Kaylah's pale blue cheeks turned pink at her answer avoiding both of their eyes and looking at the saddle as if it's the most interesting thing she had ever set her eyes on.

"How did you know the Priestess?" asked Myrcella now that Kaylah it seemed prefer to be silent.

Arko' only shifted at the saddle. "Well, I was an orphan you know. My mother died at the battle during the War against the Legion on Mount Hyjal. Oh do not fret," added Arko' as Myrcella looked close to tears at her statement. "I've gotten over the fact that what my mother did is nothing less than her duty on saving the world, on saving me. In fact I'm proud of it you know. It was one of the main reasons that led me to aspire being a Sentinel myself.

As for Tyrande, or High Priestess Tyrande as most of you call her. Well, she found me before some of the Druids went back to the Long Sleep," Arko' sighed as she let her thoughts fall back to that day. "I was very young then, barely out of my century waiting for my mother to come home from the small hut we live at the edge of the forests of Ashenvale. Tyrande took me in when she passed one day on our home's abandoned glaive, apparently she knew my mother who was one of Shandris' Lieutenants. I was a child in mind then, I barely knew how to do things despite my age. The High Priestess found that soon enough when she entered the house. I am low on food and water, and I had no idea how to repair some of the broken things that my mother seemed to take care of her own. In other words, it was obvious I don't have the know-how to survive that time on my own,"

"So she took you in just like that?" asked Kaylah' in wonder now managing to pull herself together from her blush.

"Just like that," smiled Arko'Narin remembering fondly the memories herself. "Well I might not have known her and threatened her with a bread knife when she entered the house, but that was not the point,"

Myrcella and Kaylah, giggled as the imagination sets in of a young Arko'Narin waving the small knife in front of the imposing Priestess.

"So what's next?" asked Myrcella.

"Well as I said, she took me in and oversaw my training to become a Sentinel," shrugged Arko. "She paid for my lodging and food on Darnassus and taught me how to look after myself. She even started the basics of my very training before I was inducted to the other beginners who are aspiring to be Sentinels. To say that I had an edge over them was an understatement. Tyrande may be kind, but she was extremely strict, I always end up on my bed every night groaning in exhaustion thanks to the sore muscles that I had. I nearly overtook everyone on the training, that's the reason why I was sent early to the field and captured on my very first mission,"

"You were captured?" Myrcella blinked questioningly. "When, and by who? Nobody ever told me about that?"

"It is a story for another time okay," the Night Elf grimaced as she remembered her own captivity at Shadow Hold where she was almost raped and unintentionally ate her own partner Night Saber. Her breath hitched a bit as she remembered the cage she was in, their leers and finally the ungodly act about to be done to her if not for the Veelas that managed to sense her distress and managed to rescue her,"

"But-," the princess was about to insist, but Kaylah' cut her off. "It is something sensitive Myrcella. I'll tell you about it, just not now alright?"

The princess seemed to understand then as her mouth formed a little "O" before blushing adorably as she caught up to what Kayla meant. For a princess she really is beautiful despite her birth of illegitimacy. And from judging by the thrown looks to her of some of the human guards riding around them, Arko'Narin knew that they also agreed to her presumption. Even by Night Elf standards, the princess was a looker. No wonder they sent her to the Vale as a "gift" with the guise an arranged marriage to cement the alliance between Stormwind and the Vale. Too bad they're going to be so disappointed on that area.

One sideward look made her notice Alleria who is watching them from the edge of her vision. The High Elf merely smiled at her and Arko' reciprocated it discreetly as Kaylah again began throwing small light balls on Myrcella playfully. Arko' Narin wasn't dumb. She knew that her mentor is listening to every word they are exchanging with one another the entire time though she looked disinterested. Alleria was one of the most observant Elves she had ever the pleasure of meeting. The she-elf could shoot at the Mist based only on sound and still hit the target even with her eyes closed.

She may never admit it to Myrcella, but Alleria had made it a primary point for them to gainsay the girl's friendship and loyalty. Myrcella had a good heart and a good head when she actually felt confident enough to use it. Alleria had somehow believed that they could force the princess to change allegiance from that of the humans in Stormwind to that of the Vale. Especially since the fact still remains that despite the most numerous in number right now of all the kinds in the Vale, the humans still lacked a leader. Neville was good, very good on being a representative and pseudo protector of the young realm. However his talents can be used for something more on the field than managing the humans as their de facto leader in everyday affairs. Myrcella can be that leader. She had a big heart and it's big enough to lead every human in the Vale if asked properly.

Arko'Narin was bit skeptical about that because it seemed that Alleria was basing her plans based on her opinions rather than facts. Still, who is she to question her teacher? Nearly every High Elf's dream before the downfall of Quel'Thalas was to be apprenticed by the great Alleria Windrunner, Arko' though not sharing their enthusiasm, deeply respected the former Ranger General. She's more than happy to follow her lead, and let her make the hard decision. As for the meantime Arko' was just glad to have a new friend, illegitimate or not.

She never understood why humans had these foolish customs. For Night Elves, they don't exactly marry, more like finding mates and leaving soon once they are tired with one another. Children born out of these partnerships are not ousted, unlike the humans who prefer to call their children out of wedlock: "Bastards" and labeled as the stain on their community without even recognizing who they are first, letting the label define them instead of letting them define themselves.

Myrcella was kind, beautiful and gentle. She even had the heart to care about someone else other than herself. Unlike most people, they be Orc, human, elf or any other kind of race, would have fallen into depression and would have been spiteful of the world that had done it such great an unkindness. But for Myrcella, the girl had given proper meaning to the word "beautiful". Even though the humans at Stormwind had treated her unkindly thanks to her birth, she doesn't want them hurt or destroyed. Any other princess sent on a mission like these would have already gone out of their way trying to convince the king she was about to be betrothed to, to destroy the people that had done her so much unkindness and spite.

And she would have no problem to. Arko'Narin was aware that meaning to or not, the princess had already captured the hearts of that of the people living at Karazhan by simply being there. If only she was aware of her own potential, the girl had the gift of being a good leader almost thrust at her but too naïve to notice it.

Arko'Narin sighed, now she understood why Alleria was so insistent on bringing the princess with them. Them alone would surely cause a panic and several levels of mistrust once they arrive at the refuge of the High Elven survivors despite having their former Ranger General present. Foreign humans armed to the teeth with a Draenei and Night Elf isn't exactly the kind of retinue that can be trusted. However seeing the princess of the realm they serve with them, would at least prevent them to bolt.

"Arko'! Hey Arko'!" Kaylah's voice brought the young Sentinel out of his musings as she looked at the Draenei smiling at her.

"Yes?"

"Race you to that hill!" pointed her best friend to the hill above them, fifty meters away. "Winners get the hot food when we camp,"

"Is Myrcella joining?" asked Arko' Narin looking at the princess who mumbled something about being a poor rider.

"Of course, get set go!" laughed Kaylah urging her horse to gallop forward leaving a plume of dust behind her.

"Come on Myrcella. Unless you want cold food, don't get left behind!" urged the Night Elf as she kicked the flanks of her horse too, bolting forward smiling as she heard the faint protests of the princess who followed soon after.

Arko'Narin just laughed as she felt the cold wind washing over her face. Life was good, especially when it is a bright day on gaining new friends.

…

…

..

Sylvanas sighed tiredly as she slumped on the stone chair placing her hand over her face. For someone like her, being tired is a very rare occasion. The former Ranger General of Quel'Thalas have always prided herself with her endurance and resiliency, able to go farther and longer than the rest. To see her tired was very scarce.

However right now, that is terribly what she is feeling. She had less than a quarter of her original forces before Varymythras had stolen the throne of the Forsaken for her and led the others on a revolt outnumbering hers ten to one. It was only because of them occupying the chokepoints that led to the exit of the fallen city of Lordaeron, do Sylvanas' forces managed to hold them off until now. The free undead of Undercity are still loyal to her and provides her with necessary information that at least gave Sylvanas and her forces a breathing space. Still, the situation looks extremely dicey, even in her opinion and certainly not enough to balance the scales yet.

They have quantity, but Sylvanas had the quality.

Most of the necromancers of course had sided with Varymythras as expected, and only the most loyal of them to the Forsaken people which is less than a handful had stayed at the Undead Queen's side. The enemy having a lot of Necromancers was also one of the reasons why Sylvanas chose to hold the entrance to Undercity instead of any other place to hold as a chokepoint for Varymythras' forces.

Most of the citizens and soldiers undead of the Undercity usually came from both the unmarked and marked graves of the citizens here at the fallen human city when the Scourge and the Burning Legion fell on it. With Sylvanas holding the entrance chokepoint, she managed so far to deny the Dreadlord more extra troops since his necromancers despite their number can revive no one, or at least very few. The necromancers under her wing had tried reviving corpses of course to aid them on their struggle, but there are so few of them that many managed to fell into exhaustion with magical depletion after summoning a fair amount of warriors.

Thus it goes on; Sylvanas would defend the routes while Varymythras' forces would probe them for weaknesses before launching different scales of attack, ranging from small raids to heavy direct confrontations that end up like a slaughter on both forces. Slaughter that Sylvanas new she can ill afford with the severe depletes on her forces. She knew the facts, Varymythras has more soldiers than her and he is also getting close to finishing that portal to bring in demons. If that ever happens, Sylvanas knew that she had no choice but to pull out of Undercity to save what remained of her troops and her people.

"My lady," Sylvanas leaned her head from the back of the stone chair she had leant it to peer at her Lieutenant who are bowing in front of her.

"Anya," spoke the Banshee Queen in recognition to the leader of her Dark Rangers. "Do we finally have some word from Thrall and the rest of the Horde pertaining the request for aid that we have sent?"

"Yes, my lady," the Dark Ranger's face scrunched up in disgust. "No aid is forthcoming, apparently the damages of the revolt of the Dragonmaw Clan had more severe effects than anyone had realized. The Horde is right now in disarray and is facing starvation at worst. Thrall had argued that he would come himself if he can, but right now he is tied up in Orgrimmar dealing with the fallout of the revolt's result.

"Figures," snorted the Undead Queen. "If we have need of them, they are not ready to help us, but if they have need of us, we are always helping. I'm not surprised at all. The living hated the dead after all," Sylvanas sighed once more; but her eyebrow rose in question as the Dark Ranger in front of her didn't leave as she usually wont after delivering her messages.

"Is there something you want Anya?" asked Sylvanas.

"No my lady," spoke the Dark Ranger haltingly as if unsure of what she is saying. "I'm just saying that we might not need to look at the Horde alone for help. There are other sources,"

"Who, the alliance?" said Sylvanas mockingly. "Those pricks, hated us more than the entire Horde put together,"

"I'm not talking about them my lady, I am talking about the Vale," checked Anya. "Your sister is there after all, she could help us,"

Sylvanas put a slender finger in her lips as her face morphed into a thoughtful manner. Anya had a point. The Vale right now is neutral and had no affiliations with either the Alliance or the Horde. They are friendly with some of the Alliance races like the Draenei and for now,the night Elves while having the respect of the leading race of the Horde, the Orcs. However other than that, they are a wild card keeping themselves, to themselves. Even the Kirin Tor had not been able to breach the secrets of the Vale behind its wall of Mist which is becoming well known all over Azeroth. Yes, Anya's idea could work.

"Very well, send a message to the Vale, especially to my sister. Go yourself Anya and request their aid. Focus on Alleria's weakness of me beseeching her aid. It is the least she can do to make amends for leaving so long ago. Use a Zepellin, it would take a week of travel from here to the Vale even at best of times,"

"Yes, my lady," bowed the Dark Ranger before heading off leaving Sylvanas to her thoughts staring into the gloom as she remembered her last meeting with her elder sister which did not go well at all. Sure it was a rash action, born out of frustration with years of pent up anger and hurt, and she now wasn't sure if she regretted breaking her sister's face or not.

"I wonder how you would respond sister. Will you still aid me knowing what I am?"

..

…

…

"I knew I would find you here," Neville's cheerful voice caught Naisha off guard and she nearly dropped the paintbrush she is holding in her lips as she let off a small squeak of surprise as she turned to see the temporary leader of the Vale approaching her.

"My lord Longbottom," bowed the Night Elf frantically wiping off the paint that is splattered all over her clothes and face. She hasn't heard him coming at all. Naisha was in the middle of painting something when Neville came in.

"Oh, don't call me that," the human's face scrunched up in disgust. "Just call me Neville, without Harry, very few call me by my real name nowadays,"

"Of course my lo-, ahem, Neville," corrected Naisha immediately. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you are coming," She looked worriedly at her splattered form full of paint.

"Oh, that isn't a problem, _Scourgify!"_ he spoke pointing his hand at her and Naisha watched in wonder as the paint adorning her dress and face simply vanished. She had seen Harry do that once when they are at his house. Alexstrasza have vomited after having one of her fits and Harry had just pointed at the filth she made and made it vanish into thin air.

"There we go. Now you're clean," beamed the temporary lord of the Vale before peering at the canvas she is painting. "I didn't know you are a painter Naisha,"

"I'm not," blushed the Night Elf as the human gazed at her painting. The ones who only viewed her works were just Alexstrasza and Alleria, and the two can be very biased when complimenting her work being too thoughtful of her feelings.

"You're good," he commented after watching the almost finished painting of her garden.

"You think so?"

Neville merely grinned at her. "I'll take that as a yes, then," spoke Naisha focusing back at her work. "Forgive me for asking, but why are you here Neville? Do you have some need of me?"

"Not really," sighed the human sitting cross-legged watching the small garden that Naisha had planted. "I just need some time off from all the politicking and the planning of the Vale. Don't get me wrong, we are progressing fast, faster than even I have imagined when we come here. Security force all over the human cities are almost on effect and food is no longer a problem with the farms set up. We are at the process of creating schools for the children right now and I believed that I deserved a well-earned break,"

"Well, that was good to hear, but why seek me out? Isn't Tyrande around to keep you company like she always does? I believe she's here right now at the city," It took all of Naisha's concentration not to scowl as she spoke the High Priestess' name. Ally of the Vale or not, Naisha will always hate her for murdering her sisters and letting the Betrayer out to wreak havoc on the world.

"Was," corrected Neville. "She received a message an hour ago about Staghelm causing ruckus again at Darnassus. She had to go back to do damage control before that bigot of a Druid convinced the population to wage war on us. I had nothing to do and I heard from one of the servants that you had been living here alone, so I came to visit. I never knew you loved gardening or painting,"

"There are a lot you don't know about me Neville," Naisha said as she resumed painting her garden on the canvas. "Let's just say that I prefer the solitude here,"

"You know that you can go back to Darnassus and visit your people's home right?" pointed out Neville. "You had no obligation to stay here and isolate yourself from the world,"

"It's not that," sighed Naisha wishing that this human will stop prying. Only Harry knows about her secrets and this one as trustworthy as he is, she does not feel like sharing. "I just want to be alone. I've always lived alone in the dark seeing the worst offered by life imprisoned Neville while others basked in the light. It's who I am now. It defines me. I won't be myself without it. That's why I am here, alone as you said it,"

Naisha tried to ignore him as the human leader stared at her as if she's the most interesting puzzle he had ever witnessed before speaking. "You're different than the rest of the Night Elves I met here my lady. Now I see why Harry changed his plans for you," he stood up then dusting his pants.

"Just remember this Naisha, it's no good if you carry the weight of your burdens alone. In the end you'll be hurting yourself more than anyone else. Look to your sisters and friends. That's the reason why they are present in your life. You're not alone on this world Naisha, remember that," he then smiled ruelly as if remembering something extremely unpleasant. "Trust me, I speak from experience. Without my friends with me, I won't be the man I am today," and with that, the Temporary Lord of the Vale left leaving a rather stunned Night Elf behind.

Looking at her painting, Naisha just sighed as she lost the appetite to continue it already. "Damn it!" she cursed pulling the canvas off before setting it on the bench to dry on the sun before walking off to her humble abode to change her clothes. She needed a talk with someone, and she needed it bad.

..

..

..

"Oh damn!" Alleria cursed inwardly as she beheld the wooden structure jutting out at the side of the road. There was no way for them to sneak up on that. Not with the fifty members of the Black Watch who made enough sound to awake a sleeping bandit camp at least. If she was alone, she would have no trouble on passing it.

They had finally arrived at the edge of the mountain taking the main road out of the Vale's borders to the North where the surviving High Elves have made their camp, or correctly, have been forced to camp being used as miners in exchange for food and supplies. The small group under her had been making good time, until of course they met a large wooden watch tower blocking their way. It was only dumb luck that Alleria was at the forefront and heard the laughing of drunk men that they managed to get off the main road in time before the sentries of the tower can see them.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Myrcella from where she crouched, hiding behind Arko'Narin on a pair of jutting rocks. "I didn't know that father would have placed a guard tower on the road. Last time I visited here to bring provisions for your people, the tower isn't here,"

"And when was that?" asked Kaylah, peering back to her, her tail flickering back and forth in irritation.

"Two years ago,"

"Figures," grumbled the Draenei. Myrcella looked close to tears at the comment of her friend and she is visibly shaking already.

"Enough!" Alleria's hiss shut off all parties. She doesn't have time to play comforter right now to the confidence-lacking-princes. And every second they stayed here puts them at risk of being seen by one of those sentries. And if judging by that big horn on the top of the tower, one blow at it could raise the alarm from here towards Stormwind itself. "How many men do that tower usually have Myrcella?"

"I don't know, somewhere from six to ten I guess. It's just a regular watch tower that my father places at the edge of the roads. What are you planning to do Alleria? Don't tell me you're planning to kill them!" said the princess with a horrified expression.

"Not if I can help it," replied Alleria removing her cape and shoulder pauldrons leaving her in her breastplate and pants showing her well-toned stomach and curvaceous hips for the entire world to see. She can't help but look amused as the members of the Black Watch immediately looked everywhere but her.

"It depends on them if they aimed to kill, if not, I could just knock them out. Everybody else stays here," she commanded tersely stopping any sort of amusement at everyone before looking at Arko'Narin. "Arko, once you see me pop out of that window in the tower, shoot the trumpet. We can't let Stormwind know that we are stealing their source of labor in mining,"

"Yes, Ranger General," nodded the Night Elf.

"Good," removing the buckles of her bow and arrows, Alleria placed them at the ground before making sure that she had the long dirk knife she had strapped at her left leg securely. Looking one more time at her companions, the former Ranger immediately dashed to the trees at the far left of the main road away from the rocks where most of her company is hiding.

Glancing once at the sun to make sure that it is behind her, Alleria put her ranger skills to full use. Moving with the shadows of the trees, she ghosted to the edge of the wooden tower. It was almost insulting to someone of her caliber to be performing such an easy maneuver. There are only two guards at the top of the tower and both looked terribly bored and sleepy. However she was experienced enough to know that the moment they see something off the road, they would be roused in seconds. If her group has been seen by the tower openly traveling, they would have alerted the entire country by now.

Using the bushes as hiding places, Alleria ignored the stems and leaves that tickled her bare skin as she crept forwards in a low crouch, silent as a shadow while keeping an eye open at the two sentries. She smirked as she reached the edge of the tower. The easy part was done, now it's time to get a little dirty. Pulling the dirk from her leg where it was strapped, Alleria stealthily crept towards the tower's side and was greeted with the face of a man in half armor with his pants down peeing.

Both froze; one in alarm, and the other in confusion. Thankfully the human wasn't too bright. He had been drinking a lot with his friends and he was still at the stage of processing if the golden-haired sexy elf crouched in front of him was simply a figment of his imagination thanks to the ale he drank when a sudden pain at his groin made his eyes pop open in surprise as he saw his manhood on the dirt, completely severed from his body. Looking back at the she-elf, he had only a moment to open his mouth to scream in both fear and pain when the long knife that came out of nowhere severed his jugular making him choke on his own blood as he fell soundlessly to the ground.

Alleria merely cursed as she shoved the dead man to the side of the road unable to hide her disgust as she kicked the severed organ too. Her arms are stained with his blood and it's going to be a nightmare getting the smell off unless she can manage to find a nearby stream to wash it off. However right now, she had bigger problems to worry about than her aesthetics.

Creeping at a slower pace than before thanks to the encounter with the man, Alleria mentally thanked her luck when she finally reached the door of the tower and found it unguarded and left opened, probably by the man whom she had just killed. Taking a few more steps closer, the Ranger was greeted with the sound of voices by men inside.

"What's taken Pedric so long?" slurred one man who is obviously drunk. "He can't expect us to drink all this stuff with just the three of us huh?" the last sentence was almost incomprehensive on her ears.

" _So there's three inside and two at the top,"_ thought Alleria to herself as she pressed her long ears to the wood intent on listening more.

"Oh sod off Jorah," another voice joined in as drunk as the first one. "He's probably relieving himself from drinking too much of our ale. He drank the most out of us after all,"

The sound of a mug being slammed on the wood followed. "Hear, hear," chuckled this time a whiny voice. "This is the king's wine Sir Hoff! Don't you forget that,"

"King's wine or not, this is our wine now," slurred the one who must be Sir Hoff. "What did I do to be assigned to you miscreants on this forgotten place? I am a knight! A knight! I should be fighting off Orcs with the other banner men instead of babysitting ruffians like you,"

"Gar! You might be a knight, but only by the name you fool! If not for the gold that your father paid, you would have been nothing more than a regular man-at-arms like us!" snarled one of the men whom Alleria had bet if not influenced by the wine would have never had the courage to speak like that to his superior.

As she expected, the sound of an angry snarl came from one of them and the sound of flesh meeting flesh are heard as a small scuffle break off between the two while the third one was protesting and trying to break off the fight. Deciding that no time is better than now, the ranger general picked up a stone on her left while holding the long dirk on her right as she stepped inside the open door.

The sight inside that greeted her was almost comical if not for the fact that she planned to either incapacitate or kill every last one of these humans. The one who was obviously the knight thanks to his armor was a slob fat bald person with no neck, probably a spoiled son of a lord who bought his way in unto knighthood. He is currently throttling a man who was wearing simply a leather jerkin with mail at the head for protection showing his status as a regular recruit. The one trying to stop them from fighting was garbed also the same. All three of them are red-faced and looked extremely drunk by the looks of it. If not for the fact that Alleria was almost upon them, they would have never noticed.

One flick of her wrist was all it needed to kill the fraud knight. The stone pelted like a bullet thanks to the hardened wrist of the Ranger who had been spent firing thousands of arrows. The knight's head only had a moment to register the beautiful elf before the stone connected to his temple, cracking his skull. The large bulk swayed once before toppling unto the ground and Alleria swore it shook a bit with all his weight plus his armor.

The other two are a little bright. Once they saw their esteemed "leader" dead, they immediately went to draw for the swords at their hips. Alleria was quick, pouncing like a cat; she managed to grasp one of the men's hands mid-draw and punched his nose. His cry was music of victory for her as he clutched his bleeding nose. A faint cry behind her made Alleria roll grabbing the moaning man she punched and used his body for cover. He wailed again as his own friend cut him, shearing through his jerkin and wounding him severely as the blade bit deep. Using the momentum, Alleria pushed the body hard sending the two men toppling down unto the floor as the half-head human's weight made his friend lost balance. Adding her weight to the pile, Alleria bent over the still struggling remaining soldier trying to reach for his sword which had fallen and didn't hesitate on plunging her dirk on his still beating heart keeping it in place until the man's eyes dimmed.

Ears straining to hear any sort of footsteps coming from the two above, Alleria let off a relieved sigh as there was none and she pulled her dirk out from the chest of the human looking over at the three bloody corpses. The sight quite unnerved her. She had been fighting Orcs for so long that she forgot what it feels to kill something else other than them and demons. Looking at the still twitching body of the man who had been sheared by his friend's blade, the High Elf pulled his head upward from where he was lying face down and slit his neck with the dirk. His pained gurgle was the final thing Alleria heard from him.

Following the footsteps that led above in a low crouch, Alleria was glad that the tower was sturdily built. Some builders made sure that the footsteps of towers like these creak to serve as a warning to anyone guarding from above that someone is coming through. It did not take long for her to see the two remaining sentries peering over the open parapets of the tower, like she had seen them below, the two are obviously bored out of their minds. However unlike the four she killed, these two are not intoxicated and judging from the clean armor they wore, these can actually pose a little bit of challenge for a fight. At best, she could probably kill one before the other would be able to challenge her for a knife-sword fight which she would be at a disadvantage.

" _Well, life's not fair after all,"_ thought Alleria as she crept as silent as she can over to the nearest sentry who covered her tracks with his own loud yawn. Leaning to him, Alleria as fast as a snake grabbed his open mouth and plunged the dirk on his throat, he grunted in surprise at the pain and Alleria made sure to keep an eye open as his friend squawked in alarm drawing his sword, but not before running off to the alarm horn to warn Stormwind and other guards that roamed the area.

" _Now would be a good time as any Arko',"_ thought Alleria wishing that her student had managed to find a good place to shoot as she watched the man grab the end of the large horn and prepared to blow off a ringing blast.

"SNAP!" the man let off a yelp of alarm as out of nowhere a violet arrow came out of nowhere pelting the hardened iron of the trumpet cutting it clearly in half through and nearly took his head off at the process.

" _Good girl,"_ Alleria smiled inwardly proud of her student as she pushed the dead man off to the side of the tower before facing the remaining human who had drawn his sword. If not for the fact that his stance was all wrong and he was trembling, Alleria would have been worried. Dirks after all are not made to fight swords, with the probability of it being cut when blocking a blade heavier than a knife. However if her calculations are right, the man in front of her was simply a novice and judging from his fair-shaven face, was barely out of childhood.

" _Such a pity to die so young,"_ thought the Ranger General as the human made a clumsy side slash to her that she easily avoided by backing. It didn't even become fair for the human as another arrow came out of nowhere and nearly got his sword arm, if not for him jumping away at the right moment.

Alleria never one to let distraction go to waste, immediately lunged with her dirk in a slashing motion in incredible speeds that the human blocked with his forearm in recoil, whimpering as the blade leave deep gashes at his flesh. She might have considered letting him go and spare his life if not for the sudden sword slash that Alleria managed to block with her steel bracers, nearly jarring her limb at the frustration of the blow.

"Wrong move human!" snarled Alleria looking deep into the frightened eyes of the soldier jumping off and hitting his chest with a bone-breaking direct kick.

The effect was instantaneous. There was a sudden loud crack and the soldier gasped as two of his ribs bent backward at the savage blow, piercing his lungs deeply. Alleria knew this as the human coughed twice and immediately spurted blood from his nose as he tried to clutch his chest and inhale bouts of air frantically as he fell on his knees.

"I'm sorry about this. But know that this is not personal," muttered the High Elf as she approached the kneeling figure who is clutching his chest while choking on his blood, by the look of panic in his eyes, she knew that he is in deep pain. "May you find peace in the afterlife," muttered Alleria before burying her dirk at the man's chest. She watched him gurgle once more, before finally lying still as he fell unto the floor.

Sighing at the carnage, Alleria wiped her dirk clean from the trousers of the humans she killed before peering down at the others and waved at them to indicate that the tower is now clear before following the familiar way back down. She had no qualms on killing the humans. War is war, it is ugly and no quarter is given. They are her enemies and she is their enemy. It is as simple as that.

Alleria sighed again as she beheld her bloody clothes and skin that had been tainted by her first kill. She really needed a bath.

..

..

..

 **HIYA! THIS IS CASS HERE. SO, ELI ASKED ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY SINCE HE HAD NO IDEA ABOUT WOW TIMELINES AT ALL. IM THE ORIGINAL WRITER AND I PLAN TO GIVE THIS STORY A CHANCE AGAIN. SO PLEASE REVIEW READERS. AND THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO SUPPORTED ME. BY THE WAY, ILL BE FOCUSING ON TAKING DOWN STORMWIND AND UNDERCITY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS, AND ALEXSTRASZA WILL ALSO BE COMING BACK NEXT CHAPTER. ANYWAY THANKS AGAIN FOR THOSE WHO SUPPORTED ME. AS FOR THE HATERS, AS ELI SO GRACIOUSLY PUT IT UNLIKE ME….**

 **F**** OFF!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

" _Things happen for different reasons that we cannot fathom,"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Alexstrasza awoke feeling a bit light-headed as she groaned on something extremely soft and comfy. Being a dragon, Alexstrasza was not exactly familiar with the concept of a bed seeing that she always slept on the cold hard ground before. Her only experience on it was being at Harry's house after he rescued her the first time at Grim Batol. Pushing her head deeper on the soft pillows, Alexstrasza moaned in pleasure, enjoying the comfiness it provided when a sudden poke at her hips made her eyes pop open in no small amount of surprise and alarm._

 _Nearly jumping up from where she was lying, the first thing that her orange-red eyes registered was the beautiful face of Life beaming down at her._

" _Hello, my daughter glad to see you're awake now. You've been sleeping for far too long that I wondered if you had fallen into a coma," Life said leaning back as she helped the red-haired dragon Aspect sit up on the bed where she was in._

" _So it wasn't a dream," bemoaned Alexstrasza as she gazed at the homely house of her "mother" or creator._

" _Nope it wasn't," smiled the older woman sadly as Alexstrasza's face morphed into a downed countenance. "But don't worry; it won't be that way for long,"_

" _What do you mean….mother?" Alexstrasza asked rolling the word "mother" in her tongue. For some reason, it felt extremely right calling the woman in front of her that word._

 _Life or Myreen merely gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You're given a second chance for life my beautiful daughter. Death had made a deal with your human mate and he is coming through very soon to bring you back with him," her smile though wavered a little bit. "However there are small hiccups that needed to be cleared out with you first of course my dear,"_

" _Hiccups?" blinked the Dragon Queen._

 _Life merely nodded. "Yes, you see Lexa. Nothing can come out of the realm of the dead even with Death's permission and approval without something in exchange. You need to sacrifice something, a part of you that will remain here, an anchor that must be left behind that would still represent you here in the realm of the dead. Think of it as a substitute of some kind, that instead of all of you, only a small part of you will stay,"_

" _Oh," Alexstrasza can't help but be a little worried. This is new territory for her and she isn't exactly comfortable with things she doesn't understand at all, like these one, which in her opinion was beyond her comprehension to cope. "Is it up to me to pick what I have to offer or is Death simply going to go random at whichever he chooses?"_

" _It is up to your choice my dear. However," Alexstrasza can't help but feel a stone drop in the pit of worry in her stomach as Life seemed to struggle within herself before taking a deep breath and plowing on with her words. "I hope you wouldn't mind that I made the choice for you already,"_

" _And what is that?" asked Alexstrasza. Alarm bells tingled in her mind as her mother winced upon sensing her discomfort._

" _I will tell you my child, but promise me that you will listen to me first before exploding all right?" Life said holding her hand. Alexstrasza just gulped and nodded as she prepared herself to hear whatever her mother is obviously taking an extreme effort on telling her._

" _I…well I, I exchanged your power to transform back to a dragon for the chance for you to live again," said Life finally stunning the red-head in front of her as the implication set in on what her mother had done._

" _YOU DID WHAT?!" Alexstrasza's voice ended up in a shrill octave and she would have ranted on and on if not for Life raising her hand making Alexstrasza freeze as she felt the raw power that emanated from the person in front of her. Her anger which had been as potent as an erupting volcano for a second before was immediately snuffed out by that single action. She had been so familiar on calling the person in front of her mother that she totally forgot that she is talking to a goddess. Alexstrasza's tongue stuck at the top of her mouth and it took all of her courage and effort not to crawl away to the corner and avoid her mother's piercing gaze._

" _It is the only way my dear," said the older woman sternly. "The future has changed for you. You would no longer be the Aspect of Life. A new one will be sent to take that mantle from you my child. Your path will not be that of the same as the other Aspects and you will walk it with two feet with your new family and mate!" her voice softened though as she caressed Alexstrasza's face that looked close to tears. "Trust me my child; you will be safer and happier this way,"_

" _Does that mean I can never be a dragon again?" the red-head asked feeling herself falling down again into depression._

" _No, I'm sorry. You will be a dragon, but only by name," Life spoke sadly._

" _So that means I am stuck on this form forever," it was a phrase not a question as Alexstrasza looked at her own humanoid form of that of a gorgeous High Elf with horns. Sure she was pleased on her identity on this form, but she is a dragon, a broken dragon perhaps thanks to her torment, but still a dragon._

" _Yes you will be," nodded her mother. "The mantle of being the new overlord of the Aspects will go to the one that will come for you. You will know him when you see him. I'm sorry my child, but no matter how much you may wish it to be, your path does not intertwine with that of the Aspects any longer," said Life before her face darkened a bit as if remembering something extremely nasty. "However there will come a time that you will be give just one chance to transform, it would be the time when you are most sorely needed my child and I'm sorry but I can't say any more, but you will know when that time is,"_

" _So I will be alone?" sniffed Alexstrasza feeling something wet fell from one of her eyes. "I would be a freak of nature with this form. Everyone would look to me as different and despise me,"_

" _Hey!" Life's voice snapped making the red-head flinch at the intensity of it as she found her head unwillingly brought up by some mystical force that made her stare at her mother face to face. "You will not be alone my daughter. Get that on your thick head. You will have a new people that will look to you on guidance. You had a mate that will love you with all his heart. You still have your two sisters who are spared from death by fate and it will be through you that many more who are marked and fated to die will be saved. But mostly my daughter, you will have something to live for," finished Life and Alexstrasza gasped as her mother took something from her side and placed it at Alexstrasza's lap._

" _This is-," Alexstrasza can't form the words to continue as she daintily touched the object marveling at its smoothness and caressing it as if afraid that it will suddenly disappear if she applied too much pressure on it._

" _Yes," smiled Life ear to ear. "This egg is yours. I made it with the seed of your mate and your humanoid form. It is impossible for you to be pregnant Alexstrasza, at this form you can't be. And this is the only way I can think of to provide you with an offspring safely,"_

" _You mean this egg contains my and Harry's child?" Alexstrasza asked gazing at the object in wonder unable to wrap her head around the fact that she is holding something that resulted from her union with a human. She honestly did not think it would be possible for her to get a child from him thanks to the difference on their species. "What would our offspring be mother?" asked Alexstrasza continuing on. Part of her panicked immediately, "Would it be some kind of human-dragon hybrid? Oh mother, please don't subject my child like that! He or she would be made an outcast and hmmf-," Alexstrasza was silenced s Life put a finger on her lips to stop her rant while bearing an amused smile on her face._

" _You have nothing to fear my daughter. I won't tell you the future of your children, but trust me when I say that their lives will be fruitful despite the dangers of your world. And do not worry what they will be. They are the children of the Aspect of Life and the Champion of Death, at best they will be looking like you,"_

" _Okay, I see…..Wait!" Alexstrasza stopped a she noticed something from her mother's words. "You said children mother? What do you mean children?"_

 _Life's grin was her only answer as a man in dark robes and a scythe appeared out of the shadows of her mother._

" _So, is she ready to go now?" asked Death looking at her with eyes dark as the void making Alexstrasza shiver and she made a mental note that this is someone she doesn't want to piss off at all._

..

..

..

"We're here," Myrcella finally said in front of them after the hour of pain staking Mountain trekking which is highly unpleasant due to the fact that the princess was giving off an aura of suppressed anger ever since Alleria returned to them after the fight on the tower, stained with the blood of the humans she killed.

Apparently the human princess haven't taken the news well that Alleria in her terms had "butchered" defenseless men who are merely guarding their duty. The High Elven Ranger General mentally snorted at the golden-haired princess. As adorable Myrcella is, she is still too naïve on the cruelties of the world. Alleria didn't regret her actions on slitting her blade on those men's necks. She had prided herself on evaluating people and she got a feeling that the men she killed were anything but good if her judgement was to be trusted after the conversation she heard on that tower. The princess however was still a little bit miffed about it, believing that Alleria could simply have knocked them out despite the Ranger General's reasoning that it would have endangered them if they managed to wake up before they finished their business and warn Stormwind about their little group creeping around the countryside. That shut her up, though Alleria noticed that her face seemed conflicted when she mentioned about the men warning Stormwind. The Ranger General swore to herself to keep an eye open on the princess always and have her dealings monitored from now on. It would be bad that her allegiance would fall back to her people and betray the Vale.

However right now, Alleria had other problems than dealing with the princess' loyalties.

"You call this a dwelling?!" she can't help the growling hiss that left her lips as her eyes absorbed the image in front of her. The other members of the Vale who is beside her are also reacting with their displeasure and even the stoic commander of the Black Watch who had elected to come with them are growling softly like rabid dogs who had the displeasure on meeting their enemy.

And for good reason to, the place in front of them wasn't even comparable to be called something fit to be living in. The clearing on the side of the mountain they entered was bare and bleak as the dark stones themselves. Hovels built in a mixture of wood, stone and dried bark littered the area barely resembling a house at all. Some had even no walls and just a roof on the top supported by dried wooden beams. There is no sign of green anywhere around her, just black stone after stone that weighed down on her soul the first twenty seconds ever since she entered the area.

Hundreds of figures are moving around and it took all of the Ranger General's self-control not to lose it as she beheld the state of her people. When she left Quel' Thalas, the High Elves are a proud and strong race. Powerful in might and magic and richer than most human kingdoms can even dream of while living their lives on the finest things that the land had to offer. They are the proudest of races, the instrumental one's ever since the start of the second war, their warriors, the first to battle and the last to leave on the battlefield. It was with a steadfast heart when Alleria left with the members of the Alliance to Draenor and confront the Burning Legion with the belief that Quel'Thalas and her people would remain safe and strong behind their walls of forest, stone and arcane magic.

None of that strength are seen now.

The once proud High Elves that Alleria had grown up with simply doesn't exist anymore. The people in front of her are not strong and steadfast, but weak and broken, bent low as the same time as the ravaging of their homeland by the Scourge. Gone are the fancy robes and dresses of her people, replaced by rags that in her opinion have been sewn again and again. All of them are lean and some even looked starved. Their faces are gaunt and many looked frail and sickly and some even had their bones sticking out of their fair skins that really needed a good wash. The sound of keening and the crying of children filled the air and it broke Alleria's heart seeing one of the mothers try to calm her elfling down by feeding her some hard bread.

Dozens of tools, mostly pickaxes and carts littered the area making it easy to predict what her people's lives had become, a dependent race, a slave race. The thought nearly made her grab her dirk and start gutting the princess of Stormwind for being related to the humans that are causing this. It was only the princess' sudden words that saved her from having a dirk stuck in her ribs.

"I'm sorry!" those two words filled with such empathy stopped all thoughts of murder in the Ranger General's words as she glanced at the princess who looked close to tears looking at the vision that had enraged Alleria. "I-I tried doing my best to help them here and better their conditions but the other councilors and my father always shot me down claiming that it is not in the interest of the state to help them," her head bowed even lower, her golden locks covering her face in shame. "It doesn't help that I am a bastard and nobody ever takes me seriously when it comes to me trying to aid the betterment of not only the High Elves but the common folk also,"

Alleria only shook her head as she looked at the withered husk that had once been her people. "You should have done better Princess, you could have done better," the logical part of her brain was ranting at her that if what Myrcella said was true, the words that just came out of her mouth are nothing more than insults for the girl's efforts. However common sense have already left the High Elf's mind and she was a second from shaking the girl like a ragdoll to release some of the pent up tension when a familiar voice that she haven't heard ever since she left for Draenor caught her attention.

"Princess Myrcella?" the feminine tone spoke in recognition and Alleria can't help but move her head slowly to the source.

In front of where they are was a ragtag looking High Elf. She had white hair and a burnt scar covered her entire left face from her eye down to the side of her neck. She might have looked beautiful, if not for the numerous faded scratches that showed on her limbs. She is focusing at the princess and Alleria could see the recognition on her eyes and if she wasn't mistaken, delight.

"Princess Myrcella, I'm glad you're here!" she now chimed and Alleria winced as she saw her walk with a limp on her left leg. She is now a very different person from the one the Ranger General remembered. Just another person to add in the bucket who suffered due to her leaving, a long time ago.

"Princess Myrcella, I can't say I'm glad to see you," the disabled person said as she wobbled towards them. "But who are these with you?" she stared at Arko'Narin, Kaylah and her. "They're not Stormwind soldiers aren't-," she then halted as if casted by a frozen spell as she finally got close enough to notice her.

"G-general?" she gawked and blinked as if she can't believe her eyes as they bore hard on Alleria. Technically she looked like she had seen the dead come back to life. "G-general, i-is that you?"

The High Elf merely sighed ignoring the questioning looks of her other companions as she dismounted and approached the ragged looking elf putting two fingers on her lips before placing the hand at the shoulders of the said person.

"It is I, Arianne," Alleria said letting a faint smile touch her lips as she saw the first telltale tears approach the other's eyes. "It's good to see you again my Lieutenant,"

"Alleria!" the limp elf squealed loudly and before Alleria knew it, she found herself being the subject of a very powerful hug from her former Lieutenant who sobbed on her shoulder loudly while clinging to her.

The former Ranger General of Silvermoon merely patted the other elf's head though she mentally grew nervous as Arianne's shout and bawling brought the attention of other Elves who grew interested enough to stare and come at what the commotion is. Alleria was ready to bolt and don her cloak to cover her face when her former Lieutenant removed her face from her general but not her arms as she stared at the others with a gleeful expression.

"Everyone come!" she called out loudly making Alleria wince at the sheer volume of it that can be heard on the entire countryside. "Alleria Windrunner is alive! She is alive everyone! Our former Ranger General is back!"

Before Alleria could successfully extract herself from the fingers of her Lieutenant, she found herself mobbed immediately as every High Elf who heard the cry came running into their direction to stare at the legendary figure that they thought is dead. Yells and cheers of: "She's back! She's real!" and "We're finally be free!" echoed everywhere. Despite herself Alleria can't help but feel joy at the cries of her people as she looked back at her companions who smiled and nodded at her, especially the golden-haired princess who didn't even look offended that the High Elf was now the center of her people's attention. Maybe it won't be a challenge anymore as they expected it to be to convince these people to come with them to the Vale.

Alleria didn't know that she was a heroic figure to these remnants, and she had no idea that for her simply being there, she gave them something that the High Elven survivors who managed to wean their addiction didn't have in their long lives since their home had been destroyed.

Hope.

…

…

…

"Go away!"

Naisha nearly recoiled at the words that greeted her. It didn't help that it came from a beast hundred times larger than her. Those two words seem to make a miniature thunder themselves and she almost followed it if not for the fact that she knew that none had yet succeeded on this endeavor. Naisha may not say it much, but she liked being posed challenges that none had yet succeeded. Like the simple fact that she is the first Night Elf that can claim to know the art of painting.

"My lady," bowed Naisha ignoring the glare that bored on her and the puff of smoke which made the edges of her skirt to billow.

"What part of go away don't you understand Elf?!" growled the beast, its green eyes eyeing her as if she is a pest, or a prey. It depends on the dragon's fancy in front of her. "I don't want to hear your pity nor your pleas to make me transform just because you are curious! Leave now before I throw you down from this mountain,"

For a second Naisha actually considered just following. Ysera loomed over her like a giant bending over a very insignificant gnat. The former Aspect of the Dreams despite lying on her belly still soared high over her head eyeing her with those fearful green eyes.

Don't mistake Naisha, she had a very good deal of respect for the Green Dragon like all of her kind. It was after all them who blessed the first world tree that gave immortality to all Night Elves. Normally Naisha would not even dare disobeying such a direct command from an Aspect, however Ysera's situation is not normal at all.

To put it simply, the Green Dragon has fallen into depression ever since the Life Binder's demise. She had followed the army that brought Alexstrasza's body to the Vale and had settled at the top of the mountain where the Goblins leave underneath scaring half to death Ragnok's people by her very presence alone. It took a lot of negotiations on Neville's part and the rest of the Night Elves that had been rescued at Grim Batol to convince the Goblins that the dragon was not a feral one and are capable of sentience. They had been worried that Ysera would come down from her roosting spot and eat them all as dragons in their world are wont to do (Neville had graciously informed her of that).

However it was five weeks now and Ysera had not yet left her place of isolation. A couple of young knowledge seeking Veelas had tried to scale the mountain and cheer up the Green Dragon, only to suffer Ysera's displeasure when they are simply thrown at the mountainside when they met her. Thankfully however, Ysera saved their hides from free falling to their doom. Nobody ever took the courage to see the dragon then, other than her right now.

"I'm not here to pity you," Naisha spoke bravely trying not to squirm as the dragon's maw edged closer to her. "I'm here to offer you condolences for the death of your sister…..my sister,"

Naisha can't help but wet herself as the massive maw in front of her opened to its fullest extent, big enough to swallow her whole in one bite and made an ear splitting roar that nearly threatened to tear her ears off. Every part of her being was begging her to run, but Naisha planted her feet firmly on the ground even as she felt the warm water flowing down her legs and staining her dress.

"You dare! You dare speak of her in front of me!" roared the dragon standing to its fullest height and this time, Naisha's courage left her as she involuntarily stepped back as Ysera growled, her very presence making the Earth quake and her mind was begging to simply shut down and avoid seeing this. "You dare mention her! You dare remind me that Alex…Alex….Alexstrasza is gone forever. Y-you dare,"

Naisha's eyes mouth closed and open like a goldfish out of water in surprise as the dragon's anger simply disappeared as she began keening and if her instincts are proven right, crying as she settled again on her belly watching the Vale below, putting her jaws under her paws.

Gulping at what she is about to do, Naisha slowly walked towards the edge of the Green Dragon's snout and patted it gently hoping against hope that her arm won't be bitten off by the mourning former Aspect.

"Trust me Ysera," Naisha finally managed to say, her own eyes tearing up as she took a deep breath to speak the next words. "You're not the only one who lost a sister that day,"

A small sniffle was the only reply of the Green Dragon and Naisha remained silent as the two simply shared the pleasure of each other's company watching the sunset fall on the Vale's mountains.

…

..

…

"Harry,"

"Zzzzzzz,"

"Harry,"

"Zzzzzz,"

"Harry,"

"Zzzzz,"

SLAP! "Harry wake up!"

"What the hell!" Harry James Potter, Champion of Death and king of the Vale jumped three feet from his bed in alarm at the sudden stinging sensation that burned on his face, or more accurately at his left cheek.

He was still tired and blurry from his sleep feeling that he felt that he barely had closed his eyes at all when he decided to have a little nap thanks to his long vigilance on waiting for Death or Thanatos to fulfill his end of the bargain once Harry had agreed to his new job and objective. Death had merely smiled when Harry asked when he would finally bring Alexstrasza back and answered a "soon". That's the reason why Harry had been doing vigil for heaven only knows how long until he decided to take a little nap to rest. As powerful as he is, he needed to sleep after days of not having rest after all.

He was pretty sure however that he locked the door and made sure that none could enter this part of the tower before he slept.

By instinct thanks to the war on Earth against the Legion, Harry immediately transformed to his form as Death and was ready to slice the head of whoever this person is who had dared enter his room and even attack him when a very familiar squeak of fear emanated from it, stopping Harry dead on his tracks as his arm dropped the scythe that was about to cleave the person in two.

His eyes can't believe it and he had to blink through the darkness of the cowl three times to make sure that it is not deceiving him as a hallucination. There standing in front of him in a form hugging red dress, with the familiar vibrant red shining hair and two horns adorned with gold bands at the top of her head was the Life Binder itself, alive and whole.

Harry's heart nearly popped out of his mouth and his mouth went dry. He had forgotten how beautiful she is. Her eyes are as beautiful as ever, a combination of light red and orange that seemed to glow with an inner fire but also had darkness on it, a testament to her ordeal and steadfast courage and willpower that showed the mental strength she had on staying sane after all she had been through. Her body as curvaceous as ever, making him remember how much he desired her and vice versa when she surrendered everything to him and the night they made love. She is the epitome of beauty itself and Harry now seeing her again in front of him was reminded how much he had fallen for the Aspect of Life when she had shared her feelings for him. Sure he was attracted before, but he had never acted his feelings until Alexstrasza herself took initiative despite her fearful nature to admit her feelings to him.

"A-Alexstrasza?" Harry murmured the name like a prayer forgetting the fact that he is at his Death form, the name coming off more like a rasp than a gentle tone that he expected it to be. Part of him was still insisting that this is a dream and he would wake up any second now and see the dead body of the one he loved lying separated with her head on the white lined he had shrouded it. He wanted to believe this is real that this is not simply some figment of his imagination.

"Harry,"

"This is not a dream?"

"No, it's not," replied the beautiful red-head taking a tentative step closer to him as if unsure. "Harry please, I want to see your face, not this shadow morphed with you that made you the Champion of Death,"

"Oh right," if his face could be seen, Harry would be blushing. He had all but forgotten that he is still at his other form and by will, he slowly let it slide as he became human again and stood a few steps away from her lover who is holding something covered in white sheets. "You're real,"

"Of course I'm real," smiled the red-head and before Harry knew it, he found himself nearly tackling her as his arms encircled her lithe frame pulling her to him while claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. She gasped at the sudden move and Harry only took advantage of her opened mouth to plunder it with his tongue.

He smiled through the kiss as Alexstrasza involuntarily moaned as his hands roamed over her entire body. Harry can't get enough of her. Tears of joy fell on his face as he squeezed and touched her. She is real and he isn't letting go. She is his life and by the gods above and below, he'll fight tooth and nail to keep her safe this time. He was at the process of squeezing her lovely bum and was at the opinion of tearing her clothes off and making love with her when Alexstrasza immediately pulled back catching Harry by surprise at the sudden rebuttal.

"Harry wait," snapped the red-head stepping back. "Before we go on, there's something that I need to show you,"

"Sure what is it?" Harry can't help but ask a little annoyed at her sudden walking off. He really wanted to see her, all of her and her backing off only flamed his impatience even more. He really wanted to bring her to bed.

"Well you see," Alexstrasza blushed scarlet making Harry frown as she seemed nervous for a moment before removing the top of the thing she is covering with a linen making Harry gasp as she held an egg. "We have a child, or maybe two if the size is right,"

Harry was stunned. He didn't expect this. He blinked owlishly at the egg and at the red-haired beauty that seemed to be watching his face intently as if waiting for something. He looked at the egg again and blinked for the second time as the words completely settled in and a large grin adorned his face.

"That's great!"

Alexstrasza only smiled as Harry approached her again and hugged her with the egg at her bosom. Kissing her brow, Harry only held her feeling finally complete as love for the woman pressing her head to his chest filled his heart.

"I love you my beautiful Life Binder," whispered Harry placing his chin on her head between her horns.

"And I love you too my King," replied the Aspect of Life and Harry can only smile as he felt her sobbing. He didn't care. He himself was also crying after all.

…

..

..

 **HIYA SO ANOTHER CHAPPIE IS DONE. NEXT WILL BE THE PROGRESSION OF THE VALE AND THE STARTING OF THE NEUTRALIZATION OF STORMWIND. HIHIHI SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. BEEN BUSY SLEEPING TRA-LA AND READING THE BROTHERBAND CHRONICLES. LOVE THAT SERIES. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **PS: MOST OF YOU WILL WONDER WHY I MADE ALEXSTRASZA HAD AN EGG AND NOT GO PREGNANT. MY REASONING ON THAT IS, HARRY IS NEVER COMPATIBLE WITH MATING WITH HER. SHE IS A DRAGON, HE IS A HUMAN DESPITE HER HIGH ELF FORM. THAT'S THE REASON WHY I MADE IT A LITTLE BIT UNIQUE AND LET LIFE DEAL WITH THEIR LITTLE PROBLEM HERSELF.**

 **PPS: IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS. FEEL FREE TO PM ME.**

 **PPPS: I NEED TO KNOW, WILL THE IRONFORGE DWARVES LEND MONEY TO STORMWIND IN COPIOUS AMOUNTS FOR A DEBT OR NOT IF VARIAN WRYNN ASKED?**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

" _When you wish for peace, prepare for war,"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Alexstrasza was floating in seventh heaven as she held his head, running her fingers through his hair as he continued worshiping her body. After the happy news last night and confessing their feelings to one another, Harry did not waste any time removing her clothes baring her to the entire world. They had mated more than once and it was morning already and it seems like Harry was still not satisfied as he fully removed himself from her after she reached her peak.

"Hope you don't mind if I spice things up," smirked Harry above her and Alexstrasza let out a little squeak as her lover spread her legs and began eating her out. Alexstrasza can't help but let off a little moan at this. For someone who is gentle on kisses, he certainly is very forceful on experimenting on her body, using the volume of her moans to see which part of her can provide the best pleasure. It didn't take long for the beautiful red-head to go rigid as she screamed in rapture as she had her orgasm again spraying her mate with her juices before slumping down tiredly on the bed.

"You taste great my love," smirked the man above her as he huddled at her back pulling her closer to him while his arms encircled her midriff. She can't help but notice that one of his hands immediately wandered again to her slightly ample chest and began massaging her left breast while pinching the slowly hardened nub there.

"Harry, we'll never get out of bed if we continue this," the Aspect of Life sighed though she squeaked as she felt Harry's warm breath on the back of her neck, nibbling her sensitive skin while his other hand explored her inner thighs, and a finger was already being inserted at her womanhood.

"Who says that we have to get out of bed my love?" asked Harry and Alexstrasza felt him smile on her kisses when without warning she felt him bite her lose skin on the neck, while at the same time a sudden pain and pleasure emanated from her nipple being pinched and a deep intrusion on her legs.

"Harry!" Alexstrasza can't help but squeal from the three consecutive stimulations and she can't help but moan lewdly as Harry added another finger to her already soaking womanhood. "You're so-You're so unsatiable," she moaned again as Harry added another finger.

"What can I say, I loved pleasuring my lady," chuckled the Champion of Death and Alexstrasza had no chance to reply back as she gasped again as he began ploughing her with his fingers and by instinct, she began gyrating her hips to his hand and reaching her peak again as she orgasmed with a small shout.

"You're so mean Harry," huffed Alexstrasza as she recovered from the orgasmic bliss and Harry just chuckled as he removed his hand from inside of her with a small squelch and showed three fingers in front of her stained with her own juices.

"Do you want to taste it Lexa?" smirked Harry at her back. The Aspect of Life merely blushed as Harry slowly pushed his fingers on her lips letting her taste herself as his fingers touched her soft tongue. The act was so kinky that Alexstrasza began sucking it making Harry laugh at her action twisting her to face him before kissing her fully on the mouth for a minute or two sharing her taste before letting go for a breath of fresh air as they looked at each other on the eyes.

She can't help but smile as she touched the face of her unofficial mate letting herself fall to those green eyes of his. They're like living emeralds that entranced her soul and pull her slowly unto their depths. She can't help but remember what her mother said about her mate's coming into Azeroth as nothing more than a fluke. She cannot imagine how she would have something to live for if she did not meet this human.

"Lexa, is there anything wrong?" Harry's voice brought the Aspect of Life back to her senses as she realized that she had been simply staring at him intently for the last few seconds.

Despite herself, Alexstrasza can't help but smile as she rested her head beneath Harry's chin smelling his scent while placing her hands on his chest as she pressed unto him. "Nothing my love, I just can't help but imagine where I would be today if I haven't met you. I want to be nowhere else in the world than where I am right now,"

"Same as here Lexa," replied Harry and Alexstrasza just closed her eyes in pleasure a she felt him nudge her body closer to his. The two remained that way for a while until Alexstrasza sighed and began squirming on her mate's arms.

"Harry?"

"Hmm..,"

"We really need to get up," the Aspect of Life said looking up at the dozing face of her mate.

"I don't know about that Lexa, but I feel pretty comfortable right here, right now," spoke the man in front of her without opening his eyes.

Alexstrasza merely growled as she swatted him gently on the chest. "You're a king now Harry, it had been what? Five weeks since you locked yourself here, it's time for you to get up and lead your people that trusted you enough to crown you as their leader,"

"But do we really have to get up now?" groaned the Champion of Death. "Can't we just sleep together? It'll be a very nice vacation for me,"

The former Dragon Queen can't help but roll her eyes at her mate. For someone who is so powerful that managed to kill half of the Dragonmaw Orc clan by himself and without even breaking sweat, she never thought he would act so immature. Now Alexstrasza understood why Life wanted her to be at Harry's side. The man had power in spades and had the potential leadership skills. However someone needed to be the catalyst to spark that fire. And somehow, something tells her that that Catalyst is her.

"Yes now!" snapped Alexstrasza pulling her dress over her as she sat from the bed they are lying in. "You have five weeks of vacationing away from your duties to your people Harry, they'll need you. And since I am technically a member of the Vale also since I elected to pick this place as my home, I'll need you,"

It took all of Alexstrasza's efforts not to smile at the gob smacked expression of her mate. Now that she thought about it though, she can't help but thought out that she never actually saw that kind of expression on Harry before. He was always controlled, aloof even and so serious all the time. Sure he may smile and laugh every once in a while but it is a rarity. To see him bear that expression, Alexstrasza can't help but mentally congratulate herself for making him do that.

"Come on Harry, your people awaits," Alexstrasza held out a hand that Harry took gratefully as he stood up and began dressing himself. Alexstrasza only smirked as she silently observed him cover up remembering the passionate night they had yesterday that ended today morning.

Making sure that Harry was not going back anytime to bed soon and doze off,the red head finished clasping her dress and went to the corner where she had put the large red egg that is the union of hers and Harry's love. Taking it in her hands, Alexstrasza touched its surface gently, letting her fingers skim the smooth surface that belied its hardness. She still can't get over the fact that her and Harry's offspring would come from this little precious thing. She never actually believed that she would have an offspring when she first lay with him.

Alexstrasza shivered as she felt her mate's arms encircle her waist and his chin leaning down on her shoulder as he also gazed at the egg. "You know my love, you never told me when this egg would hatch," said Harry nibbling her ear lobe sending tingles on her spine.

"Six months," Alexstrasza answered shaking off his attempts to get her back to bed as she placed the egg back on the makeshift hammock that she covered with swaddling clothes that had littered Harry's room.

"Six months, that's quite a long time," exclaimed Harry watching her work.

"Yes it is," the former Dragon Queen sighed looking at his direction. "Long enough for us to make sure that the kingdom our offspring will grow up will be a kingdom of peace and security,"

"Us?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow at her.

Despite herself Alexstrasza can't help but smile. "Yes, us my dear, you're the Lord of the Vale now. And every Lord needs a Lady to keep him from getting into trouble,"

"You know, you're quite confident Alexstrasza. I had to say that it is an improvement," chuckled Harry as he opened the door for her and she walked out first and stopping to wait for him come out and lock the door muttering a few words on it. He was right though, Alexstrasza felt a little confident today than before she died. She guessed it was because of the time she spent with her goddess mother. She had barely any feedbacks these times of her torture though she can't help but worry if her fits would still come.

"There," finished Harry walking off from the door whom Alexstrasza noticed has glown blue when he stepped back. "That will ensure that no one will be open this room without magic that is stronger than mine. No one will bother our little egg then,"

"Good job Harry," Alexstrasza can't help but compliment. She had to admit, she quite forgot placing something to keep her egg safe. She was glad that Harry remembered it. Alexstrasza may be powerful in magic despite the loss of her dragon form, but she was not perfect, very far from it at all. She was glad that Harry was her mate, she'd got a feeling that the things she would miss, he would be able to spot and pick up the pieces.

"Well what kind of husband and father would I be if I let my beautiful wife and soon-to-be-child get to any harm?" chuckled Harry encircling her waist with his arms, pulling her to his side as they walked together down from the highest tower of Karazhan which none had been able to pass for the last five weeks.

"So, you're not transforming into Death this time?" Alexstrasza asked as she stepped in beside him, clasping his hand with her own.

"I've got a feeling that you would disagree," Harry's lips lifted at the side as he walked with her.

"Good intuition. Your people need to see you Harry, the real you, not the champion of Death but the human who had led them here and provided for them a new home,"

Alexstrasza only blinked as Harry looked at her as if seeing her in a new light.

"You're quite good at this ruling thing aren't you?" smirked the wizard as they reached the last door of Medivh's tower that led into the main hall that are interconnected with the other passageways and rooms on the main building in Karazhan.

The Dragon Queen only shrugged. "What can I say? I've been queen of the Aspects almost my entire life. You pick up a thing or two when you live that long my love,"

Harry for the first time, laughed loudly as he pulled her for a kiss again before opening the door that would lead them to their people.

…

..

..

Neville groaned as he took another paper from the rather increasing pile in front of him. It seems to him that every time he looked at the small rack of sheaves in front of him, they seem to have multiplied by five every time. How he wished that Harry was here instead of him, his back ache, his head hurt and he wished for nothing more than to crawl into his bed and had a good nap. A cold draft had settled unto the Vale tonight and the urge to sleep is so tempting, not to mention that the pillow had never looked so inviting.

The temporary Lord of the Vale yawned as he set aside the piece of paper he finished reading before looking back at the remaining stack. Neville can't help but scowl estimating that it would take him an hour before he finished reading all of this. Wishing that he was anywhere but here right now, Neville took another one at the top of the files and resigned himself to a dreary day as he readjusted his butt for the hundredth time on the chair to comfort it on his ordeal.

"My lord!" the wizard nearly jumped out of his skin as the sudden loud voice of Marie' the Veela's leader and representative echoed on his room making him accidentally incinerate the paper that he is holding (which he's not sorry at all).

"Marie? Is there anything wrong?" asked Neville leaving his chair to pick up one of the enchanted mirrors that he had distributed to all of the races' leaders of the Vale for easier communication with each other. He was quite confused why the Veela leader would call him at this so early hour in the morning. As far as he can recall, the Veelas love their sleep so much that the females don't wake up until it is late on the sun. To see them awake at such wee hours voluntarily was very rare, even on Earth.

And Marie was the worst of them. "Marie, what's going on?" asked Neville as he looked at the mirror and saw the rather disheveled face of the Veela, her blonde hair a rat's nest and she looked like she had forgotten her make-up at all which no Veela, much less their leader would be caught without with.

The vain woman merely took a deep breath as if still getting into terms with whatever she wanted to say before speaking the words that Neville had been dying to hear ever since he got elected to become the temporary lord of the Vale.

"Our king is back!" she exclaimed cheerily.

"Oh right," it took Neville an extra three seconds before the words registered on his brain fully. "Wait, what? Harry's back?!" the Longbottom heir said unbelievingly as the vain magical creature at the mirror nodded her head excitedly.

"Yes! He is,"

"Where is he?" Neville demanded immediately. The sooner he got to Harry, the sooner he can return his duties to him and Neville can resume the life he had as simply an advisor. Running the Vale is tiring, especially since they are still trying to make life here as normal as possible and had not fully integrated yet.

"At the base of the tower of Karazhan, I felt his magical aura there two minutes ago. I'm going there now," the Veela said excitedly.

"Wait, are the others informed too?" asked Neville as he himself struggled to put his shirt on.

"Yes," nodded theVeela affirmatively. "I've informed the others too. They're on their way there now,"

"Good," Neville replied before waving his hand at the mirror to shut off the connection before placing it at his pocket as he went to the exit of his house.

It is time for the Vale to be truly led by its proper king.

..

..

..

"Nice place you've got here," Arianne sniffed behind her making Alleria chuckle as she could detect the sarcasm in her Lieutenant's words. "Please don't tell me that you're seriously not letting us live on this drearyu place?"

"Of course not," snorted Alleria making Arko'Narin who is riding beside her to snicker at the limp High Elf who is riding with the Ranger General.

The large group of at least six hundred High Elves compromised with different males, females and children are now walking behind them being flanked by the members of the Black Watch who had accompanied them and are currently surrounding the group while taking stock of their surroundings, keeping an eye out. Alleria had decided that they first make contact with one of the outposts at the edge of the Mist, instead of Portkeying straightly into Karazhan which is the original plan. The Ranger-General wanted to at least adorn her people with the right garments and feed them a bit. Right now, they looked like a very large ragtag of beggars and Alleria got the feeling that as generous as the Vale population be right now, they won't exactly take it very well if a large number of people looked like they can't pull their weight around. And on a personal note, Alleria wanted the first impression on her people to be not that negative.

It was quite funny though seeing the High Elves' reactions to the Portkey. Alleria herseld had gotten quite used to the spinning sensation and unlike the other Elves' had managed to gain semblance on her stomach while the large group had puked their guts out and those that didn't landed painfully on their butts had fallen flat on their backs or stomachs.

"I never believed that you would be able to persuade your people into joining the Vale by simply being there Alleria," Kaylah spoke from her horse at the left of Alleria. "I had expected that we would at least have to promise them something in order for them to agree to our proposal home. And even then, I was simply expecting a small number,"

"Stormwind's never been good to us and we would have joined you even if Alleria was not present. She's just the icing on the cake," it was Arianne who answered the white haired-Draenei priestess with a sad smile.

"I've studied the fall of Quel'Thalas," said Kayla. "I never thought that any other High Elves had escaped the city other than those who had joined Prince Kael'Thas and now label themselves as the Blood Elves. Would you mind sharing to us your experiences Lady Arianne?"

Alleria remained silent as her former Liuetenant let off a bark of laughter at the words of the Draenei Priestess. "You are one of my general's students right?" she asked.

"Yes," Kayla just blinked looking quite confused at the High Elf's sudden action of laughter.

"You're a polite one, Alleria really had shaped you two alright," she sniggered and Alleria felt her jab her playfully on the back with her hands. "She got you really whipped little Draenei,"

Alleria just rolled her eyes as Kayla went red at the wording of her former Lieutenant. Feeling pity for her student being teased by Arianne, she just looked pointedly at the white-haired elf with a frown.

"Oh let it go Arianne! Just tell her what she wanted to know,"

"You're no fun at all general," pouted Arianne though she did let the girl off the hook seeing that the white-haired Draenei is now turning violet from her blush. "You still want to know…?" she looked questioningly at the Priestess.

"Kayla Waterloft," answered the girl once she got the gist of the questioning look before nodding in affirmation.

"Very well," nodded the limp High Elf whose face took a small frown. "Now where to start?" she said leaning on Alleria's back. Despite herself, Alleria can't help but keep an eye open, being interested herself though she focused her eyes on the road in front of her showing off an air of disinterest.

"When I and such others who managed to escape the fall of Quel'Thalas on a ship with simply two sets of oars, we have nothing more than the clothes of our back and merely glad that we have been able to escape with our souls not to be used on the Undead army of the Scourge. Unlike the other High Elven ships, we have failed to rendezvous with Prince Kael'Thas at Dalaran and instead, me and the others here right now got caught in a storm southward that we ended up here barely alive with our ship almost fully sunk. I might say that was a good thing seeing where Kael'Thas brilliant leadership did led those who followed him on the arms of the very enemy who was responsible for the destruction of our home after all. Still, desperation forced us to abandon ship and settle on the coasts lacking food and barely alive from our ordeal. It was even worse when signs of sickness began to plague us, sickness that can only be caused by severe lack of magic in the area,"

"So, what did you do?" asked Kayla whom Alleria noticed have been listening quite intently on her Lieutenant's story like every other person who is not a Night Elf within hearing distance.

Arianne just snorted. "What happened then can either be counted our best blessing and worst curse. A scout of Stormwind found us shipwrecked none too soon after we arrived and informed the king of our presence in the area. They of course, in the apparent "kindness" of their hearts, offered us food and rather large supplies of mana potions that we needed to slowly stem ourselves off the magical addiction that plagued ourselves," Arianne's voice grew cold. "We are so desperate that we didn't noticed that they never mentioned anything that they offered would be so free. Once we regained our health quite enough, we are blackmailed and were given the choice of either serving as Stormwind's miners or face the threat of their spears with us unable to pay the debt that we owed them. I guess you already knew which road we chose on regards to that. The council and the king of course kept our existence hushed as much as possible to the local populace knowing that the Blood Elves under the Horde would come for us if they ever got wind of where we are and what we are reduced to,"

"That's a great secret to keep. How did you get to know Myrcella though?" asked Alleria. "She was the one who informed us of your existence after all that led us to you,"

"Princess Myrcella!" corrected Arianne quite harshly surprising everyone at her tone. It didn't take a genius to know that the High Elf regarded the human princess quite high if the volumes of those two words are any implication.

"Fine, Princess Myrcella then," Alleria humored her though like the others, she was quite surprised at the outburst.

"I'm not surprised she told you," Arianne sighed. "I think that if the humans ruling Stormwind have one white patch on their political games, it would be her. She was the only one who pushed for our rights and freedom when we are thrown at the mines. Being part of the Royal Family of course despite her illegitimacy, she was shared the knowledge of our existence. It was a pity that she was born the way she is, the world would be a better place with her as a ruler. When she failed to secure our freedom, she did all she can to provide us with our basic needs. The ruling council didn't exactly consider my kind to priority on their list and we are always hungry, even at the best of times,"

"So why didn't you try to escape and divulge your presence to the Blood Elves?" asked Alleria. "I'm pretty sure that you could do it. I've trained you myself Arianne and you're one of the best rangers I had,"

Arianne only smiled ruelly, her face morphing to a mask of pain. "I could have general. You were right. And I would have if not for this," she lifted her broken leg covered with a splint. "The human soldiers when they started threatening us made sure that those of us who had been identified as Rangers have their legs broken. Me and the fifty here whom you may not know that are former Rangers are all limps. They broke us that day general. They took away what we are and who we are,"

Alleria just remained silent asking nothing more as she continued riding. The others also keep their peace and Arianne didn't add anything else. Deep inside though Alleria was sincerely hoping that anyone from the Vale could heal her former Lieutenant, she deserved to be who she is after everything they had been through.

..

..

..

"What in the world!"

It took all of Harry's self-control not to burst out laughing at the figures facing in front of him. He had opted (with Alexstrasza's prompting and advice) to stand on the entrance of the Tower of Karazhan in his human form letting the citizens who called Karazhan home see him as he is for the first time. Alexstrasza for some reason had lost much of the timidity and fear she had before and was even quite forceful when she pressed to clean him up before he presented himself to the public.

He had to agree with her though when he looked himself at the mirror after she commanded (more like demanded) that he conjure a green cape which with her own magic interlaced it with gems and flowers before telling him to put it on. He looked mighty impressive without overly looking like a peacock like those nobles he had seen in Stormwind when he was espying Azeroth as a potential home for his people prancing around like giraffes with their fancy clothes and footwear.

Harry with Alexstrasza's leading had chosen to wear simply a black shirt and black pants with the basilisk boots and the added cape, simple and nice. Alexstrasza had also grown him a circlet made of ebony colored flowers with some gemstones to place on his hand to signify his lordship of the Vale. As for her, Harry had no doubt she looked mighty impressive already. To be honest though in Harry's undivided opinion, his mate looked beautiful in almost anything. As for today, she is wearing a red dress like before, only this time; it had moonstones circling her waist like a girdle that she had pulled from the ground. Other than that, no gems or make-up adorned her other than the gold bands on her horns and the necklace Naisha had given her before she had been captured. The red-head was just beautiful by nature

To say that his people looked gobsmacked when he stepped out of the tower hand in hand with Alexstrasza was an understatement. Many of them stared at him as if they had never seen him before and even the leaders who looked like they had been pulled from their bed based on their disheveled looks had their jaws on the floor either looking at him or his beautiful mate at his side.

"The King of the Vale and the Dragon Queen" was the most common whispers that passed unto one another as more of the population that stayed on Karazhan joined the throng. Harry can't help but mentally roll his eyes. They are whispering so loudly that he doesn't get the point of why whisper at all.

"Well they looked totally surprised. I might say that it is a job well done my love," whispered Alexstrasza on his ear as she leaned up since he is half a head taller than her.

"I agree," smirked Harry as he looked at his best friend who had his jaw flat on the floor looking at him and her. Even the composed Centaur, Firenze had an expression as if he had seen a ghost as he stared at them. Ragnok was simply shaking his head along with his men as if he is expecting this. The goblin king might have looked impressive as usual if not for the fact that he is wearing his pajamas over his golden armor which he never removed while in public.

"What now?" asked Alexstrasza.

"What?" Harry cocked an eyebrow of surprise at her. "I thought this was your area of expertise and I'm supposed to be the student here,"

Harry merely chuckled as Alexstrasza swatted him in the head in front of everyone. "Say something,"

"Alright fine," Harry strode forward to the front of the crowd looking over at them. He can't help but notice that other than the curious merpeople, centaurs, Veelas and humans. There are also other additions on the crowd that is composed of female Draenei and Night Elves who looked totally at home and he didn't miss some holding hands with the Veela. He made a mental note to question Neville about this later.

Bowing to the crowd, Harry opened his mouth and said the words that came up to his mind went talking to people.

"Hi there,"

The Champion of Death could hear Alexstrasza slap her face behind him in disbelief making him mentally wince as the two words he said didn't sound very well or lordly at all as he played it on his mind. However it did the trick on breaking the tension on the crowd.

Neville at the forefront immediately went and stood beside Harry grabbing his right arm without warning and raised it on the air and spoke loudly.

"People of the Vale; I give you Harry James Potter, Champion of Death, and Lord of the Vale! Hail the Lord of the Vale who has returned!"

"The Lord of the Vale! The Lord of the Vale!" everyone immediately began chanting nearly making Harry deaf at the influx of voices and the cheering. Even the Night Elves and Draenei are cheering with everyone else. They are however stopped by a mighty roar at the clouds and every head turn to the massive Green Dragon that seemed to be free falling from the sky before a green flash blinded everyone and a female voice broke the silence.

"Lexa!" Harry only opened his eyes just in time to see a violet skinned Night Elf with extremely long green hair that fell on her butt dashed to his mate, hugging her fiercely that she fell unto the floor without ado. The Champion of Death was still noticing the horns at her head guessing that she was a dragon in human form when someone tackled him without warning to a fierce hug to and before Harry could properly recognize the owner of the arms that had him wrapped; he felt soft lips touch his own and tears touching his face.

..

..

..

 **HELLO, SO ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. WEW 5K IS NOT EASY TO WRITE. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW. I KNOW THAT IM SIMPLY "BEATING AROUND THE BUSH" THIS MOMENT. BUT WE'LL HAVE SOME ACTION NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS FOR THE EVER SUPPORT TRA-LA.**

 **IF YOU GUYS CAN HELP, PLEASE SHARE TO ME THIS STUFF.**

 **PS: I NEED TO KNOW THE EVENTS ABOUT THE REVOLT OF UNDERCITY**

 **PPS: WHEN WOULD THE WORGEN AND THE GOBLINS RISE**

 **PPPS: HOW DID ARTHAS GET DEFEATED AND DOES IT INCLUDE A WAR? IF IT DOES, PLEASE TELL ME THE DETAILS.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

…

…

..

" _The first wall that is to be trusted is called Home,"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Three weeks since Alexstrasza's revival_

Harry's eyes squinted as he felt the first ray of light pass through his window and start to disturb his slumber. Groaning a bit, the Lord of the Vale opened his eyes and he can't help but smile as his eyes absorbed the adorable face of his mate still sleeping peacefully, her lustrous red hair covering it a bit with some strands. Harry would have got up already and stretched if not for the pair of arms that hugged his back that belonged to a person that he never expected to be on bed with him.

Gently grabbing the soft limbs, Harry windlessly conjured a pillow as his replacement before silently apparating to the side of his bed to stretch the sore muscles that had gone a bit numb from holding Alexstrasza as his personal teddy bear. Despite himself, Harry can't help but smile. Who would have imagined that the Champion of Death would one day be hugging the daughter of Life herself? It seems like yesterday that Alexstrasza had diverged everything to him what she saw after she died and kept no secret on anything. It was also the time that Harry had told her on his deal with Death to bring her back and as he expected, she did not take it too lightly, and he agreed with her. The task that Death asked of him was something that was challenging, even for him.

Looking at the four figures sleeping on the enlarged bed peacefully, Harry can't help but wonder how in the world he got so lucky on snagging such beautiful women in his life. Yes, there are four of them in his bed all scantily clad, the sight enough to make little Harry waking up also in his boxers.

The very eye-catching of course was the two who had horns on their heads. The most obvious of course was Alexstrasza with her red-hair and otherworldly beauty in her humanoid form of a High Elf. On her side snoring lightly was the green-haired former Aspect of the Dreams Ysera, her Night Elf form looking nonetheless more or less enticing than her older sister. She had been inseparable with the former Aspect of Life and that included in bed. It did not help that the green dragon apparently was a tease and Harry more than once was the subject of her flirting, since she slept on the same bed as he does.

However what astonished Harry was the last member that is lying on the bed. He can't help but think what would the beautiful violet-skinned Night Elf would think of him if she knew his original plans on her when he saved her that day from the Naga Myrmidon on the Lost Isles. He was pretty sure however that does not involve kissing him (which still surprised him if he might say so) like she did on the day he and Alexstrasza formerly announced themselves back to their subjects. He was caught unawares though by her sudden admission of her feelings. Despite his observant nature, he never thought that the former Watcher would like him that way. She had moved here at the Tower of Karazhan, giving her old home to Neville, who is more than happy on accepting the offer and expand the Greenhouse patch that the Night Elf had started.

Pulling his silver and black robe over his form, Harry slowly walked to the familiar doorstep now at the edge of his room making sure to make no noise as he opened it; silently passing through, nothing more than a wisp of a wind, walking to the familiar staircase that lead to the top of Karazhan's Tower.

Wind immediately whipped through Harry's messy black hair and he can't help but smile as he reached the top, a flat roof of white marble where twenty may stand abreast and still had lots of space to move. Ley lines converged in the middle and Harry as usual let his hands feel them, letting the power of reservoir of infinite magic lace his veins. If he was any ordinary wizard or magic user and not the Champion of Death, he would have imploded his magical core on channelling the magic and would have spontaneously combusted.

Looking below him, Harry can't help but let his lip curved into a small smile as the entirety of the Vale was laid out in front of him. With the Tower of Karazhan at the centre, he had a good view of the lands he ruled and beyond. Harry can't help but appreciate looking over his entrusted kingdom. Five weeks under his leading and under the advisement and help of Alexstrasza, the Vale was prospering greatly and fast, despite their still fledging population which are also slowly growing.

On his vantage point, Harry properly saw the most populated areas of his land. At the West stood the proud walled cities of humans, Callahorn and Beauxbaxtons surrounded by dozens of small towns and villages that managed the food production of the Vale.

The latter of the cities; Harry himself named in honor of France's magical school which had been destroyed in the war on Earth. Like its namesake, the walls of Beauxbaxtons are blue and white marble and the city is filled with fountains of varying kinds that it is slowly becoming a favourite of the Night Elves in his community. Some even spoke of creating a moonwell on it permanently once they got permission from the High Priestess. It is under the leadership of House Castamere headed by Mikhael Castamere.

The other city which is Callahorn was probably the most militaristic of the entire humans. It is the closest city to the Western borders of the Mist and unlike its sister city, cared more for defence than aesthetics. The walls surrounding it are tall, at least forty feet high and twenty towers littered it with a secondary wall for fallback positions with a keep on the middle of it which is still under construction. On its walls stayed much of the Black Watch and the reserve army of the humans. The city was also the training ground of those who chose the life of a warrior. All in all, Callahorn was the bulwark of the West and maintained the Border Legion which aid the Rangers and manages the borders and those who are admitted through it. House Buckhanna led by Balinor of the Border Legion ruled it.

At the East of Karazhan closest to a Dark Portal which is a few kilometers away from the Mist on that area lay the largest city of the humans and what can be called, the center of the Vale in terms of population and marketing. Castamere, the city of the seven rivers, as wide as the city of New York, the walled place is heavily populated and there lived the majority of the people that came with Harry from Earth. Guilds and crafts blossomed there and many of the other races that traded with humans go there to barter. All in all, it is a sprawling place of trade and worthy enough to be called home by anyone. The House of Leah is responsible for the center of the human's city and Lady Lyssandra, a thirty year old lady was the head of the large settlement.

Around the Eastern lands was no sign of any towns or villages, but hundreds of homesteads littered the empty land and cultivating most of the Vale's food supply. At first when Harry and Neville checked the wide lands of the East for farming, they are faced with the problem of the land being too rocky to yield any successful crop. It had taken him and his best friend three days of painstakingly breaking and cultivating the soil. It would have taken another week for them to fertilize the ground if not for Alexstrasza volunteering herself and using her power to change the composition of the land itself and made it fertile in a few minutes. To say that Harry was impressed would be an understatement. As powerful as he is, he was reminded that some still have some powers more unique than he does. Even Neville who was skilled in Herbology as any wizard can hope to be cannot duplicate that effort. After their little escapade, the Eastern lands was the most fertile and large swaths of it are owned by farmers who had more than enough money thanks to providing food for the entirety of the Vale. The farming profession which had been looked down on his previous world was highly sought out now by most people.

However it was not only Castamere who controlled that region. Despite the rather large expansion of the plane lands of the East thanks to the farms and homesteads. Much of it was still wild country and is dangerous for folk to wander alone or in small groups. Even the temporary road that had been set up to be used isn't that safe and the small groups of centaurs that had taken the responsibility on patrolling the area can only do so well. Wild animals that had been prior to wander this region still roamed around attacking unwary travelers. Thankfully, not many are traveling that part of the region thanks to the hostile warnings it had.

Only one structure stood on that vast empty land of green and brown. Draenor, named after the planet of the Draenei it was the first ever magical school on the Vale for those who wanted to learn the way of magic and sorcery. The building of course was a work of art, three lofty towers that reached over to one of the Ley lines; it is bathed in blue light surrounded by a wall of white stone that gleamed on the morning light. Normally creating a wall around a town or a village would take years or at best, months. However for Harry and Neville, creating the wall for the school took simply three days. It's even better when you have an endless supply of mana to back your call.

Most of the residents of the Keep though were not the regular races that composed the Vale. Large numbers of Draenei from the Exodar crash site have traveled to the Vale once the Prophet Velen managed to convince the border guards in the Mist that they don't pose a threat whatsoever, and are simply looking for a new place of safety to call home. Apparently, despite the security provided by the Alliance on the crashed Draenei ship, many of the goat-legged people isn't exactly assured by their promises of safety, especially right now that everything on Azeroth is going up in flames.

The Vale Harry had to admit was a logical choice. It cannot be attacked by small probing forces on the land and Harry himself had heavily warded the air so that no stupid aerial invasion or spies may come through. A griffin would be turned to a barbecue the moment it entered the Vale's airspace. To say that five toasted griffins and two burning Zepellins are found a day after Harry had powered up the wards only prove his guess that the Alliance and the Horde are spying on them, something that irritated most of the Vale's population. The only way that the Vale can be attacked is through the passes of the main road of the former Deadwind Pass on the West and East which is covered by the Mist, or through the Southlands where it is impossible to do thanks to the heavy interlocking trees that you had to scale mountain ranges to get to and the waterways which can only be accessed if you are a water creature like a Naga. Then you had to deal with vengeful Mermen then who claim the waters as their home.

Harry had to admit, the Draenei who made the first decision to relocate had a good head on his or her shoulders. Not that Harry minded having them around; goodness only knows that he needed more people on the Vale. It helps that the inhabitants are as curious of the newcomers and vice versa. Harry though probed the minds of every Draenei and foreigner who took citizenship on his land after extracting promises of loyalty from them which miffed them a bit, but complied nonetheless. Apparently the Draenei are so tired of running that the enticement of having a new place to stay was too much for them to resist. Thus Draenor became the unofficial main library of the Vale.

On the south of Karazhan, lived pockets of High Elves on small groups preferring to create villages by the Houses their people are divided in like the old days before the fall of Quel'Thalas. To say that it took a lot of rehabilitation to cure them was an understatement. The entire priesthood of the Centaurs who lived on the wide Southern forests as they do had to stop their ominous stargazing to provide aid and counsel to the broken people. To be honest with himself, Harry never expected that the Centaurs would be willing. They are a proud people, tempered by war, their beliefs the first thing they prefer to do than anything else. The only reason that they had peace with the other inhabitants of the Vale was that they fought together and the arrogance of their kind had been cooled down a bit after their disastrous defeat when they challenged the Burning Legion armies on their own.

It was quite funny though seeing the reactions of the High Elves when they first met the other races of the Vale. Many of them nearly pissed themselves when he allotted to them the winding forests of the Southland as their new homes. For a moment they panicked seeing the Centaurs and the Naga thinking that Harry had brainwashed their Ranger-General and their entire number was helplessly being handed over as food to appease the cannibals that the Centaurs on Azeroth at and playthings for the Naga to torture. If not for the fact that they are now deep in the forests of the Southland when they made first contact, they would have ran back to the border in the West.

Harry despite himself can't help but smile at the thought as he trained his eyes on the South where the lush forests covered everything except the lake. From where he is, Harry can see small drifts of smoke coming from different parts of the forest, proof of the High Elves' villages presence. He had invested a lot of work and aid on them when they arrived at Karazhan malnourished and wearing dead eyes. Many of them severely needed to replenish their energy and more than one had needed copious amounts of nutrient potions to avoid a painful death. Many are also disabled and bruised, caused by the soldiers of Stormwind who beat them regularly at the mines, egging them on to work.

Still, pulling two thousand and one hundred High Elves (mostly compromised by women and children with only six hundred males) back to physical form is challenging even for the residents at the Tower of Karazhan. The infirmary wing that Neville had created at one of the outlying large houses near the towers that can accommodate large numbers at a time had never been so filled to the brim when the High Elves arrived.

However so far, the remnants of Quel'Thalas proved their worth. Harry though never an expert at healing managed to heal many of them, including the former rangers who had their legs broken by the soldiers of Stormwind as a "precaution" for them not to escape. Led mostly by Arianne, the former lieutenant of Alleria, the High Elves are more than happy to prove their worth to the people of the Vale in gratitude for their help. It helped that after many years of being nothing more than lowly miners, the recruitment of their kind to be Rangers got a boatload of volunteers, especially from the younger elves who wanted to do something more exciting on their life than break stone or right now, sit and build. It helps that most of the idiots who tried to pass the Mist are either soldiers of Stormwind in disguise or simply bandits paid by the human crown. For the High Elves, its simply payback for what they did. With Alleria and Arianne training them, the Ranger Corps that patrols the Mist borders of the West and the East are nearly infallible. Nobody creeps into the Mist without them knowing about it.

Finished with his gazing at the Southlands and the Mist borders Harry turned his gaze to the North. He sighed again as he beheld the snow peaks of the mountains like white candles aflame. He can do little for the empty desolate place. Despite the warm weather here on the continent they are in, the North is a cold and dreary place that no one wanted to live in minus the goblins that caved their tunnels on the mountains. If not for that little fact, Harry was sure that even the goblins with their endurance would not brave the place.

The mountains of the North are cold and full of ice. When Harry visited it as Death before they even settled here, the cloak he had didn't protect him from the biting wind and snow. The mountains also are treacherous and nearly impossible to pass through. Sure there are maybe a dozen passes that led to the outside of the Vale, but the weather was a fierce enemy and no army or scouting group would dare pass those roads. They are like winding scales that wound round and round the slippery mountains that led to deep falls on chasms. The wildlife that lived there is also dangerous. The goblins once tried to mount a small tower to keep an eye at one of the larger passes. The guards had lasted a day simply before some kind of monkey-like creature assaulted them and drove them off back to their caves. No one tried doing something like that again.

Still, the North is probably where most of the wealth of the Vale came from. Rich in gold silver and jewels; the goblins of the North are the main providers of ore and metals for the entirety of the Vale. Despite the harsh weather, the stubborn goblins still travel South always to trade their mining and blacksmith products for food which proved impossible to grow at their caves and mountains.

So far that was the entirety of the Vale. The West and the East are held by the humans of Castamere, Beauxbaxtons and Callahorn with the added additions of the small Draenei population in Draenor. The North is where the goblins lived and thrived on their mountains. At the South were the large forests where the Centaurs wandered as their wont, sharing their homes to the High Elves. And at their side was the Silver Lake where the merfolk village lived. Of course there was the center of all, Karazhan itself which is where Harry sat and the capital of the Vale. All of the Veela with the additional prisoners composed of Night Elves and Draenei that had been rescued at Grim Batol called the place their home.

Looking at the magnificent view in front of him, Harry can't help but let off a smile. If his younger self would have been told that he would be a Lord of a country, he would not have believed it at all. Stuck in a broom cupboard as his home, being the Dursley's personal slave and punching bag, who would have thought that that scrawny kid who was called abnormal and dangerous at Privet Drive would be lording over thousands of people and manage to snag a super-hot and sexy dragon aspect as his mate. It seems like a tale from the fairytales, a tale that he is currently living right now.

"Harry?"

The Champion of Death nearly jumped in surprise which is a big thing since he seldom was caught off guard as the familiar voice of Naisha sounded from behind the passageway he just passed through.

Turning his head at the source, Harry let himself smile as his eyes drank the beautiful frame of the violet-haired Night Elf who is covering her night gown with a blue robe. Unlike Alexstrasza and Ysera, Naisha was not that well-endowed on the chest; however her body is still curvy and retained an athletic beauty on it being a warrior all her life. Again Harry can't help but wonder what he ate accidentally that he had these pretty women trying to garnish his attention.

"Naisha," Harry greeted in reply as the Night Elf stood beside him shivering a bit on the coldness of the still rising dawn. Harry did not hesitate on sending a wandless heating charm on her which earned him a small smile from her.

"I never get used seeing you wave your hand making things happen," Naisha shook her head in astonishment.

"Or make things appear," added Harry.

"Or make things appear,"Naisha's lips curved upward slightly at his words before she scooted beside him and Harry's arms by instinct went over to wrap around her hips pulling her closer as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Harry doesn't exactly know what is his and Naisha's relationship now. Before, at his house, she is a good friend and the only constant annoyance that showed no fear before he even opened up to them. Right now, he isn't sure if he would label her as lover or not. Alexstrasza for some reason is not angry at their relationship. In fact, for some reason, Harry could sense large amounts of satisfaction from her. He still doesn't have the time to have a heart to heart talk with his mate with his duties for the Vale, not to mention that Ysera is always around. However he plans to do it the minute he catches Alexstrasza alone.

"I love this place," murmured Naisha looking over the entirety of the Vale as Harry did. "It's so peaceful here, and green,"

"Not to mention that the cold air can make anyone sleepy," pointed our Harry making the woman on his arms giggle.

"That too," she sighed then rubbing her head on the skin of his shoulders. "I wish things will stay this way. Just, peaceful,"

"Don't you think it won't?" Harry can't help but ask raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

"We are at Azeroth Harry, we are always at war with one another, even in peace times," answered Naisha nonchantly. "I thought you already know that by now?"

"Maybe," answered Harry reluctantly. He had to admit, Naisha had a point. Everyone in Azeroth is always fighting one another. If not the Burning Legion and its servants who it seemed have no end whatsoever, then one another for simply no other reason that they have a different race. For a world that is very different than the one he came from, the similarities of bigotry are frighteningly similar.

"We'll make it work here," Harry stated flatly letting his determination of old come back to life. "We're going to show this world a better path, a good path that everyone can follow,"

He could feel Naisha smiling though a small passive touch on her mind let him know that she doesn't actually believed it and he can't fault her. She is older than him for centuries and he knew that mentality like that would be quite hard to break and mold again. But he's not giving up. He's a potter for death's sake. Breaking things and remolding them is his family's name after all. He did it on Earth earning the ire of everyone, and he'll do it here again.

Already the first fruits of his hard work are paying off; different species wedding each other is a commonplace now among the Vale other than the Centaurs who is biologically unable to reproduce unless it is one of their own. Right now despite the slightly short time frame they've been here, it is not uncommon to see a human walk hand in hand with one of the merfolk on the streets. Even the High Elves who had lived on the age of detesting half-breeds are slowly being weaned out of that thinking.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you still going later?" asked Naisha looking up at him.

Harry can't help but sigh. Despite the current peace that his people have inside the Vale, things outside have been quite hectic according to the Draenei ambassador who is living on the city. For some reason, the King of Stormwind and the mages of Dalaran simply doesn't get the point that they are not welcome at the Vale. Bandits no longer cared trying to get past the Mist thanks to the enchantment itself and the efforts of Alleria and her Rangers where passing it proved to be suicidal for an even large group. As a result, the King had opted to pay mercenaries which is quite high to hire than the regular bandit to do the dirty work on mapping the Mist with the aid of Dalaran mages who now didn't care to mask their robes as to who sent them. Suffice it to say, none of them passed through yet thanks to the vigilance of the Rangers and the Border Guard, but they managed once to kill one of Alleria's rangers and Harry himself went to deliver the sad news to the now orphaned family composed of a mother and three daughters who are now living at the Tower with the other citizens.

It was then and there that Harry decided that enough was enough. It was not only the Vale who is suffering from the pig-headedness of the humans in Stormwind, but also the entirety of Azeroth. Apparently the human king became paranoid and pulled all his soldiers back to the city as a "precedent" in case the Vale planned to attack them. This single action brought imbalance to the already fragile balance between the Alliance and the Horde.

Hungry and nearly starving from the after effects of the Dragonmaw Betrayal, Horde soldiers unable to wait for the next harvest which would occur next Fall, they had begun raiding Alliance cities and villages for food, loot and slaves. Lacking the soldiers needed to repel the raiders successfully, many of these places fell to the marauding bands. More and more Draenei are leaving Alliance lands seeking refuge on the Vale making the human king even more paranoid, hypothesizing that the Vale are now plotting on stealing the humans' allies. They can do nothing whatsoever to stop the exodus though since that decision belonged to the Prophet Velen and alienating one of the main members of the Alliance was a very bad idea to the others.

Staghelm also using the badly planned move of their human allies started rallying the main houses of the Night Elves, blaming the Vale for the Stormwind humans' uninvolvement. Right now, the ruling council of the Night Elves simply was not happy with a lot of the towns burned and ransacked. It didn't help that the undead from the North are starting again to sweep in, sending the outer cities of both the Alliance and Horde in a state of alarm for different reasons: The Alliance because they don't have the necessary soldiers for defending the cities and the Horde was simply lacking the supplies for an extended siege.

All in all everything is going to shit thanks to the bigoted human king. And Harry had enough. Either he goes down or everything is.

"Yes," nodded Harry feeling somber at what he is about to do. War had squashed all sense of honor that his old headmaster had drilled unto his young mind and he isn't naïve on understanding the fact that innocents get caught on the crossfire all the time. "It must be done. You don't approve?" Harry looked questioningly at the Night Elf who is leaning on him.

Her sky blue eyes merely dimmed a little as she gave off a sigh. "No, I don't. If any of the Alliance members knows this, we would alienate everyone immediately. However at the same time, I can't help but know that this is the only course we can take right now. I agree with you, the humans needed to get their heads back on the right cause or their actions will end the Alliance as they know it,"

"Thank you Naisha," Harry kissed her brow pulling her closer for a hug. "I'm glad you do not approve. Even I find it distasteful and if not for the fact that I need the help of both the Alliance and the Horde later on, I would never take this course of action,"

"I know you wouldn't Harry. Despite that big meanie costume and attire you are fond to wear of, I know that you are nothing more than a big softie inside that chest of yours," said Naisha cheekily making Harry roll his eyes at his new lover. Despite her confession of falling for him, the Night Elf still won't call it a day without irritating him at least five times.

"Whatever Naisha, now go wake up those two dragons that are still sleeping, they need to eat soon and I just can't go without kissing my mate goodbye,"

"Oh, if there's kissing involved count me in," Naisha said teasingly and Harry can't help but blush as his imagination kicked in showing the beautiful Night Elf kissing his Dragon mate. He was broken out of his musings though by Naisha's slap in the arm making him look down at her very mischievous face.

"Don't tell me you are imagining it Harry? I never imagined you are a closet pervert," she asked seriously with an eyebrow raised.

"W-what?!" Harry blinked and spluttered in indignation unable to comprehend what he just heard when Naisha walked off with a slight sway on her hips before pausing a bit at the door looking back at him with a slightly mock-forlorn look at her face.

"That is a pity if you are not. I really planned to do it on waking my sister up," she sighed playfully before walking off leaving a rooted Champion of Death on the top of the tower.

It didn't take Thanatos' urging voice for him to follow her when Harry sprang like a bullet to at least glimpse a scene of his imagination between the two.

…

…

…

Anya cursed as she flopped like dying fish on the waters of Stone Cairn Lake trying her best to claw her way out of the waters as her ripped uniform, or what is left of it to be more precise as it clung to her body like a second skin as she lay exhausted at the water's edge. Breath coming in small gasps of air, Anya can't help but reflect on her journey which she was sure had been plagued by disaster ever since she left Chillwind Point with the Zepellin she hired to bring her to the Tranquil Gardens of Duskwood. So far it is the only place on the southern continent that remains neutral between the Alliance and the Horde.

So far her troubles started the moment she stepped out of Undercity to hire her ride. Very few races ever trust the Forsaken seeing them nothing more than Undead. Even the Horde never truly trusted her kind despite them being one of the largest supporters of the said group. However despite the prejudice, so far the goblin merchants still find it in their greedy hearts to serve what they needed to her people though many of them like the others simply found of being near one of the Forsaken distasteful.

Her luck had run out when she hired the Zepellin that day. The merchant who sold her the flying machine was one of those rare goblins that are rather bigoted and she had to pay three times the normal prize of the craft to the poor idiot. Of course she considered just shooting him and be done with it, however that would render them one of the very few trading partners of her people in this area dead.

With empty pockets, Anya took to the skies with what crew that is hired to fly the machine. It would simply take a week and a half for the Zepellin to reach the destination and the Ranger began preparing herself mentally and physically on trying to convince these Newcomers to aid them.

She was not stupid, she knew that she is very attractive even in her undead body and sometimes Anya found out that wearing provocative clothing during battles and fights was a very good asset in distraction. More than one alliance male got distracted enough to die either with her bow and knives. If her words did not sway the leader of these people which the public are assuming was male, then maybe her prowess in bed would be sufficient enough to grill him to her wishes and that of her queen.

Fate however it seems has a very different plan for the Undead Ranger. The moment the Zepellin passed the airspace of the Burning Steppes, they immediately attracted one of those black dragons which are roosting on the mountains and decided that the flying wooden structure would make an easy meal.

The dragon was not technically that big and normally Anya would not be afraid of taking down the said beast of that size if her sisters are with her. However she was alone and the goblin crew she had was nothing more than cannon fodder if she decided on confronting the black. Also fighting a dragon on the air while on a wooden construct is essentially a very bad idea. It would send her burning to the ground where she either would be burned to death, smashed to death, or in the event that she managed to survive the fall, she would be eaten.

Thus what occurred was a deadly cat and mouse game between them and the black from the Sea of Cinders to the Southern mountains of Blackrock Spire that separated it from the territories controlled by the Kingdom of Stormwind. It was there that the dragon's luck filled out and one nasty fireball sent the Zepellin bursting into a thousand pieces as it imploded.

For the first time in her life, Anya was truly thankful that she is an undead. The blast alone would have killed any mortal, but she was simply sent flying into open space to the large trees below her which she managed to clung to and breaking her bow on the process.

As far as Anya was concerned this adventure was proving to be the most irritating and challenging she had in her life. It took her a week to get her bearings that she was lost at the Northshire Vinyards and it took her at least two months wandering around to get used to the fact that she was lost and she was at the last place any Forsaken Ranger would want to be, the land of Stormwind.

The short journey which she was supposed to take ended up in almost two months of her wandering around eastward where she guessed she would find the Tower of Medivh and the Vale. If not for the fact that she was an Undead, Anya was sure she would die of starvation already. So far she was thankful that she is now out of Northshire lands and at the Stone Cairn Lake. She had a long way to go yet and she had plenty of time to memorize the words to convince the people of the Vale not to kill her on first sight. That would extend her lifetime a bit until she returns back to Undercity and the Dark Lady would kill her for mucking her timetable for being so late.

Sylvanas had killed for less.

..

..

..

"I still can't believe we're doing this,"

"Then turn back if you want to," the voice of Death rasped making the sarcastic remark twenty times worse than it should.

Neville only glared at him from the mountainside where they are overlooking Elwynn forest below them, or more importantly overlooking the tower that is carefully concealed on the thickest trees below them. If not for the fact that Harry had pulled the information from the sleeping princess Myrcella at night while she is sleeping, he doubted even Alleria's rangers would know about this place.

Harry's plan was simple as he explained to those who had been privy to this careful planning. There is just no way on striking back against Stormwind without the other Alliance members being alienated. It doesn't help that they had Alliance species living peacefully on the Vale with them. Paying mercenaries is not an option, although the Vale had its own currency by gold that the goblins have provided for easier selling and buying, none of that currency is worth anything outside the Vale. Not to mention that the moment that hiring bandits and dirty scum like that would not only endanger the innocent folk which would be their targets but not the target that Harry wanted beaten down. Of course direct intervention is a very bad idea. He can't just appear at Stormwind and beat Varian Wrynn to the dust. Everyone will know it. So instead of dirtying his hands, Harry preferred a roundabout way that will cause the King one of the main pillars of a kingdom. It's money.

When Harry pulled the location of Stormwind's vault of money from the princess, he had expected it buried deep on the palace, protected by walls and soldiers. Imagine his surprise when he realized that the council and the royal family had used the vault on their castle as a decoy to trap those who plan ill will on stealing Stormwind's taxes and treasures while hiding the entirety of their riches and wealth here at the Tower of Azora in the middle of Elwynn Forest protected by powerful wards; wards that are now broken down by Harry without the magicians below noticing.

Without the money, Varian Wrynn would immediately be bankrupted. Harry had chosen the timing very well. Right now Varian had just finished paying the standard army their regular fees and would not do so again till next month. He had personally sent an enchanted owl to spy on the dealings of the King's council. The soldiers would immediately desert him once the knowledge go out that the entire treasury had been robbed. Harry planned to do that by sending Myrcella back to her father with the demands that Stormwind aid them with a rather mediocre amount to "start up" on finding somewhere to relocate as Stormwind demanded the Vale back. With the treasury looted and the majority of the money they took from the treasury this month paid to the soldiers, Varian had no choice but to refuse the demands which would cause the Vale to be labeled Stormwind's enemy in public and stated the reason why. With Myrcella there, the people would immediately know why and would cause a political nightmare for Variann. His soldiers would desert him and go back to their post where there is pay for the next month of service and it would also stop him from helping Dalaran fund mercenaries from attacking the borders of the Mist.

But all in all, it would solve everyone's problem for now. The security needed by the Alliance that will force the small raiding groups of the Horde to back away and for the Vale to be safe and progress even more and create alliances everywhere, especially from the Horde. He needed the alliances and the friendship if he planned to finish Death's assignment for him.

"I've already told you Harry. Wherever you go, I will go with you," Neville steamed. "However I am wise enough to understand that based on the tone of your decision that you are planning to go alone down there right now?"

If Harry can grin inside his cowl, he would have. Neville by now had learned to read him like a book despite him wearing the Champion of Death's attire.

"I am Neville," answered Harry. "I plan to do this quick and fast, and I need you and the portkeys ready once I give you the signal. We won't have much time before they ring the bells of alarm,"

"Can't you eliminate the alarm first?" Neville asked looking down at the lanterns below that are shining on the night. "It would give us the time to properly dispose of everyone here and not the grisly deaths that I assume you would use to kill them,"

"If only we know what kind of alarm they set up," shrugged Harry. "But we sadly don't. So stick to the original plan and watch out for the red sparks before apparating at the entrance,"

"Alright, alright," huffed the Longbottom heir sitting on a downed log. "It's unfair that you get to have all the fun while I stay here like a good little House-Elf bringing in the baggage,"

Harry only snorted at his words. "Well if you plan to be a shriveling corpse the moment we start killing them, then feel free to join the ride Nev,"

"I know, I know. I'm being sarcastic man. Geez! And don't call me Nev!" he half-growled like a wild bear.

"Sure thing Nev," laughed Harry making the Longbottom heir scowl once more. "Remember Nev, red sparks, not blue, white or anything else,"

"Just go and get it done already!" snapped Neville making Harry chuckle at the annoyed face he is wearing before he opened his wings and flew to the clouds, the cold air not a bother to him at all.

" _Well here we go. Maximum effort,"_ thought Harry as he plunged down like a cannon to the tower below without warning once he got enough altitude, using the magical warded steel boots to strengthen his impact and mainly protect his feet from being squashed by the crashing force he is about to do.

..

..

..

Beaman Reid was simply a regular soldier. He was not a knight or even one of those fancy wizard guards that are tasked to protect mages while they stuck at the safety behind while supporting their guards. No. He was simply a simple soldier with a simple task on helping protect the treasury of the entire kingdom of Stormwind.

And today for him was simply a simple day. Stand guard at morning, eat lunch and chat to his fellow guards making sure they overstayed the break where the knights then would shout at them to go back to their posts where they would guard again until night, eat dinner, then guard again, wait for their next shift before going back to bed.

He prefers it that, way, easy, simple and mostly peaceful and danger-free work. The knights and the mages that are staying at the tower with them are more than enough to hold the tower and its large gate of four inches of cold raw steel against any army.

That's the reason why he was shaken out of his stupor when something like black lightning came out from the sky, striking down the gate of cold raw steel like it was paper. The impact force itself created a minor earthquake sending everyone stumbling down and the ruined gate was sent careening away inside the tower which immediately tolled the bells of warning that they are under attack after a moment of seeing the black figure with wings of smoke crouching on the middle of their courtyard.

Beaman Reid pulled himself up f drawing the pistol that the Dwarves had forged for them before running with his other fellow guards to the open yard surrounding where even the knights and the mages had gathered with weapons drawn at the crouched figure.

Everything and everyone was silent for a while as the dust from the impact dissipated around them. Seeing that no one is doing anything, Beaman Reid cleared his throat and stepped forward pistol locked at the figure in front of him.

"Who are you?" Beaman asked feeling cold immediately seize him like a winter grip as he got within a meter of the black figure. Every part of him was screaming to run as the figure looked up to him and rasped the word that all living things fear.

"Death,"

And Beaman Reid was screaming as without warning, his soul was being pulled from his body by invisible hands to the silent black figure that still crouched unmoving. The last part he remembered before the black was his own fellow guards' souls screaming.

..

..

..

"What are you? You monster," huffed the old man in front of him barely able to keep up the large shield of pure energy in front of him.

Harry merely stood there watching impressed as the Archmage tried to keep off the Mists of Death that are slowly dissipating around him showing the rotten corpses of gnomes, soldiers and knights that have surrounded him. The Archmage though barely managed to raise a shield the moment the first human died as his soul was ripped from his body.

There was a small pop behind him and Harry need not look to guess who it is.

"Harry! Woah!" he exclaimed looking around at the fresh corpses that littered the yard and well everywhere. "Way to messy man, and why in the world did you leave someone alive?" he asked looking at the bald Archmage who is huffing on his spear as the Mists of Death are now gone and he had deactivated his mana shield.

"I didn't," rasped Harry. "He managed to save himself. Care to be the one to finish him off?"

"Oh well," Neville rolled his neck with a creaking sound before pulling out his wand. "At least I can do something other than sit around and let you all have the fun,"

"You thieves!" huffed the Archmage barely able to stand wobbling on his staff. "The King will not let you get away with this,"

"Actually he won't," answered Neville stepping forward with wand raised. "Bombarda!"

There was the sound of cannon fire followed by loud squelches as the Archmage blew up to dozens of different pieces sending meat and blood flying everywhere. Harry had to windlessly block the ones that came on his and Neville's direction.

"Very messy," sniffed Harry annoyed at the mess and the trouble it will cause. Thank god he can't smell anything when he was at his Death form else it would have irritated him more. "What do you think the soldiers coming here will think once they saw your work? That a wild animal came and tore the Archmage to pieces and left the others ones away?"

"Easy," shrugged Neville picking up a pistol before letting it blast off at one of the larger pieces that remained of the Archmage. "Now they will think that he is killed by an accidental shot,"

If Harry's eyebrow can rise in the faceless cowl, it would have. As it was, he simply let the matter drop as he strode inside the tower over the main vault that was immediately noticed once they entered the main room. It is a rather unimpressive object, a thing of black steel and iron and as large as a small house sheltering the gold and every precious thing that Stormwind had harbored all the years.

"Quite obvious isn't it?" asked Neville looking at the large cage of steel. "One would think they would have hid it deeper like, under the ground maybe?"

"They are confident with their guards," rasped Harry wasting no time to touch the Vault's side as he felt the Earth beneath him rumble which indicates that Stormwind's reinforcements are almost hear. "We need to leave, do you have your portkey with you?"

Neville only looked at him as if he was dumb and Harry took that as a yes as he took his own Portkey which is a small ruby gem that Alexstrasza had given him for "good luck". Holding it tightly on his armored gloves, Harry made sure that his hand is connected with the Vault before speaking the two words that will bring him home just as the sound of hooves are heard on the outside.

"The Vale,"

Mission Accomplished.

..

..

..

 **HIYA2X! IM SORRY IF I TOOK TO LONG ON POSTING THIS CHAPTER. I MADE SURE TO GIVE A GOOD OVERVIEW OF THE VALE AND ITS PEOPLE. I ALSO MADE THE NAISHA PAIRING DONE. ITS 8K + PEOPLE. I REALLY MADE THE EFFORT FOR THOSE WHO SUPPORTED MY STORY. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS. NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE MORE OF MYRCELLA, NEVILLE AND THE POLITICAL FALLOUT THAT WILL HAPPEN. THE ONE WHO WOULD REPLACE ALEXSTRASZA AS THE LIFE BINDER WOULD BE PRESENTED NEXT CHAPTER TO.**

 **PS: What are the groups that are not affiliated with either the Alliance and the Horde.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

..

..

..

" _Ours is the Fury!"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

"Here again eh Naisha?" the voice of Neville spoke making the Night Elf smile as she approached the crouched figure poring over a small plant on the ground with a shovel on his hand cultivating the earth around it.

"You never cease to surprise me Neville," the Night Elf chuckled kicking her sandals off as she walked on the freshly loomed ground, savoring the feel of the Earth under her feet. . "How do you know that it is always me?"

"You're the only one other than Tyra, Kayla, Harry and Alexstrasza that makes the effort on visiting me here," Neville said on where he was working at, not even looking at her. "And trust me Naisha, those four when approaching can make enough racket to wake up the dead when approaching, especially with our king and his mate who can't stop talking with one another for a minute, or if they are not talking, snogging,"

"I had to agree with you on that," Naisha giggled remembering how possessive Alexstrasza is before. It got even worse when she came back to life and had a permanent mate. Seldom is Harry seen without the red-head clinging to his arms or on occasion being piggy backed while being followed by an amused green dragon in her night-elf form as they walked around Karazhan interacting with the inhabitants. "And who's Tyra?" asked the former Warden.

"Oh," she didn't fail to notice the young man in front of him to turn into a deep shade of scarlet behind his ears and spoke with mumbling words that Naisha didn't get as he seems to focus even more on his work.

"Excuse me Neville but who?" Naisha can't help but question with her curiosity picked.

"Tyrande," muttered the Longbottom heir and despite herself, Naisha can't help but give off a large knowing grin.

It was no big secret to anyone that lived on Karazhan that the High Priestess of the Night Elves fancied one of their esteemed leaders. The beautiful elf every time she visits the Vale would spend most of her time with Neville asking seductive questions and closing their distances letting off small touches that flustered the human who looked like he wanted to faint every time Tyrande encircled her arms with that of his and ask him to show him around. Common courtesy of course prevented him from refusing the request and it didn't help that Harry himself seemed to have fun watching the Longbottom heir dangle on his affections.

Don't get Naisha wrong, she still hated the damned Priestess with a passion for murdering her sisters at the Vault. However she was mature enough to consider the fact that Tyrande was simply pressed to do what she had done out of necessity to aid the people looking up to her. Naisha will never admit it out loud, but Illidan the Betrayer was a great foe of the Burning Legion no matter what anyone may say. That's the only reason why Naisha is not planting an arrow on the face of the Priestess of the Moon every time she showed up here in Karazhan.

Pulling her thoughts away from the sullen thoughts she was having right now. Naisha focused on looking around her former garden and homestead that she had given to Neville to care for when she moved on the main Tower of Karazhan to be able to be close to Harry and Alexstrasza. She had to admit, Neville did great work. The five line patches filled with flowers and young trees she had planted long ago are now in full bloom thanks to the small "water fog" as Neville calls it that saturates the plants and wets the soil, removing from Neville the problem of watering them every now and then.

Other than her plants, Naisha can't help but notice that there are also many new additionals now on the slightly enlarged garden. Plants that she had never seen before littered the area though, from beautiful flowers of different varieties, colors and sizes of from small ones with petals of gold to large ones that are colored of teal that are wide enough to fit as a bandage to her entire arm. There are also other plants that she had never noticed before. Tall cactus like things that stood straight like soldiers in attention and there are some which she had to slap her face twice to see, are spikes that move on its own. There are some that seems to wriggle on their own on the ground and Naisha was sure she heard one belch from underneath.

"I see you've been busy," Naisha can't help but comment as she stayed away from the fierce looking plants. She was sure that the leaves of one of those contain teeth and she was willing to be her glaive that that teeth was not just for show. "Are they dangerous?" Naisha asked approaching one who for some reason cringed away from her touch.

"What? Oh, yes. Stay away from those things Naisha. Unless you are a trained herbalist from our world, you won't know how to handle those plants. And do be careful, some of them can strangle or melt you down to death. And step away from that one, it eats eyeballs," said Neville before returning backto his previous engagement on softening the soil for the flowers he is planting.

"What?" Naisha turned her back from the plant and it was only Neville's warning registering into her brain and her finely honed instincts to duck that prevented her from having one of her eyes being poked off as the plant without warning just lunged for her head.

Backing away immediately in alarm and no small amount of fear, Naisha just glared at Neville who is laughing from where he is working. "You could have warned me sooner human!" growled Naisha seething from nearly losing a part of her anatomy.

The Longbottom heir just shrugged focusing back on his work. Naisha just glared some more before pulling herself up dusting her dress in the process before walking off. Her sense of nature has just been beaten out of her and she planned to go anywhere but here. This place is dangerous now. Naisha made a mental note to stop the young Draenei Priestess from going here every now and then as her wont.

She can't help but shiver as she remembered those biting plants. Those things are dangerous!

…

…

…

"Stupid bint!" the man growled and Myrcella had just a second to close her eyes and flinch when a blinding pain hit her face sending her sprawling unto the stone floor, the tray she was holding falling down on the ground.

"Useless!" growled the fat noble she had been serving, his double cheeks colored red with sweat and fat as he threw another goblet that bounced on her head. "Get a rag and get this place cleaned up you twat!"

"Yes my lord," mumbled Myrcella scrambling on all fours as she took the tray that she had been holding before as she ran back to the kitchen. Once out of sight, Myrcella sagged to the wall before putting her face on her hands to cry at her predicament.

How life had changed for her ever since the Lord of the Vale, Harry James Potter had sent her back with letters to her father three days ago. She had been quite shocked when she arrived at the palace and found it in pandemonium, everyone running around like headless chickens. A few questions here and there made her realize that someone had apparently raided the Royal Treasury at the Tower of Azora and stole the vault there, killing the guards in the process. She was stunned of course by that report. Without the Vault, Stormwind was basically penniless and she had immediately hurried to her father to give the letter that she was sent as a reply by Harry and to inquire what the king now planned to do.

That was where things started going downhill. Harry on the letter apparently agreed on the arranged marriage between him and her but Stormwind will need to give them a hundred thousand gold pieces for spending money on trying to find a new home and start one somewhere else. That sent the king to a furious rage. Normally a hundred thousand gold pieces is pie and cake from the kingdom's taxes, but with the Vault gone, it is something that is impossible to find. Borrowing that kind of amount from others would also be stupid. No one will help them. His rage even extended more when he asked her if she had made any leeway on convincing the humans of the Vale to defect and betray their leader. It was the first time she got smacked by her father when she replied how loyal the people on the Vale is to their Lord; and Myrcella thinks that it would be idea for them to fight such people that wanted simply a new home. She would have been hurt even more if not for Anduin Wrynn entering sword drawn defensively between her and the king that diffused the tension temporarily.

However things came to a head during the council meeting that night. Of course Myrcella was attending. Despite her bastard status, she is still the daughter of the King and it was her right to enter. She was horrified at the discussion where her father planned to lie to the people about the stealing of the state's money and they had no idea about the culprit. When Varian petitioned that they increase the taxes of the state and collect it twice instead of simply once every year, Myrcella can't help but protest loudly for the people. She still remembered the discussion clearly that made her the lowest of the people of Stormwind.

" _You can't do that father! The poor would never be able to afford the change of the taxes," protested Myrcella loudly making every eye on the council look at her with a frown adorning many of their faces._

" _And what do you propose to do, Lady Bastard?" asked one of the older council members. "Let chaos ensue Stormwind? We must need to sacrifice the few for the good of the many. Every "competent" prince or princess know that,"_

 _Myrcella just gritted her teeth at the slight and insult against her twice before responding heatedly to the nobleman in front of her. "We could ask donations from you and the rest of the council. I know that altogether if you pull your resources, we would have enough money to temporarily stabilize the realm until we collect the regular taxes for next year that can restock the basic start again of our treasury,"_

" _You're telling us that we have to sacrifice while the people do nothing?" snorted the nobleman she is speaking to. "We have served the realm little girl, we have offered our services here. It is time for the people now to make their own sacrifice for everyone one of us,"_

 _Myrcella took all her control not to jump and throttle the nobleman. Greedy bastards all of them, holding on to their money and riches like hogs while the common people suffer. She was about to speak again when another council member beat her to it._

" _Besides, how did anyone know where the Royal Treasury is?" he asked loudly to everyone though Myrcella noticed that his eyes rooted on her. "Everyone who is aware of its location is here at Stormwind. There is only one person who is out. I believe that we have a traitor in our midst my lords,"_

 _Myrcella immediately froze as every eye focused on her, freezing her on her chair at the intensity of their gazes. She immediately knew what they are thinking and she barely opened her mouth to protest that she was no traitor to the realm when someone knocked her on the back of her head without warning, sending her to oblivion._

She had been demoted then; she can't forget the relieved look her father had when he announced publicly that she is no longer a princess, stripped of her titles for her apparent "betrayal". He also used her as a scapegoat when he told the people about the change in taxes with the excuse that she had allowed thieves to steal "large amounts" of money from the royal treasury. That declaration of course spared the king and his council the ire of his people as everyone turned against her, even those whom she had helped before. Only Anduin Wrynn stood beside her and believed her innocence even if everyone did not. It was his intervention that prevented her from being thrown to brothel thanks to her bastard status and instead made to a serving girl to one of the noble families.

Not that it helped much; her father outmaneuvering his half-brother assigned her to the House of Thorne, the ones who hated her the most. To say that her life was hell for these past three days was an understatement. Everyone at the House she served loved either beating her up, calling her names and reminding her of her birth status. It didn't help that Sir Allister Thorne, the firstborn son of Syrio Thorne took perverse pleasure of groping her every now and then.

"I've been looking all over for you Bastard," the voice she had come to fear sounded in front of her making Myrcella stiff as she felt his hand pat her head. "Stand up,"

With shaky legs, Myrcella forced herself to stand. Last time she disobeyed a direct order, they had her publicly whipped. To see the people she had championed cheering as her back was rent bloody made her sick.

"I told you that one day your status would not save you from me Bastard," It took all of Myrcella's courage not to lift her head up from the floor she is gazing to the face she is afraid of as he felt his hands again as usual touching the side of her hips as he pushed her to the wall. "You know, I'm really thankful that the king had assigned you to us. You would have been made a whore if you are just thrown outside, but here. I can have you all for myself,"

Myrcella just remained silent as the man pulled her head to the side to expose her long neck and chest that showed on the low neckline dress they gave her to wear. The former princess of Stormwind can't help but let off a sob as the knight she hated began licking and nibbling the exposed skin on her neck. One of his hands was at her behind feeling her bum and she can't help but let a tear fall as his remaining hand roamed to her chest squeezing her bosom gently.

Wishing that she would be anywhere but here, Myrcella just let herself go lost on the memories she had on the Vale where she is accepted and not reduced to this fate right now.

..

..

..

Ysera giggled softly to herself as she watched her older sister with the young Night Elf Sentinel and Draenei Priestess drag a very flustered Lord of the Vale to what she can only count to be the fifteenth shop already. Who knew that the Dragon Queen and former Aspect of Life would be so interested on a trivial thing called shopping? It gets worse since most of the products here at Beauxbaxtons was something never seen before in Azeroth, especially the clothes peaking the already high interest of the red-head even more.

"Alright, you can come out now Harry," chimed Alexstrasza making Ysera giggle softly to herself again as a groaning Lord of the Vale stepped out of the changing room in another set of clothes which looked good on him.

"Hmm its good I guess," said Alexstrasza thoughtfully the black trousers and white. "I want you to try this one though," Ysera watched in amusement as her sister lifted a green robe with matching black and white pants making Harry groan and make anime tears. "I believe that it will bring the color of your eyes out,"

The Champion of Death merely took the said clothes before hurrying back to the changing room. Approaching the side of her sister who is once again checking a set of intertwined pearls at one of the stalls, Ysera can't help but smile. It was quite a long time ever since she and her sister had been spending time with one another. The past weeks, they have bonded closer than ever before making Ysera happy and sad at the same time.

Happy at the fact that she is at her sister's side and would be able to protect her when the need arose, Alexstrasza try to hide it, especially from her mate, but she would have panic attacks every now and then that she had divulged only to her and Naisha. However a very large part of her felt extremely guilty over one simple fact.

She is starting to have feelings for her sister's mate.

The very thought of it made Ysera want to bury her head on the Earth and let it stay there until her common sense kicks in and she would not be feeling this anymore. She had no idea when she started feeling like this, only that she did. She loved watching him interact with her sister. It is obvious to anyone that noticed them that the two shared strong feelings for one another. Alexstrasza loved him enough that she is willing to give up her dragon form just to be with him again and Harry reciprocated the feelings, making a deal with Death so that Alexstrasza can be brought back to life. The bond between them is strong, something very rarely seen on lovers, especially since they are from different species. Their love is pure and untainted. And Ysera for the first time in her life is terribly jealous.

Watching the two of them interact awakened a part of her that she never knew before. She also wanted someone like that. To hold her, tell her that she is beautiful (Not that she knows it already), and care for her like she is the most precious thing in the world. Being a dragon, there is no such thing as commitment. Most of them are what the humans would call "One Night Stand". Potential males would mate with her to make her pregnant and that was it. There are no feelings involved, just necessity. No commitment, no caresses or sweet words unlike the one shared by Harry and Alexstrasza with one another.

Ysera also knew that she can't just barge in and take Harry as her own mate. It would be an insult to her sister and the very thought of taking the only person that her sister sacrificed everything for made Ysera's mouth taste like ashes. No, she can't hurt her sister, not when she's responsible once. However watching them share their feelings with one another hurt her deep. Every part of her fiber envied her sister ever y time watching Harry offering Alexstrasza flowers now and then, gentle kisses, or worse, mating with one another when they feel that she and Naisha would be asleep. She really wanted something like that too.

"Ysiee! Hello, Ysie!" the former Aspect of Dreams was brought out of her thoughts by the waving of her sister in front of her.

"Lexie?" blinked Ysera questioningly as the red-head in front of her pouted.

"You're day dreaming again aren't you?" asked her sister mischievously.

"Am not," denied Ysera focusing her gaze on one of the water fountains where Kayla and Arko'Narin, Alexstrasza's wards are testing the small wooden boat they managed to buy from one of the stalls on the small pool.

"It's about a male right?" pressed Alexstrasza giggling softly to herself. "I know you more than you do Ysie. Your skin turns a delightful shade of violet when we are talking about boys,"

Seeing herself trapped and outmaneuvered by her sister's words, Ysera let off a sigh of defeat. "Yes Lexie, you're right. I'm thinking about a male, happy now?"

Then finally comes the question she fully dreaded. "Oohhh, who is it Ysie? Is it one of those male dragons you're always telling me about or did someone finally managed to finally catch your attention here on the Vale?" asked Alexstrasza unaware of the internal wincing that Ysera is doing within herself as every word hurt her more.

"Can we just not talk about this Lexa?" said Ysera letting herself beg a little knowing that her sister would notice it without anyone knowing.

"Oh," the happy face that her sister supported vanished as fast as it came replacing it with a worried one. "Do you want to talk about it Ysie?"

Ysera just glanced at the figure of Harry who is exiting the changing room wearing the clothes Alexstrasza forced on him a few moments ago.

"Not right now Lexa,"

..

..

..

Varian Wrynn drummed his hand on the arm seats of his throne watching the nobles feast on the long table in front of him. He had set this façade up to prove to the people that they still have enough money despite the theft on the royal vault. He doesn't need his people to panic right now. If the Horde ever got wind of the fact that Stormwind is literally penniless, they would be marching on his gates right away. His soldiers might be brave, but no man would fight for free. He had at least a month to hide the fact that Stormwind is bankrupted and find an alternative way to borrow money from someone before the truth comes out and his people will start clamoring, not to mention his army disintargrating to find work somewhere else where they will be paid.

The Dwarves might help him if he begged for their help. However he knew also that the amount that they will let him borrow is severely limited and not nearly enough to cover the expenses that Stormwind will have at a month's time. The Dwarves at Ironforge is still contesting the mountains with the Black Dwarves and they would not have that much to spare. Asking the Gnomes and the Night Elves would be useless. The Gnomes just not that have much of an economy themselves and those wood-dwelling, sharp-eared humanoid beings had no such stash of money that they can wring from despite their large population next to the humans.

"Useless all of them!" cursed Varian Wrynn having half a mind to thrown the goblet in his hand in frustration at the situation they are at currently in.

Maybe he could ask permission from the Draenei people to mine their ship for the crystals. He is sure that those magical crystals are worth something if he sold it to the Goblin Merchants. Yes, that could work. If the Prophet Velen started protesting from the intrusion of his people, he could always remind the Draenei who is the leading faction in the Alliance and play to their fears by pulling out the garrison he had slotted on their crashed island leaving them to their fate.

A small crash caught from somewhere caught Varian's attention making his eyes narrow as he saw the form of her bastard daughter who is as worthless as any bastard can be. Pity, he had such high hopes for her to be useful before. It doesn't matter now. She was a traitor and she would share a bastard's fate, Sir Allister Thorne would make sure of that. Varian was sure that it was her who fed information to those Vale thieves. No one but the royal family and the council had any idea where is the main treasury located. He had no doubt that it was them who was responsible for the disappearance of the Vault. He had seen the reports from the scouts that returned from the sight, all the guards are dead without a trace of weapon and rotted corpses. He had seen it before when he visited Shadow Hold with the rest of the Alliance to greet these traitors to the cause. Now thinking about it, he should have slaughtered them before they had firmly entrenched on Deadwind Pass and the settlements around it covered by that blasted Mist that his men cannot pass through without dying. Even the griffons he sent have not returned weeks already. He knew that if they're not missing, they would be dead already.

However what baffled him was the question of how his enemy managed to skirt all the towers and the scouts he had placed around Deadwind Pass after news reached him that the mining group of High Elves he and the council managed to trick and enslave as a mining labor force had mysteriously disappeared and the scout tower along the area had been killed to the last man. He was sure that if anyone had come out of the passes of Deadwind, side road or main, his scouts would have noticed it.

Varian Wrynn growled as it took all of his effort not to pull his hair out as the problems he had piled another after another. Taking a drink from the goblet he had, Varian grimaced as he saw his son pulling the bastard disappointment of an ex-daughter he had beside him and offering her some food. He made a mental note to break this relationship they had with one another.

Taking a drink again, Varian smirked within himself as a plot to separate the two formed. Oh, how he would enjoy seeing Ms. Traitor's face as her final confidant realized her true colors.

..

..

..

Anya shivered as she backed away for the last time feeling the rough coarse wood of the pine tree hit her back. She was sure that today was going to be her end. The long bladed dirk that she had at her hand was trembling without her knowing it and she can't help but fear of what is to come now that death had assuredly written her fate.

She was ecstatic when she finally reached the edge of Ridgepoint Tower knowing that she is almost at the borders of Deadwind Pass and beyond that, the Vale. After painstaking travel of three days, she was almost at her mission's end to bring help to her Queen and their slowly dwindling forces. When she noticed a small camp of roughshod men dressed in brown garb in a mixture of leather and armor at the edge of Ridgepoint Tower, Anya made the fatal mistake of assuming that they are guards of the new kingdom. She never realized that they are bandits until it is too late.

"Nowhere to hide anymore little girlie," sneered one of the men in front of her. He had a long gash at his forehead; courtesy of hers truly when she whipped her dirk during the merry chase she had led them across the forest. "No more place for you to hide now,"

Anya merely growled holding her dirk in front of her looking pathetically small against the five men that are surrounding her. When she noticed too late that they are not soldiers of the Vale, she had led them a dangerous chase of cat and mouse, with her being the prey. However she underestimated them and they backed her off to a corner at this little grove. Anya may be a Dark Ranger, but pressed against a tight spot with nothing more than a knife to hold her own against five men fully armed, she knew she was a dead undead already.

"You won't take me alive!" growled Anya readying her blade in a defensive pose, her red eyes blazing in anger.

"Oh we're not planning to take you alive undead," chuckled the ugliest and the largest of them eyeing her as if she's a steak laid out in front of them ready to be eaten. "It would be such a shame if something like that hot body of yours would be wasted on dying without experiencing the….pleasures of life,"

Anya can't help but cringe at the thought of what they are planning to do to her. She was one of the younger High Elves of the Farstriders before she died and she never actually got laid unlike the others before the Scourge invasion kicked in. Despite her undeath, she was still a virgin. Her grip on the hilt of her weapon merely tightened.

"Like hell you will!" growled the Undead Ranger. "You will die first,"

"We'll see," sneered the bandit in front of her eyeing her crotch before shouting at the other four. "Go get her men! The one who takes her down gets first prize on her ass!"

Anya barely made to duck as an axe nearly took her head off the sound of whistling over her head made her extremely nervous as she rolled on the ground facing the four humans who are advancing towards her with an assortment of weapons from an axe, sword and spear. She cursed as the one with a spear nearly grazed her skin as he thrusted without warning and she just raised her knife in time to parry it to the side. A yell made her sidestep in instinct as the one with a sword made a downward two-handed stroke. His momentum feeling nothing made the man stumble and Anya didn't waste the opportunity as she clenched her left fist and sent a bone-crushing punch at his face.

"Aaahh I'll kill you for that you bloody bitch!" howled the man as he clutched his bleeding face and jaw which had been dislocated by that single attack.

Anya merely retained her cool as the rest of her attackers now are wary of her as they circled her like hungry wolves on a wounded deer, nipping on her flanks. Anya doesn't delude herself though. She knew she would die here today. Her small dirk won't make any difference against these armored men. The only way she could kill them was an attack at the neck or head. Something she was sure that they are also aware of. Still, that doesn't mean that she would just give up the fight. She would wound them as best as she can or better; take one of them in a lucky shot before they finished her.

"Come on," hissed Anya as the four continue to circle her making lunging moves. She never saw the arrow that came from the fifth member impaling itself on her legs.

Alarm and pain shot out of the Undead Ranger as her senses registered the pain too late as her left leg buckled making her stumble as it refused to support her body any longer. A yelp of pain left her lips as she crashed to her left knee. A victorious yell left the bandits around her and she clumsily blocked the sword that would have separated her head from her body by the dirk. Her heart fell though as she heard the dirk crack and break at the impact of the sword's full swing. She had a moment to look forlornly at the leather shaft of her weapon before she felt the butt of a spear crack the side of her skull making her cry out as her entire world spun and she crashed to the grass finally beaten.

A shadow covered the sun on her blurry vision and she whimpered as someone stepped on her bare navel making her gasp as she felt their entire weight pressed on her prone body making her ribs protest at the pressure of the abuse. A sudden blow at the side of her head nearly made Anya faint as she felt her skull crack.

"Feisty bitch isn't she?" chuckled the four shapes that have joined the one stepping over her. "Still, very worth it though. I can almost taste her. Hey boss, do your reckon that these Forsaken women cum like regular women?" asked one of the shadows.

"No," Anya croaked, the word barely audible from her lips.

"Oh she's excited!" guffawed the one who is supposed to be their leader kicking the side of her navel. "Well if you're really curious Rodrick, you get first dibs on tasting that sweet honey pot of hers. The rest of you rape her till she worships your cocks!"

"No, stop, please," if Anya can cry she would be doing it already as the men began divesting her of her armor, groping her rear and chest at the same time through her armor. She is trembling all over as they struggled to remove the finely made armor of the Forsaken Rangers. Thank Sylvanas that the armor is designed to be hard to remove for anyone who is not a Ranger.

"Help," Anya croaked however one last time as one of the men leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips when a rather loud roaring sound are heard on the forest they are shaking the very ground that they are in and deafening everyone including her.

Anya raised her blurry eyes and from her broken vision to see the blurry shapes that are pressing her to the ground stop and look up before they began yelling and run away leaving her behind as a rather large shadow blocked out the sun. However she can't help but fully panic as the shadow took the form of a rather large dragon. Every fiber of her being wanted to run and she accidentally pissed herself as the shadowy head of the dragon look at her before opening its mouth and the last thing she saw as she screamed for the first time in her undead career was the gaping maw of the dragon's mouth that led to its gullet.

..

..

..

"That was nice," mumbled Shandris making Alleria smile as her Night Elf lover nuzzled closer on her neck, her soft breathing making the High Elf's skin tingle as she shifted her naked body on the bed they shared resting on the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Alleria had gotten used to her lover's presence in bed. Unlike Naisha, she didn't return to Karazhan at Alexstrasza's return, spending it here on the border. She sent a letter though with one of her newly trained rangers to her sister-in-heart to welcome her back. Her reason for not returning is actually very simple.

She was plain jealous.

News had already spread all over the Vale of Alexstrasza and Harry's union and the fact that Naisha would soon join it too. To put it simply, she was scared to confess her own feelings to her savior long ago. Part of her wanted nothing more than to also divulge her feelings to the Champion of Death and join her sisters. However another part of her was afraid that he would reject her. Not to mention that she would be leaving Shandris who is trying her best to a good lover to her.

"Had something in your mind love?" she heard Shandris mumble at her side, sky blue eyes opening. Alleria had to admit, Shandris looked extremely beautiful for a Night Elf. Her eyes are sky blue in color while her long hair which was always in a ponytail is colored a dark blue-green.

Alleria was about to open her mouth and share her concerns with her lover when a rather loud banging at their door cut her off completely.

"General! General!" the person outside the door yelled and banged at the same time.

"Alright, alright I'm coming," growled Alleria climbing over her lover's form that had also woken up at the disturbance. She can't help but wonder what intruder these times have plucked up the courage to enter the Mist. That was the only reasons why she was bothered in her sleep by her rangers on this outpost after all.

She was at the process of putting on her clothes despite the banging when a rather large roar made her jump in alarm at the same time as Shandris who flinched badly as their entire flat shook. Looking at each other, the two wasted no more time grabbing their bows and headed outside only with their clothes to see just in time a majestic red dragon landing on their clearing.

..

..

..

 **HIYA2X ANOTHER CHAPPIE FINISHED. FEEL FREE TO GUESS WHO IS THE RED DRAGON HIHI. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE POLITICS, TYRANDE AND NEVILLE THEN DISCUSSING THE SITUATION HOW TO DEAL WITH THE ALLIANCE. HORDE AND UNDERCITY. PLEASE REVIEW READERS TRA-LA.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

…

..

..

" _Power is given to those who deserve it, not those who wants it,"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

"Are you sure about this?" Varian can't help but look up from his throne at the partly bald man who had handed him the paper he just read. He can't help but be gleeful inside as he read every word of it. If what the request entails are made true, he could finally be rid of the stain of his House permanently. Despite her being demoted to a slave and a servant, the bastard former princess is still under his jurisdiction after all.

"Yes, my lord," bowed Sir Allister Thorne in front of him. "I believe it would be prudent to inform you of my intentions to your daughter,"

Varian just sighed making an act of looking concerned. It won't do well if his guards saw him jumping in joy being finally rid of the bastard princess. She is his daughter after all no matter how illegitimate she might be.

Looking at the knight in front of him, part of him can't tell though what the man's game is. It was widely known among the palace that Sir Allister Thorne hated Myrcella with a passion and would do his best to insult and torment the girl with scathing words and barely veiled insults. For him to submit a formal request to him, her father for her hand in marriage truly caught the king of Stormwind by surprise.

"Why ask for my permission on this Sir Allister?" asked Varian. "You could have just taken her if you want to you know. No one would bat an eyelash, not at least with her reputation worried as it is right now,"

"I know my lord. However I am aware of the princess' close relationship with your son and heir. Forcing her to be my wife or taking her against my will would surely earn me the ire of her half-brother. Besides my lord, it was only prudent that I ask permission to you, her father of course for her hand. It is the right thing to do; we are all knights after all,"

" _Only when it suits you,"_ Varian's thoughts mentally added looking sharply at the man in front of him. It is no secret to the people of Stormwind of House Thorne's black dealings. Most of the noble house's money came from illegal buy and sell. In fact it was through them that Varian's couriers manage to find the bandits and buy them off to attack the Vale before the robbing of the Royal Treasury.

Varian can't help but scowl as he remembered that debacle. It was all his useless' pathetic daughter's fault. Why would she divulge the location of their vault anyway? Part of him was sure that the useless girl spouted the location by accident without meaning to. Still, what's done is done and her actions cost him his kingdom. Thinking about that made his blood boil.

"Very well Sir Allister Thorne," nodded Varian to the knight. "You have my permission to marry my bastard daughter and I wave her rights and care to your house to be your wife. May I remind you that she is my daughter and you would properly take care of her?"

"Of course my lord," bowed the first son of the House of Thorne in front of him before rising up, sharing with him a knowing look. "I promise to take very good care of her,"

..

..

..

One would suspect that when facing a gargantum red giant able to kill you by eating you, squashing you flat, ripping you to pieces or burning you alive with one sneeze of its fire, one would suspect a better entrance, possibly one where it must roar, fly around in circles a few times to scare the living daylights out of everyone before hovering in the air and landing. However what Alleria saw was the complete opposite of it.

It was magnificent alright, the red dragonflight have always garnered a reputation of beauty and strength compared to their other kin. Scales like ruby shone on the morning light making the color of the entire sky red as it reflected the sun's rays giving dawn a new color. The dragon was magnificent in the Ranger General's opinion. Of course many Elves both High and Night, revered the Wardens of Life and their former queen. But this dragon was huge. It is not as large as the Aspect of Dreams which Alleria saw once flying on the mountains of the North, but it dwarfed them and their camp no problem at all. As it let off its bellowing roars as it approached, Alleria can't help the small part of her inside that immediately get on its knees begging her to scurry away to hide like a rabbit prowled by a wolf. However that illusion of magnificence was broken as one of the dragon's limbs accidentally clipped the top of a fir tree taller than the others among the vast forests of the Mist.

"OUCH! MY FOOT!" wailed the Dragon, bringing everybody back to their senses as the red dragon cartwheeled on the air, severely outbalanced on its wings as it clutched its injured foot. That would not have warranted Alleria's concern if not for the fact that its trajectory was planning to land right at them.

"Get out of the way!" Allieria just managed to shout at her rangers who by instinct, trained by Alleria to follow a command at that tone without question bolted at the sides and away from the clearing as fast as they can go.

Alleria herself lost no more time grabbing a stunned Shandris' hand that still looked in awe at the magnificent beast, dragging the former General of the Sentinels at Darnassus to the edge of the clearing where she (hopefully) estimated that the dragon would not reach on its crash landing. The dragging movement was all that is needed for the Night Elf to snap out of her own trance, recovering her senses just in time and running alongside her.

The two barely managed to reach their intended refuge when there was a rather large "BOOM!" behind them, making the entire Earth shake as if someone had just pricked it; and Alleria just managed to drag Shandris to one of the jutting stones that littered the area for cover as the shockwave of the crash move past them in a powerful gust of wind, leaves and uprooted plants, not to mention dust.

Coughing at the fog of debris that seemed to flit around them; the golden-haired elf looked at her lover who looked quite funny in a mixture of night clothes and armor with dust covering her blue hair and face. Alleria made a mental note to beg Naisha to paint this scene for blackmail at the vey etiquette night Elf. However her amusement was cute short as someone moaned unhappily (rather loudly) in front of them.

"Oh sweet heavens, my back, my wings, oh no dirt on my scales, my foot!" listening to it gave Alleria an image of a teenage High Elf barely out of adulthood.

"You're supposed to be worried about the buildings you just destroyed!" a female voice retorted in an irritable tone. "What now would they think of us because you accidentally destroyed their outpost?"

Looking at Shandris, Alleria made a hand motion for her to stay quiet and down. The Night Elf just nodded in affirmation at the hand signs, though she nocked an arrow at her bow. Alleria just raised an eyebrow at the motion at which the blue-haired just grinned and shrugged. Rolling her eyes, Alleria crept to the edge of the jutting stone they took cover to peek at their intruders.

One look at their devastated outpost nearly made Alleria's eyes water. It would take day, if not weeks to rebuild the demolished buildings. Sure the outpost may not be fancy seeing its manned by soldiers and rangers, however it is comfortable enough for anyone who wanted to relax and have a good nap. It won't be easy rebuilding it, especially since the materials would be transported from the Vale through the winding valleys of the Mist.

It was not the damaged buildings or the ruined landscape that caught Alleria's attention though. It was the red dragon lying on its back on the ruined debris of the main building; its wings sprawled out around it. It seems to be talking to someone and Alleria could just see a figure standing at the dragon's belly and seemed to be giving it the talk of its life. She had a black and violet cloak that covered her body and face. Her curvy figure and beautiful tone showed that she was a woman. The only thing that Alleria can see on her covered face however is the wisps of white which she guessed must be her hair.

"What is it?" she heard Shandris whisper to her.

"Dragon," answered Alleria curtly still looking at the two who seemed to be talking. "Belongs to the Red Dragonflight if I am correct, a woman is with it,"

"Human?" asked Shandris with a concerned tone.

"I don't know yet. I can't see her face," Alleria replied. She understood Shandris' concerns. If the woman was human, then there is a very big possibility that she may have come from Stormwind and that is a major problem for them border guards.

Making a hand sign to cut off the sound to Shandris, Alleria strained her ears to listen to the conversation of the two who just destroyed her main outpost.

"But my feet hurt," whined the dragon like a three year old child. "I got a splinter into one of those fir trees. Why did the trees have spikes like that anyway?"

"I don't care if you got a splinter up your ass. You're going to apologize to these people that you just scared off,"

"But my feet hurt," protested the dragon wiggling Alleria supposed was the foot with the splinter. "It won't get off,"

"How about this?" sighed the white-haired figure. "You apologize to these people and I'll help you get that splinter stuck in your scales, deal?"

If dragons could beam, this just did. "Deal,"

"Alright you can come out now," the woman called out loudly looking at their direction and Alleria cursed as she pulled her head back as she realized that the woman noticed her presence. "I've already see you, you know. Don't worry; Calen's not going to bite. I'll muzzle him if he does,"

"Hey!" protested the dragon called Calen.

Alleria was just ready to pull her own bow out preparing to ask questions when Shandris beat her to it; standing up with a drawn bow and arrow pointed at the woman and the dragon who is rolling like an overlarge dog at the debris of the outpost limping on three feet looking at them interestedly with golden eyes which is common at the Red Dragonflight.

"Who are you?! How did you get passed the barrier?" demanded Shandris loudly.

Alleria can't help but sigh in relief her eyes as she saw the rest of the Rangers that had scattered at the crash appear at the sidelines, their own weapons drawn looking at the two intruders of the Vale's border. She was wise enough of course to know that facing a member of the Red Dragonflight won't be easy, especially one who had passed through the barrier set by Harry and Neville powered by the ley lines of Karazhan.

"I'm Anya Treeborn," replied the woman lowering her hood making nearly every ranger in the vicinity hiss in anger as red eyes are exposed. Long white dusty hair and a skin of bluish gray also shown making Alleria realize that the woman in front of him is an undead. "I am a Ranger and the Emissary of my Lady, Sylvanas Windrunner and the idiot dragon you see in front of you is Calen,"

"Hey! That's not my name!" protested the dragon though he cringed as the undead ranger raised an eyebrow in question at him making him chuckle nervously before looking at the scattered members of Alleria's Rangers looking hatefully at the undead elf. "I am Calen though my real name is Caelestrasz,"

"What are you two doing here?" asked Alleria taking initiative at the questioning before her people lost their cool and start shooting before asking which they had a damned good reason to. Every High Elf at the Vale remembered the fall of Quel' Thalas and every single one of them hated the undead for it. Alleria however was unprepared at the small smirk that left the Undead Ranger's face as she looked at her.

"I came here bringing a message from your sister to you and your king,"

..

..

..

 **(Warning Lemon Scene)**

It's not every day anymore that Alexstrasza felt that she can find herself alone with her mate's bed. Opportunities like that come sporadically with her sister and Naisha sleeping with them. That's why at times like these, the Aspect of Life can't help but cherish the moments.

Naisha had gone with Arko'Narin and Kayla early this morning as their chaperone as they visited Castamere to be familiar with the largest city of the Vale. On the other hand, Ysera had been coerced by the Draenei at the Library on Draenor to provide more information about Azeroth and its secrets. Being the former Aspect of Dreams, the green dragon was a fountain of information after all.

Leaning over she kissed the sleeping face of the handsome Champion of Death that had captured heart by simply being there. She'd been attracted to him ever since their first meeting despite her, being scared by his aura. However the more time she had been spending with him then had been a calming balm to her troubled soul. Ever since she came back here, the only thing that she had cared about so far which has been denied from her (thanks to the presence of Ysera and Naisha whom she knew had feelings for him) was the burning need to feel him sheathed inside of her.

It did not take much convincing on her part for Harry to return the kiss to her rolling her over so that he was on top. He had always been a light sleeper and judging from the placement of his hands this morning on her breasts kneading them when he was woken by Ysera and Naisha leaving early made it very clear on what his intentions were to her. It was almost a surreal experience for Alexstrasza to be the one who is not dominant thanks to her past life as the Dragon Queen as she let him win their little tongue duel without putting up much of a fight.

When Harry moved his mouth down to her neck, she couldn't help letting out an excited shudder at the feel of his teeth scraping lightly over her neck, biting and sucking the alabaster skin that she promised herself to wear a scarf after this with the numerous hickeys she was sure to have.

She didn't resist as she felt the Champion of Death's fingers roaming over her back pressing her body closer to his as he unclasped her bra, lifting it up over her and sending it flying to somewhere, leaving her completely naked except for the light covering she wore on her crotch. By instinct, Alexstrasza covered her breasts with her hands feeling terribly self-conscious as usual when she saw her mate's eyes blazing like fire looking at her like a hungry tiger might look at a wounded deer. Without saying anything, he grabbed her hands and raised them over her head and lowered his mouth to her right nipple which was already red and stiffening in anticipation of what is to come.

The movement of hot tongue over the sensitive nub of flesh made Alexstrasza take a sharp intake of breath that grew into excited panting when she felt the gentlest of scrape of teeth against it. The fact that she tried to free her arms from his grip but felt as if she was trying to move a rock only aroused her further.

Harry only smirked at her antics as he paid equal attention to both of her breasts making the beautiful red-head ache with need by the time he moved on. Her panties were already soaked mess and she barely recognize him hook his fingers into the thin binds, taking them off eagerly lifting the panting former leader of the red dragonflight's lithe body. The usual deep whiff that Harry do every time on her crotch embarrassed her, but she didn't protest when he started moving his face closer. He had released her hands by this time and she was desperately grabbing at the sheets of the bed as she can feel his breath touching the most sacred of her places.

Alexstrasza kept her teeth clenched tightly to prevent any loud moans from escaping her as her mate started licking up what juices she'd released so far, avoiding any highly sensitive areas. She continued to grit her teeth together when his tongue began to probe her nether lips and slip inside of her, only moaning deep in her throat to prevent herself from being heard by the entire city below them. Their rooms are open and if she was loud enough, Alexstrasza was sure that the sound would reach the people below them thanks to the wind. When Harry moved his attention to her swollen clitoris, she quickly raised her hand and sank her teeth into her own forearm to hold in the moaned screams, the other hand finding its way to the top of his head and pressing it harder against her crotch. It didn't take even a minute before she was shuddering with the after effects of her orgasm.

Panting, breathing and almost ready to pass out, the Dragon Queen couldn't believe they were still at foreplay stage. She knew she was extremely sensitive, but she felt ridiculous with herself for almost fainting. Her lack of attention though was rewarded though when he felt him spear her without warning making her gasp and scream in alarm and surprise as she found herself stretched and filled fully. She was sure someone below has heard her for sure.

Harry stayed buried inside of her fully for a short while as she gasped for breath and squeezed her hips around him, letting her adjust and calm down before he moved again. He returned to plundering her mouth when he began to move, causing Alexstrasza to moan quite loudly in her opinion as he resumed worshiping her breasts stimulating her even further. When Harry began to speed up and growl in a way that told her that he was getting close, Alexstrasza was nearly catatonic in pleasure as he explored her open mouth even further with his own. Despite her weak endurance though, Alexstrasza felt her orgasm approaching again and she was helpless to do anything except let her mate do as he pleased while she climaxed and felt him filing her up with his seed, prolonging the feeling she felt as her fleshy inner walls tried to wring every last drop out of him.

 **(Lemon End)**

Panting lkike she had just ran a marathon, Alexstrasza grimaced a bit as she satisfied herself by laying at the chest of her mate purring softly as she felt his hand encircle her naked body protectively. Despite herself, Alexstrasza can't help but cry a little. Her mother was right, she is satisfied and happy. She felt safe and protected, even content as Harry kissed her brow while they rest on the after effects of their afterglow. Now words are needed. He loved her and she loved him. That is reason enough. Five months from now, she would meet the union of her and her mate; Alexstrasza can't help but wait in anticipation.

She was still contemplating about the love of her life when she felt someone breach the wards of the Vale.

..

..

..

Tyrande watched helplessly at the top of the Temple of Elune through her window as Staghelm and a dozen other druids are making a speech to the large square of Darnassus below the large temple. Judging from the shouts of agreement of the Night Elves below, she is wise enough to know that the words of the bigoted Druid are being soaked up like a sponge by the people. The cause of her problems and the main front of Staghelm's propaganda is the letter that is right now lying open at the middle of her table

The Alliance right now was what one could say is in a terrible crisis of being dissolved. The humans of Stormwind are in big trouble thanks to their financial crisis and are looking for anyone that is ready to help them. Word has just arrived a day ago from one of their runners from the human capital asking them to give up some gold for the "greater good". Normally Tyrande would help without question. However the letter was laced with threats; the humans threatening to abandon truly the elven villages under their protection and the insane amount of gold they asked to loan. It didn't help that the letter was read inside the council chamber and everyone felt affronted by the wordings.

Staghelm as usual had taken advantage of the situation and is putting the blame on her, stating that it was her fault on letting the Night Elven people be part of the Alliance and now those who live outside Darnassus are threatened because of her decision. Normally that kind of argument won't count for anything on the council, but thanks to the arrogant letter sent by the human king, it was obvious that he cared little for their decision and just expected them to hand out the gold he requested.

Tyrande sighed sadly as he took the other letter sitting beside the one from Stormwind. It had just arrived this afternoon and came from the stoic priest of the Draenei people. Apparently like the Night Elves, the humans had asked for their cooperation to their financial crisis. The arrogant human king, aware of the Draenei's lack of an economy has apparently sent a large group of miners and soldiers that will mine the Exodar of its crystals to compensate for the Draenei people "lack of gold" whether they would like it or not. The result was the massive exodus of the Draenei from the Exodar and many are right now homeless, wandering Azeroth in small groups while Velen and a large number of his paladins are staying behind to refuse entry to the humans and if necessary, lock down the Exodar if they insist. Tyrande would have happily welcomed the goat people with open arms; however Staghelm's propaganda is making that decision impossible with the majority of the masses answering his call and are isolating themselves again from the other races.

Preening her eyes away from the arrogant bigoted Druid, Tyrande took the small mirror at her tables that he had gotten from the Vale, the last time she was there.

Looking at the very uncharacteristic piece of glass which showed her reflection, the High Priestess of the Moon sighed before speaking clearly. "Neville Longbottom,"

Immediately the glass shimmered with blue light for a few seconds before the surface moved as if it was touched by water. As always, Tyrande can't help but be astonished with the kind of magic that the people of the Vale had, or to be honest, the magic wielded by Harry and Neville from their world. She waited patiently for a few more seconds before the image of the mirror distorted from one showing her reflection to one showing a person bent over a table, trimming the leaves of a potted plant with a face so focused that Tyrande can't help but smile as an idea came to her.

"Neville!" the High Priestess' voice cut like a whip and despite herself, Tyrande can't help but giggle as the wizard jumped up in alarm, his brown eyes looking around frantically for the source of the sound before landing to hers.

"Tyrande?" he blinked before scowling obviously seeing the amusement in her eyes. "That's not funny!"

"It is," Tyrande finally unable to muster a straight face finally burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it off," Neville grumbled looking at her until the High Priestess finally settled down from her fit of laughing before grinning. "It's good to see you again Tyra. How are you?"

Tyrande only looked fondly at the human in front of her. It has been a while since she had seen Neville since the council at Darnassus had been holing up most of her time. In fact, it was two weeks ever since she got this mirror and it was only now that she remembered it after an agonizing two hours of dealing with Staghelm's stooges on the council chamber. To say that it was refreshing to talk again to the young herbalist would be putting it in an understatement for her.

"Tired," sighed Tyrande tiredly flopping herself on her bed raising the mirror in front of her face to see her friend and "secret" crush looking at her while standing from where he is. "Staghelm is getting more power and support ever since the theft of Stormwind's treasury and it won't be long before he manage to oust me as head of my people,"

"I see," his face retained a troubled look looking at her in concern. "Is there any way I can help?"

"None at the moment," replied Tyrande knowing how close-minded many of the Night Elven councilors are. "Many in the council don't take well letting intruders in. Even the Alliance representatives are not allowed and I don't think many of them will take it well if a neutral and supposed enemy of the Alliance would be present here. All I can do now is wait and see what will come about,"

"You're not in any sort of danger are you Tyra?" Neville asked. "I know how power hungry people can be and I will not put it past this Staghelm character to not do anything funny just to gain more power,"

Tyrande only frowned looking at the ceiling as she contemplated Neville's words. Though she'll never admit it, Neville's words had a basis of truth. Many druids that are higher in rank than Staghelm have mysteriously vanished allowing the bigoted Druid to rise in the position of Arch-Druid. A large part of her doesn't want to admit that her people are corrupt, but the remaining part of her can't help but be suspicious of the proceedings. She made a mental note to let Jaelyn investigate this further for later as she turned her eyes back to the mirror at her crush.

"No, I don't believe that he will try to harm me," _I guess._ The unspoken words are added at the last part. "Staghelm may be an annoying thorn but he would never resort to murder the head of the council. Especially with the emissaries of Stormwind coming here on the next two days,"

Neville only looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if disbelieving her words making Tyrande roll her eyes at him.

"Enough of these politics Neville; I called you to help me relax and not discuss the matters of the state. Now how is Alexstrasza and Harry?"

..

..

..

 _Dear Sister,_

 _If you are reading this, I understand if you are still angry with me. After all we have not parted with good terms, the last time we met. However I'm asking you not as a sister but as a leader of the Forsaken people. As you are already aware I'm sure, I am their queen. However one of my most faithful advisors, the Dreadlord Varymythras has betrayed me along with the majority of our necromancers and the entire Alchemist Guild. I and those who have remained loyal to me have been driven out of Undercity while the traitors experimented on my people trapped inside._

 _We are currently staging a guerilla war against them but we don't have the numbers to make any sort of progress though. However we simply don't have the numbers to take the city and you are the only one I can turn into._

 _I'm aware that many of the races in Azeroth hated us for simply being us, undead that have defected from the cruel master who used us for his gain. I understand if you'll find the prospect of coming to our aid distasteful, especially I am aware that you know by now that it was the Undead who had laid waste to Quel'Thalas. Still, I have no one to turn to anymore sister. The Horde has abandoned us in everything but word and the Alliance would rather see us burn than help us. Please sister, convince your liege lord to help me and my people._

 _You are the only neutral nation I know and it won't be long now before we are completely overrun. Please sister, I need your help. And I'm sorry for punching you last time._

 _Sylvanas Windrunner_

Alleria sighed as she put down the letter. She had read it five times already and her mind is in turmoil. Every fiber of her is egging her to go and help her sister. But doing so would require her to abandon the Vale, her new home that she had sworn to protect. The very thought of leaving it left a bad taste on her mouth. Last time she had left the country and people she had sworn to protect, it had been burned down to ruins. Imagining it happening on her new home made her nauseous. However it would also be a perfect time for her to finally reconnect with Sylvanas and make things straight between them.

Sighing, Alleria placed the letter on the side of her hammock as she turned to the beautiful Night Elf sleeping beside her, nuzzling her face beneath her chin inhaling her beautiful scent. This is simply not her call. The Vale answer to Harry and Harry alone no matter what she might want. Alleria planned to bring Anya and Calen tomorrow to Karazhan to formally explain themselves (especially how Calen managed to pass through the wards that Harry set himself). She needed Harry's and her foster- sisters' to aid her decide on this predicament.

Closing her eyes, Alleria set off to an uneasy sleep.

..

..

..

 **HIAY2X ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE GUYS. SO I PLAN NOW TO MOVE ON WITH THE STORYLINE AND NOT SIMPLY BEAT AROUND THE BUSH ANYMORE. NEXT MAYBE TEN CHAPTERS WOULD DECIDE HOW THE VALE'S ACTIONS WOULD CHANGE THE ENTIRETY OF AZEROTH WITHOUT KILLING ARTHAS….YET. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **PS: POLL READERS. WHO WANTS ONYXIA AND SYLVANAS TO BE ADDED TO THE HAREM?**

 **HARRY'S GIRLS INCLUDED ON THE HAREM**

 **ALEXSTRASZA**

 **YSERA**

 **NAISHA MOONBOW**

 **MYRCELLA (STILL DECIDING)**

 **ALLERIA WINDRUNNER**

 **PS: I KNOW I DIDN'T ADD ARKO'NARIN AND KAYLA. WELL, THEY DONT. THEYLL HAVE THEIR OWN PARTNERS VERY SOON.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _"The art of deception is the finest art of all once you mastered it,"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

"This place is awesome, oh Anya look at that horse! And look it's a water dragon like a wisp, I've never seen anything lik it. Can it be eaten? Oh look at that, I never expected to see a centaur smiling before. Why do some of the people smell like fish. Hey Anya, they're not looking at you with fear. Isn't that great?"

It took all of the Undead Ranger's concentration and patience not to take the nearest stone she could reach and start bashing the noisy childish dragon padding on the road beside her. For someone who looked large and terrifying enough to level cities, the dragon was terribly immature. She can't help but wonder what did she do in her previous life that the gods punished her with an immature companion.

Still, she can't help but be grateful for having the dragon around. Without him, Anya would now be lying on a bed and used as a sex toy by those bandits that had ambushed her. Without him, it would also not be possible for her alone to navigate the borders of the Vale. Even with him, they almost did not pass it. She can still remember the thundering crash that happened when Calen broke the wards that sent them plummeting on the outpost a day before. Without him, she was also aware that the residents who knew about the reputation of the Forsaken would have strung her up without question before grilling her slowly on a fire.

But most importantly, Anya liked having him around. Being a ranger in her entire life before and after she died, Anya had always been serious and stoic. It didn't help that Undercity was a dangerous place if you are not careful. Sylvanas or the other leaders of the Forsaken sometimes kill for no other reason than the fact that you had accidentally annoyed them. Living there had trained Anya to always watch every word and step she make. It's even worse since she is part of the Dark Rangers, Sylvanas' personal guard.

With Calen around, it was like having a breathe of fresh air. The dragon was playful, annoying and irritates the hell out of her for simply being there. It made her feel more relaxed. She still can't help but snigger as she remembered the dragon's first prank on her that nearly scared her to death. It was at the same time that he rescued her from those rapists. Apparently swallowing you whole and leaving you stuck on its throat for a minute was funny in a dragon's standards. Its quite funny now that she thought about it in her perspective.

"Hey, hey Anya, look. I've never seen a city so large," said the dragon nudging her out of her thoughts making her look at the big city in front of her. Yes, just big not beautiful. In fact it reminded Anya of the dark walls of Undercity that is the cleanest part they could find.

Grey walls of great heights loomed over the horizon, the numerous banners it had depicting how many men it held. Towers jutting like pinecones looked down below them in scorn making Anya feel like a mouse under their gazes. Machines of war over the walls creaked and heaved at their heavy payloads as men moved them back and forth. Anya felt terribly uneasy at this place. Unlike the dark forests of the border from which they had came out, this place was the complete opposite. Whereas the deep forest gave off an aura of mystery and confusion, the city made her want to go back and rather get lost than entering it.

"Do we have to really enter?" said Anya much to her horror in a squeak to the five High Elven rangers being led by their silent commander whom Anya had noticed bore a resemblance with her Lady. "Can't we just go to Karazhan directly?"

The High Elves merely smirked at her predatorly. "What's wrong undead ranger? Scared?"

"Of course not!" Anya completely lied through her tongue though she felt depredation as they drew nearer and nearer to the dark fortress. Every fiber of her being was begging her not to get in. The castle looked more like a prison in her opinion. " I just don't want to waste anymore time, that's all. What is this place anyway?" she can't help but ask looking at the large castle.

"This Dark Ranger is Callahorn. Home of the Border Legion and the main site of the Vale's armies," answered a female ranger with a leer. "It is also the place where we imprison and "interrogate" those who are deemed unworthy and a threat to the Vale,"

Anya can't help but gulp and by instinct, grip the handle of her makeshift bow tighter. The barely concealed threat lacing the words can't be any more obvious, and she've got a feeling she would soon be singing on their interrogation room. The strain on the air was again going thick when it was broken though by Calen's sudden remark.

"Do they have ale inside the city?"

"What?!" Anya said incredulously before realizing too late that she had spoken at the same time as the Rangers leading them.

"Well, I wonder if they have any ale," repeated the dragon unconcerned at all at the heated glares between the High Elven Rangers (minus Alleria) and the lone Dark Ranger of the Forsaken. "It's been a while since I have ale. Man, I remember the tavern I raided along the way, the honey on its mead...delicious,"

"And that's the reason why I don't want you going off on your own when you are still a hatchling Calen," a melodious voice suddenly spoke catching Anya by surprise as the large dragon at her side bowled her over to the ground, together with the rangers as he squealed in delight catching everyone by surprise at the first word that left his lips as he skipped to a beautiful red-haired woman with four horns that had gold bands on it.

"Mother!" he chirped nuzzling her hand that reached out to pet his snout. However it was the handsome black-haired's persons words that is standing beside the red-head that completely froze Anya's undead brain as he addressed her dragon friend.

"Welcome to the Vale, Aspect of Life,"

Anya for the first time in her life fainted.

..

..

..

"BAM!"

Myrcella jumped three feet in the air at surprise as her elder half-brother strode in. She had been at the process of trying to calm herself down when her new "master" told her that she would be his wife soon. Myrcella never felt any more afraid after his declaration. It was obvious what he wanted to do with her with the way he is groping her always. However she can't do anything. She is powerless, nameless and her name had just been dragged through the mud and sullied completely. People who had been hoping to see her once riding on the streets to help those in need are cursing her name for "selling the kingdom out".

Last time she was at the market to shop with the rest of the stewards of House Thorne, she had been bombarded by trash and other more unsightly things the moment the people got wind that she is at the market. It was only the interference of a few passing knights that retained enough sense of honor to help her and calm the crowd though they obviously disliked her since she is a traitor.

Right now though, her biggest concern was her marriage to a man she really hated when her brother burst in out of nowhere giving her hope. If there is one person who can save her it would be him, the crown prince of Stormwind himself. And here he is striding on her room just when she needed her the most.

"Anduin, its so good to see you again-," Myrcella's words of relief was cut short when a sudden blinding pain at her left cheek made her stumble off-balanced, crashing to the floor like a rag doll.

Wincing at the pain, Myrcella placed her hand at the swollen flesh before looking at her brother questioningly and no small amount of surprise. He had backhanded her. He hurt her, Myrcella can't wrap the thoughts around her head. She couldn't believe her brother would hurt her like...them.

"Anduin," the golden-haired girl spoke softly looking at the eyes of her brother who is looking at her with rage on his eyes in confusion at his actions. "What's going on?"

"What's going on?! What's going on?!" the prince roared in fury and before Myrcella knew it, she screamed shrilly as her brother grabbed her golden-hair, dragging her to the bed and throwing her on it. She can't help the yelp of pain that left her lips as her head bumped to the edge of it hard.

"Brother-," whimpered Myrcella in pain and she barely raised her head from her position when another backhand struck her cheek, this time making her taste blood at the tip of her tongue.

"You don't have the right to call me that anymore!" growled Anduin Wrynn looking down at her coldly. "I never thought you would be that kind of woman Myrcella. You had our father fooled, You had the kingdom fooled and most importantly, you had me fooled to. I had no sister!"

He immediately walked away and Myrcella barely managed to threw herself to the feet of her brother catching the ends of his pants just in time, stopping him full on his tracks. "Brother please, what are you talking about?" begged the former princess.

She had no idea what is going on. Last time she was forced to attend the council as a serving girl for Sir Allister Thorne, her brother had been kind to her and even gave her some scented perfume that reminded her of her days as a princess. She didn't know what is wrong. Anduin never hurt her, ever. He even went against their father to keep her safe and prevented her being thrown to a whorehouse as the original plan of her father is.

"Tell me Anduin, I don't understand," continued Myrcella clutching frantically the ends of her brother's pants with her fingers.

If wolves could sneer, then Myrcella just got a very good example as Anduin Wrynn looked like that for a moment as he pulled his feet away from her. She was expecting a kick from him, when instead, he took a piece of crumpled paper from the edge of his tunic, dropping it on her head.

"I was wrong about you _sister_!" Anduin spat the last words with such venom that Myrcella never expected him to sound like that to anyone. "You are a traitor and a vermin. You bring shame to us all. Maybe spending time with Sir Allister Thorne as his wife would teach you proper loyalty after all. Good day, traitor," he bowed mockingly before walking off leaving Myrcella still lying on the floor, her face streaked with tears with how her good and kind brother that she loved had been treating her.

Looking at the door for a few moments trying to come into grips of what just happened, Myrcella moved her blue eyes away from the structure and to that of the crumpled paper that Anduin left. With shaky hands, Myrcella picked up the left behind parchment and opened it slowly getting the complete shock of her life as her eyes registered the words written on it.

 _To the King of the Vale_

 _My father had assigned me as the ambassador for your people as you had guessed. Plans are ongoing to the destruction of this place I call home. I suggest that when I arrived there, you and your men would be ready. The royal treasury is a perfect place for you to target and I can pinpoint its location to you and your kingdom. I also had began preparations for the imminent invasion that your people will do once the kingdom is crippled and bankrupted. I suggest that you leave my father and soft brother for me though. I would rather that I would be the one to place their heads on a pike. These people have treated me unkindly my entire life. I would be more than happy to return to them the favor they owed me._

 _Myrcella,_

 _Princess Royal of Stormwind._

By the end of the letter, Myrcella was shaking as she recognized her own seal synmbol marking the back of the paper. For a noble, a seal is very personal. It can be compared to your own personal signature that you and only you can use. Those who have been found stealing seals are heavily tortured or in other cases, even beheaded. On Myrcella's part only her and her father knew what her seal look like, much less have an exact replica on it to forge a fake letter to turn her own brother against her.

Looking at the forged letter, Myrcella now knew why her brother was so angry with her. For him to see this, it's painfully obvious why he reacted so negatively. Out of all the noble houses that compromised the council and Stormwind's royal treasury, he had been the only one to believe her innocence despite all the evidence pertaining that she was a traitor to her own homeland. To see the "fake" letter, must have crashed all of the hopes that he had that she was not what he believed her to be.

Dropping the figurative axehead that brought a wedge between her half sibling and her on the bed. Myrcella sank her face to one of the pillows and begin to cry. Someone is really out on trying to discredit her and make her life even more miserable as it is. Aren't they happy that her life is more or less a living hell already? Faking a seal is no easy task. It required money, and in large amounts to pay a professional forger on making it. Not to mention that you had to steal the original seal at the first place in order to copy it. Knowing how Stormwind guarded the seals of the royal family jealously, the former Princess Royal knew that it would be no easy task to steal hers. There would be large amount of money involved on whoever is responsible for doing this. As it was, Myrcella can't help but cry at her new loss and the cruelty of Fate at her bed.

She never saw the person peeking through one of her windows watching her mourn. His smile turned wider watching his target bawling her eyes out. He had seen the heated interaction between the beautiful princess and her brother.

Mission Accomplished.

Now he had just to tell the king that his ruse had succeeded without a hitch and he can now proceed on his plan on marrying the wench and fucking her dry.

..

..

..

The sound of knocking brought Harry's attention up from where he is sitting at his desk reading the message sent by the Queen of the Forsaken to his head of security and one of his admirers.

"Come in," he called out loudly knowing very well who is it, since he had been expecting it after all.

The door opened and Harry remained silent as he watched in a neutral expression the first person he had saved on Azeroth. In his opinion, she still looked as beautiful as ever. Her sun-kissed hair reflecting lightly the faint rays of the sun that shone through the large window that his personal chambers in Karazhan had. Her blue eyes is as vibrant as ever, teeming with life as the first day he met her. She is wearing a red cloak with a cape over her leather cuirass that didn't cover her toned midsection at all; showing off her curvy body for the entire world to see. Three blue pearl studs adorned her left ear and a silver necklace with a white gem clung to her neck. All in all, she looked simple and beautiful at the same time. Harry was sure that if he had seen her walking around in his younger years, he would have taken the chance on getting to know her and court her before someone else could.

"Alleria,"

"Harry,"

"It's good to see you again Leria. You look as beautiful as ever," He grinned inside as the High Elf in front of him turned pink at the comment, shuffling her feet awkwardly. "I assume that you are here to know my answer about your sister's request?"

"Yes," she replied. Harry did not miss the worried look of apprehension that she had. He understood why she is afraid of what he had decided for. Alleria loved those that she considered family. It is obvious enough with how long she mourned when Alexstrasza was killed and fell back to her old ways of killing to release the pent up stress that she had at that time. If she cared that much for the former Aspect of Life who is her adopted sister, goodness only knows what heights she might traverse for her full-blooded one.

"Alleria, it's not that easy," Harry sighed standing up walking towards her. He can't help but feel guilty seeing her face morph from that of hopeful to hopelessness and no small amount of anger. "As you already know Alleria, our position here at Azeroth is quite precarious at the moment. We are not a part of the Horde or the Alliance. If we favor one faction over another, it would immediately set us against the opposite one. Not to mention that our society as progressive as it is at the moment temporarily, is not yet fully functional to rival that of either the Horde or the Alliance,"

"Then let me go if the Vale won't accept the call for help," spat the High Elf. "I won't turn my back on my sister when she needed me the most,"

Harry remained silent as she looked at the beautiful green eyes of Alleria who had a fire on them that Naisha and Alexstrasza do not have. This woman was a warrior through and through. Harry can't help but be reminded of a rose when he looked at her. Beautiful when you looked at it, enticing you to pick it up before it prick you with its thorns.

"And I'm not telling you not to. I'm just saying that the Warriors of the Vale won't be entering this war for a lot of reasons Alleria. We might not admit it but the threat of Stormwind is still present despite the protection of our borders and their recent setback. However," Harry raised a hand as the beautiful elf opened her mouth to protest. "Let me ask you this question Alleria. Even if I allow you to go; can you and you alone be able to turn the tide of the civil war in Undercity?"

"Well I-," Harry smiled as Alleria blinked quite confused before taking a deep breathe looking at him sternly. "Maybe No, but at least I will try. It's at least better than me doing nothing,"

Harry nodded. Maybe it's time to drop the facade and alleviate the High Elf of her worries. "Good answer Alleria. As I've said before, the Vale won't be joining this fight. However there is nothing said about me not joining it as your bodyguard,"

 _"And there's the bombshell,"_ thought Harry as Alleria's face morphed from that of a serious look to that of one of great surprise.

 _"Three...Two...One,"_

"No!" snapped the High Elf.

Harry only quirked his eyebrow up as he looked at her. "What do you mean no?"

Alleria only made a hissing sound like a snake woken up in the middle of its nap. "I said no! No way! You're not coming with me,"

"And why not? You know as well as I do that other than an army, I am the only one who could help you win this war,"

"I know that!" stamped Alleria. "However I cannot ask you to leave the Vale. You are it's Lord and what would Naisha and Alexstrasza say? You can't just leave them and go traipsing halfway through Azeroth just to help me rebuild the relationship about my sister,"

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you?" Harry mock scoffed. "Who said about me going off with you to help you on your quest to build relationship with your sister? I merely wanted to see if the rumors about the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken are true,"

"Rumors? What rumors?" Harry sniggered inside as the High Elf's green eyes narrowed like a cat. He'll never admit it yet, but she looked terribly cute if she is irritated or extremely angry.

"Well, the rumors that your younger sister is extremely hot and despite being undead she retained her beauty. Heck many would want to get to her pants if not for the fact that none had dared yet in fear of castration or worse," Harry shrugged in an unconcerned manner though he kept an eye open as Alleria swelled up like a bullfrog in anger.

"And the only reason that you want to go with me is because you want to have sex with her?" her voice was descriptly cold and if Harry had any sense of self-preservation, he would have realized that lying to an extremely volatile elder sister is not something to be joked upon even if you are the so-called Champion of Death. Especially if that sister is a highly trained warrior and is currently armed with a bow and enough throwing knives that can take down a bandit camp down.

"Well I did not say it accurately, but yeah. I believe you got my gist," said Harry sagely.

It was only Harry's long term experience of fighting the Burning Legion on Earth that saved him from a painful death as he recoiled in shock and no small amount of surprise as one of Alleria's throwing knives came out of nowhere and nearly took his head off if not for him backing off at the last minute as the knives impaled themselves on the wall only a few centimeters of his head.

"What did you do that for?" demanded Harry the moment he recovered from his shock looking at the fuming High Elf who had two more blades drawn on her hands.

"You-you blasted pervert!" hissed Alleria and Harry had to duck once again as the knives went sailing over his head. Normally he would be able to catch such knives with his skill, but showing to an extremely pissed off extremely hot High Elf would be a very bad idea.

"You already had Alexstrasza as your queen and Naisha as your consort with Ysera already joining up; and you want to claim my sister to! How greedy can you be?!" Alleria half-shrieked, half yelled as Harry took a peek from where he is hiding at her. He had just made the decision to stop yanking Alleria on his joke when he was cut off by her next words.

"You can have me!"

"What?" Harry blinked quite not sure that he heard her right.

"You heard me! You can have me! Leave my sister alone. Take me. I offer myself to you. I liked you already so it isn't an issue to me,"

"Alleria," Harry tried to protest once more standing up from where he is hiding to begin explaining to her that he didn't meant what he said about asking for her sister when his tongue glued at the top of his mouth at the beautiful sight in front of him.

Alleria had taken off her cape already and the metal pauldrons at her shoulders giving him a very good overview of her beautiful body covered now only in her breastplate that generously hugged her bosom. Her toned stomach and alluring curves are also shown to its perfect extent with her cape not covering her and with the ranger leathers removed. She had also unbuckled her pants leaving her only in her underwear and red leggings. All in all she looked an enticing sight. A forbidden fruit of the forbidden true. Harry nearly drooled as she sauntered towards him, one finger tracing circles on his chest as she pressed her body to his that it took all of the Champion of Death's mental effort not to faint with the beauty pressed into him.

"So, Death, do I pass as my sister's replacement?" purred Alleria her lips closer to his than what was necessary.

Harry wasted no more time claiming her lips as his hand went over her back pulling her body towards his as she moaned at the contact.

 _"Oh yes she passed! She definitely passed,"_ thought Harry as he pulled her to the bed still kissing her feverishly inhaling her scent of forests and myrrh.

..

..

..

Alexstrasza face-palmed herself as her son crashed another stall, the shouts of the vendor in anger and the apologizing of the newly christened Aspect of Life sounding in the air. She had no idea why Life chose Calen to replace her on that position. Sure, Calen is big for a male dragon, but compared to the other aspects, he is small; really small. He is also playful and not that serious, facing the world with a stride and in Alexstrasza's opinion, enough optimisticy that can even bring the poor Arthas Menelthil from the Lich King he is to become the prince of Lordaeron once more. Still, it is not her call anymore. It is her mother's decision; and if the goddess deems it that the happy-go-lucky red dragon would be her aspect, who is Alexstrasza to question her? Not that she's extremely worried how the others will react when the news come out of the new dragon aspect.

Looking at the red dragon entangled in the tents of the stall he crashed, Alexstrasza sighed in annoyance. She had taken the liberty of touring the new Aspect of Life to Castamere to avoid him causing problems on Karazhan where Harry will meet with the other leaders of the races to discuss the "request" for aid made by Alleria for the Forsaken. Alexstrasza herself had read the letter sent by foster-sister's sister and it took all of her strength to keep her temper in check.

The entire thing smelled fishy. The Queen had not even asked Harry directly for help. She simply used an underhanded tactic, taking advantage of the closeness between Harry and Alleria; forcing the High Elven Ranger to ask the boon for her at which it would be hard for Harry to refuse the request without offending Alleria.

"Lexa, what is he doing?" Kayla's voice brought Alexstrasza out of her brooding as she looked up to see Calen tiptoeing to another shop. However this time, he had a golden band of gold at one of his fingers.

"Not again," groaned Alexstrasza certainly regretting her decision to come here on the first place. She completely forgot Calen's never-ending curiosity on things he had never seen before; and whether she liked it or not, everything at the Vale is currently new for the newly christened leader of the Red Dragonflight. The sound of crashing are heard followed by the owner's roars of anger and Calen's apologizing. Alexstrasza made a mental note to list which shops are heavily damaged by her son for later to compensate the pissed off merchants for the ruining of their merchandises.

"Do you think this would look good for me Lexa?" Kayla asked her catching the red-head's attention as she looked at the beautiful amethyst earrings that the Draenei Priestess is checking out at her ear.

Ignoring her wayward son at the moment Alexstrasza smiled at Kayla helping the young Draenei put on the earrings. She had met Naisha here with Arko'Narin and Kayla nearly scaring them all at the presence of Calen. The two Night Elf sentinels apparently are shopping for weapons and stuff that warriors like leaving a terribly out of place Draenei behind who wanted to buy accessories that would make her look beautiful. Despite Kayla and Arko'Narin being best friends, the difference between the two of them are being seen at some times. That was why Alexstrasza insisted to Naisha that she will take Kayla with her to help her guide Calen along the city while she and Arko'Narin head off. Naisha of course agreed. Alexstrasza may not know it but Naisha had also been rocking her brains how to bridge the gap between their likes and that of the Draenei's.

"There, finished," smiled Alexstrasza stepping back, letting the Draenei priestess admire the beautiful amethyst's hanging on her ear.

"It's beautiful," she smiled gleefully before looking back at Alexstrasza. "Do you think it looks good on me?"

"Yes, yes it does," replied Alexstrasza before asking. "You're going to buy it?"

"I-I don't think so," said the girl, her face going downcast a bit.

Alexstrasza only blinked at her reaction. "Why?"

"Mumble-mumble,"

"What?"

"I don't have enough money to pay for it," admitted the Draenei Priestess, her face going pink. "The income I make at the hospital wing isn't enough to pay for something like these,"

Despite herself Alexstrasza laughed aloud at her predicament as she took the bag that held coins hanging on the girdle of her red gown. It contained the gold stipend that Harry had given her so that she can buy anything she wants to on her little escapade with Calen. The Draenei seeing what she is about to do though immediately bristled and began to shook her head rapidly clearly not liking to accept charity. Alexstrasza was just about to insist that she takes it when the very loud familiar roar of her sister sounded on the skies followed by Calen's scream of fear. Alexstrasza face-palmed herself.

She had completely forgotten to tell Ysera that her son is here.

..

..

..

 **HIHIHI ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. PLEASE REVIEW. SO NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE START FOR THE CAMPAIGN FOR UNDERCITY. THE VALE ALSO WOULD BE EXTENDING ITS TERRITORY OTHER THAN WHERE THEY ARE AT THE MOMENT. MYRCELLA'S WEDDING MIGHT ALSO BE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PS: POLL FOR SYLVANAS AND ONYXIA BEING PART OF HARRY'S HAREM IS STILL GOING ON THE WAY. SYLVANAS IS GOING ON A LANDSLIDE AND THERE ARE DIFFERENT OPINIONS ON ONYXIA.**

 **PPS: HOW WOULD YOU DESCRIBE SYLVANAS' ARMOR?**

 **PPPS: I DONT GET IT. IF PORTALS AT AZEROTH ARE IN ABUNDANCE. WHY DO THEY BOTHER WITH SHIPS, ZEPELLINS AND STUFF LIKE THAT IN GOING AROUND?**


	22. Chapter 22

Death Twenty-Two

..

..

..

 _"Strive for Peace, but always be ready for war,"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

"You want me to do what?!" Neville's voice echoed on the room making it shake in response as his magic thrummed with his emotions. Any other lesser being with courage would have exited the premises already to obviously spare themselves to be on the receiving end of the Longbottom lord's displeasure. However such a tactic didn't work at all against the man in front of the wizard who only looked amused at his friend's reaction holding the bottle of Old Ogden's away from the table to prevent bottle of wine into falling on the floor.

That would be a good waste of wine.

"Easy there Nev, be careful with that Gryffindorish temper of yours, your little outburst nearly threw these Old Ogden bottle off and I had no desire to have such a good year of wine be merely wasted on the ground," chastised Harry looking at the person in front of him.

Neville only glared at him but resumed his seat obviously keeping a lid on his temper. Geez, Harry can't help but compare the Longbottom right now to the Longbottom he met during his first year who can barely hold his own against the bullies at Hogwarts. If his younger self only knew what he would grow up into; then he won't be as meek.

"So let me get this straight," spoke Neville in front of him massaging his forehead. "You want me and a group of people to leave the safety of the Vale's borders; outside of the Mist and with no army to cover our asses mind you, just a few dozen guard groups and go south where it would be uncharted territory then and find the coast where we would establish a port city with no defenses of any kind? Did I get that all right or did I miss anything else?"

"Nah, you got the gist or most of it," Harry shrugged taking a sip of his wine watching amusedly as Neville's face resembled the red leaves of the ash yams that he is experimenting on. Harry despite himself smirked. It never gets old to keep on yanking his godbrother.

"Oh come off it Neville, I'm just kidding about some parts," waved Harry off as Neville opened his mouth to argue. "Here have a drink and cool that hot head of yours before it exploded. Besides I won't have the High Priestess Tyrande murder me just because you accidentally killed yourself if your head do sure explode in a fit of anger without listening to what I had to say first and get all the details,"

Much to Harry's amusement, Neville's face turned pink at the mention of the beautiful Priestess that visited every time she is able. Taking the glass of Old Ogden off Harry's hands, Neville downed the wine, his face morphing into an expression of bliss before looking at Harry who merely shrugged at him.

"I already told you that it is good wine,"'

"It is," Neville nodded taking another sip. Unlike Harry who is an orphan, Neville has been raised by her grandmother who in one word can only be described as "Traditionalist". During his young years he had been trained to sample wine already. That's the reason why Neville truly appreciated the wine he is drinking today. Harry's right. This one came from a very good year.

"Now listen cause this is my plan Nev," Harry finally spoke as Neville redirected his attention to him. Though to be honest, it was not Harry's plan at all that he wanted to discuss. However this issue had been brought to him by Alleria after they finished their coupling last night (which Harry still remember fondly). Who knew that the High Elf Ranger would be such a hellcat in bed?

 _Last Night_

 _"Harry?"_

 _"Hmm,"_

 _"Can I talk to you about something?" asked the beautiful golden-haired ranger in looking up at him with her body and arms draped across his torso. Harry can't help but be mesmerized by those green eyes that she had. Unlike his eyes whose color is like that of greek fire, Alleria's was like emerald gemstones._

 _"Sure, do you want to have another round?" asked Harry laughing softly as Alleria swatted his chest playfully with her hand. For someone who uses those hands for killing, Harry marveled at how gentle she can use it to be. It's not rough anymore because of him restoring it before, but it was already beginning to see some wear and tear for her use of the bow._

 _"Maybe later, you're insatiable you know that? Any more and I would be limping for a week," chuckled Alleria lifting herself up from his chest to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "But this is something we need to talk about Harry. And no, it's not about us going to Undercity but about your people," Alleria cut off as Harry opened his mouth to say something._

 _"My people?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "You mean the Vale? Why? Is there anything wrong?"_

 _"No, there is nothing wrong with them. However there is something wrong with the way that you are handling things on the political climate here at Azeroth,"_

 _"What do you mean?" asked Harry. "We are perfectly fine as the way it is right now. Our people are expanding and progressing. We are slowly building a culture here of our own. One that represent unity and discourages bigotry, unlike so many of the races that we have met here. We are also neutral and isn't that what counts? I won't let the Vale be dragged on the political wars between the Alliance and the Horde,_

 _"And I'm not telling you to," replied Alleria snuggling further into his chest purring like a cat. "Don't get me wrong Harry, but what I meant to say is, we need to open up to others and not coop ourselves like common criminals. We may be happy on our neutrality for now as it is Harry, but that does not excuse the fact that we are isolating ourselves. So many opportunities gone just because of that. It would also give clear indications to many of the races there that we are not the enemy. Most of them knew our species; that's all and no more. Having members of the Vale who are outright hated by everyone here due to some similarities are not helping our relationships with everyone else. We would have less enemies if they just knew who we really are instead of the hypothesis that they are creating themselves. For example: The simple fact that the centaurs here are not like the cannibalistic ones that Azeroth had, or that the Merfolk is abominations like the blasted Naga or the truth that the Veelas are not harpies as many humans in Stormwind believed,"_

 _"So what? You want me to bring down the Mist at the borders? Secrecy is after all our greatest weapon here at the Vale. Nobody knows much about us other than those who have come to the meeting on Shadow Hold. And I certainly don't want to be weeding out spies the moment we start to "open up" to everybody here,"_

 _"Goodness gracious no!" Alleria squawked. "That would be a very terrible idea. Every one of those who wanted us driven off from Karazhan would be knocking on our doorsteps in a week's time if the Mist was taken down. No love, what I'm saying is, the Vale needs to extend it's influence out, not only here in Deadwind Pass and the South, but outside of the Mist. Something the people here at Azeroth can observe at and visit if they want to,"_

 _"What? You mean like an exhibit?" Harry asked incredulously. He was quite surprised when Alleria just laughed at him placing a searing kiss on his lips._

 _"For someone who can be so wise my love, you are sometimes a dunderhead. I'm talking about building a port city of course,"_

 _Flashback End_

"So you want me to build a city outside the Vale?"

"Yup that sums it about right," replied Harry taking a sip from his wine. "As much as I hated to admit it. Alleria does have a point. Having a port that we can use as a center for trade and other things would be greatly beneficial not only for us but also for everyone else. I believe that would also lessen the fear that the common folk had for us. After all most of the reasons they are scared was the fact that they would be either eaten, tortured or experimented by the "Naga,Centaurs, and Harpies" that we had as citizens here in the Vale," Harry snorted.

"So we calm the sheep to keep the sheperd's staff from whacking us?"

"Good," nodded Harry. "You're finally catching up Neville,"

"That still doesn't explain the problem in security Harry," sniffed Neville. "I know that our warriors are exemplary and can go toe to toe with their best warriors here but if you still plan only sending a few dozen soldiers with us, we won't be able to hold a city much less finish it to keep undesirables out. I'm pretty sure everyone won't just sit back and let us build a city in peace, especially Stormwind who is hungry for revenge and the scum in the area that this land seemed to possess in great numbers would fall on us like wolves the moment they got wind that a large group of "civvies" is in the area with only a few guards,"

"I'm sending part of the Border Legion with you, however it would not be in a large number that cold dissuade anyone from attack. Between you and me, you do understand that it would be counterproductive if the Border Legion left the Vale completely. The Mist is reliable, yes. But it's not foolproof and I'd rather have two standing armies here while our numbers are still growing,"

"So what do I do?" asked Neville. Harry despite himself only smirked as he glanced at his godbrother from the glass he is drinking.

"Easy Nev, build a fucking wall,"

"But I won't have the time to create something to cover an entire city before they know we are there. Not to mention the fact that I won't have enough guards to man it," protested Neville. This time Harry smiled predatorily as Neville fell for his trap of words.

"Nev, you do remember that series that you and me have started to watch during the brief peace of Voldemort's death did you?"

Neville only scoffed. "Of course I do. It was the Game of...Oh!" Harry smiled as his godbrother's face morphed to one of understanding and is that glee and excitement? "How tall do you want me to make it? Does it have to be seven hundred feet?"

"Keep it at four to five hundred if I were you," Harry shrugged. "It's your call Nev, it won't be easy to make but it would be fast...and indestructable, especially if you finished placing the charms to keep it from melting down,"

"Yes, yes but I still won't have the men to man it when it's done," pointed out the Longbottom Lord.

Harry only laughed. "Neville come on, What's is Hogwart's main defense if it's under attack?"

Neville's face only took on a thoughtful look. "Well, the wards I guess,"

"And?"

"Dumbledore?"

"Now that's just plain stupid," Harry scoffed remembering the manipulative old bastard who expected Harry to be the poisoned meat that the Dark Lord will chew and die.

"I know," shrugged Neville having hated the man who convinced his parents' that the danger had passed when Voldemort was defeated at the first place, resulting into their torture.

"So?"

"So if it isn't the wards or Dumbledore or the Castle itself, then it's the- OH HEAVENS YES! You want me to do that?!" asked Neville in glee toppling his chair as he stood up looking at Harry excitedly.

"Of course," said Harry simply looking at his godbrother who is thrumming in excitement with a completely different attitude than the one he head before Harry told him about what "he can do" there. "I believe I don't need to convince you to go?"

"You'll have to tie me down to not let me go!" said Neville excitedly.

"Good," Harry smiled. "I'll leave the honor of naming the city up to you as long as it's not Pigwarts,"

Neville's face only grimaced at the mention of their old school. Harry simply waved off his statement off before refilling two glasses of Old Ogden's handing one to Neville. Raising the glass over his head. Harry spoke regally.

"A toast, for the first port city of the Vale,"

...

...

...

Thrall grumbled to himself as he ate the last piece of jerky that he had from his plate leaving the large Warchief of the Horde only moldy bread and a few grapes and berries that are thriving on the deserts of Orgrimmar. Around him, his advisors and guards are also grumbling as they ate their part rationed food which mostly comprised of wild nuts and a jerky here and there.

"I don't think I can continue eating like this mon, where's the meat when you want it?" grumbled Vol Jin who as usual didn't tone down his voice when he is expressing his displeasure about the current food supply of the Horde. Across his seat, Cairne Bloodhoof just grunted before returning to eat his salad greens. As intimidating and large as he is, its quite easy to forget that the Large Tauren Shaman is a vegetarian.

"We should have invaded Alliance lands," muttered Garrosh somewhere from where he sat chewing on his own piece of jerky while groping a frightened and crying Night Elf female who is collared and chained to his belt. He had captured the wench a few days before when they raided one of the Alliance posts that littered the area. "Once I am Warchief, that is the way I would take,"

Thrall just snorted ignoring Hellscream's boy and Vol'Jin's grumbling. Most of the food they had in Orgrimmar came from the contribution of the two after all. Vol'Jin with his troll hunters are the best on searching wildlife at the wasteland, and Garrosh because of his continuing successful raids on Alliance supplies. The only downside was the fact that they are taking prisoners, or to be more precise, female prisoners from the Alliance which Thrall frowned heavily upon though he didn't stop it.

Right now the Horde is still in a crisis with food and despite the contributions of the Blood Elves at Quel'Thalas who are not as affected as they are. The main Horde settlements are still neck-deep in hunger. Sure they had started planting again, but it would be a while before they manage a good harvest. It's even worse since for some reason, the weather is colder and numerous seedlings are being wasted at the sudden climate change.

Tuning out the whimpering of the captured Sentinel to be let free, Thrall focused on his jerky ignoring the feeling in his gut that something big is going to happen soon.

..

..

..

Sir Kayle Gray took all his restraint not to urge his horse faster. Every fiber of his being is begging the aging knight to; but with an extremely strong effort he stamped the feeling down. The road to Deadwind Pass or as it is now known slowly everywhere "The Vale" is a long one and he he had no intention on letting his horse fall down on exhaustion halfway through that point. A steady canter that he is doing could enable him to cover many miles in hours going on and on but a full-bloody gallop would tire his horse faster than a tub with a drain.

Oh he just wished that he could reach the Vale in time. They are the only ones now that can save the princess that he had come to respect and love with Anduin Wrynn being fooled and no longer an avenue for Princess Myrcella to ask for aid. Remembering the sweet little thing that he had come to care as a daughter filled the old knight with rage. They had used her as a scapegoat, that was for sure to move the attention of the middle and common folk away from the sad truth that the treasury just got stolen and Stormwind if unable to cover the same amount again would be bankrupted in a couple of weeks left at best. Already it is getting obvious to everyone who have a brain with the way the governing body stalled as best as they can as laborers and craftsmasters started demanding some early pay as their wont.

Still, the damage has been done already and Myrcella was no nothing more than a plaything sold to the Thorne's, being wedded there. He knew that that family would be no place for the beautiful young princess. Myrcella is kind, beautiful in character. face and extremely to everyone around her. That House of corrupt and deceit would swallow the princess whole and spit her out in pieces once they're done with her.

Sir Gray only growled as he continued the canter of his horse towards Deadwind Pass. He had two days left to finish the journey. He just prayed to any god that is present that they would keep the princess safe and protect her from that vile man her father had sold her off to.

Sir Gray is still mulling these thoughts when a rather louge bump at the edge of the road made his body bounce at the horse's back. He groaned though as he flopped on his back hearing it crack.

 _"Damn! I may be old, not obsolete,"_ thought Gray furiously to himself as he straightened himself from the saddle and continued on his self-imposed journey to save a girl she cared for as a daughter.

..

...

..

 _"Am I really doing this?"_ Tyrande shifted nervously as she faced the blank mirror in front of her showing off her reflection. She is at her best at the moment, wearing the most beautiful and clean of her Priestess garments which is a beautiful white gown adorned with numerous gems with cuts on the side to show off her legs every time she moved. It also showed off a rather generous amount of both her shoulders and exposed nearly the entirety of her back.

 _"I feel like a hypocrite betraying Malfurion. But what can I do? My heart beats for him and no one else. Its stronger than even the one I had for Mal...Mother Elune, please help me,"_ thought Tyrande feeling rather stupid for simply standing there like an idiot before finally sighing as she touched the mirror letting it shimmer.

 _"At least it works,"_ the high priestess thought to herself as she watched the silver colors of the mirror morphed together slowly its magic.

Technically the main part of the mirror was the two-way mirror she had bought at the Vale interplayed with different panels of enchanted glass with magic lines carved into them to spread the power of the two-way mirror in a larger scale. Tyrande may not be able to replicate the know-how on creating it, but she is intelligent enough to tinker with it. Unlike Staghelm who uses dirty work to achieve his station, Tyrande earned hers fair and square and that includes a lot of study of well...everything.

"Neville Longbottom," Tyrande spoke waiting in baited breathe as the mirror slowly morphed to the figure of the man she had come to like. She can't help but frown however seeing him run around in his house piling clothes and provisions to a large bag.

For a split second Tyrande panicked, worried that he might be returning to the world he came from if not for the fact that she remembered Death or Harry explaining to them that they can't go back.

Calming down, the High Priestess settled on watching him. He obviously still haven't noticed her because he is still running around packing things in a hurry with a rather large smile adorning his face and is that excitement she sees? Tyrande for now settled in silence watching the lanky tall human wizard work. She liked seeing him smile. Whenever they are together, he had always been shy and worried that something he might say will offend her. Only during their last meeting which is last week did he finally freely admitted that he was nervous never having to talk to someone as beautiful as her. That comment alone of course had forced Tyrande to blush crimson to the roots of her hair and she had to make a hasty excuse to run away to hide her red face.

However right now, Tyrande can't help but be intrigued at what made Neville so happy. Very few things made him smile (Like his plants) and there are fewer that can even make it permanent (like one time where she indulged herself to hold his hand longer than necessary when she accompanied him exploring the Vale to find out more of its secrets). So seeing him grinning like a loo completely peaked Tyrande's interest.

"Ohhh Neville," Tyrande called, finally had enough on observing silently her human interest in front of her. Tyrande may never admit it, but she is not exactly a patient kind of person.

"Ahh! Tyrande," he jumped as she expected him to be as usual as he looked at the source of the sound, landing on her. "How long have you been there watching me? And...wow! You look great! What's the occasion?"

Tyrande only twirled her soft hair in one of her fingers making sure to tilt her head to the side looking at it in order to let Neville have a very good view of her slender exposed neck. She sniggered inwardly as his eyes drank her frame. Tyrande like all elves is very vain and having someone admire the efforts of her bettering herself than before only makes the good feeling of appreciation better.

"Nothing, I just feel like I need to relax. Everything here has been so tedious after all," yawned Tyrande making a big show of overlaying her left leg over her right while she sat and completely exposing the slender branches of her lower limbs through the cut of her gown.

The result was immediate. There came a gagging sound from the wizard and this time Tyrande can't help the small giggle that left her lips as a bit of drool fell from Neville's eyes which is glued at the sudden exposed skin that is glistening like starlight. Tyrande had bathed on a moonwell to prepare herself for this encounter and she cheered inside as it was winning her spades.

Feeling that Neville needed to be brought out of her stupor. Tyrande took the opportunity to be the first one to talk and break the dazed look he had. "Welcome Neville, I'm flattered at your praise,"

"Huh? What? Oh right, right?" the High Priestess of Elune had to cover her mouth this time to smother her laughter as Neville blundered obviously aware that he had been caught staring.

"So where are you going?" asked Tyrande after a few minutes of letting Neville stew and get himself in control under silence. It was amusing to watch him maintain his gaze at her eyes alone though they might stray to her body more than once making him blush crimson.

"Oh right," his fully forced smile returned. "Harry has commissioned me to be the one to build the first ever trading port of the Vale and I could build it the way I wanted it to be,"

"Trading port?" Tyrande's eyebrow quirked. She had not been able to visit the Vale this week or last thanks to Staghelm's meddling making sure that the council meetings are scheduled at the weekends to trap her to Darnassus. As a result, she had been rather off the loop about the going-ons of the new kingdom in Azeroth. "Isn't the Vale borders away from the sea?"

"Yes," nodded Neville excitedly. "It would be the first ever port that the Vale would have. Harry reasoned that its high time we would introduce ourselves to the people of Azeroth. And yes, I am aware that it is outside of Vale jurisdictions, that's why we are expanding,"

"You mean you are building it outside the Mist borders?" asked Tyrande feeling fear for the first time for Neville.

Once word got out to Stormwind that a new city outside of Deadwind Pass is being built, the strength of the Alliance will fall like lightning of the gods. However for now, Tyrande let it be, allowing herself to listen to Neville rant about his plans. The moment she finished talking to him today however. She is personally accompanying him on this harebrained scheme. Tyrande had always trusted her feelings and it is an all time bad right now.

..

..

..

Alleria watched amusedly as Harry in front of her was being fussed by his wife. For that Alleria was glad. She still remembered the time when they are at Harry's house before the trip at Azeroth. The memory brought her a warm feeling. She, Naisha and Alleria had agreed to share Harry when they finally admit their feelings for him. Now they are doing just that, though she was surprised when Naisha confessed that she out of all three of them had not yet slept with Harry. Alleria can't help but feel how ironic it is that the one who is supposed to be the most confident out of the three of them had been unable to muster the courage to sleep with the Lord of the Vale.

"Quite amusing aren't they?" whispered Lord Ragnok beside her also looking at Harry being fussed by Alexstrasza. "Ah the joys of newly weds or in their case, newly mated," chuckled the goblin in golden armor.

Alleria silently agreed on the goblin Lord's deduction. It was indeed funny to watch Harry trying to wave off Alexstrasza's mothering. The level of amusement increased even more since Harry is a head taller than the dragon queen. As a result Alexstrasza had to look up as she bombarded her with questions much to the amusement of the onlookers other than Alleria.

Yes, Alleria mused. She and Harry would not be going alone. Five others would be going with them. Lord Ragnok of the Goblins who is itching for a fight and wanting to be temporarily freed from his duties on Gringgots wearing a golden armor of the most magnificent make and inlaid with countless charms to prevent it from being destroyed or even accumulate dust and dirt. Bane the Centaur who is a cousin of Firenze loosely armored but carrying a large longsword on his back as long as a regular human and two short swords at the front of his horse body. Next is Lord Boromir, the son of Lord Balinor, the heir of Callahorn and general of a quarter of the Border Legion. He is simply wearing black leather armor over a secondary vest of chain mail as protection. A round shield was strapped to his back and a plain looking sword is at his hip. At his belt though was the famous horn of Callahorn which is passed from father to son of House Buckhanna. Their fourth companion is one of the Merfolk, Aurelia, a master of healing and illusions. Unlike the four, magic is her specialty and she had nothing but a hunting bow and arrows as her primary weapon and a small knife for emergencies. The last one however came from the library of Draenor. A paladin Draenei named Neloth. When asked for his reasons, the Paladin only snorted; stating that he is bored and the Library isn't interesting him at all.

All in all they make a good bunch. Alleria dare not deceive herself that the people who are accompanying them are some of the best in their proffesion that the Vale could provide. Add Harry to that as Death and nothing can stop them. Already she can't help but feel hopeful at their chances of helping Sylvanas regain her kingdom.

Looking at Harry who is giving Alexstrasza, Ysera and Naisha a hug of farewell before patting the heads of Arko'Narin and Kaylah who is crying. Alleria can't help but feel proud of the Lord of the Vale. Everyone here loved him. Arko and Kaylah looked up to him as a surrogate father and Ysera is still coming into grips of the strange emotions she felt about the Lord of the Vale.

The former three females of course are staying here on the safety of the Vale as its temporary rulers, especially Alexstrasza. With Harry away, the responsibility of looking out for the Vale's protection belongs to her. Ysera and Naisha is staying with her along with Calen as bodyguards. With Alexstrasza unable to transform to her draconic form any longer she is as defenseless as a kitten despite the fact that she can still throw fireballs in large amounts. However because of her attitude of not wanting to kill, that kind of power is close to useless. That's why the others had to .

"So you're ready to go Alleria," Harry's raspy voice snapped making Alleria jump in surprise as the immaterial form of Death floated in front of her. If not for the fact that she had gotten used to it already, Alleria would have bolted in fear. However she just nodded as Harry gripped her shoulder with those silver gauntlets of steel making sure that everyone is holding into him.

"Get ready, here we go," rasped Death one more time and before Alleria knew it she was being pulled on the uncomfortable feeling of being forced into a tube that is Harry's instantaneous travel. She can't help but feel excited of what is to come.

..

..

..

 **HIYA2X ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE. PLEASE REVIEW HIHIHI NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AT UNDERCITY AND MEETING SYLVANAS ALREADY. MORE ABOUT NEVILLE AND TYRANDE ALSO.**

 **PS: THANK YOU FOR THE REMINDER WHETHER THERE WOULD BE QUIDDITCH AND GAMES AS SUCH ON THE VALE. I NEARLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT. YES, THERE WILL BE AND MORE.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

..

..

..

 _"One foot after another right after left and next thing you know you are already running,"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Anya flopped unhappily on her butt at the ground after the unusual sensation she felt at the new kind of instantaneous transportation that Death had used. When he claimed that he could transport them instantly to the edge of Lordaeron's ruins, she had laughed at hi absurd claim. However her laughter had been completely wiped out after she was grabbed at the arm and she got the feeling that she had been squeezed into a tight tube where she couldn't see or breathe before flopping down with complete loss of dignity at the ground.

Very few ever ticked Anya but she completely lost it after she heard the first snigger of amusement from the human with the absurdly large horn. She was ready to start screaming and ranting when she felt a complete uneasy feeling on her gut. She choked..once..twice. Of course she knew what it was. It took all her effort to get a hold of herself and keep the unpleasant feeling down...to no avail. Feeling it nearly bursting out of her, Anya forgot all sense of dignity and crawled in all fours to the nearest bush she can find (Thankfully Lordaeron had many of them), and reigurtitated the entire breakfast she had taken in on the Vale this morning.

This time she can't help the redness that crept horribly to her cheeks as her new companions burst out in laughter at her state. Wiping clean her lips with the back of her hand, Anya arranged herself as best as she could before walking back to them as dignified as she can be right now. They are still supporting smiles minus the centaur who was as grim faced as ever and Death who had his face hidden in the cloak completely.

"Don't worry, everyone gets sick on first time travel on Apparition," explained Boromir to her with a swashbuckling smile.

"Apparition?"

"Instantaneous travel as Death here explained it," Sylvanas' sister explained to her while patting Death's vambraces.

"I see," nodded Anya in a stoic expression though she can't help but be impressed by the High Elf's balls of courage as she watched her cling to Death like he was a big teddy bear.

Part of her wondered if Sylvanas' sister was insane. Being withing seven steps near Death made her want to bolt and that single touch Death made on her wrist before their trouble had Anya feeling as if her blood was turned to ice. And that female elf had an entire arm of the bloody thing wrapped around her bare waist and navel with no cover of whatsoever kind. Why is she not freezing? And how in the world is she not repulsed by Death's aura? Anya may not admit it but she was worried about these new allies in the same amount as she was relieved. A large part of her can't help but wonder what they would ask of them in return for their help. Surely they didn't just come here to hear Alleria Windrunner's plea for help. They would want something and Anya's brain wracked as to what it is they would demand. So far the only logical thing she could come up with was women. She had observed the Vale and its people and was quite envious with them lacking anything that their governing body can provide for them. However she had heard rumors that the Lord of the Vale are bedding more than one woman. She can't help but worry that her Lady might be included on the Harem he is collecting. She knew that the former Life-Binder is the Queen of the Vale, she had met her briefly once only when the beautiful red-head and the black-haired human (which Anya supposed to be the Lord) welcomed them to the Vale before warning them not to disturb the peace (which Anya planned to completely obey for safety reasons). If the Lord of the Vale is truly collecting beautiful women and bedding them, then she needed to put an end to him before he get his hooks on Sylvanas in return for their aid.

"My lady! My lady!"

Anya snapped back to reality and she can't help the shameful blush that immediately flamed on her face as she realized that every eye on the small company were glued on her. She imagined how must it look to them, her staring at Alleria and Death while they were cuddling one another. She glanced at Boromir who had been the one to awake her out of her stupor and she can't help but scowl as she noticed the stupid grin on his face.

"What?" she snapped perhaps a little harsher than she usually would. Boromir's grin only increased.

"We are saying; that if you wouldn't mind too much my lady, maybe you could lead us now to Undercity where your Queen is," explained Balinor's son.

"Lead you to Undercity, of course," Anya nodded more than glad at the fact that she doesn't need to be the center of their amusement. She's a Dark Ranger damn it! She's supposed to be fearsome and these living mortals should shy away from her, not look at her as if she's an equal. It felt wrong...especially with the way that Boromir's eyes lingered a little longer than usual to her exposed navel. "It's this way, try to keep up," waved Anya trying hard to keep her emotions in control as she passed by Boromir nearly bolting as she heard him take a deep sniff as she passed him.

"Tasty," she heard him mutter to himself and she nearly ran away to hide her reddened cheeks. She almost disbelieved what she heard him say if not for the fact that she could feel his eyes almost glued to her arse. Oh good lord she really is in trouble.

Trying to forget the human that is obviously ogling her body, Anya focused on the main road of the ruins of Lordaeron. It would take them only ten minutes to reach the entrance to Undercity. Almost nothing has changed actually, Anya mused. The ruins of walls, towers and stone buildings which before have been the pride and joy of one of the greatest Kingdoms of Man were now covered in vines and growing outcrops of weeds and plants. Its amazing how much nature begins to claim everything back once the hands of humans are gone. The sound of steel hitting stone Anya heard at the back and she frowned as she craned her neck at the source which is Ragnok holding a pickaxe and are removing some stone dust which he is checking on his palm.

"What are you doing?" Anya can't help but ask. She's a bit miffed that the goblin is "mining" her home. The outside city of Lordaeron's ruins might not be considered as a place to live by the Forsaken, but it is still part of their kingdom and their claim as home. And like all good citizens of a kingdom, the Dark Ranger wasn't pleased at the goblin Lord's actions of desecration.

"Good stonework on this place Lassie," responded the goblin returning his pickaxe to his backpack. "Give me a hundred of my kind and we would be able to make this place like a rock in the middle of a river,"

Anya opened her mouth to respond but she was stopped dead as Boromir touched her arm making her flinch at the contact in response glaring at him. How dare he touch her?! Sure he's handsome, a great warrior, a good leader. Why is these thoughts even coming into her mind? It has been a while though since Anya felt a warm body touch her lifeless ones.

"Come on milady, we need to go and stop delaying," Anya almost misheard him as she is in too deep in her thoughts. As it was she merely nodded as she led them on a zigzag pattern along the ruins that every Dark Ranger memorized. She and the others are the only one that know about it. The path she is following led to another entrance other than the main one that the Forsaken had. Varymythras controls that entrance so Sylvanas and the rest of the rebels have to use these secret one to avoid a possible ambush by Varymythras' forces if they are using the main one.

"We're here," spoke Anya after the gruelling zigzag pattern that had made some of the members of the company like Aurelia and Neloth who unlike the others had to lumber around uneasily with his large bulk and armor. More than once Anya has winced when the Paladin stumbled like a three legged ox when they were scouring the ruins.

"Uhmm Anya there's nothing there milady," pointed out Boromir to the large slab of stone standing in front of them looking extremely unimpressive, while Death and the others remained silent.

Despite herself, Anya can't help but smile. "There's a reason it's called a secret Lord Boromir," she spoke before touching the stone with her hand letting a part of it sink to the ground revealing a large pathway down.

Anya readily looked smug waiting for their exclamations of astonishment. She was however unprepared of Alleria's first words of comment.

"By the goddess! Why does it stink so much?!"

..

..

..

"Mother!" whined Calen trying to shake off the wandering hands of Alexstrasza who is checking his wings for rips or gashes. "If you don't let me go mother, I can never leave," pointed out Calen.

He is ready to go. He is now the newest Aspect of Life and by the heavens, he liked the changes. He had doubled almost in size, maybe not as big as the other older Aspects yet but big enough to stand his ground if someone like Onyxia dared challenge him for the mantle as the new dragon King or Queen. And if he is lucky, Calen can't help but snigger as he can already imagine the females of the Red Dragonflight that he could mate with to produce whelps of his own.

"Calen,"

The new Aspect of Life was snapped out of his daydream of romance as he looked down at the high Elven form of his mother touching one of his massive legs. He can't help but feel sorry for her. How awful it must be for her not to be able to transform. He would rather that she be back as a dragon than he be the new Aspect of Life. Still, she was happy here and Calen would not begrudge her of the fact. Besides, if a few month's time, he'll have a baby brother that he can visit.

"I'll be going now mother," spoke Calen in his voice of gravel as Alexstrasza smiled at him.

"Strong winds and safe travel my son,"

"And fair wings to you too mother," replied Calen in the traditional draconian words of farewell.

Nodding to her aunt Ysera and the friendly Night Elf he had gone to know as Naisha, Calen opened his majestic wings and took off with one flap in the air heading straight to the Vale's borders. Oh how he loved this. The feeling of the air, the freedom of flying, to own the skies with no one able to tell you what to do. Flapping his wings stronger, Calen soared fast over Deadwind Pass letting out a roar that echoed everywhere below. This is his birthright before and its now his duty. He's the new Aspect of Life and by the heavens above, he would not be found wanting. He would- _"What was that?"_ Calen immediately thought as his red eyes narrowed into slits as he saw an old man in half-armor huffing and trodding down the mountain trail. Being the new Aspect of Life, he was completely aware that if the old man continues this, he would be dead in an hour with his heart giving out. Flapping his wings, Calen soared down to land at the front of the old man, his large bulk making the ground shake. As he predicted, the old man was at his last toes as he leaned on a boulder.

"Old man," chimed Calen approaching him as his eyes snapped open in alarm. "I'm hot here to eat you. Where are you going? I'm here to help," Yep, split second decision always for him. Besides he's feeling extremely generous today with his good mood.

"Help?" croaked the human as if he misheard.

"Yep, help, aid, call it what you like," said Calen playfully. "I can bring you where you want faster,"

However Calen was caught off guard by the irony of the old man's request.

"Vale," huffed the old man tiredly leaning on his sheathed sword. "Bring me to the Vale. If I don't hurry Princess Myrcella of Stormwind will lose her honor to a monster,"

..

..

..

"Are we ready?" asked Neville looking at the faces who are arrayed in front of him eagerly.

Like Harry deemed, most of them are the most adventurous of civilians, each a master of their own trade carrying packs or driving herds of sheep, goats, cows (Why in the world did he bring cows anyway). Some have barrels of wine with them being pulled by horses, Neville would bet his wand that whoever is it plan to start an inn into where they are going. While farmers who wish to start somewhere also have their own packs and sacks. Everyone is in a jolly mood, even the Border Legion soldiers who are accompanying them. But all in all, they are a good bunch and more importantly, willing. Composed of nearly everyone from the Vale, from the goblins to the Night Elves, Neville felt they are ready to go. For right now they would be passing passed the Tainted Scar heading Southeast to the coast where the empty beaches waited for them.

"Wait!" a familiar and feminine voice completely stopped Neville from speaking again and he thought for a moment that he is simply imagining things hearing her right here because it is impossible. Tyrande would never lose duty over-.

The Longbottom heir's air was completely choked out of him as someone slammed into him hugging his neck fiercely that he lost air for a second there. He was just about to push the person off him tos see who it was when the familiar scent of wood trees and spring water engulfed his senses and he knew immediately who it was.

"Tyrande," her name rolled off like water from his lips and Neville can't help but feel how right it is on leaving his mouth. Still... "What are you doing here Tyrande?"

"Aww, aren't you glad to see me?" the Night Elf released her hold on him standing back with a cute pout that Neville felt justified, should be illegalized.

"No, no," Neville shook his head rapidly. "I was just asking what-," his mouth immediately dried up as he noticed the attire that the High Priestess had.

It was the same white gown that looked transparent a bit that showed off the color her skin beneath the dress. The material was so flimsy flowing down the back of Tyrande's legs while showing fully her front elegant ones. It is also sleeveless, revealing her slender arms. As for accessories A gold necklace with a ruby on the center lay at her neck while a band of silver circled the upper part of her right leg. Two greaves of silver with carvings of the moon are at her wrists. All in all she looked enticing without being a tad bit revealing. A small strap bag is over her shoulder that she cradled gently. Neville is never one to be simply enchanted face but by the heavens above, Tyrande looked terribly enchanting and alluring to him.

"Wow- I mean you look wow," spoke the Longbottom lord before realizing too late what he said, clamping his hands over his lips. Tyrande only smirked at his words.

"I'm glad you liked my attire Nev. But you need to start this group moving now," pointed out Tyrande making Neville look at the large number of different people looking at him in curiosity and much to his embarrassment, more than one is sporting an amused grin. The Night Elves though looked murderous.

"Alright everyone," Neville cleared his throat. It didn't help that Tyrande stood beside him and before he knew it, held his hand on her own. Neville nearly whimpered at the contact. Her hand is illegally soft. "We're moving out! Remember, stay in the middle between the Border Legion patrols. We don't know what's waiting for us, so let's not take any chances. It would look very bad on my report if someone dies on the first day," faint chuckles only answered Neville's announcement as the people arranged themselves on traveling order.

Ignoring the pointed glares that the Night Elves are throwing him, Neville led Tyrande to the start of the column where ten members of the Black Watch that had volunteered were waiting for them.

"So why did you come Tyrande?" asked Neville once they are a bit away from the others earshot.

"Can't I just say that I wanted to visit?" the High priestess mock-pouted is having none of that though right now.

"Tyrande,"

"Fine," sighed the Night Elf, her head drooping a bit. "I'm worried that's why I came,"

Neville only blinked. "You're worried?"

Tyrande only looked at him with a faint smile at her face. "Yes, I'm worried about you. You are leading many of these people to a place you barely know with no map of whatever kind and no destination. Azeroth is dangerous at the best of times and you will need a guide,"

"Hey, I had a map you know," protested Neville opening a map that he and Harry had readied beforehand showing Azeroth and its territories.

Tyrande only rolled her eyes at him. "What you have is a general map of Azeroth, not a specific map of the lands beyond the Twisted Scar Nev. Just be happy that I'm here and stop asking dumb questions. You are my friend and I won't have it hearing my best friend had wandered into a swamp and accidentally killed himself in drowning,"

"Uh-huh, _Just friends huh? I don't thinking that wherever we are Tyrande, we are not just best friends anymore,"_ thought Neville looking at their intertwined hands that Tyrande have not bothered to remove.

"Well, shall we?" smiled the High Priestess at him motioning at the assembled group that is looking at him for guidance.

"Alright," sighed Neville taking a deep breath as he looked at everyone. "Everyone ready? Let's go!" the group cheered as Neville took the first step with Tyrande on his side at the edge of the Tainted Scar, heading Southwards to the East.

..

..

..

"Lexa," Alexstrasza is brought out of her monotone setting on watching the entirety of the Vale at the top of Karazhan's tower by her sister-in-heart's voice sounding beside her.

"Naisha, what are you doing here?" asked the former Dragon Queen in surprise as she saw her sister approach them with two cups of coffee on her hands.

"I thought you might appreciate the company seeing that you are the Queen of the Vale now," shrugged Naisha sitting beside her. "Coffee?"

"Thank you Naisha," nodded Alexstrasza; taking the offered cup as Naisha made herself comfortable beside her. Taking a sip of the coffee, Alexstrasza smiled, taking pleasure at the warm feeling that it bestowed on her. If there was one thing that Alexstrasza had been glad of with Harry entering her life, it was bringing the knowledge of a good cup of coffee with him.

"It's ironic isn't it?" spoke Naisha beside her taking a sip of her own cup. "You are supposed to be the Queen of the Dragons Lexa, but now you are the Queen of the Vale. I can't help but wonder what you did that being queen is really in your resume,"

"Apparently maybe being Life's daughter is a prerequisite," joked Alexstrasza making Naisha snort.

"I still can't believe about that. I mean really? Gods? There is the gods of light of the Draenei and the humans, there is Elune for the Night Elves, there is the spirits for the Tauren and the warriors of the past for the Orcs. Heaven only knows which religion is the true one anymore,"

"At least we aren't fighting too much about it," said Alexstrasza remembering the history books she read when she's at Harry's home pertaining his world. "At my mate's world, their religion is so many and so diverse that they even fight among one another for it,"

"You're explaining to one who isn't interested Lexa," laughed Naisha. "I'm never one like you to be poring over those dusty tomes and texts. I prefer fighting and pressing head on,"

Alexstrasza's eyebrow only rose at her sister's bold statement. "Really? Head on? And here you are who is supposed to be the most confident out of all of us three at that time, the only one yet that haven't moved on her feelings for Harry. How the mighty have fallen,"

She was rewarded as Naisha blushed horribly at the tease. She was quite surprised though at Naisha's next words.

"Do you really think I should bother on acting on my feelings for him Lexa? I meant he already has you, Alleria and possibly Ysera, oh yes I know about her feelings," chuckled Naisha as Alexstrasza opened her mouth to deny her sister's attraction to her mate. "She has been literally throwing herself to him every night. Thank God Harry is so dense else we won't be able to sleep with all of you having a claim on him,"

"That doesn't explain why you wanted to suffer and deny yourself your feelings," pointed out Alexstrasza. "If you love him Naisha, don't be afraid, keeping it buried underneath you. You would only let yourself suffer even more if you don't act on it,"

The red-head can't help but squirm as her sister-in-heart looked at her pointedly. She is just ready to ask her to stop doing that when the Night Elf sighed setting her coffee down on the floor they are sitting at morosely.

"I guess you are right Lexa. It just feels weird to know that my husband would be bedding other women than me. I had always imagined that my bed would be given to one man only,"

"But now?" Alexstrasza quipped.

Naisha only smiled at her. "But now I know that I will not be sharing only my husband's bed to one person but three; and two of them are my sisters-in-heart too,"

Despite herself Alexstrasza just chuckled. "You can't deny it being kinky though whenever you got the courage to ask Harry to finally bed you,"

"Oh I know enough about his talents in bed," sniggered Naisha looking at her mischievously. "You are rather loud Lexa when you are at the receiving end of it,"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" stammered the former Aspect of Life, feeling blood creep at her cheeks at Naisha's statement.

"Oh don't be daft Lexa," waved Naisha off. "The entirety of Karazhan heard your screams at the top of the tower. "I never would have imagined that you would be a screamer though. Tell me, was he really that good?"

For the first time in her life, Alexstrasza is dumb-struck. She never thought that she would be in her long life. She had brought order to Hordes of squabbling dragons without a shout, she can argue for hours with the different aspects with different annoying attitudes and schemes and not ran out of words. However one statement about her sex life from Naisha had completely rob her of words.

"Naisha I...,"

Naisha only grinned at her. "Oh come on sister, don't leave me hanging. Give me the juicy details,"

Alexstrasza only groaned. There's the Naisha she had come to grow up and love at Harry's house. Annoying to the core, poring her nose at anything she finds interesting.

..

..

..

Sylvanas' brow twitched as she heard the sound of approaching voices toward the small hall that she and the other rebels are temporarily holed up. Some of here Dark Rangers in patrol have come running to her that a small group of people with Anya Eversong have entered the secret passageway that only the rebels know of and were approaching their hiding place. If not for the fact that they are carrying the insignia they carry of the white tree of the Vale with the flying sparrow, and the fact that a Dark Ranger is with them, Sylvanas' would be more than happy on killing them and raising their animated corpses to fight for her and the Forsaken.

"How long before they get here?" Sylvanas' pointed the question to the kneeling Dark Ranger in front of her.

"Ten minutes tops my lady with the current speed they are going at,"

"I see," nodded Sylvanas standing up from the stone throne she is seeing at; looking at the officers of whatever is left of her army. "Clean up the entrance hall and the throne room. We have potential allies arriving in ten minutes that can help us retake our home. I want this place spotless!" Sylvanas' barked in command. The reaction was imminent. Everyone immediately scurried off to grab the nearest cleaning material that they could find to obey her orders.

"Flaih," she looked at the Dark Ranger who had given her the news about the upcoming arrivals.

"Yes my lady?"

"Go to the entrance Hall and act as a herald for them. Once they arrived, stall them in any way that you can. Show them around if you must. But make sure that you send word the moment they stepped in within these halls,"

"Do we really need them my lady?" asked the Dark Ranger in front of her with a grimace on her delicate features. "They are living beings. Can't we just kill them and add them already to our army? The living has no place here on Undercity after all,"

Sylvanas' only shifted on her stone seat uncomfortably. "Yes, we need them for now. Without help, we cannot take Undercity on our own. Maybe later once we're done and they prove themselves to be good warriors, we could kill them and add them to our people. However right now, we need their help and killing them will sour relations with the Vale. Go now!" the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken finished with a snap command sending the Dark Ranger clamoring to the entrance of the Hall in haste.

Settling in on her throne, Sylvanas' picked her fingers in content as she watched the first tell-tale signs that the Hall was being cleaned as her generals returned carrying utensils for scrubbing, sweeping and polishing.

"You've got ten minutes! Hurry up or suffer my wrath!" ordered Sylvanas at which they begin to move faster trying to achieve her deadline.

Resting herself back, Sylvanas' mind' thought to the people that are arriving. One of them would be her sister and one would obviously be an official sent by the Vale to negotiate with her. However she can't help but fathom how late they are. The back and forth journey should have taken a month for Anya; but the Dark Ranger is late for two months. Incompetent fool, her chosen representative may be and Sylvanas' is already planning to mount Anya's head on a pike at the top of Undercity once they are done with negotiations.

As for her sister...Sylvanas smirked. Well, she proved to be more easily manipulated than Sylvanas had expected. Truth be honest, she never expected her to fall through the honeyed words that she had written at the letter. However if she was here right now, that just proves how soft she had become, as a person and as a warrior. However Sylvanas can't place her head on a pike right now. As much as she hated her sister, Sylvanas was completely aware that she was the only contact she had within the Vale and she would need her if she planned to control the Vale through her. So for now she must simply put on a fake smile and resist the urge to stab her.

"My lady!" A runner burst in through the entrance Hall, skidding in front of her in a bow and a knee. "Lady Flaih, wanted you to know that the visitors have already arrived,"

"Good, you're dismissed," waved Sylvanas off to the runner before looking at the cleaning Forsaken who barely got the dark and dank room to shine any better. "All of you are dismissed! Get out now,"

With a lot of "Aye's" and "My lady," comment. The large group dispersed on their hidden alcoves leaving Sylvanas and ten of her Dark Ranger guards with her waiting for the main door to open.

It did not take Sylvanas long to wait for the double doors to creak as Flaih entered the throne room followed by the Dark Ranger she planned to behead once the introductions are done. Behind her followed seven people in different varieties who took steps after Flaih that bowed in front of her.

"My lady let me present to you the representatives of the Vale. Alleria Windrunner, leader of the Rangers, Lord Ragnok of the Goblins, Bane Blackheart, cousin of Firenze Stargazer of the Centaurs, Aurelia of the Merfolk, Lord Boromir son of Lord Balinor of Castamere, Neloth, representative of the Draenei people and the Lord of the Vale, Death,"

It took all of Sylvanas's self-control not to cringe as that black hooded cloaked thing with no face beneath the cowl leveled his gaze on her, making her feel as if he's reading her and her innermost secrets. Taking a gulp of air, Sylvanas' fervently hoped that her voice won't crack as she swept her arms in a welcoming motion.

"Welcome to Undercity,"

..

..

..

 **HIYA2X SO ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. YES, IM WRITING 5K WORDS PER CHAPTER. I CANT WRITE MORE THAN THAT UNLESS IM IN THE MOOD. NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE MORE EXCITEMENT FOR EVERYONE. INCLUDING WHAT ALEXSTRASZA, YSERA AND NAISHA WILL DO TO AID MYRCELLA. PLEASE REVIEW THANKS.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

..

..

..

 _"Death meets us one day or another no matter which road we chose to take,"_

..

..

..  
Velen looked down the aisle window that his room had. His old heart never felt so wearier or tired as he looked sadly down the top of the Exodar at the stone gate that he and his people had hastily erected the moment they arrived here in Azeroth. It is nothing special. Just bits of stone and rock moulded together and plastered side by side to keep any enemy out. Its sight may not be one of grandeur but Velen knew it would be as strong as any wall, especially with the runes of power that he himself had carved beneath those rocks. Right now though they are proving their worth as the gate withstood attack after attack of the human forces that the human king had sent against his people.

 _"When desperation and need comes barging in. True colors of a person then come. And only then will you be able to gauge that person as who is no matter who may they be when you know him in times of plenty,"_ thought Velen to himself as he watched the battle below.

Yes, it is a battle. Fires danced on every corner being exchanged from either side as humans tried and failed to scale or destroy the walls. Draenei Paladins and volunteer warriors at the wall forced the larger invading force with a stubbornness that the Draenei showed being hounded by the Burning Legion for so long. And that would be saying something.

Velen can't help but smile as he watched his small pockets of soldiers repel wave after wave of climbers or breachers. Their number are nothing more than four hundred with Velen sending the majority of his people away to wander off away from the Exodar in order to avoid the incoming confrontation with Varian's minions. He had deeply hoped that the human king would not continue on with his plan of demands, but he should have known better. Greed and desperation can change the most noble of people.

He had met Varian once when the Draenei landed here on Azeroth. The man had the makings of a good king and one that is loyal to his people to a fault. Velen also did notice the bigotry that he had ingrained on his character. It's actually quite amusing for him that a race such short-lived as the humans think themselves the most superior out of all others. Just like some of the Night Elves.

Velen frowned as he leveled his gaze on the letter sitting open on his table. It had come yesterday through a raven that transformed into a Druid. He can't help but worry about this Staghelm character for the letter belonged to him. He was asking support from Velen that when the time came, the Draenei people would acknowledge his claim as leader of the Night Elves and renounce Tyrande. The old Priest of the Draenei haven't come around answering it yet though. The thought of betraying Tyrande who has always been kind to his people left an ashen taste at the tip of his tongue. Whoever this Staghelm is, he is surely trouble and Velen has no plans whatsoever on playing politics with these people right now, not when the Exodar is under attack.

Forgetting the piece of paper on his table, Velen focused his attention back on the battle below.

..

..

..

Alleria slackened her grip on the bow as she nestled between a pile of ruins, her green eyes steady and looking forward in a steady gaze as she observed the throne room containing a massive door at the back of the ruined throne of Lordaeron. Being the entrance to Undercity, Alleria found it highly unimpressive like the rest of her sister's kingdom is.

For someone so obsessed with etiquette and looking fine, Alleria can't help but wonder how in the world can Sylvanas endure the stink and dirtiness of her surroundings. She still remembered when they are younger at Windrunner village, a young blonde missile that raved and hissed in anger even if so much a rumple can be found on her bed sheets. Alleria terribly missed that kind of Sylvanas and for the hundredth time, she found herself wishing that she had her younger sister back, not this ghost that did not even look at her yesterday when they arrived here.

"Are you alright Leria?"

Alleria nearly jumped up in surprise as Harry appeared beside her in his Death form making her panic at the raspy voice.

"Don't do that!" hissed the High Elf trying to keep her heartbeat under control. As much as she loved Harry. She would never get used to that voice of his, on his other form that felt unnaturally wrong in all levels.

"Do what?" rasped Harry hovering in the air with ghostly wings. If he had a face right now, Alleria would have guessed that he would be blinking questioningly at her.

"Just..don't sneak up on me," sighed the Ranger Captain focusing back on the dark entrance. "Is everyone on position Harry?"

"As you commanded my lady," Death chuckled in amusement. " I might say that you are good on this commanding thing Alleria; better than I would ever be. You should have a drink with Ragnok later once this is done. I've never seen the old bastard so excited,"

Alleria only grunted at the praise. Harry had given to her the privilege of being the leader of their first mission here in Undercity. Their mission sounded simple though very hard to do. "Retake the Entrance,"

Harry may felt optimistic about it but Alleria certainly do not. In fact she felt very sick at the nagging feeling that they might all die here. It was Harry who proposed the plan to the Banshee Queen and if Alleria might comment, she would say that it is pretty ambitious. The entrance is guarded by fifty of Varymythras' forces including four abominations. And all Alleria had at her disposal was Death which she had no idea what his capabilities were, swords from the others, a terrified merwoman and an overexcited Goblin Lord itching for a fight. She's so screwed. However she knew that if this mission is a success, the Forsaken with Sylvanas would be finally be able to blockade Undercity and force a blockade using the entrance as a chokepoint.

"They're coming," Death's voice rasped close to her ear making it twitch in annoyance.

"How do you know Harry?" asked Alleria seeing nothing in their vantage point.

Death only looked at her well...grimly. "Because I can feel the souls of the damned and they are calling for me to set them free from this non-existence,"

"Oh, you better get back to your post then," Alleria spoke leveling her gaze at the entrance but at the same time nocking an arrow on her bow.

She however nearly dropped the arrow when she felt Death grope her butt and before Alleria could properly protest that this is neither the time nor the place to flirt. She can't help but gasp as Death nibbled the tip of her ears which is one of the most sensitive part of her body.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" whispered Harry huskily as he pressed on her back making Alleria nearly melt into jelly as he continued kneading her arse while his other hand was wandering on her bare navel.

"Harry," sighed Alleria feeling her senses turning to mush again, trying to keep a stiff lid on her emotions as her resolve crashed like a pack of cards on a stormy wind; and it was only with great effort that she managed to word out the three words that came out of her lips "Not right now,"

"Aww," Death again rasped and before Alleria knew it, vanished in a smoke leaving her trembling in need on where she is.

"That bastard," growled Alleria picking up her bow and arrow as she resumed her vigilance on the entrance of Undercity. She was pretty sure she's going to need a change of underwear once they finished here.

All thoughts of lovemaking and romance however is driven out temporarily off her head as Alleria's eyes narrowed seeing the dark figures that appeared off the entrance of the tunnel. She can't help but groan out in despair. All fifty of the gate guard were armed to the teeth, including the four Abominations. No wonder Sylvanas can't regain the gate despite months of trying. These soldiers could shrug off volley after volley of arrows in ease. She fervently hoped that Harry's confidence that they would win, much les survive here would pay off.

Gulping, Alleria gripped the arrow she had dropped earlier as she drew on her bow at full height. Unlike a regular arrow, this one is heavier at the tip that is brittled and coated with frozen tar and melted steel. No armor, not even a Pit Lord's can stand the impact force of this custom made arrow that Alleria had created herself for situations such as this. Drawing at sixty kilos, Alleria took a deep breathe, eyeing her target. She only had one shot at this and she needed to do it right.

The sound of string hitting wood sounded eerily off on the morning light. It is followed then by a smacking sound of something hitting flesh, and before anyone could identify what it is, one of the abominations in the group immediately wailed in agony flailing its massive hands as it twisted and turned, crushing two of the Undead guards in its movements as it clawed something on its left eye.

"For the Vale! Charge!" Boromir's booming voice immediately echoed from one of the ruins and before the Undead guards could properly get their senses to recognize that they are under attack. A large ringing blast echoed on the entirety of Lordaeron echoing off from mountain to mountain. Alleria of course know what that was, the heirloom of House Buckhannah, the legendary Horn of Africa that the humans had brought even in exile.

The sound of gallop and feet charging are heard on the courtyard and Alleria only had a second to look to see the black centaur, face as grim as ever charging the guards with the great broadsword that he wields two-handed. At his side flanking him are Neloth with his jeweled hammer and Ragnok with a war-axe and a shield on his side. The three hit the huddled group of undead like a rock on a field of wheat sending bodies everywhere as their heavy weapons cut through like knife on butter against the unbalanced crude armor of the Undead guards. Bane sweeping his great swords in great arcs sent undead in droves tumbling down permanently dead or moaning in agony. Neloth with his hammer bounced undead after undead attacking without mercy and letting them retaliate, trusting his jeweled armor to take the blows as he continued on his offensive. The short goblin Lord beside them however was the one one who truly proved his worth. Roaring in the tongue of his people, large swats of his war-axe hewed legs, hamstrings and feet under the undead. Every blow to his shield or armor, the goblin lord merely shrugged off, using every part of his body as a weapon, even the helmet as he headbutted groins or legs that he could reach.

"HAH!" Alleria looked at the other side of the field where Boromir had his long sword out with his shield, moving in fluid speeds; alternating between parry, thrust, stab and slice against the Undead that went against him sending one after another to pieces. At his back is Aurelia, covered in blue aura connecting with Boromir making the human's moves faster and stronger than any human could ever achieve. The two made a formidable pair. A skilled fighter and a mage that improved his reflexes even more.

 _"Where's Harry?"_ thought Alleria to herself a little worried as she nocked an arrow and in a split second sent it at one of the Undead trying to outflank Boromir. The plan is for them to hit the guards in three sides with Harry attacking the center and addressing the numbers problem. Despite the skill of the others, Alleria is sure that once the enemy got over the shock of being challenged by so few, would rally easily and they would be hard pressed to win, much less survive. Already an abomination is recovering and is using its butcher knives to attack the smaller Lord Ragnok who stood defiantly in his golden armor against the massive creature's clumsy attacks.

"Where are you Harry?" the High Elf can't help but ask aloud as she let loose arrow after arrow, showing only the precision that Alleria Windrunner can achieve she tried to aid the general melee below her. Already there are tell-tale signs that the enemy is recovering their senses as one which Alleria presumed their captain stood up above the rest barking orders. He didn't stand for long though as one of Alleria's arrows pierced his right eyeball.

"What the hell is that thing?!" one of the Undead suddenly shouted pointing upward and despite herself, Alleria spared a chance to look at what he is pointing and she can't help but smile as she saw the dark figure with ghostly wings on the sky with two scimtars of dark ebony at its hand.

"Can't resist theatrics eh Harry?" chuckled Alleria to herself as Death suddenly disappeared to where they are pointing before sounds of bodies being torn to pieces came from the center of the small group of guards.

The Ranger Captain can't help but watch in astonishment as Harry moved like a Wraith, never blocking, just moving. Almost like a ghost as he flitted from one place to another, never wasting movement, ripping out limbs, chunk of flesh and heads as he moved around their blows. For Alleria it was like watching a dance, a dance that can be executed only by Death. Everytime a scythe of Harry moved, another soul is claimed by the void. In fact Harry did not need to decapitate them. Whenever a scythe touches a body, faint wisps of smoke are absorbed from the undead body, leaving it a husk. However seeing that most undead looked like a husk despite the armor they wear, it was not much of a difference.

All in all, after Harry arrived, it did not take long for the rest of the Undead guards to be finally cowed enough to retreat. Three minutes of fighting and decapitating and the rest of them are finally beating it, going back to the main entrance of the Undercity, leaving their other comrades and weapons behind to be cannon fodder.

"Everyone alright?" Alleria asked, stepping out of the ruins she had been sniping watching her comrades nurse their wounds. She let off a sigh seeing no one hurt though some have a few scrapes and bruises. Ragnok in fact is already arguing with Neloth that his gash looked larger than that of the Draenei.

"As far as we know," shrugged Aurelia, the merwoman covering herself in water to clean the scratches and dirt that she had accumulated on the battle much to the other's chagrin and protests that it is unfair. In fact only Alleria, Death and Aurelia looked clean. The others had seen better days.

"We need to go back and tell the Dark Lady that the entrance to Undercity is now open," rasped Death. "It is time to attack,"

Alleria only nodded letting her hand travel to that of Death's gauntleted one.

..

..

..

Tyrande's eyes are blurry. Not because of tears mind you, but rather because of the fact that she had barely gotten any sleep last night. The reason, the snoring human beside her.

 _"Mother Elune please guide me for my heart is confused,"_ Tyrande prayed silently keeping a grip on her emotions and failing miserably. The High Elf Priestess can't help but sink her head lower to the cushions of the bed wishing that she would drown on it. She felt completely terrible at the moment.

She had just come to accept the fact that she had fallen for this Longbottom boy for reasons that she cannot fathom. Ever since she had first lain eyes on him, her heart had went out for him and Tyrande despite her best efforts had been unable to regain control of it. Now the result of that control was her right now sleeping on the same bed as he does. Not that they're cuddling or anything, just sharing the bed with pillows between them (much to Neville's insistence) to preserve their personal space.

 _"Mother Elune why do I have feelings for a human and an other worlder at that?"_ Tyrande prayed again as she shifted on the bed letting her face turn to that of the sleeping human whose bed she was sharing looking at his peaceful facade.

Last night was at least fun. Tyrande kicked herself mentally when she forgot the most important fact when traveling on the wilds, "bring a tent with you,". As a result, the High Priestess of Elune found herself facing the prospect of sitting her ass on the cold. It didn't help that the High Priestess robes she had was so flimsy, that no amount of wriggling could prevent the cold on seeping on her skin. Neville of course, ever the gentleman had offered her tent to him. Tyrande had vehemently refused of course and it took an hour of arguing between the two of them before a compromise had been set, Tyrande would share the bed with him but she didn't allow him to sleep on the floor. It would be cruel on her part.

She knew deep inside that being with the Longbottom lord would be so wrong on many levels no matter how much she is attracted to him. Azeroth doesn't tolerate half-breeds though the Vale had a lot of them judging from the inter-species romance that it had. Such a union with her would be more trouble than it is worth in the political field. Besides he is a human, he would leave her in a century at best if she ever does pursue a relationship with him. He will break her heart despite not intending to do it and Tyrande knew that she will be powerless to stop it. However distancing herself now would be a complete disaster; she knew that Neville also had fallen for her and it would hurt him if she suddenly distanced herself without reason of any kind.

Wanting nothing more than to cry, Tyrande buried herself on her pillow, clutching it tightly. _"Elune, why is my life so complicated? Why can't I just love Malfurion and be done with it, not suffer needlessly like this?"_ thought Tyrande mournfully remembering her present lover. She had no idea how he would react knowing if he ever wakes up and found that Tyrande had fallen for someone else. He would tear Neville piece by piece, that's what would happen.

Pushing the bad thoughts of her love life away, the High Priestess of Elune instead focused to where they are going now. The large group have blundered for many hours last night after they passed the borders of the Tainted Scar, south of Deadwind pass. Thankfully no incident happened yet that warranted to much attention. An attack of gnome raiders and a couple of foolhardy trolls were the only disturbance that happened last night. The guards have easily decimated them, in fact Tyrande got the feeling that they enjoyed the ice breaker of the monotone travel.

Still, Tyrande knew that she had to put an end to their lost state right now and lead there somewhere. So far none of the coastlines that they have explored provided any sort of good natural place for a harbor. Still, not all things go to waste on their exploring. Some of the more eager goblins have found a good mining source of white rock and marble and they had already placed markers on it for them to find again for later.

For now though, Tyrande can't help but think about the hill overlooking the sea with a beach that she had accidentally stumbled to when she is here many many years ago. It is a perfect place to build a harbor and a city despite its open space. Part of her though loathed on telling Neville about it. She had been using that spot as a beach for years. To simply give it to these people was so...

Tyrande sighed in defeat placing her hands on her face. Why does she want Neville to look at her with a smile and a proud look on his face because of what she has done. The Night Elf wanted to bash her head on the nearest tree. By Elune, she's acting like a love-struck fool. But she would be telling Neville about that place later, for once she wanted to divulge on the fantasy in her mind and see him smile for her.

..

..

..

Alexstrasza walked back and forth on the council chambers biting her lip in worry as she waited for the councilors that she had summoned only five minutes ago. By the heavens, she wished that she had not taken the day off yesterday as her sister had suggested. It had taken all the red-head's self-control not to be openly distraught as she watched her mate disappear to help in a war that they had no business on helping. Ysera had suggested that she rest for a day and leave the politics for later to calm herself and ready herself as the Queen of the Vale. However reading the letter delivered by the man Calen had brought back, Alexstrasza really wished that she could turn back time so that she had more time to think what to do, much less act on it in time.

"My lady, you summoned us?" Alexstrasza looked at the entrance of the council chambers where Lord Balinor of Callahorn, Lady Lyssandra of Castamere and Mikhael Castamere of Beauxbaxtons stood with the fellow representatives of the other races that is now settling on the lands of the Vale.

"Yes, yes please take your seats," gestured Alexstrasza to the council chairs before looking at Arko'Narin beside Kayla, the two wards she had who volunteered to shadow her and learn from her. "Arko', be a dear and please fetch us some tea. You too Kayla, help her,"

"Yes my lady," bowed the two before scampering off. Normally they would only call her Lexa and would not even think to bow, but formality was needed as such as times as these right now.

Folding her hands on the table in front of her. Alexstrasza looked at the assembled representatives seriously. "I will be blunt everyone. I did not call you here to simply discuss our daily problems here at the Vale, but I need your opinion on regards to this," Alexstraza held up the paper that Sir Gray had sent to her. "This is a letter from Sir Gray, one of the knights of Stormwind who had been the escort of the former Princess Myrcella that had visited us here,"

"Former?" Firenze's deep voice echoed on the halls questioningly.

Alexstrasza only nodded in confirmation. "Yes, former. Her father and the council had used her as a scapegoat to turn the ire of the humans at Stormwind from them to her, by setting her up as the one who provided the information that their treasury had been ransacked,"

"Then they're dumber than we think,"snorted Lord Balinor. "I had spoken with the girl and I had better chance of convincing Lady Lyssandra here to marry me than the girl giving up secrets of her people," his words was accepted with faint laughter of the small jest.

"Back to the topic though," Griphook, temporary leader of the goblins interjected. "Why are you telling us this my queen?"

"Good questions," sighed Alexstrasza sadly. "Because the contents of this letter is a plea for help from Sir Gray that we save Princess Myrcella before her wedding to Sir Allister Thorne to whom she had been betrothed. According to Sir Gray, the knight is as corrupt as anyone can be and a sadist at that. He had also apparently been obsessed to the princess and is planning to "make her bleed" at their wedding night,"

"So you're asking us for our permission that you will send someone to save the princess?" spoke the Draenei ambassador.

Alexstrasza simply shook her head in confirmation. "Aye. Normally I would be more than happy to simply ignore Stormwind and its politics but Princess Myrcella is not someone I could just ignore. I never got the chance to meet her but my wards Arko'Narin and Kayla have convinced me that she was someone worth saving. I need your opinion on this though since there is a very big chance that we would be alienating Stormwind even more if we tried to break the engagement between Sir Allister Thorne and the former princess,"

The councilors murmured to one another and Alexstrasza simply let them be. Normally the decision would be on her and her alone, but she would rather hear their opinions. A King or Queen who acts like a dictator would be always subjected to the hatred of their subjects, but putting on a show of listening to their opinions though you might disregard them, can earn you their trust.

After a minute of whispering, Firenze who had been nominated to speak for the council inclined his head. "If you plan to save her my queen, then we are with you. The Vale would not bow to Stormwind and we certainly protect our own. Though Princess Myrcella has never been our citizen, she is still a good friend of ours. We concede to your wishes my queen,"

"Thank you," smiled Alexstrasza at the council members. Oh how different they are from the other councils that she had the bad luck to witness. They care for the people's welfare instead of their own and are not plagued by the constant backstabbing that seemed to be commonplace to all councils. Even the Dragons have never been this cooperative during their meetings. It would not be a regular meeting if not for one or two brawls from the councilors of course.

Alexstrasza is brought out of her musings when Mikhael Castamere spoke though. "My queen if I may ask. When is the wedding of Princess Myrcella and this Thorne guy?"

The red-head only blinked at the Lord of House Castamere. "Tonight of course,"

..

..

..

 **(Warning slight Angtsy and lemon scene) Myrcella and Thorne. (Dont read if you dont want to)**

"So here you are my little bird," Thorne's voice is dripping like venom making Myrcella huddle back to the bed in fear as the large man crawled after her until her back met the wall making it impossible for her to fall back even more.

"Please, my lord. Don't hurt me," whimpered Myrcella feeling tears fall from her eyes as the man loomed over her like a giant shadow, over her smaller frame.

"You failed to show up at my study this morning and you failed to clean the trash," growled Thorne grabbing her chin with his fingers forcing her blue eyes to meet his inky black ones.

"My lord, please. I was up all night finishing my gown for the wedding since the seamstress isn't willing to work one for me since I am a traitor," whimpered Myrcella remembering how the sun was already shining when she was done creating her wedding gown.

"And are you a traitor my little bird?" asked Thorne in a voice so sweet that Myrcella could practically feel the lies dripping from it.

"No-,"

SMACK!

Myrcella can't help but cry as she landed on the edge of the bed, clutching her bleeding jaw from where she was struck by the hand of her future husband. "Are you a traitor?" he growled once more.

"Yes, yes I am a traitor my lord!" cried Myrcella wishing that she would be anywhere but here as she cried now openly. "Please my lord, no more,"

"Aww does it hurt my darling?" asked the man in false kindness making Myrcella stiffen as she felt his hands over her soft hips squeezing and feeling her curves. "Come here to your betrothed and I would make you feel better,"

Knowing that another beating is the only one waiting for her if she argue, the former Princess of Stormwind pushed herself up from where she is lying to face her "betrothed". She tried to ignore his filthy hands carresing her lips as he pressed her to him almost possesively.

"You're so beautiful bastard," he mumbled touching her swollen cheek. "Did you know how long I've wanted you?"

"No, my lord," answered Myrcella simply. She had been used to these already. The answer and question before he touch her in her most sacred places.

"Good, let me show you," he whispered huskily to her hear before kissing her almost possessively.

Myrcella just withdraw to the farthest back of her mind as she allowed him passage to her mouth to plunder her as his hands went to her breasts mashing and squeezing them painfully, relishing in her whimpers as he teased and prodded her sensitive nubs through her dress. He smelt terrible and his taste is like the sewers that it took all of Myrcella's concentration not to vomit.

She again cried as his lips went to descend on her neck, pushing her on the bed as he continued his minstrations on her. Myrcella just closed her eyes, biting her lip hard as she felt his hand went pass her skirt to touch her there and insert a finger inside her bringing her to completion forcing Myrcella to make sounds that she doesn't wish to make under his influence.

It did not take long as Myrcella is still a virgin and she found herself crying once more as she reached her peak and her "betrothed" kissed her goodbye with faint promises to break her tonight at their honeymoon.

After tonight, her body would be his to use forever. Myrcella just prayed to whatever deity there is to save her from what is changing in her life forever in a few hours.

..

..

..

 **WEW IM TIRED AFTER WRITING THIS. THIS AN WOULD BE UPDATED LATER SINCE IM SO SLEEPY. SO FOR NOW GOOD NIGHT AND PLEASE REVIEW.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

..

..

..

 _"May your allies be short and your enemies shorter,"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Wall Sergeant Tar'a Tar Maxwell yawned trying his best not to droop and fall asleep while standing. Guard duty on Stormwind's wall is not the most desirable of jobs and only those who have either annoyed their commanding officers or had earned the garrison officer's ire were stationed hours of hours of completely boring guard duty on the wall.

As for Maxwell, it is only his third hour of duty and he is already feeling the exhaustion starting to seep it on his bones. Groaning, he creaked the sore muscles, hearing the creak in protest after hours of immobile movement. The trees and wide flower beds below the eastern walls of Stormwind has been always a thing of marvel and beauty. However watching an environment that doesn't change on hours on end can even label the beautiful sight as nauseating and boring.

He was still yawning for the thousandth time when something big yanked the poor sergeant-at-arms back armor and he had barely time to scream in fear, much less raise an alarm as he found himself soaring high on the air leaving Stormwind below him.

..

..

..

"This plan is stupid,"

"Hey you're the one who said that we didn't have a choice. Don't be squeamish right now Lexa,"

Alexstrasza only grunted in annoyance at her sister-in-heart that is sharpening her glaive beside her as she settled watching Ysera drop the Stormwind guard that she had plucked at the water gate high in the air. She can't help the scowl that adorned her face as she noticed the glee on the Green Dragon's face. Alexstrasza may not be able to transform anymore to her draconic form but she can still understand draconic expressions and her younger sister is enjoying this too much. Alexstrasza despite being no longer the aspect of Life, still doesn't condone killing and these destroying of lives, left a taste of ashes on her mouth.

"We need to go now," whispered Naisha to her. The beautiful red-head only grunted feeling miserable as she followed the Night Elf on rows upon rows of flowers and bushes. Despite herself, she can't help but feel worried as she kept an eye open at the setting sun. Sir Gray had told them that the marriage ceremony will occur after the sun fully sets and Alexstrasza can't help but feel queasy as the orange light of the sky is nearly gone.

Everywhere around her though she could hear and barely feel the presence of the Elven Rangers and Black Watch members that had volunteered to accompany them on this mission. Normally Alexstrasza's talents didn't suit this kind of work, but seeing the fact that she's the queen and it was her idea that prompted the council to sanction this mission, she can't help but feel responsible for it.

As it was right now though today she fervently felt like a liability as she tried and failed to keep up with members of the Black Watch and Alleria's Rangers. Compared to them she felt like a three legged bear in the middle of a forest with extremely large feet. Every step she made sounded louder than the rest and she didn't need to see Naisha's face wince at every sound she made looking worriedly every now and then at the battlements if anyone had noticed the noise Alexstrasza was making. Even Arko'Narin who had accompanied them was more silent than she can ever hope to be. Why were there so many twigs beneath her anyway? Trying to compete with her companions made the red-head feel as if she's got extremely large feet.

"We're here," whispered Naisha to them the moment they arrived at the side of the wall with a circular opening. Alexstrasza didn't need to ask to know that it is a...

"Sewer? We're sneaking on a sewer?" the Queen of the Vale can't help but mutter in disgust as her sister-in-heart removed the large steel opening at the entrance. She knew that they were going to be creeping up something, but she never expected them to be creeping down on this. Already the smell was pervading down her senses and the urge to vomit was going stronger.

"Yes, aren't you listening on the way here Lexa? Don't be squeamish now. You're the one who volunteered yourself after all" asked Naisha incredulously entering the large opening with catlike grace followed by the others, their leather boots barely making any sound.

Wishing that she would be anywhere but here right now, Alexstrasza waved her hand in front of her nose letting the fragrance of flowers and trees enter her before clutching the skirts of her red gown, following the Rangers and members of the Black Watch inside.

Alexstrasza isn't sure if she want to cry in shame, vomit or simply go back and wait for the result of the mission. The moment her feet touched the murky liquid on the tunnel, the former Aspect of Life can't help but cringe in disgust as the disgusting wastes went past her slippers, touching her skin. It didn't help that despite the refreshener that she applied on her nose, the disgusting smell it seemed had a mind of its own, as it invaded her senses making Alexstrasza choke on the smell. However it was the large clanging and splashing sound that seemed to echo to loudly that made Alexstrasza wince as every eye were drilled into her immediately.

"Sorry," mumbled the red-head to her companions, feeling completely ashamed at the attention she was getting. Thankfully they just shook their heads, and followed Naisha who was leading them on the front. Wishing that her luck would hold up, Alexstrasza followed behind them.

Ten minutes of walking and the red dragon can only be described with one word right now, confused. She had no idea where they were with the many twists and bobs that Naisha seemed to be making. The former Aspect of Life knew that left alone to her own devices, she would have been lost already. Even if she wanted to go back right now, she can't. There were too many turns that even some of the Watch members and Rangers looked as confused as her already. The red-head of course was aware that Stormwind was large. However she never expected that its underground would be like a maze. You could lose an army here without worrying. Staring at Naisha on the front, holding some kind of map, Alexstrasza can't help but admire her sister-in-heart. The Night Elf never failed or faltered on guiding them and she was ever confident on her ever decision, face never showing hesitation even once.

"Be quiet, we've finally passed the palace gates," Naisha's hushed voice stopped everyone dead on track as they watched the Night Elf reach over the end cover of the tunnel they are creeping at, removing the heavy thing slowly.

Waving at them to be silent, Alexstrasza tried to stem down her nervousness as Naisha stepped out to the open, followed by the Black Watch and Rangers one after another barely making a sound until the red-head's turn came.

Wishing that she could be as silent as them. The Queen of the Vale grimaced as her every step sounded unnaturally loud, especially with the sewer waters splashing at every contact with her foot. Thankfully though, it's just a few steps before she finally reached the dead end and was brought out only what could be an open courtyard of the castle. Alexstrasza immediately felt nervous,

They were exposed on the open at all sides and have little to no cover. The former Aspect of Life may abhor fighting and killing but she was wise enough to know tactics and such things thanks to her experience on the first war against the High Elves where Neltharion betrayed them.

"Aren't we a little exposed out here at the moment?" Alexstrasza worriedly asked as she stepped beside Naisha.

"Normally yes, but your sister I believe is more than happy to temporarily play with the guards on the air, so there are no eyes present at the moment watching us," smiled Naisha before gesturing to her to follow.

"Figures," the red-head simply muttered as she followed her sister-in-heart after letting her gown skirts that she had bunched up on her legs to protect them from being soiled on the sewer fall down back to their proper place. She didn't need to ask Naisha where they were going. Sir Gray had provided for them accurate information that the wedding will be held at the entrance of the palace.

As she jogged with the others, Alexstrasza can't help but glance worriedly at the darkened sky. The sun was no longer present, meaning the wedding would be already starting. Heavens, she wished that they aren't too late. She didn't miss members of the Watch and the Rangers disappearing every now and then to all directions as they neared the palace entrance. They would be hiding on their positions, all part of the plan of course.

"And there they are," chimed Naisha as she and Alexstrasza arrived with only four Rangers with them as the rest have disappeared to. "It looks like we have missed the ceremony,"

Alexstrasza only nodded in agreement, having no problems whatsoever on identifying which is Sir Allister Thorne. Sir Gray's words was simple: "Look for the most lecherous one,". Only one man fit that description dancing with the others. He was balding at the middle, old and had a permanent grin on his face that looked terribly out of place. Dressed in black long robes of sleek silk, Alexstrasza was reminded of a bat in a party of pigeons. He was currently dancing with a beautiful golden-haired girl dressed in sky blue robes who was visibly shaking as his hands was at her rear instead of her waist. It didn't need a genius to identify that that was the former Princess Myrcella.

"I guess we call the cavalry now then yes?" smirked Naisha looking at her. Alexstrasza only rolled her eyes at the Night Elf.

"Now I know why you and Ysera get along so well. You are obviously a dragon in Night Elf form Naisha,"

"I'll take that as a compliment Lexa. Now should I call him or will you?" she asked looking at the dark sky.

"I will, I am his mother after all," Alexstrasza said letting a fireball fill her palm fully before throwing it high on the air.

Gasps immediately came from the wedding feast below them as they also noticed the ball of fire that rose on the air. Before someone could raise the alarm though, there was tremendous roar that immediately shook the very ground they are standing on as out of the dark clouds dropped the new Aspect of Life, straight to the wedding feast, crashing into the white marble of the castle with such force that the courtyard cracked, sending guests flying everywhere and the king taking a dip on one of his fountains.

"Now," spoke Alexstrasza. Naisha beside her immediately broke cover, arrows on hand sending them in split seconds at the confused guardsmen who had faced the dragon. Of course having a large dragon crash down to a party caught everyone's attention and diverted them from the dozens of Rangers and Black Watch that emerged from their hiding places and started barreling down the guards and guests with blunt arrows as they advanced to Calen who wasted no time swallowing the screaming bride whole.

"This is for her you lecher!" hissed Alexstrasza letting off a fireball at Thorne who made the mistake of looking at her, getting a full blast on the chest.

"Come on let's go!" called out Naisha to the rest as she sent an arrow to a spluttering Prince Anduin that caught him on his jewels.

Springing like cats, the members of the Black Watch and the Rangers sprang to Calen's back as the large dragon flapped its wings on the air carrying them, leaving behind a completely broken party. On the morning, they would simply find Alexstrasza's souvenir to them.

A flag of the Vale left behind.

..

..

..

Sylvanas only looked in awe at the seven combatants that had came to the aid of her and her rebellion against Varymythras. At first she had to admit, she had been seriously disappointed at the response of the Vale. In fact if she was honest enough with herself, she might say that she felt seriously insulted. Being the Dark lady and Queen had raised her sense of importance to great heights before Varymythras brought her low and humbled her.

Pertaining to the Valemen that had came with her Dark Ranger, she had expected an army at least of several hundreds, not seven people representing their races. For a moment she considered beheading them and sending their heads to the Vale for the insult. It was only the presence of the one called "Death" that her sister was clinging to that stopped her.

Something was definitely off with that person and Sylvanas' senses was telling her not to get on his bad side. That was proven correct when she received the message yesterday that the seven of them have destroyed the guard of the entrance to Undercity single-handedly; something that even she and her forces cannot do. Sylvanas never one to leave a weakness unexploited of course marched within the hour and right now fighting with her forces to establish a foothold on Undercity and prevent Varymythas' forces from retaking the entrance.

The Dark Lady of the Forsaken had been expecting a brutal and long fight. News from her spies came that Varymythras was summoning lesser demons from a temporary portal that he had made with the Twisting Nether to replenish his rapidly lost forces. Sylvanas was worried. As good as her Forsaken soldiers were against Varymythras' supporters, numbers on a battle have always been a great factor.

However Sylvanas had soon found something that she never expected to alleviate her worries against the additional forces that Varymythras have deployed.

The Newcomers on Azeroth and their wrath against demonkind.

Of course being engaged on a fight with seven of them against fifty and abominations yesterday, she had fully expected them to rest. And they did, though they still participated on the battle today though not as constant against the Undead of Varymythras. However when the Demons started joining the field, it was like someone had flipped a switch on the Valemen the moment they recognized the servants of the Burning Legion.

Roars of fury immediately left their lips and without thought of self-preservation of any kind, the seven immediately disengaged from their current enemies and charged recklessly against the demons. A fire in a dry forest had lesser damage than the Valemen caused to the Demons on their charge.

Demons went down like bowling pins under them, scattering at the furious and maddened blows that the possessed warriors seemed to deliver to them. The black centaur who had been silent as stone all the time he was with them were shouting a massive war cry, the large broadsword he had twirling like a whirlwind as he advanced sending blood and gore everywhere, his half-body rearing and kicking, having a mind of its own crushing bones and skulls of the Demons unlucky enough to be on his path. The golden goblin with them were roaring on his own guttural tongue. He had dropped his shield and were wielding two mattocks on both hands, shouting ununderstood words and names of people, clans and many more as he roared prayers to his gods sending demon after demon splitting to the side. His golden armor was filled with gore and blood and he had been fighting for thirty minutes already, and he did not look like he would stop soon. The loudest of them though was the human her dark Ranger Anya seemed to avoid at all costs. Though not as brash as his other companions, he had stuck to the side of the merwoman keeping the demons off her with his shield and sword as she used her magic. However he had been ringing that blasted horn for many times already sending the entirety of Undercity shaking at the horn blasts. One would have thought that a war was being fought here right now instead of a battle. The human and the merwoman was not the only one who fought with coordination though. Alleria and the Draenei Paladin stood together, the bulky jeweled paladin in his armor using his hands and fists after losing his warhammer at the initial charge to throw demons off while the former Ranger of Silvermoon stood at the back sending arrow after arrow with grim determination at the Demons, never missing even once. The cold look on her sister's eyes nearly made Sylvanas' quail, forcing her to momentarily forgot her blame against her sister and nearly made her stalk forward to beg her to stop having that emotionless expression and come home.

However it was their leader that Sylvanas' had truly watched in amazement. He had introduced his name as Death, and on the battlefield today he was like that. No shout or war cry came from him, but hatred so deep emanate from him as he moved in fluid grace tearing into the demons with unlikely shadowy moves leaving rotting pieces by the dozen behind that it truly scared Sylvanas. Ice in fact left his wake, thanks to his mere presence alone and Sylvanas fervently prayed that this person...no, this thing would never become her enemy. He was truly death. Shadows and darkness came from him ripping the souls of the enemies out of them even as they screamed and begged for help to no avail.

No, what Sylvanas observed today was no battle, but a massacre as she and her army stood there dumbfounded after Varmythras' forces retreated in fear at what happened. Victory belongs to her forces but no one celebrated watching the seven figures covered in blood and gore who gathered among themselves. She only heard two words that Death rasped softly that she nearly misheard it if not for her enhanced hearing.

"For Terra,"

..

..

..

"Woah!" Neville can't help but exclaim in wonder at the view in front of him.

"Woah indeed my friend," chuckled Tyrande beside him, looking as beautiful as ever, her violet green-hair flying at the sea breeze that pervaded the area. "I can assume then that you're impressed eh Nev?"

"That would be putting it lightly," Neville corrected, continuing to admire what is in front of him.

Tyrande did not disappoint. If he could, the Longbottom heir would have grabbed her and kissed her right now. What could be seen in front of him right now can only be one of the most perfect places where he might build a harbor and a city. Normally at the inexperienced eye, the place looked nothing more like a glorified beach with a green hill not far from the coast with forests on either side. However for a tactical mind, it would be the perfect place for a city to thrive, especially if that mind was blessed with the ability to use magic. Murmurs from the people behind them could also be heard and Neville could guess that like him, they were also impressed at the sight. Tyrande had really come up on trumps. Left alone to themselves, the Longbottom Lord would eat his wand if he could find this place without Tyrande's aid.

"The only problem that you would find here Nev is the lack of quarry," the High Priestess of the moon said beside him. "It would be miles to the nearest mountain and I believe that you would not escape Stormwind's scrutiny if you started transporting rocks from the mountains; even if there is no Alliance or Horde Outpost on the area,"

Despite himself, Neville can't help but grin smugly at the Night Elf that had unintentionally or not lured his heart and captured it fully, hook, line and sinker. "Well, that would be great then Tyra, for I am not planning to use any rock or stone to build walls, or the tower as the middle of the city,"

Tyrande only raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. "I understand the walls, but tower?"

"Yep," chimed Neville making sure that the "P" of the word was insinuated. "I've been thinking of a name for this port city ever since I left the Vale and I finally had it, the White Tower,"

If it was possible, the Priestess' eyebrows rose even higher. "That's rather unoriginal isn't it Nev? And you still haven't explained how in the world you were going to build a tower. How high do you plan to do it anyway?"

Neville only shrugged at her scrutinizing the hill. "I don't know, maybe four hundred, or four hundred and fifty. I plan to make the tower a little taller than the wall,"

"And how high do you want the wall anyway?" the Longbottom heir completely missed her spluttering.

"Three hundred feet and three meters wide. A little lower than what me and Harry planned, but that will do,"

"That's impossible to build," pointed out Tyrande. "You don't have the resources or the men to build something like that without attracting any attention,"

"How about a bet Tyra?" challenged Neville with a smirk knowing that the High Priestess of Elune never relished the challenge of friendly competition. "You get all my money if you win and I get to ask you of something if I win,"

He smirked knowing that he already got her with the way her eyes were shining. "Deal, but what are we betting about?"

"Simple Tyra," Neville graced her with a smile. "I create a tower in the middle of the hill that would be the starting point of the port city today,"

"Oh you're on. Deal it is," laughed Tyrande.

"Ah, ah be careful for what you wish for Tyra," chuckled Neville removing his wand before walking towards the overlook that gave him the perfect view of the sea and the hill below him. What he would do was easy in theory, but requiring large amounts of concentration and power that any wizard who never have fought against the Burning Legion on Earth would have died from the stress that this process will extoll on the user.

Raising the piece of stick, Neville put on his entire force of will at the sea, forcing large amounts of water to remove themselves from the surface of the water floating on the air, and slowly moving at the hill to which Neville is pointing his wand at.

Ignoring the slack jawed face of Tyrande who was watching in disbelief and the stress of holding the levitating spell, Neville slowly forced the water to form at the shape of the image of his mind, the halls, the different rooms, using the mental image of Orthanc at the Two Towers book he read once as a source to the shaping water. Despite his prowess and great magical core, it took Neville ten minutes as the water morphed completely in a liquid state of a tall tower in the middle of the hill. Already the stress of holding the magic was taking a toll on him and Neville knew he doesn't have long before his strength fully wavered. Sure that the tower was at the form he wanted it to be, Neville wordlessly condensed his remaining strength and with one powerful burst released it at the tower of water in front of him.

The result was immediate. Cracking sounds immediately came from the water tower as it crystallized and hardened, the sound of its freezing even heard from where they were. As Neville released his masterpiece, he can't help but smirk at his handiwork. A four hundred fifty feet tower of crystal and thick glass ice standing in the middle of the hill. Looking at Tyrande, he can't help but smirk victoriously at her as he approached her astonished form panting with effort. She looked as beautiful as ever as she open and closed her mouth like a drowned fish.

"I told you that I could do it," chuckled Neville. "I win our bet Tyra,"

And before Tyrande could say something, Neville wasted no more time grabbing the back of her head, pulling the completely surprised High Priestess in for a deep kiss.

..

..

..

"This is unacceptable!" Varian's roar of anger nearly drowned out the mutterings of every single lord on the hall and many of them winced as the king's goblet sailed to the air, falling with a large clanking sound on the floor spilling wine. "I want them found, and I want them dead! Is that too hard to ask?"

"But my lord, they have two dragons with them, two. We can't stand up against a dragon that size," protested one of his generals that immediately flinched as Varian's gaze drilled into him.

"You have an army of Gryphons at your side!" spat the king. "And you had Stormwind's entire army at your back and call with the reinforcements from Ironforge. No dragon, no matter how big would be able to go up against you,"

"But we don't even know where they are my lord!" pointed out the soldier.

"Out! Get out! All of you get out! You're all incompetent fools! Get out before I ran you through with my own blade!" screamed Varian loudly. His lords didn't need anymore urging as they moved away from their chairs and walked out leaving Varian alone on his throne

Cursing his men once more, the King of Stormwind took a large drain of the wine, at the extra cup he had. Right now, Stormwind was suffering from pandemonium and fear. Apparently some idiot had run ahead and had spread the news that they were under attack by the dragons to the general populace. That of course caused a complete panick and dozen of the city guards have been wounded trying to keep the order. It didn't help that two dragons, one green and one red, have passed through Stormwind's air and wall.

"Damned Newcomers!" cursed Varian taking another sip of his goblet. He had no idea why in the world does members of the Green and Red Dragonflight aid the squatters at Darkwind Pass.

He's no fool, he judged by the size of those dragons that that two weren't certainly just newborns, but rather old ones. For the life of him, he can't guess why they would help. Dragons mostly kept to themselves after they aided the very first war on Azeroth on keeping the Burning Legion away. Normally he would be glad to see dragons, however them invading his keep, eating his bastard daughter and burning one of his knights had soured his opinion them.

Looking at the banner of the mountain and the sky left behind by those Valemen, Varian frowned, wondering how to bring them all to justice.

..

..

..

"You're still awake Leria," Harry's voice sounded so warm to her making Alleria snuggle to his chest by instinct as her face buried further.

"Why do you always know?" mumbled Alleria to him from the bed they share. They had went back immediately to the accommodations of their tent under the sky, away from Undercity's stink after they defeated the army that Varymythras had sent to retake the entrance from Sylvanas' forces.

"You breathe harder when you are awake," chuckled Harry before going silent waving off the jest. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what Harry?"

"You know what I am talking about Leria," Harry's voice is sterner this time chiding her.

"It's nothing Harry, just go back to sleep," Alleria dozed off wishing that he won't bother her. Thinking about it was bad already and now she's supposed to talk about it? Alleria didn't like it the least.

"Alleria," sighed Harry stroking her hair with his fingers. "Speak your mind and do not hide it from me please,"

"That would be unwise," sniffed the High Elven Ranger simply trying to keep her emotions under control.

"What is necessary is never unwise. I thought you already knew that Leria?"

"I'm angry okay!" Alleria finally snapped. "I'm angry at them for killing Lirath! I'm angry at them for destroying my home! And I'm angry at myself for not being strong enough to keep a hold of my anger and revert back to something I never wanted to be again,"

"It's not your fault Leria," comforted Harry soothingly.

"How could it not be?" sobbed Alleria covering her face with the palms of her hand. "I let my emotions get the better of me and look where it landed me and my entire family. I promised myself that I would not let it consume me again but on the battle, all I felt was anger, anger at them that gave me the reason that made me leave Quel'Thalas and paved the way that my sister suffered because of my lust for vengeance. Heck, it would have even killed me if you haven't been passing by and saved my sorry ass on that cave,"

"And do you think that your emotions made you weak?" asked Harry placing comforting hands around her bare frame.

"Yes, No, I don't know! How am I supposed to know? It led me to my doom and destruction, but it also brought me you, Naisha, Alexstrasza and a new home. How could I call it a weakness if it brought me something new that I had come to love?"

"Good answer Leria," sighed Harry, placing a kiss at the top of her head. "It's good you feel that way. Maybe with you, we'll find the answers about that together,"

"Thank you, Harry," Alleria can't help but choke out weakly. "Thank you for simply being here,"

"My pleasure darling," sighed Harry hugging the crying High Elf letting her drift off to Morpheus' realm before following after her.

..

..

..

 **HIYA2X ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE. PLEASE FAV AND REVIEW TRA-LA HIHIHI :3 MORE CAMPAIGNS AT UNDERCITY UNTIL CHAPTER 20 TRA-LA.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

..

..

..

 _"What I've always believed in is the sad truth of an eye for an eye,"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

"Come in," Sylvanas' voice echoed across the large room she had temporarily commandeered as her own since her royal ones were currently being used by that goddamn Dread Lord that stole her kingdom from her.

The Dark Lady of the Forsaken retained a nonplussed expression as she sat on one of the chairs at the desk, her long legs in full display crossed in front of her as she watched the door open revealing the shadowy form of Death as silent and stoic as ever, the two scythes that he had swinging from the the belt that can be barely seen at his waist.

She has to admit, Death is impressive to look at and plain scary at the same time. Everything about him is in the color of black and silver except the shadowy wings which is made of shadow and smoke.

"You asked for me my lady?" rasped the shadowy form as it stopped floating a few paces in front of her.

Sylvanas' gulped, composing herself as best as she could as she drummed her fingers on the armrest of the stone chair she was sitting at. She'll never admit it, but she was completely freaked out by this thing. His presence alone made her cringe, making her feel terribly out of place on the world like an anomaly and the urge to take a knife and drive it on her heart to bring her to Death's embrace always emerged every time she came near "Death's" presence.

"Yes," said Sylvanas, frightfully glad that her voice maintained their level of stoicism. "You and your people had done well. I would wish to know what you wanted after we have won this war?"

Death's only response was to cock his head lightly towards her as if he found her words amusing. "This war has not yet been won my lady. There was still much to do and a lot more of people to kill,"

Sylvanas mentally agreed with him. She was impressed by his attitude. With the rate they were winning at the moment for the last three days, forcing Varymythras' forces on a steady retreat to the main palace; any leader would have felt cocky already at the continuous victories they are having. "I know that Death. However with the people liberated and at our side, it would not be long before we will finally reached the palace gates and lay siege to Varymythras and his forces inside. Me and my Rangers knows the palace inside out and it would be terribly easy for us to sneak in and open the gates to the army,"

"What about the Alchemists' guild?" rasped the shadowy form in front of her. "What do you plan to do to them?"

The Dark Lady of the Forsake merely waved him off. "When we're done with Varymythras, I'll deal with them myself. However, we're going far off topic," Sylvanas inclined on her seat. "I'm here to talk about you and your people's reward for aiding us on this civil war of ours when no one has come to help us, not even the Horde which is supposed to be our protectors. So, ask anything of me Death and if it is in my power to give it, I will," Sylvanas' can't help but glance worriedly at the King-sized bed she had asked her servants to prepare before hand just in case the leader of the small group got the idea to ask her to give him a gift only a King had the privilege to had. Sylvanas' as cold as she was wasn't at all blind and deaf. Despite being Undead, many still desired her for her beauty and would take every chance to bed her if they matter, how much different this Newcomers were, there's a very big chance that their leader would ask the same out of her. She was however caught by surprise at the person's answer in front of her.

"Change," he rasped simply.

"What?!" Sylvanas can't help but lost her composure for a second at the confusing one-word answer.

Death only inclined his head at her direction and the Dark Lady would bet her bow that if she could see the eyes on that darkened cowl, she would see his eyes boring into her completely. "As I said before my lady, change," rasped Death. "I know your plans about the new plague that you plan to unleash once you got your hands on the research of the Alchemists' guild. A plague that will not only infect the living but also the dead. You plan to use it to Arthas' and his Undead as a biological weapon that will kill not only your allies on the upcoming war to come, but also the Undead under the Lich King's thumb. I want you to stop that foolish notion of vengeance that will destroy not only you but also your people,"

Immediately Sylvanas' was out of her stone chair ignoring the fact that she is simply on her armor breast plate and underwear, ready in case for the fact that this person or thing will ask privileges to bed her. Her bow is fully drawn aiming at the shadowy figure who didn't even move an inch at the sudden threat of harm in front of him.

"Who told you that?" spat the Queen of Forsaken. "Very few knew my plans for the future, who betrayed me?"

Death only chuckled, a grinding grating sound that sent the hairs on the Dark Lady's back standing on edge. "That would be the Dark Ranger you threatened to behead once this campaign to retake your homeland was finished for being late,"

Sylvanas' nearly dropped her bow in disbelief. "Anya? Anya betrayed me? That's impossible?!" snarled the Undead elf at the floating figure. "She would never betray me! She was a Dark Ranger and she would rather die than allowing such sensitive information to leak out of her mouth, even at the threat of torture! You're lying!"

Death only looked at her pointedly. "You're right at that point my lady, she'll rather die for you rather than allowing the information be shared under the threat of torture. For a cause, she would stand unflinchingly with your side. However she wasn't pleased at all that you were planning to kill her on a whim for simply being late. She's also aware that if not for the fact that Lord Boromir was infatuated with her and spending time at her side where killing her would offen us, she would be hanging on the walls of Undercity already. That's the reason why she was more than glad to share the information to us before you bring down trouble not only for yourself but for the entire Forsaken,"

"And what would you have me do?" Sylvanas said in a hiss not allowing her bow to drop, still aiming at the black figure with trembling arms both in fury and sadness at the betrayal of her own Ranger. "Simply let it be? We deserve our vengeance against the Lich king and this is the only way. It is the reason why we became the Forsaken on the first place,"

"What does the Forsaken desire above all then my lady?"

"Vengeance!" Sylvanas snapped. "Vengeance at the thing that stole our souls for himself and used our bodies as his playthings. "Do you even know what I suffered before that murderer and sadist killed me?!"

Death only bowed his cowled head. "Yes, I do. Anya told me. I...I am sorry,"

"Then you know why must I have my vengeance!" the Queen of the Forsaken yelled this time, her hands shaking at both the memories and the torture, mentally and physically that Arthas inflicted on her body at the fall of Quel'Thalas. If she could cry, she would be crying right now"It is the only thing I am living for right now,"

"Not only," Death cut off."You are living for something else other than the vengeance you are spouting right now. Something that you and your researchers experiment everyday to bring it closer to success,"

"It is a childish dream. Nothing more!" snarled Sylvanas. "We've done our best to be successful in years to no avail. It is a waste of resources, nothing more,"

"What if I tell you that I can bring that dream to reality?" rasped Death.

Sylvanas' this time dropped her bow fully, not believing that her ears had heard the words that Death spoke.

"What...What did you say?" the Queen of the Forsaken asked shakingly in disbelief, all acts of stoicism now gone as the hope that she had completely given up on so long ago when she was freed came back up in a huge bonfire of flames.

If a faceless man could smirk, the one in front of her would have already. "I can give you something what you and your people dreamed of. You don't have to live in hiding anymore, you can come up and be free of the curse of hatred that the Lich King implanted on your souls. All I ask was for you and for them to change completely and let go of all hatred,"

"Can you really do that?" Sylvanas was mystified and completely in awe. Today was supposed for her to ask what they want, not them to give her people what they desperately wanted.

"Yes, Sylvanas. Change and by the end of this civil war. You and the Forsaken would no longer be bearing the curse of being Undead," rasped Death placing a cold hand on her shoulder.

..

..

..

Beautiful blue eyes open in alarm, its owner nearly jumping from the bed as she struggle to keep her composure as her breaths come in gasps. Entire body sweating, the figure reached out with a trembling right arm at the cup of tea that was laid out at a side table, bringing it to her mouth, drinking it in one gulp, ignoring the burning sensation that it brought to her senses. Throwing the covers of the bed to the side, the former Princess of Stormwind tiptoed to the bathroom, covering herself with her bathrobe to ward off the morning cold of the Vale, the girl walked to the mirror that was nearly blurry thanks to the morning air.

Myrcella doesn't bother the sigh that left her lips using her hand to wipe the fog of the mirror in front of her showing her reflection. At first sight, she's beautiful as ever. Her hair is still golden as ever, and her face bears no scar or mark from her ordeal at the hands of House Thorne.

For there is an ordeal, an ordeal that Myrcella swore she would take down to her grave without telling anybody. An ordeal that she must bear all the days of her life in silence. An ordeal represented by thirteen gold pieces covered in blood hidden on the floorboard she had loosened on her room. It was her payment for an unwilling act she had done thirteen times a few hours before her wedding under her ex-husband's supervision.

Washing her face on the water, Myrcella no-name dropped her gown and settled down on the warm bath tub beside the sink hidden in curtains of plastic to preserve the heat, another something that the people of the Vale built on their homes for people both commoner and noble to experience on.

Myrcella still can't believe she is at the Vale again safe and sound. She has been starting to believe that her life now belongs to a husband and a lord she does not love and looking at her as nothing more than a hole to pleasure himself with and impregnate for an heir. Now she's free, maybe not without scars, but free nevertheless with a future of her own that no one can control other than her.

Dropping her face on the waters, Myrcella No-Name begun to cry in happiness and relief.

..

..

..

There were a very few times did Tyrande got angry so willingly. Quite a few times during the first war with the servants of the Legion under Queen Azshara once or twice during the long Watch after the Night Elves have completely sundered themselves away from the mortal world whence the Druids went to sleep. A dozen more times during the Legion's Invasion under Archimonde's leadership where Illidan betrayed them again and her unintentional murder of the Jailors of the Vault. However for this century, Tyrande had never blown up yet, annoyed yes, especially at the council meetings where she had to endure Staghelm's attempts to undermine her, but angry? No, not yet...until now.

"Stupid human," murmured Tyrande watching the peaceful face of her new interest sleeping so deeply under the covers of the blankest she had lain atop of his frame.

The most basic thing that magic users remember when using magic was the fact that magic used life-force and strength to as fuel for the spells. Apparently the same thing was applied to wherever the newcomers of Azeroth came from and the stupid Longbottom heir had completely outdone himself. Not that the results were a failure, Tyrande was in fact to be honest, completely impressed. Out there surrounding the White Tower in a circular manner was now a three hundred feet wall of ice that Neville had frozen from the sea where five may walk abreast and still have a lot of room to spare. Not that it mattered, the idiot promptly fainted after the feat, leaving Tyrande in charge by default, for reasons that she did not know or understand yet. However part of her believed it was because of the public kiss that Neville had bestowed on her yesterday, something that until now, turned her stomach into knots, every time she thought about it.

A small knock brought Tyrande out of her musings as she turned her head just in time to see Arko's violet hair poking over the entrance of the door, beautiful blue eyes sparkling.

"My lady, I'm sorry for the disturbance but you might want to see this," said the young Night Elf glancing ones at the sleeping Neville. "We have some visitors and it's not the usual ones trying to pick a fight,"

"That's new," muttered Tyrande as she stood from where she was placing a kiss on the sleeping human's hand before leaving with Arko.

"Where are they from?" asked Tyrande as she boarded the wooden "elevator" that the engineers of the Vale had installed on the White Tower for faster traveling up and down. Tyrande had to admit, it was a fascinating piece of engineering. Something that she could use on Teldrassil. She made a mental note to ask Neville to spare some engineers to come back with her the moment she return back to Darnassus.

"Somewhere on the mountains my lady," answered Arko'. "They have brought their families with them. Apparently they wanted to join us here,"

"They're not from Stormwind?" asked Tyrande looking at her former student.

"No, my lady. They said that they never joined Stormwind since it had a history of always being defeated and being burnt,"

"But why join us?" Tyrande asked more to herself than to her companion. "It's not as if the Vale had something to boast about being new arrivals and all,"

It did not take long for the elevator to reach the bottom and Tyrande smiled a she saw the progress of the people that Neville had brought with them on this expedition. Many makeshift tents littered the area in order and some already had started to build the skeletons of houses, especially the traders and those who had a craft to practice with. The main road was littered with centaurs especially, helping the humans and horses to haul wooden logs. Many a call were shouted at Tyrande and the High Priestess of the Moon indulged herself on waving back to those who caught her attention.

Until now Tyrande can't help but admire the Newcomers. For people who had their world burnt down and invaded, and being the ones to save it, only for their own people to betray them for being brave enough to do what needs to be done, they do smile a lot. It was very different from the people Tyrande had seen on Azeroth.

The Forsaken for one was such an example. Freeing themselves from Arthas, the Undead which made up the Forsaken chose a life based on vengeance against the one that had ruined them, instead of celebrating the fact that they were free and focus their attention on creating a new life for themselves, doing exactly what Arthas wanted them to do if ever they managed to be free of his will, but still chained to him in some way, even if it was only based on hatred.

And it was not only the Forsaken, same can be said for the other races. Humans hate Orcs, creating a feud that until now still existed, Night Elves wanted nothing more than to isolate themselves again, Blood Elves hated anyone who was associating demons and undead for the sack of Quel'Thalas and the dragons who was supposed to be the guardians of Azeroth retained their petty rivalry and cold war against one another. Tyrande can't help but sigh, if the Legion ever came back and she was sure they will, they would be picked off one by one if they don't find it among themselves to unite.

"Attention!" the sudden sound of salute snapped Tyrande out of her musings and thoughts as she focused herself back to the present.

Sixty men awaited her at the entrance of the wall. Fifty of those bore the colors of the Black Watch and the Border Legion which was assigned to the gate entrance which Tyrande had assigned as a temporary guard on rotation until the steelworkers and the lumberers finished building the touches of a gate for the empty block on the ice wall that Neville had retained as an entrance for White Tower Harbor. However ten of those with the men do not obviously belong to the Vale as they bowed to their waists seeing Tyrande approaching them.

They are wearing fur cloaks and though there are some semblance of chain mail on them underneath their furs. It is plain obvious that it is not professional make. In fact in Tyrande's opinion, in haste it is done.

"Rise," spoke the High Elf Priestess in her most authoritative voice. It was a good character judgement, to speak to some people in a high standing manner. It's better to gauge their character based on their reactions.

"Who are you people and what are you doing here?"

"My lady, I am Beleg," spoke the eldest of them, stepping forward before the spears of the Black Watch stopped him on his tracks. "I am chosen to represent the four tribes that was camped outside your massive walls of ice. My people were a mix of humans and dwarves, we do not hold any allegiance to anyone since the long peace until the devils came and burned our homes,"

"Devils? You mean the Legion?" asked Tyrande.

"Aye, Legion it was called by your people," nodded the old man. "But for mine, we call them devils. They came like fire, burning down our villages. We were no warriors my lady, we can do nothing but flee from them like flies deeper into the mountains until you and your people my lady defeated them across the seas where there was a gigantous tree the rumors say forcing the ones who were attacking my people to retreat and leave us survivors be to live our lives again,"

"That doesn't explain why you are here right now?" pointed out Tyrande.

"Yes, yes. I'm getting to that my lady," wheezed the old man. "As I've said before my lady, we Free Men and Dwarves have always lived hard lives on the mountains as our wont. Food was scarce to come by on summer and was harder to find on winter. Normally we would stock up for food on the early parts of the year and use it to survive the winter months. My father and his father before that, have always repeated the cycle at which the free clans had survived. However the devils' invasion had destroyed that cycle and this upcoming winter, we have none to spare from the summer,"

"So you have come here to beg?" asked Tyrande going straight to the point. However she was quite surprised when the old man immediately shook his head in denial.

"No, no my lady. We members of the free clans never begged until the direst of moments. Everything we receive, we earned, or in some way that we don't, we do something to repay our debts. However you were right on one thing my lady. We have begged the Kingdom of Stormwind for aid for the upcoming winter months, they have driven us out and even hanged my son whom was sent for being an uncouth beggar and a barbarian. We have no one else to turn to my lady until we have learned of a new nation on Deadwind Pass that have walls of enchantment that no one can break or pass through without coming back alive again. However we despaired seeing the fact that we have no way of contacting you until you and your husband my lady with this group created something that no one can build in a day or two before,"

Blushing hard at the fact that Neville was called her husband and ignoring Arko's sniggers. Tyrande cleared her throat to get rid of the uneasy feeling. How did rumors fly so fast anyway?

"So what are you here for then Master Beleg? We ourselves don't have enough food to spare for your people. We just arrived here after all," said the High Priestess of the Moon.

"You're right my lady. I am aware that such numbers that you had would not be able to spare anything large enough for my people. And the prospect of begging you for food, we find completely distasteful," chuckled the old man. "That's why after careful deliberation and council with the leaders of our village, we have elected that if you allow it so, the Free Clans of the Southern mountains of Zul'Gurub will join the Vale and plege its allegiances to it,"

The sudden declaration of loyalty nearly made Tyrande stumble as she blinked her eyes owlishly. She never expected to be faced with such a dilemma as this so early in her temporary time of being in charge. Apparently her silence made Beleg frown.

"You have nothing to fear from us my lady. The mountain clans are four thousand strong and though we may look like bandits to you. I am quite sure that you would help us learn. Besides, if I'm right then I guess you would need to find the people to populate this city of yours. My people may not be much yet as warriors, but we are good sea-men and we know how to navigate this seas and the best fishing spots. We can carry our own weight my lady, you have nothing to fear from us. You have our word that we would not harm anyone,"

"Alright, alright!" Tyrande finally found it within herself to speak stopping the old man . "I'll let you join. But I will not let you enter the wall for now until I my...err...husband wake up from his sleep. He was too exhausted on creating the walls yesterday and he will be the one to evaluate you and your people if he would allow you to join. You were aware that you will be following our rules if you join up right?"

"Of course my lady," bowed the old man. "I'll be telling the clans to pitch their tents outside the walls a few kilometers away. Send a messenger when your husband would require us to meet him then,"

"Good," nodded Tyrande. "If he approves it. I believe it would be a pleasure to be working alongside you Master Beleg,"

"And it would be an honor living with one of those who was responsible for saving us my lady," bowed the old man once more before turning around and leaving with his company.

..

..

..

"Garrosh! Garrosh! Garrosh!"

"Why do you have to make him your heir Thrall?" groaned Caine beside him to which Thrall merely responded with a grunt as he drank his ever lowly ale which was rationed. The large group of Orcs outside were partying again as Garrosh had made another successful raid. This time to a large group of unarmed Draenei who had been camping not far from one of the Horde's outposts.

As a result of course, Garrosh had been hailed a hero after the large booty he accumulated on the raid no matter how dishonorable it was on murdering innocent civilians. Normally Thrall and the rest of the Horde leaders do not condone such acts but the threat of hunger and low rations have brought the public's support to the Hellscream kid.

"I wish that the Blood Elves would send us needed supplies then we can discipline that heir of yours Mon," Vol'Jin grumbled beside Cairn sipping on his own cider.

And that was the crux of the problem, Thrall thought softly to himself. None of their allies right now were available to aid them. The Blood Elves can if they pulled their heads out of the gutter. They have the supplies if they want to. But more Undead landings on the lands east and west have forced the paranoid Elves to pull back much needed resources and started stockpiling their home in the event of a siege. Thrall cursed their paranoia. If only they wrapped it around their thick heads that the Horde would be able to aid them better if they helped first, then all their problems would be solved. As for the Forsaken, Thrall actually felt sorry for them. He knew deep inside his heart that there would be no chance of the Forsaken ever joining the Horde, not after the lack of help they were getting right now. She just hoped that Sylvanas would not be pissed enough that by the time she recovered her seat of power, she would not turn her bow against them.

A scream followed by a cry nearly made Thrall bang his head on the table. Apparently after slaughtering the helpless Draenei, Garrosh had taken it on himself to bring the camp's daughter with him as his prize. She was a virgin and Thrall was sure that she would have no sleep tonight judging with the way he had seen Garrosh hold her possessively when he reported for a successful raid this morning. She was a pretty thing with an innocent face. If the Horde were not facing such a crisis at the moment, Thrall would have bashed Garrosh's face with a warhammer for bringing maidens captured on raids on his bed. However it was not an ideal world and Thrall knew he head to let him be. It was his spoils after all and forcing him to stop would coerce the public against him for stopping the one who was bringing them the most food at the moment.

...

...

...

"Brace the gate and someone get up there and recharge that crystal!" roared Velen from where he stood, his large frame imposing despite his age, especially with the jeweled warhammer hefted at his shoulders.

"And someone prepare the next batch of crystals that musts be recharged!"

Velen mentally cursed as she watched the remaining Draenei run around in circles at the main entrance to the Exodar. The humans have finally after days of trying to batter down the makeshift wall and gate that his people had set up with their battering ram succeeded, Velen and those Draenei that remained on the Exodar have been forced to fall back to the entrance of the downed ship where its defenses temporarily stalled the human army.

"Make every shot count and don't stall whatever you do!" yelled the Draenei leader to one of the defenders manning the crystal tower that was jutting out of the downed spaceship.

The prophet of course was wise enough to know that this solution was nothing more than temporary. Its defenses made up mostly of Arcane magic, with crystals being used as a medium of storage and releasing point, the defenses of the Exodar was completely damaging to the current besiegers outside the ship. However Velen also knew that once these humans regain their wits and began to think, it would be plain easy for them to solve the problems caused by Draenei defenses. All they need after all was magicians of their own to put wards on their people to negate the offensive magic caused by the crystal defenses and the only thing that would be separating the attackers from him and his people would be the main entrance door of the Exodar which had been badly maintained after the Draenei had found a home here in Azeroth.

Cursing the humans' betrayal because of greed. Velen marched back to his throne on the Exodar gallery, locking down the halls of the ship in readiness for the fact that the humans' will break through maybe in a day or so. Libraries, storage compartments, weapons, all was sealed tight and hidden as the systems of the ship obeyed the Prophet's commands from the main console. Heck, these humans came here to mine this ship, he would make sure that they get nothing more than the lesser crystals that he and his people can replicate anytime. Right now though his primary concern now that the ship was completely on lock down was finding a way to evacuate those that remained without the humans' knowing it so.

..

..

..

 **PLEASE LIKE AND REVIEW TRA-LA HIHIHIHI :3 ANYWAY IM SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE LAST CHAPTER. I MEANT UNTIL CHAPTER 30 WHERE THE WAR WITH THE FORSAKEN WIL BE CONCLUDED AND WE'LL FOCUS ON BRINGING DOWN THE LICH KING THEN WHILE DEALING WITH THE POLITICS OF AZEROTH.**

 **PS: ILL BE FIXING THE GRAMMAR FROM CHAPTER 1 DOWN ONCE I FINISHED CHAPTER 30 TRA-LA. IM SORRY IF ITS A BIT BAD.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

..

..

..

 _"Families are made, not born,"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

"Easy, easy,"

"Just make sure you don't accidentally close your big mouth and accidentally eat me," grumbled Naisha as she hefted the large plier with Ysera on her Night Elf form down to the side of one of Calen's large teeth to remove the shining object lodged on one of his gums.

"Stinks like the Legion down here," sniffed the former Aspect of Dreams disdainfully at the smell of the red dragon's mouth. Calen only made an unrecognizable gagging sound of protest at her words as Naisha finally managed to let the end of the plier attach to their targeted object.

"Got it!" chirped the Night Elf in victory removing the half of her body that had been leaning down on the Aspect of Life's open mouth to look at the whining red dragon on the eye. "Now this would hurt a bit. Whatever you do, don't bite,"

Another protesting whine was Calen's simple reply.

"Good," the Night Elf dusted her palms before creeping back down Calen's open mouth to hold the plier, but not before taking a deep breath at first.

"Ready my lady?" asked Naisha to the beautiful Green Dragon who was containing the ugliest scowl that she had the pleasure to see on her ever since she stayed with the Vale.

"Just get it done already!" snapped Ysera, grumbling on her side of Calen's opened maw. "I'm going to need a long bath after this. Why oh why do dragon mouths smell so bad anyway?" she moaned trying not to inhale the rotting meat of the sheep that Calen ate this morning.

"You do know that you are complimenting yourself to right?" Naisha teased looking at the former Dreamer who was trying not to gag at the smell. "You're a dragon after all and a hell lot bigger than Calen can ever dream,"

Ysera merely scowled at her and the truth of her words before returning her attention on holding the clamps together to tighten the levers on the massive plier, her green hair dropping a few strands from its tight braid.

"Are you ready Calen?" asked Naisha patting the snout of the dragon with her hand receiving another annoyed whine which the Night Elf presumed as a yes as she gripped the plier hard connecting with the jeweled thing stuck on the dragon's gums. "Alright I'm going to pull it out in three alright?" Naisha called out loud. "Ready? Three!"

Her shout was followed by a sickening squelch and the Night Elf didn't waste any more time jumping out of the open maw with the pliers and its prize as the Aspect of Life's mouth closed by instinct to howl in pain. He may had promised not to scream, but if there was one thing that Naisha had learned about the new Aspect of Life was the sad fact that he was terribly immature like a teenage kid.

Proof enough of that attitude of his of course was during the rescue and abduction of Princess Myrcella during her wedding. Instead of simply picking up the objective of their mission on his talons and flying off to safety, the dragon for some reason found it amusing to swallow the princess as a prank and have her stuck on his throat the same way he did when he saved the ambassador of the Forsaken from the bandits that surrounded her before. That of course ended up on their predicament right now.

The princess apparently had put up a fight and managed to plant one of her high-heeled shoes deep down on the soft tissue of her gums before being swallowed whole in her panic. That of course cause the muscle part of that mouth to swell in proportions much to Calen's annoyance and discomfort. Especially once he got the hist that he can't eat meat or any hard stuff but soup and milk and water until Naisha and Ysera managed to pry it out.

Not everyone made it unscathed though, the former Aspect of Dreams more focused on not inhaling Calen's bad breath was caught completely unawares as Calen "accidentally" swallowed her whole and still trying to scream from the pain on his gums, gulped the startled Ysera down without meaning to before anyone could stop him.

 _"This would cause one big problem,"_ Naisha rubbed her temple in annoyance as Calen froze like a statue as he heard his aunt screaming profanities at him inside his gullet.

..

..

..

"Careful over there! Don't drop that rock, someone else will get hurt!" Neville's voice echoed to the workers at one of the inns he was helping to build. This would be his last project for the day and Neville preferred that he managed it early, so that he could partake and eat Tyrande's special cooking before she distributed it to the children; which she does every time if he was late for dinner.

It has been a week now ever since he and his people settled here on White Harbor Tower and Neville had been impressed by their progress so far of the city. Instead of placing a keep as the center of the city he was building as most kingdoms are wont to do, Neville elected t o use the White Tower he made by ice and walls inlaid with the scattered ivory that came from Horker Tusks (walrus-like creatures on Azeroth) which had been found in abundance in one of the beachheads. It was quite tricky using them furbish for the tower made of ice, but they did manage it after a lot of trial and errors.

The city also was already starting to bloom slowly much to Neville's joy. With the help of the engineers and the architects, Neville and his advisors finally managed to classify the empty slots inside the wall of White Tower Harbor into four parts and subdivide it for its future residents. When Neville started this city, all he had was a few hundred people living on tents that they managed to bring with them from the Vale. Now the city was a sprawling place in construction with houses of stone, wood and bustling with industry with thousands of its residents intermingling with one another.

Neville almost kissed Tyrande again when he woke up from his fainting after creating the wall and Tower. As usual, Tyrande went straight to the point and the High Elven Priestess of the Moon of course didn't waste any more time on updating him on the decisions she made for the city he was building, especially the ones who wanted to join them.

Until now Neville can't wrap his head how news traveled so fast. He had expected that he would be able to build his city in peace and without disturbance without garnering unnecessary attention. The Longbottom Lord especially chose the place South of the Tainted Scare especially for that reason. Now he was having an influx of visitors and if it was not for the the humans and dwarves from the mountain clans that had joined his people (after he invaded their mind with passive Legilimancy to ensure their loyalty).

In fact Neville was surprised how open the new residents of White Tower Harbor to the Newcomers of the Vale. He had expected street fights and racial belittling which Neville noticed that Azeroth seemed to have an overwhelming number with. Instead he found them open, to open in fact and if he's reading it right, giddy at the fact on meeting the citizens of the Vale. He nearly dropped his jaw when he saw five or more human children of the mountain clans trying to clamber at the back of one of the centaurs of the Black Watch without fear at all. He can't help but imagine how different these mountain clans were compared with the people of Stormwind. Despite their large numbers, they respected the original settlers of the new city and do their best to prove that despite their crude and backwater lifestyle, they can be of use to them and not be a hindrance.

And they're not the only once who wanted to join. Three days before the new citizens were assimilated to the city, three clans of wandering Draenei apparently wandered by "accident" into the city wanting to join up. Neville had to send two of the clans with a guide back to the Vale since the port city could only accomodate much. And the Draenei were not the only ones to pop out and made themselves present.

Scholars from Stormwind and Dalaran, Night Elves who wanted to see the new city made by the new people, High Elves who came for a vacation (since when did the city became a sight for vacation anyway?), and there was even a small band of Orc shamans that wanted to assimilate themselves into the society to teach the people how to respect nature.

The sudden influx of people however posed a problem that Neville did not foresee. It is obvious that some of them want to join thanks to the internal crisis of the Alliance and the Horde. In fact it got so many that Neville is forced to clear great swaths of land and fertilize it with his magic to provide work for the migrating citizens from all races. Despite his leniency though, Neville doesn't let up his guard as he dove into the mind of every single person that pop up to join to judge their intentions.

"My lord," a voice brought Neville out of his musings as he turned to look at a High Elven boy wearing a courier's uniform bowing at him.

The couriers is a unique job that Neville implements on White Tower Harbor for young men and women, especially teenage ones that are orphaned in one way or another in one of Azeroth's wars. Technically they were messengers that were hired by the citizens to send their messages to someone they want on the other parts of the bustling city. It helped those who were orphaned to have an income of their own and at the same time, completely useful for the communications purposes for those living on the city.

"Let me guess," Neville spoke to the young elf. "Tyrande wanted me back home now yes?"

"Indeed my lord, and she also wanted to impress the fact that you better be there in five minutes before she start to eat on her own and leave no food for you," said the courier before bowing once more with a respectful "my lord" before running off.

Grumbling about possessive women, Neville waved his goodbye to the workers with many a laugh of him being "whipped" by a woman before Apparating to their rooms at the top of the Ivory Tower. The scene that greeted her immediately was what something that Neville can only describe as homely. One would think that with her station in life, especially with the elegant and priceless dresses adorned with moonstones that she wore on public, the High Priestess of the Moon lived in extravagance and wealth. But the truth was precisely the opposite. Sure, she may liked things tidied up too much, but Tyrande never cared for the lavish lifestyle that some human nobles engrossed themselves with, but rather a simple one.

Right now though, she's hovering over the table with a stew that smelled so good, Neville can't help the watering his mouth was currently having at the tasty smell. Tyrande who had her back turned at him didn't notice his presence and Neville smirked as he cast a non-verbal silencing spell on himself before tiptoeing to the back of the gorgeous Night Elf.

He can't help but chuckle quite loudly as he lunged like a panther, grabbing the unsuspecting Priestess on the hips raising her in the air and twirling her around despite her protests and shrieks to let her down. For Neville she never looked as beautiful now as he set her down, her blue and green hair in shambles over the simple dress she currently had right now, her face flushing red in annoyance and from the exertion.

"Hey Tyra." Neville greeted once Tyrande finished her fuming. "I'm not late aren't I?"

The Longbottom Lord refused to pinch the cheeks of the Night Elf as she scowled on his words. She just looked terribly cute with that pouting face.

"No, I've invited Kayla for dinner here with us," stated Tyrande with a huff before leaving to finish her preparations at the table leaving Neville chuckling alone at where he stood. She didn't need to tell him of that fact, the Draenei Priestess was living only a few rooms away rom theirs on the tower and she had been eating her meals with them ever since the tower had been built.

Removing the clothes he had donned to help with the construction at their bathroom. Neville pondered his and Tyrande's current predicament. Something obviously changed between them after he kissed Tyrande, and it was a change that Neville was currently unsure would be a good thing or not.

Everyone right now was currently calling him and the High Priestess of the Moon a married couple thanks to the assumptions of the mountain clans when negotiating their joining with the Vale; calling Neville, Tyrande's husband. Tyrande that time unwilling to offend the Mountain Clans with their assumptions simply let the title be. Unfortunately, someone had heard the conversation and started gossiping that Neville and Tyrande were now bonded as man and wife.

Not that he was complaining about it. Neville would like nothing more than the chance to woo and win the heart of the beautiful Priestess. She had beauty in spades and Neville was sure that it would be a beauty that kingdoms would wage war on.

However there were three major reasons that prevented him from taking that road: One was the fact that it would cause a political shit storm that would pit the Vale against the Night Elves. Truthfully he knew his countrymen wasn's scared against them, but the death toll that would occur on both sides would be quite high and Neville would rather avoid that, especially since it would force Harry to get involved.

Second is the simple fact that Tyrande had a lover that left her for thousands of years. A lover that is quite powerful in fact in terms of arcane magic and nature magic. Sure they are not bonded yet, but taking another man's woman made Neville's mouth taste ashes.

The third and final reason was Neville's insecurity and fear that if he did pluck the courage to admit that he liked her, she would immediately vanish and leave him alone. She was an elf, extremely beautiful at that and older than him in millennia. He was just a dumb human who participated in the horrors of war to save his world. How can he deserve someone like her?

Apparently like usual, Tyrande solved that dilemma of his by living with him on the same room.

..

..

..

"Wow," Alleria's satisfied sigh echo beside him making Harry smile as he traced the contours of Alleria's bare back marveling how soft the skin is of his bed-warmer. For someone who spends her life wielding a bow and fighting, Alleria's body is amazingly soft.

"Satisfied?" Harry asked placing a kiss on her shoulder, encircling his arms over her waist as he pulled her closer to him enjoying the pleasure of the feeling of her body against his. She was surprisingly warm despite the coldness of Undercity.

"More than you know," purred the High Elf nuzzling her face over her arms resting on the afterglow of their lovemaking. "I still can't believe that this was the first time we had sex since the week we have been helping my sister win her kingdom back here,"

"Week and a half," corrected Harry as Alleria twisted on the bed to face him, her beautiful face looked fascinatingly angelic with a few strands of her golden hair falling in front of her eyes.

"Yes, week and a half," the High Elf said with a sigh. "I wish we can finally go home Harry,"

"Home?" Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes," Alleria nodded pressing closer to him and Harry did not miss the pleasurable feeling of her breasts pressed to his chest. "The Vale. I miss the forests and the little rivers. Heck I even miss the emptiness of the Eastern lands and the Northern mountains. I miss my sisters,"

"You had a sister here," pointed out Harry. "Your original one in blood,"

"A sister who refused to see me every time I asked for an audience with her!" scoffed Alleria angrily, her beautiful face morphing into that of irritation. "A sister who doesn't even bother to check on me the entire time I am here and does her best to avoid getting on my way. I think that her actions is explanation enough that she doesn't want me around,"

Harry just sighed pulling her closer to him in comfort. He simply doesn't have the heart to tell Alleria, Sylvanas reasons that he managed to glean on the Dark Lady of the Forsaken during his meetings with her.

Sylvanas doesn't hate Alleria. No, far from it in fact. Her feelings for her older sister was simply a jumble of confusing emotions that the Banshee Queen had no idea how to deal with. A large part of her wanted nothing more than to embrace her older sister and bring back the memories of the old times that she had with Alleria filled with fondness and love before Alleria went off to war. While a large part of her resented her older sister for leaving. Her undeath was mostly the catalyst of that and Sylvanas believed that if Alleria stayed behind, then Quel'Thalas would be still standing and she would not be an undead elf. Unable to deal with the confusing things that the emotions brought, based mostly on her own assumptions simply, Sylvanas took the easy route out and instead of confronting her sister about it and clear the air between them, the Dark Lady of the Forsaken chose to avoid her completely and avoid the chance to have such a confrontation with her older sibling.

Still, no matter how much Harry wanted to intervene and simply bash Alleria and Sylvanas' heads together for them to reconcile, he knew that it was not his place to deal with the similar problem that both siblings had. They need to deal with this themselves without any sort of intervention from him. As old as they were. They need to learn to grow up more and learn from this experience. Harry mentally hoped that they would manage it though before the campaign against Undercity finished. The placement between the Vale and Undercity was no easy distance after all, and the energy to Apparate such a distance was large that even Harry had to admit, he can't do regularly without the aid of the Ley Lines of Karazhan.

"I think that you should talk to her soon," the Champion of Death spoke slowly trying hard not to cringe in fear at the thunderous expression on Alleria's face as if saying clearly. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Leria, you need to reconcile with your sister. Hating her silence based on assumptions only is not healthy both for you and her,"

"Not healthy?" the High Elf asked incredulously.

Harry only rolled his eyes pinching her side playfully which earned a yelp from the beautiful elf. "You know what I mean Leria," sighed Harry as she swatted his chest with her hands in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll talk to her when I'm ready, just not now," yawned Alleria closing her eyes, using Harry's shoulder as a pillow.

"I'm serious Leria," Harry insisted though he reveled at he heavenly feeling that are Alleria's breasts squashed between his body and hers. "You need to talk to her soon before we finish this campaign here, which I believe is going to be soon. Even I can't frequent the visits here without taxing myself so much,"

"And here I thought that you can do almost everything Harry," giggled the she-elf.

"Well, not everything, but certainly near anything," Harry spoke cheekily letting his free left hand wander to the most sacred of her places slipping a finger inside making Alleria's eyes pop open at the sudden intrusion, her breath hitching as Harry moved inside of her.

"What's the matter Leria?" teased Harry adding another finger to her already dripping and sore core from their previous lovemaking making Alleria sound off a small whine as her face reddened like a tomato. "Cat got your tongue?"

This time Alleria growled, her eyes sharpening and before the Champion of Death know what's going on; the Ranger General of the Vale is now atop of him, straddling him as she impaled himself on him without warning making Harry's manhood harden inside of her forcing Alleria to let off a sweet moan of being filled.

"Ready for round two then yes?" asked Harry holding her soft hips. Alleria's only reply was to start moving herself on him.

..

..

..

"Are all these true Lexa?" asked Arko' with a wide smile from where she was sitting at Alexstrasza reading some of the documents that the leaders of the Vale had sent this week that contained the daily updates of the Vale's progress while at the same time munching the delicacy that she had come to love at Harry's home, ice cream.

"Yes, it is Arko'," answered the former Aspect of Life looking at the book that Arko'Narin is reading which is one of the ones that she brought with her from Harry's House. One look at the front picture, she could tell that it was about the second world war of Harry's world that she herself had read a dozen of times to convince herself that what she is reading is not a fiction at all. "You like it?"

"Yes," nodded her ward burying herself on the book again. "Though I find myself having a hard time believing it. I mean flying metal things called planes? How did they managed to make metal fly anyway Lexa? We can barely make wood fly here on Azeroth,"

Despite herself, Alexstrasza can't help but smile warmly at her ward. "Trust me Arko', I am the same as you when I read that book,"

"I see," Arko'Narin simply nodded before burying herself back on the book.

Alexstrasza smiled again as she watched her ward grow up slowly. Everything was going well so far as far as she was concerned. The Vale was currently in a state of peace and were progressing slowly as everyone it seemed was finally settling in. It helped that their population was also growing. Word had spread around like wildfire along the entirety of Azeroth about the new group that came from another world and declared no allegiance to either the Alliance or the Horde but hated the Legion all the same. Many who lived alone or isolated clans that didn't join the two warring factions were now flocking in droves to both the Vale and White Tower Harbor. The most numerous seemed to be Draenei who wanted nothing more than to pass the Vale's borders almost begging to their knees with the reason that the Human King had attacked the Exodar leaving them homeless after their leader sent them away.

Normally Alexstrasza being the kind-hearted person she is would have left them in without question. But Harry's warnings about spies right now made her cautious and instead relocated all of them to the wasteland of the Tainted Scar southeast of Deadwind Pass with part of the Border Legion as guard until Harry can probe their minds and root out possible spies.

 _"No harm will come to the Vale with me as Queen,"_ thought Alexstrasza as she took another scoop of her ice cream taking pleasure of Arko's company. _"Not on my watch at least,"_

Now if Harry can just come home soon, everything will be perfect.

..

..

..

Anduin Wrynn remained silent as he watched his father slump tiredly on his throne after meeting with his advisors. Inside though Anduin was seething at his father though he kept his peace for now.

Word has finally arrived that Stormwind soldiers have succeeded on storming the Exodar and batted its defenses down enabling them access to the riches of the Draenei people. Of course Anduin knew as much as his father that invading one of their allies is a very bad move and would earn them bad press across the Alliance. If such an Alliance would still remain afterward with the way things are going on.

Things in fact are going downhill both for the Alliance and Horde factions. Anduin knew that with Stormwind financially crippled and the Draenei officially driven off from the Exodar and the bigot Druid Staghelm being the charismatic leader of the Night Elves, the Alliance is sure to crumble. The Dwarves, Gnomes and humans alone do not have the numbers nor the wealth to remain as one of the most powerful factions, especially with the sad fact of said humans being bankrupt. Thankfully the Horde is faring no better than they are. Still reeling on starvation, the Orcs, Tauren and the Trolls it seems are the only ones who officially remained on it. The High Elves under the leadership of Lor'Themar Theron have dug in among themselves gathering such people that he could gather away from Horde territories and instead of helping out their former Horde allies with much needed supplies, the High Elves instead fortified their capital of Silvermoon and its surrounding territories. Same can be said about Undercity. Anduin had no idea what's going on down there right now. The best that their spies got are simply the rumors that it is currently engaged in a civil war which the Banshee Queen has been ousted and Thrall refusing aid, focusing instead on keeping the Horde from completely falling apart.

Still, despite the crippling bow against their hated enemy, Anduin had new cause to worry. That cause is the new nation rising on Deadwind Pass. Nearly everyone on Stormwind's council panicked when the new message from the Alliance outpost at Nethergrade Keep came that a port city had sprung out of nowhere at the coasts below of the Tainted Scar. It's even worse since the message said that the port city is already functional and people who remained neutral and chose not to affiliate themselves with the Horde and the Alliance are flocking into it in droves.

Anduin can already feel a headache coming into his future. News of Stormwind's financial crisis are now common knowledge and he knew deep inside as everyone else that it would not be long before the souther parts of the continent which is home to bandits, pirates and cutthroats would start raiding and invading again. Oh how he wished that the money haven't been raided and they would simply pay the scum instead of fighting them.

..

..

..

Anya really wasn't sure if she should hide or embrace the handsome young lord that seemed to like following her around. On one hand the Dark Ranger knew that if he lost his interest on her, Sylvanas would had her tied up and quartered for failing her objectives on bringing help. However if she began opening up to him more, Anya's afraid that he would scorn her for her secrets which are comprised of her having no respect to her undead body, using it sometimes as a weapon of deceit against her enemies in her long career of being undead. She wanted to believe the reason he would leave then was because of him disgusted at her actions but the more honest part of her knew that she couldn't bear having someone she is interested in scorn her for sleeping with so many.

Yes, she finally admitted it, the Undead Ranger liked the poor human schmuck. Anya wanted to laugh herself silly for being so stupid. She was supposed to be dead already, she had come to terms with that long ago. She's just now a machine that kills and serves her queen until she can have revenge for the murderer that made her into an abomination sitting his ass on the North. She never expected that the young brave warrior would make her cold heart beat again.

However she knew that what she wanted and wished for was simply a fantasy. Him and her would never come to be. She was dead, he on the other hand was breathing; big difference. Add the fact that she would never live with herself if she allowed herself to be bound with him. Lord Boromir was kind, respectful (even to her fellow undead), charming but most importantly, honorable to a fault. As much as Anya was drawn to such traits, she knew that she would simply be deluding herself. Maybe in another place and another time where she would be alive and not living this undeath, she would welcome his advances with open arms, human or not. He had everything that she wanted for a husband and a mate.

Anya sighed as she watched the man she came to love sparring with the rest of the Forsaken foot soldiers who barely knew one tip of the sword to the other end. The newly awakened were simple farmers which had been revived a few days prior and Boromir had taken it among himself to train them. It was quite amusing to watch the living teach the dead to survive.

Pulling her eyes away from them, Anya let it rest on the beautiful war horn that Boromir asked her to hold as he sparred with the others. It was said to be an heirloom of their house ever since the war on their world. Anya felt honored to be holding it. She noticed that Boromir always carried it on his person and refused to let anyone hold it other than her. Another sign that he trusted her and wanted her to know of his interests on her.

If the dead could cry, Anya Eversong would be and singing the laments of which her last name is made.

..

..

..

 **HIYA2X SO ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE. WEW! TWO MORE BEFORE THE FORSAKEN IS TRULY LIBERATED AND SOMETHING WORLD IMPACTING WILL OCCUR ON AZEROTH. HIHI PLEASE REVIEW READERS. EVEN A SIMPLE WORD IS A GOOD MOTIVATOR FOR ME.**

 **PS: IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MY OTHER WARCRAFT OR OTHER WARCRAFT-LIKE STORIES. VISIT MY PROFILE TO SEE "GUARDIAN ANGEL" AND "A NEW WORLD"**

 **PPS: FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T KNOW YET. I NEVER PLAYED WARCRAFT IN MY LIFE OTHER THAN THE ONES CALLED "DOTA" IM NOT SURE IF I SPELLED IT RIGHT.**

 **PPPS: SOME ARE ARGUING WHY I DONT INCLUDE LEXA ANYMORE AS MAIN CHARACTER. IM FOCUSING RIGHT NOW ON THE POLITICAL CLIMATE AND POTENTIAL MATCHES THAT WILL BE POLITICAL ALSO LATER. SO HOLD YOUR HORSES MY FRIENDS.**

 **PPPPS: AND YES, CALEN ACCIDENTALLY ATE HER AUNT.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

..

..

..

 _"Those who only persevere can reach the goal they intended to grasp on their hands,"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Soulless blue eyes watched through the window of a room to the two below her laughing and smiling as a group of different sorts of people and children surrounded them. One of them was the respected Queen of the Vale and beside her was her well-known foster sister, the former Watcher Naisha.

For the watcher, it has been her daily annual activity to watch the two beautiful females of different kind teach the children personally here at Karazhan. Her maid-in-waiting when she asked about the actions of the two royals, had told her that Alexstrasza is currently at the process of establishing teaching establishments for the children to be educated; and at the moment, took the responsibility of being the one to teach the children here at Karazhan until the school building will be finished.

To be honest with herself, she had been intrigued by the idea of educating children. At Azeroth, the children are mostly house-schooled by their parents and the nobles certainly do not take the time to mingle with the common people. In fact they went into great lengths to avoid it. Only a rare few do the opposite, and even then, they are laughed because of their actions.

However it was not the intermingling of the Queen and her sister that made her jealous. It was the relationship between them. It was obvious to anyone that the bond between the two were strong and she can't help but feel bad about it. She felt even worse to herself since the one she was jealous about had been the one to actually risk not only the hide of her soldiers and the reputation of the people she had been charged with, but even her skin at the sake of saving her from a life of cruelty from her "betrothed".

"Myrcella," a cool voice nearly made the former princess of Stormwind jump at her chair as she craned her neck in earnest to see the familiar long pony-tail of the green-haired Night Elf who had her eyes closed. She didn't need to ask to know who this was. Bastard she may be but she had been educated enough by her former teachers to identify the closed eyed elf in front of her.

"Ysera," spoke Myrcella in awe, her mind spinning in circles unable to accept the fact that in front of her right now is the former Aspect of Dreams if the rumors of the Vale are right. Part of her is screaming at her right now to Kow-Tow to the Green Dragon Aspect. The fact that she is at her room and she is standing at one of the oldest beings of Azeroth took a toll on Ysera's mind before she fully accepts it.

In her opinion, the Aspect of Dreams is beautiful, more beautiful than anyone she has ever seen. She is the perfect representation of the Night Elven race and the Princess of Stormwind can't help but feel like a mouse as she stand at the presence of the elf who remained silent and eyes closed. She can't help but wonder what color are those eyes.

"Well that's a first," leader of the Green Dragon flight made a huge smile as she entered the room as if it were her own moving her head as if looking around. "Nobody ever greeted me on my first name other than Lexa, her foster sisters and Harry. I must say this room is nice,"

Common sense immediately kicked in on the former Princess as she realized the disrespect she had done, immediately falling on her knees as she bowed her head on the floor. "Forgive me my lady,"

"Oh stand up you," waved Ysera annoyingly. "My words were simply comments princess and not an insult. To be honest with you. Its quite refreshing actually,"

"I-I'm not a princess anymore my lady," said Myrcella as she regained her footing looking at the Dragon in Night Elf form in wonder as she looked around as if she can see despite with her eyes closed. Myrcella's room was actually spacious granted to her by Alexstrasza despite her protests. It provided luxury and comfort for a visiting royal and the former Princess of Azeroth found it humbling that it was Naisha's endorsement that forced the council of the Vale to vote to rescue her.

"In name only," Ysera corrected looking at her with closed eyes. "If I have my way, you would be ruling side by side as your brother's advisor in Stormwind,"

"My brother hated me my lady," it took all of Myrcella's self-control not to scoff as she remembered their last encounter which were filled with heated words and baseless accusation with him hitting her. Myrcella was surprised though as Ysera placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What your brother did to you is rash though the reasons of his acting like that are not unfounded. He had been led to believe based on incriminating evidence that you betrayed your homeland and you betrayed him. He loves you now he mourns you at your supposed "death" during your wedding after the dragon ate you,"

"I found that hard to believe my lady,"

Ysera only smiled at her. "You may, but I've seen it former Princess of Stormwind. I may no longer be the Aspect of Dreams but I get fragments of the things that happen to people's lives, especially if the subject of their dreams is near me. And trust me when I say that your brother mourns your passing, relieving memories of you both and you dying wishing that he can turn back time and change it all,"

"I-I see,' murmured Myrcella more to herself than the person in front of her. She found it hard to believe and she would need to think more about it. However she was surprised when Ysera spoke again.

"However I'm not here to talk about your brother princess. I'm here to ask you about your own dreams that I had seen being relieved in your pretty head ever night. Show me the blood money that was earned because of the price you've paid,"

And just like that Mycella's heart turned to ice in fear and shame.

..

..

..

Harry effortlessly sliced his scythe to another undead supporter of Varymythras watching silently as it tumbled with small sounds on the stone pavement of Undercity. The campaign was progressing nicely though very slow at the moment. Thankfully the success at the gates and the destruction of Varymythras' standing army at the hands of his and his people have finally forced the captive city of the Forsaken to gain some backbone.

The moment the Dark Lady's forces have entered Undercity again, they were met with the cheering and the welcome of its residents who after many riots and stages of rebellion, managed to force most of the Dread Lord's forces to fall back into the main keep North of Undercity with most of his remaining forces leaving pockets behind like the one Harry was dealing right now to stall and wreak havoc on the city. Though they gave Harry and his companions the evil eye when they noticed their presence, a couple even citing publicly that the living had no place at Undercity. Well, his citing days had been cut to an early end when he met the courtesy of Harry's scythe on his neck. Sylvanas at a later time had then practically fallen on her knees to beg him not to renegade back on their deal because of the words of one loudmouth only.

Beside him finishing the rest of the Traitor Undead Cell are three of the members that he had taken with him. The remaining two have unfortunately remained behind at the headquarters of Undercity to keep an eye on Alleria who for some reason took a bad time to get sick. Aurelia of course because of her skill in magic and healing needed no word for him to urge her to stay to take care of the Ranger General and Boromir because it was his "duty". Harry though had an inkling feeling that it was more because of the fact that the Dark Ranger Anya would be staying. Harry made a mental note to get those two together on a marriage to unite the two nations once this war became finished.

"All done here Ragnok?" rasped Harry still in his Death form.

"As done as we could be," scoffed the Goblin Lord removing his axe from the undead he is sitting, the crushed skull making off a whining sound. "This is why I follow you around my Lord. Big Fights,"

Harry just rolled his eyes from the war-loving goblin as he gestured for the rest of them to burn the bodies.

..

..

..

"I love magic," sighed Neville happily as he took another sip of Tyrande's brew. Who knew that the Night Elf Priestess would be so skilled on making coffee on the first time?

"I still don't know how you do that," muttered Tyrande stroking his hair gently with his hands as she looked at the large amount of paperwork being answered by a self-moving pen that Neville had charmed to answer for him. "And I don't think I'll get used to it. It's cheating you know,"

"What do you suggest then Tyra?" asked Neville cheekily maneuvering his head from where he lay on Tyrande's bare legs looking at the beautiful face of his "wife". "Me, sitting day by day at the office moaning and groaning answering this load of boring work or me spending time here with you?"

"More like spending time with your plants," corrected Tyrande with a grin. "You spend so much time with them that I can't help but feel envious that my "husband" would rather replace me with them," Neville only smirked at her tone remembering the pout she wore when he spent a two nights planting his new beloved garden instead of sleeping with her. Tyrande liked using him as a teddy bear after all, something that Neville did not begrudge her with.

"Oh nothing will replace you Tyra," murmured the Longbottom lord kissing the bare leg that he is lying at, enjoying how red Tyrande's face become at that single act.

The port city right now was moving and progressing according to plan. After another week and a half and visitors started trickling down instead of gushing down. Neville had finally settled the completely filled city as best as he could and focused his attentions on the reason why the city was to be called a port city.

Ships.

It wasn't easy at first. Neville was used seeing ships made of steel and when the shipmaster that he had brought from the Vale which also came with them from earth provide his diagram of the kind of ships he would build, Neville then was at a loss on trying to understand it. As good as he was at leading people and providing for them. He was less than stellar about the stuff of engineering and design which the best he could make was a hoe for the garden. He made a mental note to prank Harry in revenge as he could already imagine his friend laughing his ass off at Neville's predicament. He had been doing nothing but nod and shake his head as the bloody shipmaster explained his work which was a mess of wiggling lines and numbers. The only word that he recognized on the two hour listening was the word, Galleon. Which he was also sure didn't refer to the currency of the Wizarding world at the moment.

In the end Neville had been forced to call it a day and told the Shipmaster that he return tomorrow for Neville "review" his work. Never had been never so thankful that Tyrande entered his life. She had volunteered her services to be the one to listen to the Shipmaster and explain what the wise sailor was saying to him on a simplified form when he moaned how dreadful it was one night to her about listening to things that he did not understand. There is a good reason after all that Neville took Divination instead of Arithmancy.

Right now though, having one of the rare moments when they are not burdened by duty and responsibility. Tyrande had wasted no more time dragging Neville with her to a secluded beach, a little bit away from the port city to relax. Sh admitted that it is the beach she regularly went into at happier times before the Alliance and Horde are clamoring into each other's throats.

"You know Nev, I'm glad you'r here,"

"Oh really? And why is that Tyra?"

Faint silver-blue eyes only met his. "You made my life interesting. Never in my entire existence did I felt intrigue and excitement until I met you,"

"As I've heard, you fought the first attempt of the Burning Legion's invasion with the rest of your kind Tyra," spoke Neville. "Isn't that exciting enough for you?"

Much to Neville's surprise, Tyrande only snorted at his words stroking his hair even further. "If you call trying to hide the best I can that time while shooting random arrows in all directions hoping to hit the right person fighting then yes, I suppose you could call it exciting. It was Malfurion and Illidan, my childhood friends who did most of the heavy lifting,"

"Ahhh, your lovers," pointed out Neville. He didn't miss Tyrande's fingers tightening a bit at his hair before regaining control of it.

"No, my friends," corrected Tyrande with a soft voice. "They both love me and let's just say, I no longer reciprocated the feelings,"

"What do you mean Tyra?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now," waved the High Priestess off before letting a smirk adorn her face. "Besides, if you can call my fighting with the Legion's agents that time exciting, then I might guess that the way your planet fought against yours is mind-blowing,"

"You might say that," sighed Neville feeling the usual guilt as he remembered countless faces of friends and loyal soldiers who fought tooth and nail for a planet that didn't deserve having people like them. "It would make for a good story book if someone try to write it though participating in said time was another story,"

"Books do tend to smother things in a way," commented the Night Elf looking over the soft waves that splashed on the beach. "I love it here, just us, looking at the waves in peace. No war, no responsibilities, no word cataclysmic events that required our attention and preparation. Just the two of us standing side by side,"

Despite himself, Neville can't help but blush. The relationship between him and Tyrande was never cleared for the two of them. He didn't know where they stand and despite the massive confidence boost that Neville gained when fighting the Legion and its minions for Earth at Harry's side, he can't help but feel like that naive little boy at Hogwarts when discussing matters of the heart.

"Yes, I guess that it would be a good world, a perfect world then," sighed Neville before letting his lips touch Tyrande's smooth skin on her upper legs again making the Night Elf let off a small moan of pleasure. Neville had to remind himself to be careful and not overdo it or else they'll do something accidentally that they will both come to regret.

..

..

..

Sylvanas being Undead never needed sleep though every now and then she would allow herself the pleasure of just closing her eyes to rest them and get rid of the weariness of having it open all the time. However right now, she can't help but nearly doze off on her desk in weariness, barely able to keep her eyelids from completely drooping.

"My lady," the sudden entrance of one of her Dark Rangers carrying another stack of reports made the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken internally groan as the Ranger set it on the side of two more stacks of paper though she kept her face completely neutral, nodding to the Dark Ranger making an act of shuffling her quill on another paper; waiting for her to leave and at the moment the door closed, Sylvanas immediately dropped the quill she is writing with and slumped tiredly on the chair.

War have always meant paperwork and not having her former secretary which had been Anya Eversong who before; had been the one to deal with the problem were right now spending as much possible distance away from her in fear of being murdered. Not that Sylvanas plans to, not with the promise of restoration and the simple fact that the Vale would withdraw their support if Boromir who clearly developed an infatuation with the Dark Ranger would be offended.

The Undead Queen was no fool. She knew deep inside her heart that it was not her or her forces who led them so close to victory. It was their allies. If not for them, Sylvanas was willing to bet her chastity that they would be facing waves and waves of demons in endless numbers summoned from the Dark Portal by Varymythras. However the Dread Lord it seemed had learned his lesson. Pitting Demons against the Vale was a terrible idea since it sent them to a blood frenzy that killed everything on their path that relates to the Demons. Sylvanas still haven't forgotten the blood bath that occured a week ago where the seven of them had plunged themselves recklessly unto the enemy army, ripping bodies like pieces of paper with no effort. Those that keeps on saying revenge doesn't give you power would be eating their words once they saw what Sylvanas saw that day. Of course that forced Varymythras to use the undead loyal to him only as his army after the massacre. Not that he had many to spare at the moment. Sylvanas' forces have seized the graves of the city away from his forces and the Dread Lord had been beaten back to Sylvanas' former stronghold to make his last stand.

"Stupid fool," murmured the Undead Queen to herself as she looked at the small flags on the strategy table that indicated Varymythras and his forces gathered on the two remaining locations which though might not be easy to subdue, is still inevitable on its fall.

The other one that the Undead Queen had put up on her final objective of course was the total annihilation of the Alchemists. She had revised her plan greatly after the offer made to her by Death. Normally she would simply execute the traitors of the guild that dared to go up against her and seize control of its remaining members. She will still need the plague that they were trying to develop after all. However Death's offer had changed her points of view in a magnitude after all. The chance to become alive again was something that Sylvanas yearned along with almost all of the citizens on Undercity. Sure they would need to deal with the undead that was right now plaguing most of Lordaeron, but dying in peace was preferable rather than living the cursed life they currently had.

Another knock made Sylvanas raise her head as this time, a courier appeared at her door.

"Yes," asked the Dark Lady looking at the Forsaken young man who looked absolutely terrified to be at her presence.

"M-my lady, Lady Anya sends word that the Valemen have finally finished out the last of the rebellion cells inside the city," said the courier with much stuttering.

"I see," Sylvanas inclined on her chair thinking hard. She never expected that Death and his three people retinue would clean up the small groups that quick. She had expected another week before they totally finished mopping up though the efficient and fast way they did it brought much needed relief at the Undead Queen. The sooner they retake Undercity, the sooner could she become alive again and maybe, just maybe, be able to face her sister without the shame of being undead.

"Tell Anya to assemble my forces at dawn tomorrow. Tell her it is time," commanded Sylvanas to the courier,

"Time for what exactly my lady?" asked the courier in confusion. The Dark Lady only smirked at him.

"Time to retake our home from the bastards once and for all,"

..

..

..

"Who's that?" asked Arko' behind her making Naisha smile as the younger elf oggled her work with wide doe like eyes. Despite herself, the former Watcher of the Vaults adored the beautiful younger elf. She had an innocence around her that usually died when Sentinels undertook the rigorous training to earn their tattoos. Every time she is near her, Naisha can't help but feel protective of her like a mother hen though she knew that the Sentinel can handle herself quite fine.

"It's a picture of one of the pranks set up by yours truly when we are living at Harry's house somewhere between here and his world," said Naisha looking fondly at the painting.

On it was depicted Harry in his human form, a pail covering his head while white mustard was splattered all over his body sitting on a chair. At the table was the painted faces of her and her sisters. Her picture self in a green dress had a look of absolute victory on its face while Alleria with a red shirt that obviously didn't look like it was made in Azeroth with the way it showed her bare navel was sporting a panicked look and looked ready to bolt, and Alexstrasza at her side was peering over her book like a frightened kitten though she looked illegally beautiful in the same red dress that she was wearing on her every day affairs.

"You all looked so different here," commented Arko' touching the soft canvas with her fingers, the enamel paint that Naisha had applied already settling in, so her touch didn't cause any distortions on the painting.

"I agree with you," nodded Naisha staring at her work remembering the grievances, the long talks and the bonds formed on that house that is located on the middle of nowhere. "We are all so different then, each of us have issues of our own and until now I find it ironic that all it took was Death's touch and guidance for us to get over ourselves and bloom into something new,"

"Death? You mean Lord Harry?" asked Arko'Narin blinking. Naisha merely waved her off.

"We know him as Death then since he didn't show us his face for many years. It took me the better of a year before I got his name and Alleria and Alexstrasza were to scared to even approach him,"

"Lady Lexa's afraid of Death?" Arko'Narin questioned in a disbelieving voice. "I found that hard to believe,"

The older Elf just snorted though the young Sentinel had a point. Right now before Harry left, he and Alexstrasza simply can't get their hands off each other. It is as if someone has permanently glued them and the two can't help it but find the necessity to maintain skin contact all the time. Technically it usually involved Harry carrying Alexstrasza piggy-back on his back much to the enjoyment of the Queen of the Vale and the pleased looks of its citizens as their leaders strengthened their bond.

Unless you are a jealous prick of course, the scene which looked completely endearing would be nauseating for you.

"Trust me, they're not like that before," chuckled Naisha remembering how Death when he appeared as Harry would send Alexstrasza into a panic attack scrambling away for seeing a "male" and would need Alleria and Naisha to hold her as she get over herself and get a grip on her emotions.

"Would you mind telling me your story Naisha?" asked Arko sitting beside her in interest, those doeful eyes looking as round as ever.

Naisha only smiled at Alexstrasza's young ward impressed at how cute she may look like if she put her heart on it. "Of course and it would be better if I paint some of it for you,"

..

..

..

"I need four men on these part of the wall now!" Anduin barely finished his words when another set of arrows nearly took his head off.

"Damn this!" cursed the Crown Prince as he watched another guard fell, a crossbow bolt impaled on his neck.

He can't help but wonder how much bad luck the Kingdom had ever since his father in all his wisdom fancied the idiotic idea to send his traitor sister to that blasted Vale. Right now the pirates and scum that littered the south of Stranglethorn Bay, lands full of rivers and lakes which neither the Horde nor the Alliance controlled banded together under the leadership of the Pirate Lord, Gorek Meadswing who united the different factions of scum there and is right now trying to take down Stormwind's walls with four thousand men and five hundred ships armed with ballistas and catapults.

"Incoming!" a yell came from the side and Anduin cursed again as the fireball crashed into one of the tall buildings inside of Stormwind.

Running to the Lieutenant who is taking charge of the defense of the Eastern wall, Anduin wasted no time grabbing the man's arm to get his attention.

"Any word from my father?" asked Anduin in a snap before the officer could snarl on him.

"None my lord and it would be expected," spoke the Lieutenant through his helm. "The king just left with most of the army and it would take time for the couriers to find the main fleet and it would take even more time for them to return. The western winds are upon us and they would be sailing against the wind,"

"Damn it," cursed Anduin letting go of the soldier but not before looking at him sharply. "Hold this line Lieutenant at all costs,"

"I swear in my honor your grace," bowed the officer before urging his small troop of archers to keep on raining arrows at the enemy.

Running down one of the tower stairways, Anduin wasn't surprised to see the blond head of one of his knights leading the civilians out in an orderly manner.

"Sir James. How is the evacuation going?" asked the Crown Prince.

"Slowly," huffed the knight. "The elderly and the sick despite the spare horses are moving too slowly and some of the richer people have tried bringing their furniture with them,"

"I want them all out by sundown Sir James. I want this courtyard empty other than our soldiers by that time," commanded Anduin.

"As your word your grace," bowed the knight before returning to his duties.

Huffing in exertion Anduin looked around at the city slowly burning. He had no idea how to stop four thousand bloodthirsty pirates from taking Stormwind with only six hundred men.

..

..

..

Alleria tried to ignore everything as she vomited her lunch again to the bucket that the servants have provided for her. Despite her best efforts to say that she's sorry with the way they are forced to come and go to clean the bucket full of her disengorged food, Alleria knew that they are pissed at her. When they are sure that she is resting, they would be muttering curses about the living and having the bad luck of serving her. Alleria just let it be. After all, no servant truly loved his or her master.

As for her, Alleria never felt so sick in her entire life. Everything is going dizzy for her, she had daily stomach aches and she had a hard time sighting that even shooting an arrow at a thirty yard target which she could do even when she's sleeping is nearly impossible thanks to a severe headache. It didn't help that she got an unhealthy obsession of raisins for some reason.

That is why she is here right now stuck at one of the fancier houses of the Forsaken which Sylvanas had alloted for her through messenger when Harry suggested that she remain behind and get some rest. Her bodyguard, Boromir who is supposed to keep an eye on her is more than happy to remain. Anya after all for some reason elected to keep her company and that only pleased her bodyguard even more much to Alleria's chagrin.

Right now however Alleria is alone on the house as she had sent the two blooming love-birds to buy some food to resupply their stock which the Ranger seems to finish like a locust. In fact, said Ranger is glad that the two is gone as it gives her more time to think and not listen to Anya prattle about something to keep her occupied as nice as the Undead Ranger's pleasant company is.

Alleria isn't dumb. Sure she is a virgin but she had received enough sex ed to know what are the risks if a male and a female ever mated. However no one ever told her how to react once they are at that situation. For Alleria isn't sick, no far from it in fact and she isn't sure if she should be glad on what happened to her or not. Not to mention that her overworried mind can't help but worry how would Harry react. Images of her decapitating her to carving her alive kept on flashing her brain if she should break the news to him. She isn't his wife after all, just a side lover, just his bed warmer and she didn't want this blessing to turn out a curse.

Alleria cried as she patted her bare navel. She never expected this, but she should have with hers and Harry's mating. She never felt so dumb her entire life. All her symptoms only lead to one and unacceptable result.

Alleria Windrunner, all time Orc Hater, Former Ranger-General of Silvermoon, Scout Leader of the Second Alliance Expedition and right now the Ranger-General of the Vale's border is simply and confirmed, pregnant.

..

..

..

 **HIYA2X HIHIHI ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE. PLEASE REVIEW. AND FAV.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

..

..

..

 _"Ours is the Fury,"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

"Are we ready?" Sylvanas looked at her war council and their allies assembled around her.

Out of those present are her advisors, leaders of Undercity, her current leader of the army and trusted friend, Nathanos dressed in all but black, his piercing red eyes the only thing can be seen. Beside him is her former lead Ranger Anya Eversong who finally gotten over her fear that Sylvanas won't kill her on sight as long as Lord Boromir who is also present at the meeting is standing by her side. At their side silent as a statue though is the Lord of the Vale, Death who haven't moved an inch especially since he is the first one to arrive for the council today. At his side is Alleria whom Sylvanas didn't fail to notice is looking nervously for the first time not at her but at the silent entity who isn't moving.

Sylvanas can't help but narrow her eyes, familial feelings rising up as she scanned her sister's body. The former Ranger's Garb of Silvermoon for the females has always been revealing at the best of times and Sylvanas used that to her advantage as she scanned her sister's body for any sign of bruises or wounds. If Death was abusing Alleria there would be hell to pay. Sylvanas might not be on good terms with her sister currently, but she was still her older sister and the living part of her soul held on to that fact with a grip of iron.

"Sorry I'm late," the final member of the war council chimed stepping in. A simple Undead woman who is walking with a hop.

Sylvanas only nodded at her. "It's good that you managed to join us Lady Whent,"

The one called lady Whent merely bowed before standing side by side with her fellow undead councilors looking worriedly at Death. Clearing her throat to bring their attention to order, Sylvanas spoke in her most authoritative tone.

"I have called you all here today to inform you that by three hours later. The final battle to regain our home from that "tame" Dreadlord will be fought. Unfortunately I can't guarantee small losses despite the tactics I've diverged for the battle,"

"I guess we can expect that," spoke Nathanos looking at the group of red flags on two places at the map on the long table. "The palace fortress won't be easy to subdue and we can't just besiege them like we can do any army. They are undead after all and have the same traits as us. Not to mention the fact that they have every advantage with them. "Higher ground, lots of weapons and though not having the same numbers as we did have currently, they still have enough to get rid of most of us,"

"What about the Apothecary guild?" interjected one of the councilors. "We can't just leave them scott free while we consolidate all our forces to attack Varymythras. They might not be soldiers but those traitors are so knowledgeable on their foul concoctions and experiments and they might unleash what they have on our army's rear while we are attacking,"

"I agree with councilor Morvyn," spoke Anya though she trembled when Sylvanas looked at her letting off a small squeak. "We need to deal with both the Apothecaries and Varymythras at the same time since both have the strength to cripple us on the back if we indeed try to focus our attack on one only,"

"I know. That's why I sent a quarter of our forces already to deal with the Apothecaries. If they could, they would deal with those traitors at best and at worst, hold them back until we finished bringing Varymythras' head to justice. Our remaining forces will deal with the tame Dreadlord then, any more questions and suggestions?" asked the Dark lady.

Everyone was quite surprised though when it was Death who then spoke. "I suggest we thin even more of Varymythras' forces on the city before we make our final assault,"

"I don't want to drag this war even more Death. It will be finished today in one way or another," growled Sylvanas. She had finally begun speaking with the rest of her people and the council about Death's offer of restoration to life and as she expected, caused a ruckus of excitement that spread like wildfire throughout everyone. It was only his aura of fear and unknown that stopped the Forsaken under Sylvanas into mobbing him in thanks. It was also one of the reasons why her people forced that the invasion be done today and no longer delayed.

"And it won't be," rasped the entity. "What I'm suggesting is an ambush," he moved with eerie grace and silence taking two of the red flags that indicated the enemy from the fortress, pulling them away from the others. "As trapped as they were currently on two places, that Dread Lod actually forced you into a stalemate. Attacking either the Apothecary Guild or the Fortress would require large amount of soldiers and even then could result into devastating losses. You know this and he also knows this," continued Death. "What I'm suggesting is that you put enough men to attack the Apothecary that it might look like a major attack on one place only. If my assumptions are correct, that might fool the Dread Lord enough that he will send a force from the fortress to attack the invading force from behind resulting into a slaughter,"

"Doesn't that benefit them instead of us?" interjected Nathanos. "We would be simply wasting manpower, not to mention that our final force to invade the fortress would be sadly lessened then,"

"I know," Death nodded. "But you see, while the enemy plans to crush the invading force on the Guild between a hammer and an anvil. We would set up our own trap. We allocate another force that will wait for the killing to start and Varymythras' forces start to get overconfident on breaking the invading force, then we spring the trap and hammer them from behind and instead of our invading force on the guild being caught between the hammer and the anvil...,"

"It will be theirs," finished Anya with a gasp. "And it would also leave the fortress wide open for an attack that even with fewer numbers, we would be easily able to take it. Varymythras would send most of his men on the sally on the guild to make sure that they would win and he won't have anything but a few hundreds left behind on the fortress,"

"But what about the gates?" asked Sylvanas. "They are eight inches of cold raw steel with enchantments. If we allocate most of our forces on the diversionary method you suggested, then we won't have the numbers to bring it down,"

If Death could smirk on his faceless cowl. Sylvanas was sure that he would have already. "There are more ways inside than the gate my lady. Leave that to me and my men. Lord Ragnok is a prodigy on building stuff, especially about castles and I believe he can create us a wide enough entrance that doesn't involve going past the gate after all,"

"Are you sure he could do it?" asked Sylvanas her eyes narrowing into slits. "I would be putting my entire army on this endeavor Death and I can't have any mistakes. Failure here would leave us with nothing and I need your word that your friend could do it or else many of my people will die,"

"You have my word, my lady," spoke Death. "Give me an hour to discuss it with Lord Ragnok and I will return to you then with our plan,"

"Good," said Sylvanas before looking at the faces of everyone. "So we follow Death's plan, I want everyone ready in three hours. Good luck to us all,"

Sylvanas remained sitting as the others slowly then leave to find their duties. Even Alleria left with Death but Sylvanas called out at the last moment to the last Undead Ranger who is stepping out with her human friend.

"Anya, a word,"

She can't help but be hurt a bit as she saw the panicked look that her Dark Ranger gave to her before looking worriedly at the human lord who nodded at her indicating that he would wait for her. Sylvanas can't help but wonder. Is she such a tyrant right now that her former Farstriders, now Dark Rangers is even afraid of her.

"My lady," bowed Anya in front of her though Sylvanas noticed that she is still trembling.

"Rise Anya," said Sylvanas looking at her Ranger who looked ready to bolt at a moment's notice. "I had a proposal for you my fried. A proposal that will allow us to be allied with the Vale permanently. I had think a lot about this and I believe this through you will cement our alliance with them,"

"What proposal my lady?" blinked the Dark Ranger still afraid.

Sylvanas only sighed taking a scroll from one of her pockets throwing it at her. "A marriage contract between you and Boromir Buckhannah,"

Sylvanas never knew that even an Undead could faint then.

..

..

..

"I know that I allowed you to be the one to manage building our ships, Tyra, but that does it have to be that many?" Neville asked incredulously as he stared at the magnificent vessels docked on the harbor.

Four days after he had sat with Tyrande, and without warning his secretary came in asking what are the plans for the christening of the first ships of White Tower Harbor. That piece of information of course sent him running to the docks. He never even knew that they had a ship, much less five gargantum ones that made him feel small the moment he got into the harbor.

He had to give it to the shipwright and Tyrande though. They really did come up on trumps on the ship's design. One would think that a vessel made of wood would be blocky and dirty like most alliance ships designed for war are. However the vessels that are facing him today is anything but blocky and dirty.

Its design is the ancient galleons of Earth on the Spanish era with wide numerous sails and eighteen holes at the sides for the cannons. Unlike the regular galleon or ship though, its make is sleek and elegant, having a grace that only Elven craft can achieve. Its prow instead of a jutting stick of wood is instead that of a swan. However the most notable parts of the ships is not their size or guns but rather its color and sail. Its colors are that of white giving the ships a unique look while its sails are sky blue with the main sail having a design of a rising white tower on the sea. The banner of White Tower Harbor.

"So, you like it?" asked Tyrande grabbing his arm excitedly. Me and Mr. Joy here have put our heads together to finish its design and make,"

"Well-I-I," it took a few seconds for Neville's brain to function correctly as he glanced disbelievingly at the magnificent but humongous vessels filled with its crew; some who even waved at him cheerfully. "I just never expected that you would finish so many ships in such little time," he finally commented. Seeing the frown on the Night Elf's face. Neville quickly rectified his words though. "It's wonderful Tyra,"

He let off an inward sigh of relief as his "wife's" face beamed and hugged him in appreciation. If only she knows how fearful she looked when she was pissed.

"Is this all ?" asked Neville looking at the balding shipwright who like the other gathered citizens on the dock "awed" at the interaction of the Lord of White Tower Harbor and his wife.

"For now my lord," replied the shipwright. "Lady Tyrande insisted that we built the bigger ships first as a sign of force to dissuade anyone planning to raid our harbor through the seas until the waterways can be finished,"

"I see," nodded Neville staring at the still incomplete harbor wall that is slowly being built on the sea. Of course he can always make one in ice, but the power requirements needed to keep it frozen on the sea, not to mention the fact sturdy enough to stop ships of Alliance or Horde from ramming through would be a right challenge. That is the reason why Neville opted to build it the old way using rock, earth and stone. He planned to beautify it though with magic later.

"And you should see the Swan ships Nev," chimed Tyrande looking at him from his chest where she is still glued.

"Swan ships?"

"Come," and before Neville could protest, he found himself dragged with the overly happy Priestess much to the laughter of the common folk as their esteemed leader was dragged like a puppy with a tight leash.

"Where are we going Tyra? And what is that?" Neville did not fail to notice that at the other sides of the harbor, skeletons of ships are being readied and built.

"Galleys, smaller ships that will provide escort for the Swan Galleons once they are done. Now come on, hurry up," waved Tyrande off not letting up as they rounded on another corner.

The Longbottom Lord nearly face planted twice and eat stone pavement if it were not for the reflexes he had earned during wartime against the Legion on Earth. He had gotten to know of course this character of Tyrande. In fact he relished seeing her like this when she is just Tyrande, not the stuck-up leader of the Night Elves or the formal High Priestess of Elune. It gladdens a part of him when the part of her that wanted to simply have fun come up. It is a sign for him that she trusted him enough to let him see this part of her.

"We're almost there," panted the Night Elf as she rounded on another building on the docks.

"You've said that three times now,"grumbled Neville at which Tyrande simply ignored as the reached the edge of the harbor and even Neville was caught unaware as the most beautiful ship he had ever seen lay docked in there.

It is white like the others but small, way smaller. At least twelve or thirteen can at least fit in on it. Its planks are graceful looking and curved and it only had one white sail. The same as the Galleons, its prow had the design of a swan's head.

"I designed it myself you know," said Tyrande beside him laying her head on his shoulder. "I believe we could use it to sail the waters, just the two of us. Do you like it Nev?"

Neville smiled as he looked down at the ageless but innocent beautiful face that his best friend and "Wife" is giving him. She really is the most beautiful thing he had the luck to meet on his life.

"No Tyra, I don't like it. I love it,"

..

..

..

Alexstrasza can't help but close her eyes as she felt the soft breath of nature touch her. Being the former Aspect of Life, Alexstrasza have always been in tune with the planet of Azeroth. All Aspects must be just like her sister right now who had also the same expression as she currently have.

"I never thought that something created so artificially and made by magic could feel so alive," commented the former Aspect of Dreams as she touched one of the leaves feeling it hum with power. "No wonder the mist in this area is maintained for so long. The plants and trees itself are the things keeping it going and not the ley lines of Azeroth,"

Right now, Alexstrasza took the time to visit Callahorn and Lord Balinor who is in charge of it before making a detour here on the safe part of the border (after the insistence of the Black Guard that she musn't put herself at risk) visiting the camps of the Rangers and the Black Watch with Naisha, Arko'Narin and Ysera. Right now the two Night Elves, or more specifically the young one have scampered off to get to know the High Elven Rangers, who are practically their long lost cousins. Naisha had followed her to make sure that Arko' stayed out of trouble while Ysera and Alexstrasza took the time to meditate on their surroundings and touch the different parts of nature here that is built by Harry's magic.

"It does indeed feel different," spoke Alexstrasza waving her hand to make a symphony of flowers grow in front of her. "Very different from mine where I can just change what there already is,"

"Indeed," nodded Ysera with her eyes still closed caressing the leaf carefully before reattaching it to the stem where its cut with a faint glow of green. "Artificial life that isn't angry with its maker, Very unique. Magic that can summon things out of nowhere, a perverseness of magic refined to eliminate its darker parts, interesting,"

"Malygos will have a fit if he knew that such magic like these existed," said the red-head in a thoughtful tone remembering their deceased brother.

"I agree. I can almost imagine him frothing at the mouth demanding that whoever wields this magic must be eradicated,"

"Ahh good times," reminisced Alexstrasza. "Though if he were now, I would have fought our brother tooth and nail to protect my mate from him,"

"And I would be by your side Lexie. Nobody messes with my crush without my permission,"

Alexstrasza's head snapped like a door closing, red ruby eyes shining brightly as she glared at the former Aspect of Dreams who immediately sweat-dropped unintentionally opening her eyes which are bright green in color looking fearfully at the former Aspect of Life who looked downright murderous.

"Can you please repeat what you had just said sister?" growled Alexstrasza. She didn't believe what her ears just said and she needed to confirm it once more, even if she should beat her own sister black and blue.

Dragons guard what they consider most precious to them after all jealously.

..

..

..

"I am well aware that Dread Lords are proud and vain beings, But I never met anyone who is that dumb," muttered Alleria from where she stood beside her sister watching the large number of Undead that Varymythras is sending to aid the beleaguered Apothecary guild by large numbers of Forsaken under Sylvanas.

Right now they are finally executing the master plan set by Harry and like Alleria expected. Is currently working out beautifully. Varymythras in his high vantage point on the fortress had been unable to hold himself on sending nearly all his forces after the besiegers of the Guild; emptying his fort with only a few hundred inside as guards while the main army rushed to the aid of the Guild. The fact that they would be attacked from behind and at the city at the same time apparently never occured to the Dread Lord's tactical mind.

"Maybe not all Dread Lords but Varymythras is an exception," spoke the Banshee Queen beside her watching as a token force that is creeping like a stalking wolf over a completely unaware cow that is resembling the forces of Varymythras ready to pounce ont its flanks.

"Is everyone in place?" asked Alleria.

"It is," nodded Sylvanas looking at Death who inclined his head before vanishing to the front of those assigned to burn the fortress down to the ground with Varymythras on it.

No cheers or roars are sounded as Death; ghostly wings flapping led the five Valemen and the rest of Sylvanas' forces in a steady jog and cadence to the open fortress who haven't even bothered to close their gates after their army left. Of course other than Sylvanas' Dark Rangers which had been the Farstriders when they are alive, Alleria was aware that the remaining Forsaken force designed to take the city won't be as silent, especially with most of them heavily armed and wearing armor. The clanking sound that the two of them can hear in this distance is proof enough of how small the finesse of her younger sister's army.

As she expected it did not take long before the watchers that remained on the fortress noticed the invaders approaching them on the rapid speed and faint alarms even from where they are as the panic inside the fortress spreads.

"They're closing the gate," commented Sylvanas beside her as indeed the iron gate that Varymythras' army passed with pride are closing as fast as it could while the wall guards have finally started peppering the approaching force with arrows, magic and crossbow bolts. It is every obvious though that despite their valiant attempts to lessen the approaching Forsaken Army and the Vale volunteers. Only a few corpses are littered behind them and the army is showing no signs of breaking at all.

However two horn calls of crescendoing note flew from the highest tower of the fortress and Alleria and Sylvanas watched silently as the army sent to aid the Apothecaries immediately made a U-turn as they predicted to aid the besieged city.

"And here we go," spoke Alleria more to herself as she watched the large army of the Dread Lord trying to gain some coherence as commanders yelled to their men on the sudden change of direction and commands resulting into a temporary pandemonium.

"For Undercity! For the Forsaken! Charge!" Thanatos who led the probing force behind the army of Varymythras yelled. Immediately out from the ruins, nearly every rock moved revealing the stalking soldiers of the Forsaken as they charged without coherence of any kind to the panicked soldiers of Varymythras who immediately bolted at the direction that Harry had expected them to, the army that is supposed to invade the Apothecary now stand behind them catching the traitor's army in a trap with jaws of steel.

The crunch that echoed when the two armies bludgeoned or to be more honest, one army bludgeoned the other forcing them to the waiting claws of the larger echoed like a gong. It is plain obvious already that the fight isn't a battle at all but a massacre in waiting. Confused, outnumbered and caught unawares as ther ranks are broken and split, the fate of those undead that served the Dread Lord was signed already.

The rancorous laughter of Sylvanas' second-in-command was booming like a trumpet as he decapitated undead after undead with cries of "For the Forsaken! For the Queen!" and worst of all. "Suffer not the traitor to live,"

"I never knew that your men would be so enthusiastic," commented Alleria as she watched the army of Sylvanas, composed mostly of peasants, farmers and anyone that the necromancers can awake on the small time table that they have fight like wild dogs, after trapped on a kennel for a week without being fed. There are no finesse at all at their style. Just random hacking, screaming and killing. A dangerous melee occuring as they slaughtered their enemies with the desperation of being trapped forever in this half-life. Sylvanas had told them about Harry's offer to bring them back to life and lift the curse of being undead once Undercity belongs to them once more. To say that the motivation have made them hyped would be then an understatement judging with the ferocity of their actions right now.

Sylvanas was brought out of her musing though as Death suddenly appeared behind them in a wisp of smoke and on his arms is...

"Aurelia!" Alleria can't help but call out in concern running to the side of the merwoman who was taking large gulps of air. Two arrows are lodged on her, one stuck on the shoulder armor but the other one had passed through the side of her navel obviously piercing his ribs and any organs inside judging by the blue blood pouring out from her lips.

"She's hit by accident," rasped Death placing Aurelia on Alleria's arms. "Do what you can for her, Leria. We've almost reached the wall,"

"Wall?"

"Yes, they managed to close the gate before we arrived, Ragnok says he had the plans to create another way in. I gotta go," spoke Death before vanishing in a pillar of smoke again.

"Sylvanas! Get me the medic!" called out Alleria to her sister who immediately ran at her side the moment Harry left, as she cut off the shaft of the arrows from the gasping merwoman who looked paler than usually.

"Right," the Dark Lady sprang like a feline cat to the tents to grab a healer or priest. Alleria despite herself can't help the irony that it was her pregnancy that brought the two of them together again.

 _Flashback_

 _Alleria hated this. Vomiting every few hours after she ate anything due to her pregnancy. Its also starting to make her a tad bit irritable and she can't help but be worried by the knowing looks Neloth and Bane had given to her. She was pretty sure they knew that she was not sick but pregnant in fact. Heavens only know why they haven't broke it yet to Harry. As of right now, other than them, the only people who knew her current state was Aurelia whom she managed to stop from running off to tell the "good" news to Harry by begging on her knees and Anya who pulled down her arguments of her admitting it to the Lord of the Vale._

 _However right now, Alleria knew that she had run out of options. In precisely four hours, they would be finally marching on to the offensive against Varymythras' forces and she can't help but be worried about it. On one hand she would be endangering her baby if she entered the battle. On the other hand, she would be risking Harry to know about her pregnancy if she stayed behind and any healer with half a brain will be able to identify her symptoms that what she had was not a simple fever; but rather the fact that she's pregnant._

 _Not to mention the fact that if she indeed participated on the battle. The random nausea and vomiting she is doing would severely hinder her. It would be like waving a red flag to an enemy soldier to chop off your head when you vomit in the middle of a bloody melee after all._

 _Like today._

 _Alleria hiccuped again as she felt another wave coming and she immediately ducked to the bucket that the servants have emptied for the tenth time this day as she reigurtitated her stomach's contents which have been her lunch this afternoon. Wiping her spittle in disgust, Alleria can't help but wonder why many of the female elves before in Quel'Thalas bragged how wonderful it was to be a pregnant woman. Alleria certainly didn't feel wonderful. In fact she felt pissed off._

 _Still, she doesn't want any harm to the baby inside her whatever Harry's or Alexstrasza's reaction once the news got out. The child is hers, hers to care and they must cut Alleria Windrunner to pieces first before they separated it from her._

 _Another wave of nausea made Alleria drop back down her head to the bucket and she never heard her door open revealing a startled Sylvanas watching her vomit on the bucket and rubbing her stomach protectively._

 _"You're pregnant,"_

 _Alleria nearly jumped as she saw her sister looking at her with those red eyes of hers. What she said was a statement and not a question._

 _Alleria didn't even bother to deny it._

 _Flashback End_

'"They're nearly on the wall," said Sylvanas coming back with one of the Healers who immediately began pouring healing potions on the merwoman's open mouth before pinching it close to make her drink in instinct.

Alleria only looked annoyed at her blood younger sister who helped her to stand up like she was some dainty maiden ready to fall down the moment the wind got bad. It seems the bad blood, anger and resentment that her sister had for her was temporarily put aside as she admitted the fact that she's pregnant. In fact, Sylvanas was downright friendly to her that it spooked not only Alleria but the servants who served her seeing their Dark lady hovering like a mother hen to her sister. It was because of Sylvanas insisting to Harry that Alleria stay behind since "she's my sister" and didn't say anything more. Don't mistake her, Alleria was grateful for the interference, but she can't help but worry if her sister was scheming against her in some way.

"BOOM!"

The entire of Undercity shook as the shockwave of a large explosion came from the walls of the fortress Varymythras was holed in and both Alleria and Sylvanas watched in awe as a smirking Ragnok roared and rushed along the large gap on the wall he created with many of the Forsaken following him before the dust even cleared.

"What did he do Leria?" asked Sylvanas looking in no small amount of wonder as her army began storming the keep and the sounds of swords and weapons cutting into flesh, steel, iron and bone are heard as the battle inside is joined.

"I don't know," admitted Alleria watching the sack of the castle begin. Ragnok didn't fail his promise after all. Alleria made a mental note not to piss off the Goblin Lord after this. Like Sylvanas she had no idea what caused a part of the wall to simply be demolished.

The two sisters watched in baited silence as the fighting on the fortress and the Apothecary guilds intensified. The Healer after five minutes of aiding Aurelia had told them that the merwoman was now safe and would require nothing more than bed rest. Right now though, the two elves observed as large numbers of the Forsaken swarmed the largest tower where the supposed Dread Lord had been hiding. Alleria could see faintly across the distance, the form of her lover leading the charge breaking armor as easy as cutting flesh.

"Are you sure that you don't want to be the one to finish off the traitor?" asked Alleria to Sylvanas who had her eyes narrowed as Death entered the final tower alone.

"Yes, I want Varymythras dead. Be it in my hand or not. Besides," she smirked looking at Alleria's bare navel. "I can't hae my pregnant sister be alone and unprotected won't I?"

The High Elf mentally scowled. She wanted nothing more than to grill Sylvanas if she had any plot to harm her or her baby. She'd rather they skinned her than lay hands on the innocent child sleeping on her womb.

She was still contemplating things when a terrified scream from the highest tower caught the two Windrunners' attention just in time to see a wingless Varymythras being thrown by Death from the side screaming as he went down and going silent as he reached the end.

"The Forsaken had its revenge after all you traitor," murmured Sylvanas beside her unintentionally clutching her hand.

Alleria merely let it be. She had other problems to worry about than the Dread Lord, mainly telling Harry about the child in her. Still, the thought remains:

The war of Undercity is over and its time to finally restore the Forsaken to their previous state.

..

..

..

 **HIYA2X SO ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE. 1 MORE CHAPPIE BEFORE I FINALLY SURRENDER THIS ACCOUNT TO MY BEST FRIEND. SHE'LL BE THE NEW AUTHOR AND I ENTRUST MY STORIES TO HER. BUT ANYWAY THANKS FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

..

..

..

 _"What is gone does not mean it is truly gone,"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

They say that fighting a battle is the worst thing that can happen on wars. Where the slashing, stabbing and the cutting and the forest of bodies filled with blood and grime can make even the most hardened of soldiers piss in fear and panic; bringing even the best of men to be nothing more than rabid dogs fighting to be alive. However as Harry or as Death right now wandered the retaken fortress, he completely disagreed with that notion as he observed the results of the bloody fighting.

Undead they may be. but they are still men who have feelings. And the groaning and the wails of the wounded sang like an orchestra for his old immortal friend. Dozens of the Forsaken wandered among the many bodies littered on the ground either helping those in their side who are badly wounded on the battle or executing the surviving and bleeding soldiers of Varymythras who managed to survive the fighting.

Their cries and pleas to be spared went unheeded as Forsaken soldiers plunged spears on every body they found that still made a sound that did not bear the colors of Sylvanas' forces.

Ignoring the panicked wails of another undead being executed, Harry stepped over the scattered corpses as he walked to the grime golden armored figure helping the other soldiers eliminate enemy survivors with a spear.

"Being kept busy I see," rasped Harry towering over the figure who had fought bravely not only here but also on Earth.

"Somebody has to help with the clean up my lord," grunted the goblin king ripping his spear out of another corpse. "And apparently, I am the only one bloodthirsty enough to do that," he smirked.

Harry only chuckled at his old friend following him as he went to another "corpse" whose hand is twitching. "Besides, I might say I am enjoying myself. Doing cleanup work after a battle builds character my father always say,"

"And how does it build character Ragnok?" asked Harry looking at the Goblin who stepped on the pretending corpse with his left foot who immediately groaned at the weight on his back.

"It gives us important lessons in life," the goblin shrugged before plunging his spear on the person's head making a squelching sound as the undead lay limp then. "And it also taught me the most important thing that I learned in my life,"

"And what is that?"

"That war...," Ragnok grunted as he hefted the spear out of the skull, its pointy end still filled with brain matter. "..is never a good mistress. Sure we won today, but looking at the very dead on our own side makes you wonder if we even won at all,"

"I see," nodded Harry conceding the fact that Ragnok had a point.

The goblin only laughed out loud walking off looking for any more pretending "corpses". "I'm glad you are like this today Harry. I still remembered the naive little boy with his group of friends taking refuge in my bank, so chivalrous, so honorable to a fault but brave to the point of reckless,"

"That boy was long gone Ragnok," Harry growled not liking the fact that the goblin king had reminded him of his past and theirs.

"I know, I know," Ragnok waved off. "And mighty glad I am to. My ears almost bled when you told me that time that you are unwilling to kill anyone. Took all of my patience not to throw you out then. But look at you today Harry, not only Lord Potter but now a bloody king, even of me and my people. Who would have realized? If only your younger self could see you right now,"

"There's nothing to be proud of Ragnok. I didn't exactly make any good decisions ever since I became king," Harry sighed as he remembered the faults that he did which included Alexstrasza's former capture and his idiocy for listening to his heart on not slaughtering the clan that defiled her, leaving their fates instead to the Horde's leader whom Harry knew to be competent. He should have known that their hatred and lust for revenge will overcome their sense of obedience and now Azeroth is plunged into a civil war between everyone because of it.

"Don't beat yourself up too bad laddie," grunted Ragnok noticing his expression despite being Death through the language of his limbs. "We all make mistakes sometimes. Especially if you are a king and in charge of so many people that simply thinking about it makes you sick,"

"Being a leader makes lives dependent on us Ragnok. Learning through experience is not a good teacher for someone in our station. Every wrong decision we make costs lives and impacts everyone around us," Harry glared at the goblin lord who shrugged.

"Yes, but you must remember also that even we are not infallible my lord. Look at me, before I became one of the greatest kings of the Goblin Nation ruling over a hundred Houses merely in Britain, I blundered like a blind fool in court nearly bankrupting Gringgots before I managed to bring common sense back to myself,"

"At least your decision didn't cost you any lives Ragnok," scowled Harry darkly. "My wife was executed before my very eyes because of a poor-assed decision that I've made on sparing lives before,"

Much to Harry's confusion, the Goblin Lord merely guffawed in laughter. "You're wrong my lord. My decision nearly made the wizards our overlords if my advisors haven't managed to salvage the situation. As to what happened to our Queen, you can do nothing about it anymore. What's done is done my lord and thinking about it even more will bring not only bad memories back but also pain not only for you, but also for her,"

"I guess I need to keep you around even more Ragnok. I believe that a younger king would need an older king's experience for it to survive," chuckled Harry clapping his old friend at the back.

"I have no reason not to refuse you my lord. Anything to escape the paperwork and besides, you find big fights all the time," laughed the goblin out loud.

..

..

..

Velen chewed on the hardtack that he had for the day ignoring the fact of how tasteless it is. Leading the Draenei into two worlds of exile did rub off on him and despite his old age, he was still resilient enough to handle the rigors of life.

Looking up from the tome that he is reading, Velen can't help but be more proud as he watched the brave males and females that had fought for him for every single inch as they tried to defend the Exodar. Seeing that they are here today though hiding in one of the denser forests, a few miles east of the fallen spaceship which are now occupied by the humans, their efforts are proven worthless.

Not that Velen was concerned for the ship. Its construct was hard, hard enough that no matter what the humans do, they won't be able to access the more important chambers and rooms. In fact if Velen was to be asked, the only places that they can enter that was not in lock down were the common halls which normal folk can access time to time.

He grinned inwardly imagining Varyn's pissed off face at the fact that he won't be able to enter the throne room of the Exodar. Not that he's arriving any time soon. Latest reports have told the Elder Draenei that the human king has been forced to return with his entourage back to Stormwind since apparently, another rebellion of the low-life's had occured forcing the King to send only a couple hundred men to reinforce the soldiers and miners here.

Still, Velen knew they pose a problem for him and his people. It would take a major fight to force the squatters out of their ship and it would surely cost men. Out of the five hundred that had volunteered to stay behind with him, only three hundred remain and not all of them are in fighting shape. If he picked a fight now, he would bet the entire library that they would suffer heavy losses. Not to mention the fact that if he indeed managed to successfully force the current squatters out, there's no telling when the next wave will arrive to repeat the process and this time they might not be so lucky.

 _"At least most of my people are safe,"_ thought the Draenei thinking about his other people that he sent off. Many of them have went to the new port city which is the major gossip of most, Apparently the city isn't affiliated with either the Alliance or the Horde and many of the Draenei fled there while others continued wandering, looking for a new home.

Sighing, the old prophet opened his tome again and read. He needed the full guidance of the light if he is to lead his people on these dark times.

..

..

..

Myrcella laid a soft hand on the wounded Merman. Around her was a dozen at least healers running around as they tried to aid the wounded merfolk guards that had once again repelled another takeover from the Nagas that breached the southern waters which is a common occurence according to the southlanders. Thankfully there are only a dozen and no sirens this time to reinforce the invading group with magic.

The former Princess didd't fail to notice this. The Vale as a whole had one of the most disciplined and unified fighting force that she had the pleasure to see. She had been to Callahorn once on the West ever since she had been taken as Alexstrasza's ward. If there was one thing that can describe Lord Balinor, who ruled the city it was the fact that he's a complete taskmaster. The discipline and the brutality of the soldiers on their training was awe-inspiring and when she started inquiring if such force was really needed, she was only met with annoyed stares from both the trainees and their trainers.

 _"At least this time, no one's insulting me,"_ thought Myrcella as he bandaged the wounded arm of the merman daintily, ignoring how her patient gritted his teeth as she tightened the noose on his arm. If she was still at Stormwind, Myrcella would have been met by sneers and questions of whether she would want to serve their needs if she popped up on the barracks before being insulted with her bastard status.

However here at the Vale, if Myrcella is honest to herself, she might say that she enjoyed her time here. Other than the daily therapy that she attends with Ysera pertaining the blood money that she had, she would have felt that she could live her life here in peace.

She had friends here, Myrcella never had friends before despite the common folk adoring her for her generosity. Marie who was head of the Veela conclave loved spending time with her discussing "girly" things. Alexstrasza if she was free always invited her for lunch and dinner with Ysera which they would question her about her day. Naisha and Arko'Narin was fun to hang around and doesn't call her by the formalities like everyone else does, trying and failing to teach her how to paint for weeks already.

All in all it was a simple life that she lived. Of course being Alexstrasza's ward, she was given a stipend to spend weekly. Its not that big but Myrcella have been able to open a small stall at the edge of the main bridge of Karazhan selling small crafts of paper to the little children who took great delight on her works. The pay isn't much, but Myrcella isn't complaining. Life had given her a chance to be part of something that looked past her birth and she isn't going to waste it.

..

..

..

"Are you sure what he promised my people is going to work?" Alleria can't help but put a reassuring hand on the pauldrons of her sister's shoulders.

She understood her nervousness. Even Alleria who had seen what Harry is capable of sincerely doubted what he promised to the Forsaken people. Being alive again and the curse of Undeath removed is their greatest dream. For years their best minds have labored here at Undercity trying to reverse the curse without success of any kind. To have suddenly someone who claimed that they can do it certainly made a stir.

"Is everyone here?" asked Alleria as she walked with Sylvanas to the raised platform overlooking over a large former plaza where the entirety of her people both new and old are gathered.

"I hope so," mumbled Sylvanas. Alleria can only hold her hand squeezing it in comfort. In her entirety of stay here, she never saw or heard Sylvanas so meek. Gone are the strong Dark Lady of the Forsaken replaced by a High Elf that is cursed, wanting nothing more than to be free of the Undeath that chained her soul.

It had been only two days ever since the war on Undercity and Sylvanas at Harry's behest began to gather her entire people here for them to be healed. To say that a mass of exodus of the Forsaken would be proving an understatement. Every outpost and fortress outside the capital had been abandoned and Undercity for the first time was packed to the brim as the free undead heard their Queen's call that brought them hope. Sylvanas had even set her necromancers a twenty-four hour time frame of work on bringing as much people as they can from the graves without killing themselves.

A small crack made Sylvanas and Alleria jump up in surprise, their hands automatically going to their knives as they whirred to face the intruder. Alleria nearly lost it as Sylvanas squawked like a duck at the sight of Death hovering at their backs.

"Forgive me my lord," bowed the Dark Lady immediately, Alleria only rolled her eyes to the course she knew why Sylvanas is acting the way she is. Sucking up to someone who can cure them from undeath is more important than her pride and Alleria knew that if Harry asked that he fuck her silly, she would oblige.

"So it's my lord now is it?" rasped Harry in amusement, "I seem to recall you calling me quite a few colorful ones last night when you threatened me about making a fool out of you in front of your people just in case the ritual won't work. What's that again you called me? Rag-man is it?"

It took a lot of effort on Alleria's side not to broke out in sniggers as her sister was dumbfounded and even supported a colorful red-hue on her grayish blue skin as she blushed.

"Lay off her Harry," Alleria chided knowing that her lover would be chuckling inside his cowl which hid the entirety of his face. "Just start the dam ritual already,"

"As you wish my lady," Harry mock-bowed passing the two of them but not before groping her rear as he passed with a light squeeze that made Alleria squeak and Sylvanas to blush deeper than before.

"Harry, are you sure that this is going to work?" Alleria can't help but ask falling in line beside Harry trying to keep up with his speed despite her lengthy stride with her being a Ranger. Alleria is no way short, but Harry is taller.

"What do you think Alleria?" asked Harry in an amused tone,

"What do you mean Harry?"

""i mean what is your opinion in all of this Leria?" he looked at her. "About me bringing back the Forsaken alive again?"

The High Elf merely blinked questioningly at the question. "I don't understand,"

Harry or Death only sighed. "I mean don't you have an opinion in all of this Leria? I am about to return to life those who are already dead. Some if I'm right have died even before the fall of Lordaeron. Not to mention even a few hundred of your kind including your sister. Don't you have an opinion in all of this?"

Alleria remained silent as she contemplated Harry's words. She never expected him to ask something like that. Harry most of the time she had known him, was as straightforward as the arrow that she is releasing on her bow. To hear him ask something so philosophical to her quite surprised her a lot. Out of her three adopted sisters, Lexa was usually the bookworm one and not her. This is her forte not hers. Still, it won't do any good if she remained silent. Sylvanas tough keeping up a nonlachance attitude, she noticed had her ears picked up waiting for her answer to Harry's question in curiosity.

Wishing that Lexa would be the one in her place, Alleria gulped as she spoke out her answer."I think that the remain should remain that way, dead. Bringing them back to life is one of the wort crimes that a living being could do. The rest of those who had passed should not be disturbed nor their souls should be brought back to the realm of the living, It's even worse if the one who brought them back tries to control them. But what you are about to do here Harry is giving them back their life. These people I cannot say or judge really; I believe have been killed before their time. If they had been, then you would not be here giving them another chance in life,"

Finishing her monologue, Alleria looked up to see Harry's head inclining on her direction. For once, Alleria wished that she could see his expression and not the faceless cowl that he had as Death. She really would have liked it to know if she had accidentally offended him or not,

"Good," Harry rasped beckoning to her again to follow him at his side as they approached the middle circle. "Don't be afraid of speaking your mind Leria. Even I cannot be right all the time and I need people every now and then to keep me straight,"

Alleria just smiled as she followed him. She may not be his queen, but she'll damn sure make do with what relationship she had with him. After all, its not everyday that a Ranger can sleep with her king and be given the privilege to chid him anytime she wants.

..

..

..

Neville observed in silence the beautiful angelic face sleeping on his bed wearing a white night gown. Every part of her looked graceful and beautiful, even the long ears that her kind had looked beautiful

 _"She looked like my wife sleeping there so peacefully,"_ thought Neville as he continued watching the serene face of the Moon Priestess resting so soundly.

Part of him wanted nothing more than to pluck up the courage to formally court her and wed her. Their actions are slowly morphing into that of two beings mated even if they haven't had intercourse yet.

Neville can't help but chuckle knowing who holds the reins on this relationship. It was Tyrande's courage and being forward that finally managed to cut through the dense cloud of Neville's mind. He knew that she liked him, but also like him, were quite unsure of how to proceed thanks to their stations in life.

Tyrande was the leader of her people both spiritual and physical. Neville was Harry's second-in-command of the Vale, the only person other than Harry allowed to wield their magic here. And if he's reading the signs write. The Night Elves and the Vale would soon come to clash with each other.

Pulling his eyes away from her, Neville turned it at the opened letter on the table. It came during the afternoon for Tyrande. It was basically a summoning order from their High Council that she return back to Darnassus to resume her duties. It was however stated so arrogantly that Neville had half a mind to find the Staghelm character signed at the bottom and teach him an example of the Cruciatus Curse for wording the letter that as if Tyrande was some kind of summoned servant.

Neville sighed as he looked again at the Night Elf that had wormed her way into his heart by sheer stubbornness. Sure she slept with him on his bed ever since White Tower Harbor is made, but she never slept with revealing attire. The gown she wore right now was nearly transparent and barely covered her mid thigh making her a tempting target for him as he could practically see her skin color beneath the night gown. It's worse since Tyrande was sexy as hell and Neville can't help but let his eyes wander to her breasts and her most sacred part. He had to use his occlumency to prevent himself from doing what his hormones is screaming at him to do to the beautiful temptress only inches away.

Sighing, Neville returned to the bed enveloping his "wife" at her waist pulling her closer and smelling her hair which always smelled good in his opinion, enjoying how firm her body is, but also squishy.

Tomorrow she may live and Neville wanted to spend the last of this time together with her.

..

..

..

Sylvanas made sure to keep her mouth silent as she watched the interaction between Alleria and Death. It didn't take a genius to know that her sister is enamored with the guy. Oh, if they are still at Quel'Thalas, Sylvanas would have interrogated him until she is satisfied that he can make her sister happy. Alleria being pregnant she admitted made her forget the grudge that she had on her sister.

There is no children on Undercity, Sylvanas made sure of it. She'll never admit it, but the Dark Lady of the Forsaken have a heart for kids. In her previous life, she would be the one to usually escort the orphaned elves that the orphanage allowed old enough to wander the Elven city. She would spend time with them as they riddled her with questions about how being a Ranger is or making salutes and shouting their dreams that they're going to be like her someday. For other Rangers this might be annoying, but for Sylvanas, it is music to her ears and a distraction of the hard life that all Rangers lived.

She can't help but sigh within herself as she remembered the faces of her former wards. Above all things, the Banshee Queen of Undercity wanted a child of her own. Coming from her own blood, birthed by her own womb and made by the love she would share with the right one someday. Arthas had ripped that dream to pieces when he murdered her and raised her as one of his servants. Just another thing that she would tear into him next time that she sees him.

Still, that is the reason why Sylvanas for the first time ever since she became undead, let go of her hatred and allowed herself to care once more. She still remembered it vividly how she found out that her older sister is pregnant.

 _Flashback_

 _"Deep breaths," muttered the Banshee Queen as she stood outside the door of the temporary lodge that she had given to the Valemen. She was pretty sure that Alleria was the only one right here for now. Death and the others minus Boromir have left to get rid of one of the rebellion cells on the city._

 _The reason she had come here today was to certify that what Death had told her about the lifting of her people's curse. Normally she won't go to her sister unless it is very dire right now. Dire circumstances require dire actions after all and as harsh as Sylvanas is, she wanted only what's best for those that followed her._

 _Making a lid to keep her bottled emotions buried beneath layers of self-control, Sylvanas plastered the best smile that she could make on her face as she raised her fists and knocked twice._

 _Sylvnas tensed. Already she is imagining scenarios of what such encounter could become. The most prominent is Alleria stepping out either to shoot her, slap her or beat her senseless. She won't be surprised if Alleria reacted like that. She beat her last time they came face to face. It took all of her courage and loyalty to not do a three sixty and just go back the way she came as she waited._

 _..and waited._

 _..and waited._

 _The Banshee Queen of the Forsaken frowned as she looked at the door. It's not like Alleria to let a guest stand outside as she naps. Alleria could wake up on the sound of a small scurry without a problem. For a moment Sylvanas wondered if her sister had peeked through a window to find out who is it, only to find her and bolted off._

 _As it was, the Dark Lady raised her knuckles again to knock when a faint sound of vomiting echoed inside and Alleria's familial instincts immediately kicked in, trampling the resistance down made by reluctance._

 _Imagine her surprise finding her sister crying ass she crashed on the door head leaning over a bucket and clutching her stomach. Sylvanas spoke out the first assumption that came to her mind._

 _"You're pregnant,"_

 _She lost all sort of composure as her sister simply averted her eyes and nodded in positive. She nearly fainted. She never expected it despite her assumption. Love immediately blossomed like flowers on her heart for the crying High Elf that had been her hero once erasing the hatred that was buried on her very soul as she found another reason for living other than revenge._

 _Losing all sorts of decorum and composure, Sylvanas closed the distance between her and Alleria in three steps, startling the Golden haired-high Elf as she embraced her._

 _"I'm sorry Leria,"_

 _Flashback end_

And right now Sylvanas can't help but scowl at the supposed "husband" of Alleria. It didn't help that her sister told her that she is nothing more than a lover for "Death" since he is married to the Former Aspect of Life. It took a lot of convincing on Alleria's part for Sylvanas not to stride off and beat Death with her bow.

Don't get her wrong, Sylvanas was thankful for Death and would forever be in debt to him if he managed to deliver his promise. Heck she would sleep with him as his reward for giving her, her life back again if he asked for it. However saving her people and using her sister as a bedwarmer, a side fling, impregnating her in the process are two different things.

As for now, Alleria kept her annoyance on a lid as she watched Death whisper down to Alleria to back off as he proceeded alone at the empty space where he would begin the "ritual".

"What's he doing?" Sylvanas can't help but ask Alleria as her pregnant sister walked back beside her as like her, watched "Death" remove a stick from his cloak, with two intrinsic beads carved with runes that she didn't recognize.

"Summoning Death," the High Elf simply whispered back.

"What?!" Sylvanas hissed just in time as a powerful thunderclap came from where "Death" is waving the stick at the carving on the floor which is slowly starting to glow.

For a moment, the Banshee Queen panicked the same as her people at the powerful sound fearing that the supports of Undercity would crack and bury them all with the ruins of Lordaeron. However once the shaking stopped, the Dark Lady of the Forsaken breathed out a sigh of relief as she returned her attention to that of the blazing rune that shone with pale gold on the ground.

"What's going on?" she didn't know that she was whispering but it seemed appropriate as everyone watched in baited breath at whatever Death is doing.

What happened next nearly made Sylvanas faint though if Alleria didn't hold tight into her with her hands. Out of the rune on the ground came black smoke the color of ink, blacker than that of the night. And out of that smoke stepped out a bald old man wearing a black cloak that looked as old as him. At his hand is a staff and one would have mistaken him as a hermit if not for the aura that he radiated that pinned everyone where unto the place where they are standing. Only "Death" remain relaxed as he merely inclined his head at the old man.

"You better have a good reason for calling me here my champion!" scoffed the old man. "I do not appreciate being surrounded by this abominations that were supposed to belong to my realm,"

Sylvanas nearly drew her bow to plant an arrow at the old man's ass for calling her people abominations. Thankfully she is still frozen in fear.

"Now what do you want?"

"I've come to ask for my second wish Thanatos," rasped "Death" simply.

"Already?" the old man's eyebrow rose. "You do know that you'll only have one wish left then yes?"

"I know," nodded "Death". "But I believe that this is something worth giving my wish upon,"

"Alright, alright," waved the old man off; and Sylvanas espied him take one of the beads on "Death's" stick on his hand. "Now what is your wish my champion?"

"Death" only took a deep breathe sparing a glance at her that Sylvanas didn't miss.

"I wish that the curse of being Undead would be lifted from the Forsaken people,"

The old man merely nodded before turning into smoke that hovered in the middle of the area.

"As you wish it...,"

Immediately searing heat flamed all over Sylvanas making her feel as if every nerve in her body had been electrocuted, fried, and burned at the same time. Her muscles contracted as if it was twisted by some unknown force and some liquid moved inside her making everything a systematic steps of agony and she can't help herself falling on the ground screaming in pain as her entire being is tortured. Faintly she could also hear the cascade of screaming everywhere but she paid it no heed. Every part of her is hurting and she barely recognized the soothing hand of her sister comforting her. Everything is burning and she can't help the agonized sobs that left her lips as she writhed on the ground. Even having her soul sucked by Frostmourne and revived to be a slave didn't hurt as muc as this.

She was still screaming when she finally heard the next words of Death.

"...so it shall be done,"

Sylvanas lost consciousness and knew no more.

..

..

..

 **HIYA2X! SO ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE. HIHI AND PROBABLY MY LAST. I WANT TO SAY GOOD-BYE TO EVERYONE AND THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY. I'M GIVING MY ACCOUNT TO MY BEST FRIEND (NOT THE LAST ONE). SHE'LL BE CHANGING THE NAME OF THE ACCOUNT AND HOPEFULLY CONTINUE THIS. THANK YOU AGAIN READERS AND SEE YA. CASSANDRA OUT.**

 **PS: ILL TELL HER TO FILL UP THE "ABOUT" OF THE PROFILE AND POST HER PIC SO THAT YOU'LL KNOW HER. FAREWELL READERS.**


End file.
